Fate: Destiny Entwined
by angel939
Summary: Jade (OC), has lost hope and is about to take the easy way out. But things take an interesting turn when a blue devil turns up at the scene (Devil Triggered Vergil). Can she help him out of his trigger with the help of Dante and Nero. Will the twins set aside their differences or fight it out again? Add love to the mix and you know disaster awaits - (Vergil - OC pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**Fate: Destiny Entwined**

**Please note that all events in this story are loosely based after Devil May Cry 4 and will have referrals to the events that took place in Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 1. But note that the plot will be different in terms of my own interpretation of events and back stories. So please bare that in mind and come with an open mind. **

**Disclaimer: All characters of Devil May Cry belong to Capcom and not me except for Jade and Melissa. **

**Warnings: There may be spelling mistakes so please point these out people, it's my first fan fiction after all :P. Yaoi themes are for humour only our three men are straight arrows in this fiction which should make things funnier to read. But again if you even hate suggestive themes then please don't read any further (your loss :P).**

**Follow up Note: Wow after all the complaints and my lazy ass finally coming back into gear I have actually re-written the chapters. Yes people these are now revised amended to make for smoother reading. Their might still be some typos but am sure the story will be a better read overall. You don't have to thank me ha ha enjoy the story :P**

**A Chance Meeting:**

The water had already turned cold around her immersed body. Her long black hair floated around the sides of her slender shoulders. Water splashed out of the bath tub as she readjusted herself into a more comfortable position, her fingers numb and wrinkly, as she waited for the drugs to take effect. How long was this supposed to take exactly? Her black brows creased in irritation. Her blue skinny jeans clung uncomfortably to her long slender legs.

Her white t-shirt hugged her small waist and breasts. She pushed back her hair from her face, long eyelashes dripping with water. Full lips and high cheek bones tilted a rosy pink, her skin paler than usual. She dipped her weight forward and reached out to start the hot water again, not wanting to care for the amount of water that had already collected in the small bathroom of her now vacant home.

She was always a clean freak and it made her chuckle to think how silly it was to worry about such mundane things as keeping things in order when her life was falling apart. Her black eyes wondered around the dark bathroom as the last few rays of evening summer simply vanished. It was a large bathroom, simple white tiles on the floor, a small white sink with a large oval mirror.

The tiles of the walls were much prettier, containing a portrait of an image of a Greek woman happily bathing herself in a beautiful meadow, her hair in a bun, a vase in one hand. Her eyes closed with a small mysterious smile on her lips as she dipped her feet in a stream. Her white elegant dress draped around one shoulder and fell all the way to her feet. The girl in the bath tub stared at that small smile and wondered if people can ever be truly happy in this world.

She laughed, "of course not".

She clenched her fist and raised her left hand remembering she was still gripping the knife. She bought it out of the water to observe it more closely against her skin. She had a fear of knifes, especially getting stabbed. Her hands trembling, her mind was racing with fear. She would never be able to do it, never, and with that the knife fell to the floor with a loud thud. She hated being so weak but it was her life to take wasn't it?

"Time for plan B" she whispered to herself.

She tilted her head to the side to pick up the other item on the floor; sleeping pills. Apparently the internet had not given her enough advice on how many of the bloody pills one must take for a prompt suicide. She had thought about hanging and other methods but this seemed more intimate and less gruesome. Maybe if she took a few more pills she would just fall asleep in the bath tub and drown. Wanting to keep some of her dignity intact she had worn her clothes but they were suffocating her now, especially the bloody jeans.

"Skinny jeans, really Jade" she frowned at herself and shook her head at her own stupidity.

Jade fumbled with the lid before taking a handful of pills. She stared at them momentarily, but could see the clarity in her actions.

"It's going to be OK" she assured herself in an attempt to calm her fragile nerves.

Her lips slightly trembled and her eyes began to water. She bit her lip and pinched the bridge of her nose with her right hand to stop from crying but the tears were streaming down her wet cheeks. The water had heated up considerably in the bath tub and was now burning her skin, so she carefully leaned forward and turned off the tap. The pills were slowly dissolving in her hand from the heat and steamed bathroom.

"Now or never" she whispered and shoved the pills into her mouth in one swift motion, choking on one which had lodged itself in the back of her throat. She had no choice but to chew the damn bitter things as fast she could. She drank the water from the bath tub scooping it up in both hands and gulping it down.

"Disgusting", she muttered slowly wiping her face with the back of her hand.

She slid back into the bathtub to rest her head on the side of the tub. Time it seems has an odd way of slowing down when your brain is incoherent. Maybe it was the effects of the pills finally kicking in but she felt calm, almost blissful.

"How did it ever come to this?" it was said with no real emotion.

The past three months had been the toughest of her life and she had been too weak to accept the changes and move on. Jades husband of three years had been cheating on her with another woman. She had caught them together in the bed they shared and his actions had ultimately leaded to her downfall. Jades failed marriage was just another reminder of the real reason why she was here.

"Abandonment" she spoke the words softly to decipher the meaning in her own mind. That's what Annie her therapist had informed her.

She had abandonment issues ever since her biologic parents had left her in an over run orphanage at the tender age of three. She didn't remember much of her time in the orphanage or her parents for that matter, who does at that age she wondered. Jade only remembers her real parents the ones who had taken her in. They were not perfect but for the first time she actually had a family to call her own.

Her adoptive mother Aileen was an alcoholic and was suffering from depression. Her adoptive father Ted was a caring man who worked for a small travel agency and had been good to her. Jade always felt that she needed a father figure in her life and had looked up to him. He wasn't very tall or handsome but had a warm smile and an attentive look about him.

Aileen and Ted had met in college. They were an ordinary looking couple even in their youth. Jade had fond memories of them both. They were an average family, living in an average house, in an average part of town. If she was to summarize her life in one word it would have been 'average'. She had moved out of her parents' home when she had met the love of her life Ryan, her soon to be ex-husband.

Ryan was an average guy, brown eyes and black hair, cut short military style. Jade hadn't noticed him at first but he had pursued her relentlessly when she refused to go out with him on a date. Her phone was ringing non-stop, he would surprise her with small gifts and affectionate gestures. What had bought them so close was the death of her mother. Ryan had supported Jade through the most difficult period of her life and earned Jades affection and trust in return. She had fallen in love with him and Ted had been impressed with the young man to give his blessings for them to get married.

"Soul Mates" she whispered and smiled.

"Now those are hard to come by" she clicked her tongue without thinking.

She gazed at her wedding ring. She hadn't found the courage to take it off. Her heart ached at the thought of throwing it away or selling it.

"Bastard" she said with anger, resentment and regret. He had abandoned her in the end for the other woman.

"It's not like you put up a fight for me" she whispered the words in defeat and stared at the water.

That bastard had run off with the other woman without an apology or a word. She had waited three months, lost her mind, lost her confidence and hell of a lot of weight. Jade had not abandoned hope it seemed, until now. What made her crack was her own reality or perception of life. It had dawned on her that everything she believed in is actually not true and the world itself worked in a remarkably indifferent way. She had simply lost hope.

The house that her and Ryan had once shared had been bought cheap. He had insisted they move out of their home town to work on their disintegrating marriage. She had left everything behind to be with him. It was a small two story home on the outskirts of Fortuna near a lush forest. The Forest itself was exceptionally beautiful. Having had no luck finding a job, Jade had spent most of her spare time going for long walks along the serene footpaths and plucking the wild flowers to decorate her home with.

The house itself was small but stylish. A new kitchen she had designed, with new utilities and cutlery she had obsessed over. The Lounge consisted of only a large Persian rug of red and blue intricate colours and designs, a large Victorian style fireplace in front of the rug.

A black leather sofa which Jade had spent hours choosing before they moved in. Above the fire place was a bulky mirror with a gold frame which covered a large part of the cream colour walls. The stair case that leads to first floor was plain wood and they hadn't bothered fitting any carpet. Apart from the bathroom there were only two other rooms, their bedroom and a spare room to the right which was unoccupied.

Jades bedroom was larger of the two rooms. A king size bed was placed against a cream colour wall, with two silver coloured dressing tables on each side with matching bronze lamps placed on top. A cream carpet was fitted into the room and a Mahogany wardrobe was placed on the left side of the wall. Jade had also bought an expensive Chaise Longue of silver and gold design which was pushed against the edge of their bed.

Jade had liked the furnishings in the spare room so she had left the room as it was. The large room consisted of a four poster bed, a small black dressing table and chair, with a matching black mirror. The room had no carpet but wood flooring and a black chandelier. There was one large window in front of the room overlooking the forest. Ryan had liked the other room better and they both agreed to keep the spare room for family or friends if they ever visited Fortuna.

Apparently the whole town of Fortuna had been destroyed by some freak earthquake except for this house. Jades intuition had confirmed that it was not entirely the truth. The people that lived in Fortuna were extremely religious and practiced Idol worship of a being that didn't even exist. She had learned about the legend of Sparda but it was like so many other legends, unrealistic and unbelievable.

Jade didn't mind the isolation from the rest of the town and she normally drove into town if she wanted to get some groceries, or Ryan would simply get what she needed. He had managed to find work as a construction worker as they were still re-building the town and were desperate for any help they could get.

The people who were residing in Fortuna were rather reluctant to talk to any new comers. Particularly about the incidents that had occurred a year ago. They seemed to be rebuilding a number of statues of the Dark Knight Sparda and she couldn't help but judge their actions as strange. Jade was not a religious person by any means.

Her parents had been raised as Catholics but she had never stepped foot in a church, simply because she did not believe in a specific religion. Jade could not deny the fact that she did believe in God. A supernatural force that forms a core part of us all and she understood it as a flowing and embryonic river where all human beings came together as single drops of this moving flow, eventually leading into the eternal ocean; God.

"What a bloody hypocrite" she muttered to herself.

Here she was taking her own life and her deluded mind was creating metaphors she couldn't comprehend. Maybe now was the time to say a prayer but she was never good with words and god can read your mind. Her thoughts started to drift back to the day she had managed to find the local library in town. She had spent the whole day reading about Sparda. Despite her reservations she couldn't help but admire him, after all the Legendary Knight had done the forbidden and fallen in love with a mere human.

Jade wasn't sure if he was a fallen angel, demon or warrior but surely the same rules must have applied to him and he had broken each and every one, to fall in love. She had also learnt something new about Sparda that day. He had two sons. But the text did not mention anything about their fates, including his wife Eva. Surely he would have known she was not immortal like him and he would outlive her.

Maybe Sparda knew what many of us don't. That love is truly eternal and enduring. Jade had smiled that day knowing maybe true love can happen. Her eyes started to close; it will be nice to finally rest. She rested her head back onto the bath tub. She was beginning to lose consciousness, letting her body float away into the darkness. It was only a matter of time now; her eyes would close to this world forever. In her final moments she could not help but smile and whisper "Sparda".

Jades eyes fluttered open at the familiar sound of someone coming up the stairs and the bathroom door opening slowly. Jade didn't know how long it had been maybe moments but her gaze was now blurred and unclear. Her eyes refused to open and her head was beginning to swim. Immersing her face inside the water she lifted her head and blinked a few times. Her vision clearing as her eyes finally adjusted to the dark room. She gaped back in utter fascination at the tall slender figure staring back at her.

The eyes of the being now occupying her bathroom were crimson and held power and intelligence behind their unrelenting and piercing gaze. The body reminded her of a samurai's. Instead of armour it was covered with black and blue scales that defined the long legs and intricately worked around shaped muscles of a very human body.

Broad shoulders further heightened the blue scales which were more dominant in pattern over their black counterpart and formed almost the head of a cobra. The yellow nails were extended sharply. The power and grace that was emitting from his sudden presence was overwhelming her senses.

A low growl reverberated through the room and her body felt the wave of his power which reminded her of a powerful tiger waiting in anticipation for its prey. Slightly snarling lips with two sharp fangs gleaming in the dim light sent a shudder through her spine. The wings were built powerfully behind the shoulders and although she could not see the full length they were black in colour.

The angel was both terrifying and beautiful. Jade splashed some more water on her face and had to blink and rub her eyes several times to ensure that the being in front of her had not disappeared. A minute passed by or maybe more but she continued to stare in utter shock.

She was not afraid of him, his sudden presence was strangely comforting, it seemed to be a confirmation that something else existed beyond this human realm. Having read countless stories about near death experiences, she had read reports of people seeing their loved ones, distant relatives, and family members but Jade was happy with knowing she was actually seeing a real angel. In her mind she had never imagined angels would be anything but terrifying.

After all they were responsible for taking your souls and handled all of Gods affairs. They had to be both powerful and fearsome. Although her heart was pounding in her chest at the mere sight of him she continued to sit calmly in the tub trying to think of something to say. She cleared her throat and said the first thing that came to her mind and regretted it immediately.

"You must be the angel of…d-death".

It was said quietly with the last word being mumbled that she didn't hear it leave her mouth. The angel continued to stare back at her, his chest rising and falling slowly. Jade contemplated that maybe she was not supposed to be seeing him, she was clearly not dead. Maybe the drugs had induced a limbo effect and he was waiting for her to depart from the vessel; mainly her body in order to take her soul.

She remembered the knife and quickly leaned into pick it up. The angel followed her movement quietly, until a loud growl echoed through the bath room at the sight of the knife now in her hand. Jade paused momentarily at the noise, her gaze never leaving his. Her fingers had become numb, taking considerable effort to keep her movement's steady.

"I presume I have to finish this?" She whispered.

Jade was trembling. The angel continued to gaze back at her, his crimson eyes now intently watching the knife with curiosity. His head slightly tilting to one side as Jade raised her left wrist. She didn't want to use the knife but she knew that this is what she had to do. He was here to take her soul and she believed with all her heart that he was real. His presence had given her new strength and reassurance that a world exists beyond this life, the unseen realm.

"I am ready to go with you, wherever you decide to take me" she whispered.

She stared back into the illuminating red orbs, his body seemingly one with the dark room. These eyes had given her strength to finally forget this life and leave it all behind. She slid the knife through her wrist, deep enough to gash the main artery and for her to lose the grip on the knife. Blood oozed out of the wound down the sides of the bath tub.

She could no longer feel her left hand and she let it limp inside the water which quickly turned red. The blood continued to pour out of her and she was beginning to lose consciousness. A wave of nausea and pain hit her stomach at the same time. She tried to sit up but had no strength. The blood was beginning to pool on the white tiles and her eye lids felt heavy. Jade knew she didn't have much time left.

Her gaze met his and she realized that the angel was smiling at her or was it a sneer? She couldn't tell, he seemed to be in deep thought. His crimson eyes leaving her dark ones for the first time since he came. Her heart sank from the sudden realization that he didn't want her. She was one of the damned souls who had chosen to take her own life, a pathetic and broken human being, too weak to face the perils of life.

"I'm sorry angel" she whispered between broken sobs.

"I am not worthy of your presence".

The angel wasn't listening, his sharp gaze was back on her and the next minute she was pulled roughly out of the bath tub in one swift movement. The smell of blood, was the first thing that hit her. Jade felt a series of sharp stabs along her waist where the angel claws had pierced her skin. Her white t-shirt was beginning to turn red. Her head was resting on his chest and the scales were beautifully smooth and warm against her skin.

She could feel his power and strength which he was doing a remarkable job of holding back. Her human body must have been like a small porcelain doll in his grip. She could feel the steady beat of his powerful heart behind that intricate scaled armour. His scent was a mixture of wild flowers of the forest and fresh fires, in the cold of the winter, when it first snows.

She picked up her functioning right hand and touched the skin on his forearm; she smiled at the thought of being so close to something so divine. The angel stared back into her eyes and bit his finger.

His warm blood dropped onto her face and she whimpered, surprised by the action, scent and warmth of it. She parted her mouth to speak but he placed the finger into her mouth. Jade couldn't stop some of the blood trickling down her throat and the action made her entire body jerk from his grip and gag. She tried to fight him but there was no fight left in her. She was tired and going in and out of consciousness.

He let her go roughly and she turned onto her stomach to vomit. Her throat burned and her ribs were aching with pain from the motions. The contents of her breakfast and mixture of pills spilled after the third attempt of her writhing and blood soaked body. Jades wrist was still bleeding heavily. She decided to lay where she was before she felt his powerful arms holding her in a sitting position.

Her legs were stretched out and her jeans were covered in her own blood. Her eyes were slowly opening and she felt a small momentum in her body to be able to lean back into his chest for comfort. The steady beat of his heart and scent filled her body with warmth she had never felt before. She was glad she wasn't alone in her final moments. She lifted her right hand to stroke his wings. She had wanted to touch them, to feel them in her hands, before she died.

As if reading her thoughts, he extended them out to their full size in one elegant move, like an eagle ready to soar. Jade realized that the pattern inside the wings matched the one on his chest. The blue feathers dominated the inside of his wings. They were soft and smooth and had wrapped around her slowly while she was still stroking them. Jade was under his wing, surrounded by his body and warmth. She felt a tear leave her eye.

The angel lifted Jades left arm where the blood continued to trail down her pale skin. She watched in horror as his tongue lapped up the blood from the wound. The feel of his tongue on her skin sent shivers down her spine and she felt herself blush at feeling aroused by it. As shameful as it was, it shocked her to think she could feel lust at such a gesture. His tongue was smooth and rough on her sensitive and now burning skin.

Biting her lip to hold in a moan her body slightly arched further into his. Only to heighten the pleasure she was feeling. The angel stopped, his tongue circling the edges of his mouth to clean the blood around his lips. His gaze fell back on her. She was staring back at him and watched as his fangs bit into his finger once more. He held it in front of her for the second time.

The finger had healed. Jade was slightly surprised by the gesture as he was not forcing her to take it. His blood continued to spill on her cheeks but she made no effort to move. Something inside of her was holding her back, telling her not to take it, the feeling that if she did, there would be no turning back. Seconds past and the wound closed in front of her eyes. The angel bit into his skin, the blood was flowing freely once more.

This time Jade didn't hesitate, she curled her small hands around his hand and took his finger into her mouth. There was a sudden rush of adrenaline as she felt her heart beat faster with every drop that entered her body. Her face was burning and if there was one word to describe the taste it was simply 'ecstasy'. The angel continued to bite the finger whenever the wound healed and she continued to drink his blood. Every cell in her body exploded with pleasure and warmth.

She couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips when she felt his tongue back on her arm as they both continued to suck and lick like two lovers. Jade was not sure how many times this happened. She was caught up in a moment where time ceased to exist. The only thing that mattered was he was here with her sharing this intimate moment.

The blood was like a drug, coursing through her body. She wrapped both arms tightly around his neck as her mouth continued to suck his finger. When the wound was healed she leaned forward into the nape of his neck and kissed the skin there, her tongue tasting the scales and her fingers tracing his chest. She was mesmerized by him.

Jade cupped his face with both hands, her fingers following the patterns of the scales that formed his beautiful face, exploring the edges of the strong jaw and high cheekbones, the feel of his lips under her thumb. She wanted to capture in her mind and hands every detail of his face and skin in case this was a dream.

She rested her forehead against his. Her body trembled when she felt his arms pressing against her waist inching her closer to him. Jade could feel the beat of his powerful heart against her chest. She wanted to say something but words were not needed between them.

"Please be real", she prayed and fell asleep inside his powerful arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: **

**Please Google what a hexagram looks like to get an idea.**

**Note Capcom own all rights to DMC.**

**Chapter 2: Just a Dream**

It was raining, she was drenched and her heart was beating faster with each strike of their swords. A flash of red and blue is all she could see. She stepped back and lost her footing. A cold river was flowing ferociously beneath her feet. She is going to fall. The figure in red now racing towards her but it is too late she is already falling; into the abyss. She catches a glimpse of his white hair and the anguish on his beautiful face. The look in his azure eyes filled with pain and regret.

"I'm sorry" she whispers through trembling lips as she lets her body fall into the darkness.

Darkness, there is no light here, her eyes are open but yet they see nothing, feel nothing, hear nothing, not even the sound of her own heartbeat. She lifts a hand to her chest and realizes she doesn't have a heart. Blinding light illuminates the room; her eyes adjust to see a small white cellar.

The walls are painted crimson with his blood. Her vision clears to see the naked and bound form of a man. His slender arms are shackled to each side of the wall above his head. His snow white hair is streaked red with dried blood. His cheeks are torn and grazed with ugly scars along his otherwise beautiful and pale skin. His lean and perfect body is now covered in black and blue bruises. His skin burned on both sides of his ribs, his bones visible.

His long legs are stretched out in front of him, his flesh torn and savaged as if a pack of wild animals had been set on him. The worst wound is his heart; she can see the circular hole where the skin has been carved away. She can see his heart. She screams but nothing happens. She wants to reach out to him, but she doesn't know how. The room is beginning to lose light; she doesn't have much time left. She has to reach him now. She wills her soul to force a small step but he is already beginning to fade away.

"Please don't go" she screams at him, her cheeks are burning, and her heart aches at the sight of him.

As if hearing her words he lifts his head, his breathing slow and shallow and his shoulders rising and falling. Her breath catches in her throat. He is the man in red but the azure eyes are cold and distant. His gaze a look of derision and disregard. She can no longer meet his piercing gaze, suddenly afraid of what she has seen inside those arctic eyes. The skin on his wrist flashes momentarily with a symbol of a hexagram, the intersection being an eye. She is losing him to darkness. Jades eyes flew open she unconsciously put her hand on her heart to hear its furious beat.

"What a fucked up dream" she groaned as her mind slowly registered that she was lying face down in the bathroom.

Crawling into sitting position Jade rubbed the side of her face which was cold and itchy with dried blood. She scanned the bathroom and her brain registered one word at the sight of it 'shit'. The bath tub was overflowing with a mixture of blood and water. The tiles were covered in fresh and hardened blood and she was sitting in her own vomit.

She slowly stood up and cleaned her hands on her blue jeans which had turned black with blood. She walked over to the mirror to examine her face. Her eyes were slightly puffy and so were her lips but otherwise she looked fine. She examined her left wrist and noted she had a slight gash. It wasn't deep and only bled when she gave her wrist a slight squeeze.

She stared back at her reflection for a moment longer in the mirror and rubbed the sides of her arms, a habit she had when she was thinking. Her heart still ached at the image of the white haired man and she could still smell the blood, his blood. The dream had left her unsettled and she felt like a small child that was lost and alone in the world.

A feeling of hopelessness overcame her. Her heart beat faster at the recollection of what had happened last night with the angel. She remembered every detail; the taste of his blood and his tongue on her skin, the strong beating of his heart against her body. She could still feel his presence in the lingering scent of wild flowers and burning embers.

But her mind was alert now. The drug's affects had diminished and she needed proof that the angel was actually real and not just a delusional episode created by her own mind. The thought that she was going crazy made the feeling of hopelessness worse. Jade chewed the insides of her mouth until her skin was sore, her eyes narrowed and brows lined.

Her eyes scanned the bathroom searching for a physical trace of his essence, the only certainty being doubt. She checked the side of her t-shirt and noted that there were four distinct holes, the size of fingernails but not a single scratch on her skin. She needed to clear her head. It's going to be a god damn long day, she confirmed to herself and the bewildered girl in the mirror only blinked back at her.

The sound of her own stomach growling loudly made her pout. Jade realized she hadn't eaten properly for days and was feeling famished. Since her depression she had lost her appetite and it had been a while since her stomach had protested at being completely neglected. She headed out of the bathroom towards her bedroom. Quickly opening her large Mahogany wardrobe, she grabbed a tank top and black shorts. Being a neat freak her cupboard was divided between, tops, dresses, jackets and shoes. The King side bed and purple bed sheets were still neatly made. Gold and purple embroidered cushions stacked neatly across.

Grabbing the bloodied clothes from the floor she contemplated throwing them away but decided to keep them in the laundry basket. She ran downstairs into the kitchen. Three toasts and two fried eggs later she patted her stomach with contentment. She sipped her green tea and leaned back in the chair. Realizing she was still hungry she rummaged through the rest of the drawers and settled on some fruit. After clearing the table Jade looked out of the kitchen window to see it was going to be another sunny day. Despite being late September the weather was still warm in Fortuna.

Heading back up the stairs, she slowly tied her hair in a bun and walked into the bath room. Jade took two full hours to scrub the entire room until it was virtually spotless. Stretching the cramps in her shoulders and back she turned on the overhead shower and removed her clothes. She rinsed her body thoroughly removing any sign of blood under her nails and vomit from her hair. Turning the shower off, she wrapped a towel around her lean body and stepped out. Patting herself dry she wrapped the towel on her head and strode naked into her room. Hell, it was not like anyone was here to see her she smirked to herself. Ryan had always been a controlling prude when it came to her.

She hadn't realized until now that she had made him the center of her universe and in the process had happily allowed him to dictate her life. As sad as it was, she had done it to make him happy because she had been in love with him. In her stupidity she had allowed him to control what she wore, who she could see and what she could do, essentially handing her life over to him. Love truly is blind, she frowned. Jade opened the cupboard but her thoughts traced back to the day she had walked into her bedroom to the loud moaning of a woman nearing her climax. The only thing she remembered about this other woman was her red hair and that she must have been young. The red head and Ryan hadn't even noticed her, seemingly lost in lust, skin and orgasms.

Jade had walked quietly out of house with the beat of her heart drumming in her ears. By the time she returned home that evening, she had not asked him who this other woman was but to make a decision and he did. He abandoned her. There was no guilt in his eyes, no apologies and no closure, which was the reason why these three months, had driven her insane.

Jade picked out a pair of her favorite black jeans, a silk sleeveless cream top with embroidered lace on the neck and her black leather jacket. Grabbing a pair of black boots she quickly dried her long straight hair and covered her left arm with a bandage from her first aid kit which was luckily under the bed. Getting dressed, she dashed out of the house into her car with her wallet, keys and small handbag.

Jade always hated heading into town but today it seemed nothing was going to stop her good mood. The drive took about 30 minutes and she could see the food market stalls brimming with people. She parked her car on a quiet street before stepping out and heading towards the open market. The locals paid her no attention and she didn't mind. She enjoyed being just another face in the crowd. Humming to herself she decided to buy some fresh mangoes, strawberries, and mixed berries.

She looked through some of the other stalls until something caught her eye. Jade headed in the direction of a jeweler cart which was left unattended. A red velvet cloth had been expertly folded underneath intricately placed pieces of stunning silver, gold and platinum earrings and bracelets. There was also an assortment of necklaces of various colours and styles. Jade placed the bags in her hands onto the floor to take a better look at the jewelry.

"Looking for something specific?" someone giggled excitedly next to her ear.

Jade jumped at the voice that came from behind her and she turned quickly to see a pretty woman eyeing her curiously. The woman looked to be in her late twenties. Her long white silk dress complemented her hourglass figure and fell past her knees. She was wearing matching white ballerina shoes and had an assortment of different rings on her right hand. Her hands were perfectly manicured with red nail polish and a long silver necklace with a turquoise pendant was around her neck. Her skin was perfect and flawless. Her dark hair was tied back in a pretty plat. She had a set of dazzling white teeth and green eyes that fluttered open enthusiastically.

"Sorry I'm a sucker for beautiful jewelry and am drawn to these like a magnet. My name is Jade by the way and it's nice to meet you".

"Melissa" the girl beamed back cutting jade off with another excited giggle.

"You have a beautiful" name she cooed, her voice sweet as nectar. It's a shame I don't have any Jade jewelry after all we don't get many foreign visitors".

Jade studied the woman carefully. There was no hostility in her words and it was nice to be talking to someone from town.

"Well you're my first customer of the day, so please take your time, I am sure you will find something you like".

Jade smiled back at her, "only if you give me a good deal", they both laughed.

She tilted her head and her fingers froze on one of the bangles. She picked it up to examine it closely. The bangle was thick and made of silver. A hexagram was carved into it. The hexagon contained a symbol of an eye with an azure colour stone. The eye was striking and although it appeared to be a sapphire it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. A sudden shock of electricity ran through Jades hand making her gasp and drop the bangle onto the cart. Melissa picked it up.

"I didn't think you would like something like this" she said with a small frown. "Some people have a problem with the occult you know".

Melissa bought one elegant finger to her chin and tapped her fingers as if she was deciding to continue or not. Jades eyes couldn't hide her curiosity she remembered that symbol from her dream. Surely it wasn't a coincidence finding this here. She scratched the side of her neck. Maybe if she lied she could get some information about the bangle.

"Actually I was thinking of heading to the library. I am doing a research paper on the occult, Angels and demons, in particular on Sparda".

Melissa lit up at the mention of Sparda. "There's no point going there now" she muttered quietly. "They didn't want a repeat of last year's incidence so have destroyed everything".

Her smile faded as she glanced down towards the street where the library was visible. "Most books on the subject are not even authentic and won't tell you much".

Jade sighed feeling disappointed at the thought she would not be visiting the library after all. She tugged on the ends of her hair and glanced at her watch, it was only 12.30 pm.

Jade suddenly felt Melissa's grip on her right arm, she dragged her closer and whispered. "I know everything about it though".

"Really?" Jade replied, not really paying attention to Melissa and still eyeing the bangle.

"My Father was one of the knights that worked closely with the captain of the holy knights Credo before he passed away in the Savior incident. He is retired now but works mostly like a volunteer training new knights and doing odd jobs".

"They still consult him from time to time about demons too", her green eyes widened for emphasis.

"Wow", Jades eyes lit up immediately. "So tell me what really happened here?" She blurted out excited by the prospect of what she could learn.

Melissa paused and her brows creased in thought. "Well", she began as if she was standing in front of an audience.

"The order seemed to want to wield the power of Sparda so were doing a lot of occult dabbling under the guise of religion. To summarize shit hit the fan and well Hell Gates were opened and a giant statue managed to create hell on earth for us".

Melissa flicked her right hand in a dismissive manner, "this is the boring stuff so I rather not talk about it".

"My father managed to smuggle a lot of important texts before they started burning them, he knew the texts were ancient and often in languages no human could decipher. He couldn't just burn them since he knew they could be useful".

"Over the year and through his notes I managed to get a good idea of learning about the different demons that had been released from the Hell Gate's. I helped him document them according to the texts I had, making a mini encyclopedia for myself".

"It's become my hobby" she beamed.

"The Knights have been busy and sightings of demons have become rare. Most of the Hell Gates have been destroyed now so people are pretending like they never existed".

"Ignorance is bliss around here", Melissa brows creased as she glanced around.

Jade tugged her hair harder at the vital piece of information. So what happened last night was real, he is real, angel or demon it didn't matter. What exactly had she done by drinking his blood and could that be the reason behind her dreams? The thought of the knights finding him made the hair on the back of her neck stand and her heart to beat faster against her chest. What if they try to hurt him, how would he defend himself? Her brow creased in worry and she felt a headache coming on from thinking too hard. Melissa tugged at Jades sleeve again, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I haven't told you the best part, the man who came to save this town from the demons is none other than the son of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda, Dante".

She squealed his name her voice rising and her hands tightly clenched together. "Oh and did I mention he is hot?"

Melissa let the word hot linger on her tongue like she could taste Dante.

"You know this was a year ago but every woman in Fortuna would sell her soul to spend a night with that handsome devil". Melissa blurted this last remark in a matter of fact way like it was the Holy Grail.

Jade stepped back, Melissa was beginning to rave her hands in excitement just by the mere mention of Dante and she didn't want to get slapped in the face.

"What, you're kidding me?" Jade blurted rolling her eyes.

Melissa only smirked at the gesture. "It's true; I have seen a portrait of his father in one of the old ancient books. He may not be sporting his father's hair do but he looks identical to Sparda".

"He has a twin too". She scratched her right ear and folded her arms smugly before two fingers started tapping at her chin. "'Snow white hair, azure eyes, chiseled and handsome brothers just like their gorgeous father".

Jade was afraid to look into Melissa's eyes which were shimmering with lust and day dreams which could possibly involve her molesting the twins.

"Dante and Vergil", she paused such beautiful names don't you think. Jade nodded her head in agreement, they were unique names.

"It's a shame Vergil opted for hell, guess he didn't like the human world all that much, what a waste".

"Story is he tried to raise a tower and almost killed Dante in the process to get more power but nobody really knows for sure"

Melissa pouted and twisted the ring on her finger. Jade froze at her statement. Melissa's description of the twins matched closely to the man she had seen in her dream. She realized now that she had seen both twins. Flash of red and blue. If Dante was here in Fortuna a year ago, he could not have been the twin she had seen in shackles. Considering Vergil was supposedly the one in hell it had to be him. She was sure of it. But why would she be seeing him and how was this dream connected to the blue devil that saved her life last night? It didn't make sense.

"Melissa does Dante wear a red coat and Vergil a blue one?"

Melissa looked at Jade slightly surprised but nodded her head. "Yes a long red leather jacket, wish I was that damn coat wrapping myself around that sexy, sexy body of his".

"I am pretty sure Vergil that must have had a blue one, since combining the blue and red would make purple which is the colour Sparda favored".

Jade realized that the girl in front of her must have developed an odd obsession with the Sparda family to have known such specific details. Melissa continued to tap her chin with her slender fingers and a small smirk appeared on her face like she suddenly remembered something important.

"Dante had help from our very own local hero, Nero" she blurted enthusiastically.

"Come to think of it Nero looks remarkably like Dante and Vergil but he is somehow different in his own way. Super cute but also very anti-social, you know how teenagers can be. Guess I never noticed that before huh".

Melissa seemed to be talking to herself; Jade only caught the name Nero and something about looking alike. "So are Nero and Dante still in town?" Jade interrupted. "I mean being a celebrity and all it must be hard with all the fan girls around".

Jade couldn't help but poke fun at her but the latter didn't seem to notice.

Melissa straightened her dress and shook her head sadly. "Dante is living in Capulet City he works as a devil hunter but I can't remember the name of the shop".

"Something about Devils Never Cry or May Cry", her brows were raised. "Nero is still working as a knight to take care of our little demon problem".

"In fact he recently killed one ugly succubus about three days back. Apparently he came across the dried corpses of seven knights who happen to unluckily cross her path".

"Bitch put up a real fight too". Melissa swiped the back of her nails on her dress as she inspected her nail polish.

"One of the reasons they let Nero work alone now is to prevent losing men like that. The succubus he killed must have been a high ranking demon too and a rare one. Her description does not match anything I have collected. But since Dante gifted Vergil's beloved sword Yamato to Nero he just shreds demons with it like they were paper".

"Poor guy...I heard his girlfriend was cheating on him and the people in town are afraid of him since they found out about his devil arm".

Jade's brows knitted, "a devil arm?"

She didn't know what a succubus was but she definitely knew what a devil arm would look like, remembering the smooth scales of her own blue devil. Melissa stared at Jade to ponder the question in her mind.

"Well whenever he has shopped from around here I only ever saw his arm in a bandage. To me he looks all human and did I mention he is drop dead gorgeous?"

Jade couldn't help but giggle in reply. "I think you may have mentioned it before the twins".

Melissa licked her lips at the reminder of the twins but stopped when she remembered the bangle in her hand. "This is definitely not for sale", Melissa held the bracelet.

Jade frowned, "what do you mean?"

Melissa was suddenly nervous and unconsciously biting her lips. "Sometimes the demons don't just disintegrate into dust, they can drop weapons too and that succubus dropped this bangle".

"My Father likes to collect any items linked to the demons and he will kill me when he finds out I took this one by mistake", she pouted.

"You see this?" she gestured pointing at the eye placed inside the hexagon, Jade nodded her head.

"Well it means that the succubus was a powerful enchantress and the person she has cursed is still under her spell".

"But she is dead? So shouldn't the spell break and set the victim free?" Jade was staring at the azure eye to get a better look at it.

"Real nasty curse this one", Melissa muttered.

"The azure eye in the Hexagon represents the cursed person who is still trapped in a memory which the succubus has inflicted, most of the time it's a pretty shitty memory so the cursed person will live it every day. Imagine the worse day of your life, repeating over and over".

Jade nodded her head in understanding. She was beginning to sweat at the mention of the curse and removed her leather jacket before swiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Demons are sadistic so they will usually stick with torture but sometimes depending on the will of their victims use emotions against them".

Jade pondered this for a moment longer in her mind before asking the obvious question. "How do you wake them up?" she said staring at Melissa for the answer.

Melissa tapped her foot in thought. "Imagine you're in a coma. You use your sheer will power to wake up, only to be sent back, which is what makes this spell so powerful".

"The person under the spell loses hope and stops trying to escape trapped in that one memory forever. But as that succubus is dead, the person under the curse just needs to wake up to reality. As soon as that happens the curse will be lifted, the azure eye will disappear from inside this hexagon and thus set the cursed free".

Realizing she had been clenching her teeth hard enough for her jaw to ache Jade reached out for the bracelet again and Melissa placed it inside her hand. "You have to sell it to me Melissa".

Melissa stared at Jade suspiciously before answering. "I guess since you can't use it for anything else, except to wear it, I might think about it".

"But it'll cost you, I am putting my ass on the line here", she folded her arms.

Jade fumbled with her bag to see what little money she had. She sighed, it wouldn't be enough. She inspected her hand in thought. "Well Melissa you're in for a treat today".

Jade smiled and removed her wedding ring and slipped it into Melissa's hand, who examined it expertly, her eyes lingering on the white skin on her band finger. It felt good to be finally parting with it.

She pointed at the ring. "18 CT White gold diamond ring, worth over a $1,000 dollars in exchange for this bangle".

Melissa's mouth fell open and she shook her head in utter shock before smiling back at Jade. "You have a deal" she said, immediately placing the bangle in a red velvet cloth.

"You know I feel a little guilty taking something so precious from you, so will let you in on a little secret".

Jade slipped the bracelet into her bag and looked back at Melissa curiously. "Oh really, what is that?

"Come back here around the same time tomorrow, Nero only drops by here one day of the week and am sure you can bump into him", she winked.

'"I think I will, considering I have yet to see any real eye candy in this town" Jade winked back.

Unless a certain blue devil counts her mind corrected her. Jade smiled slightly to herself at the thought of meeting him again.

"By the way, do you know what happens to a human being who has consumed blood from a devil"?

The question had left her mouth without thought. Melissa's green eyes widened but she didn't seem surprised by the question, she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"There is no substitute for human blood. So even if these crazy religious people tried drinking gallons of demonic blood in the hope of gaining superpowers all they are likely to get is severe diarrhea".

Melissa snorted and Jade was failing miserably to control her laughter. "Seriously though, demonic blood has two essential components that separate itself from regular human blood. The first is healing and the second is intimacy".

Melissa smiled. "But for it to actually work the demon and the human must give and take the blood under their own free will and you can imagine how often that happens. Most demons want to rip your head off or suck you completely dry".

Jade and Melissa both cringed at the thought. "Plus the demon would have to be a hybrid or something to bond with human blood, you know along the lines of half and half and they are rare indeed".

Melissa was licking her lips and Jade realized she was thinking about the twins again. Jades eyes widened as her brain clicked into gear.

"Dante and Vergil are hybrids right which means that…" her thoughts trailed off.

Melissa stopped mid-lick and looked at Jades confused face. "Bingo, Dante and Vergil are hybrids. Sparda probably did try to give Eva his blood but because he was a full-fledged demon, maybe the healing stuff didn't work and am sure he didn't need the blood to get the intimacy going".

Jade smiled at Melissa and glanced at the time. It was almost 1:00 pm. "Thanks, I promise that was the last of my questions and if I have any more am definitely coming back here".

"Anytime" Melissa grinned, "I am usually here in the mornings so you can catch me then".

Jade picked up the bags off the floor and waved at Melissa before heading back towards her parked car. As soon as she was inside, she took the bangle from out of her bag and placed it onto her wrist.

Her blue devil has a name after all. "Vergil", Jade spoke the name softly and her heart skipped a beat in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:**

**Disclaimer: Please note that all characters of Devil May Cry belong to Capcom and not me except for Jade and Melissa. I would however like to add that one can dream of a beach party with the hunks of Resident Evil 6 (also belonging to Capcom) and our boys from Devil May Cry. Unfortunately Leon will not be appearing in this fiction but will do in my own personal dreams.**

**BlackSakura-chi – I dedicate this chapter to you since you were the first one to review my story.**

**Back to the Story:**

**Only just begun:**

On the drive out of town Jade made a quick stop at her favorite Thai place to eat a pad Thai and a few vegetable spring rolls. By the time she was home she had managed to get the last of the basic groceries; eggs, bread, cornflakes, milk and juice. Having made up her mind to meet Nero tomorrow her brows were creased in deep thought. If Nero was the person in charge of hunting the demons then she had to know if he knew about the blue devil.

"Vergil" she blurted out loud, reminding her brain that he had a name now.

Jade rummaged through the cupboards to find a large bowl. She gave the fruit a quick wash and placed them in the bowl. Popping one of the strawberries in her mouth she scrunched her face realizing they were sour. She tried the berries next and ate a few of those, leaving the mangoes for later. The sun was shining and the thought of being stuck at home alone for the next few hours was depressing. She sighed and headed up the stairs into the bathroom; she sat down on the cold tiles and rested her head on the bath tub. Closing her eyes she tried to pick up his scent and finding no trace of it she curled up on the floor.

She stroked the bandage with her fingertips, "how do I find you Vergil?"

She closed her eyes and remembered she had whispered his father's name the night she had decided to take her life. Maybe Vergil had heard her call and felt enough pity to save her. His father was of a noble descent in the demon world and she couldn't help but admire him like he was a King. Eva must have been a real beauty to have stolen the heart of Sparda she thought.

"The sweet power of love" Jade whispered to herself as her eyes met the Greek woman still bathing in the stream.

But what was she feeling for Vergil? Her eyes drifted open to the bangle on her right wrist she stroked the azure eye with one finger. The stone was cold and smooth. Jade didn't have an answer. It was obvious Vergil's blood had aroused her deepest feelings the thought of it alone was sending a wave of pleasure through her body. His blood was a forbidden taste into his soul, his very being, his heart. Jade had tasted it and it had intoxicated her. His blood was his life force which kissed and caressed every cell in his body and she had swallowed every drop of him. He was now a part of her, flowing through her veins, coursing through her entire body, into her heart. Is this what love really is? Feeling flushed and aroused Jade squeezed her legs together biting her lip.

Turning on her back she slowly guided both hands down the sides of her slender waist, one hand slowly undoing the button and zipper on her jeans.

Jade hardly ever masturbated but her body was aching for release. "Not like this" she suddenly whispered to herself. Taking her hand away from her silk underwear and placing it back onto her heart she let out a loud sigh.

She realized that she had reached a new level of euphoria and no amount of masturbating would make her reach that level of pleasure again. Sitting up she adjusted her clothes and tugged one end of her long hair. Deciding that she could do with some fresh air she headed out of the house towards her secret place in the forest. If Jade was ever lost and needed to clear her head she always came back to the same spot.

The footpaths in the forest had been cleared but to get to the small lake she had to detour though a small rough terrain of high grass and nettles. Heading down a small hill she picked the various wild flowers that were growing in the shrubs and headed to a clearing near the lake. It was hot; she had left her leather jacket at home and regretted it considering she had nothing to lie down comfortably on. Jade sat down on the grass and fell back with her knees bent. Clutching the wild flowers closer to her chest she smelled them and smiled.

It was almost 3 pm and she was beginning to get drowsy, she curled up on her side, resting one arm under her head she fell asleep. The buzzing of a rather large mosquito near her ear bolted Jade straight up into a sitting position from her otherwise peaceful nap. "Little bastard", she snapped trying to swat it with her hand but only managing to slap her face in a failed attempt at revenge.

Feeling itchy all over, Jade realized the little blood suckers must have been feasting on her for hours. The sun was already setting, leaving the lake basking in a gold afterglow. Picking up the flowers from the ground she quickly got to her feet and picked up a brisk walk to get home. Climbing back up hill she quickly made her way through the shrubs and managed to find a familiar footpath. She didn't want to be stuck out here at night considering the story she had heard from Melissa about a succubus. She wondered what a succubus looks like.

The human mind has an odd way of trying to creep you when it begins to think about things lurking in the dark. Jade was feeling edgy; she was rubbing the sides of her arms every time a squirrel would leap from a tree or any sudden movements of small animals from the shrubs. Realizing she was almost home Jade decided to run the rest of the way until she heard the sounds of a woman's agonized screaming. Jade froze in horror, her heart was pounding. The scream she had heard was piercing and horrible. Turing slowly she scanned the trees, to see which direction it had come from. Hearing the scream again she ran as fast as she could towards the source.

"Hang on I'm coming" she screamed, running straight past a few trees until she came to a small clearing in the forest.

Jade was breathless and her lungs were screaming but her eyes could see a woman kneeling on her hands and knees, her body shaking with the motions of small sobs as she continued to scream and cry. Jade walked towards her, the woman was wearing a black robe with a hood. Her long blond hair was the only thing visible. Jade placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Are you OK?" she whispered bending down to take a closer look at the woman's face.

Jade eyes widened in horror, and she fell down hard on the dirt. She scurried away as fast as she could until she felt her back hit a tree trunk. The woman's eyes were bleeding. Blood continued to pour out of them as she continued to kneel on the ground and pick at the dirt. Her eyes were that of snakes, bright yellow in colour with a sharp slit for a pupil. She had full hips, breasts and long legs. Her face was angelic and human, when her eyes remained closed. Jade silently watched the scene before her. Too afraid to move or say anything. Minutes seemed like hours and her breathing was the only thing she could hear in the eerie silence.

The woman finally lifted her head and glared at Jade. She could read the anger and hurt in her eyes and Jade could only stare back as if she was hypnotized. The woman stopped glaring when she noticed the bangle on Jades wrist. Crawling like a panther on her hands and knees, her black robe seemingly one with her body she grabbed Jades hand to inspect the bangle. The Nails of the blonde woman were black and yellow and reminded Jade of a poisonous frog.

"Where did you get this bangle, human?" The voice that came out of the blonde's mouth was sultry and each word was softly spoken with love.

Jade realized this must be what a succubus looks like. It was turning out to be quite a crazy day. The streaks of blood were still visible on the blondes pale skin and Jade couldn't help but stare at them. She felt her cold hand grip her chin.

"Well? Tell me or I will rip your head first and ask questions later".

Jade tilted her head to the side so she was looking at the fallen leaves of the forest floor. The succubus eyes were hypnotic. "I bought it" she replied.

The succubus grabbed her chin roughly and tilted her head towards her face forcing her to meet her yellow snake eyes.

"It seems you speak the truth, I can see it in your eyes" the succubus purred.

"This bangle belonged to my dear sister who was killed by those knights in this very spot. She was foolish enough to enter the last of the open Hell Gate's to find her most precious pet who had managed to escape hell".

"I don't blame her after all it is rare for a demon to be granted the torture of such an exquisite creature as a son of Sparda".

The pupils of the succubus dilated and Jade couldn't help but stare at her eyes.

"She enjoyed him every day you know, sucking those beautiful lips until they turned blue. Grinding against those beautiful hips until his bones fragmented. Licking and tearing his flesh to drink his warm blood from his open wounds. She always told me the hybrid had a strong heart. She wanted to see what it would taste like".

Jade was furious. The dream she had was real. She had shared a vision of his memories, he had suffered those things. Her heart ached for him. The blonde succubus stroked Jades cheek before gliding her tongue along her jaw.

"I see you have met him?" She giggled next to Jades ear.

"I can taste him on your skin, isn't he just exquisite? It seems his human side is still trapped by the curse my sister cast on him but his devil side turned out to be much stronger than she anticipated. which is how he escaped hell".

"Why are you telling me this?" Jade slapped the Blonde succubus's hand away and cleaned the side of her jaw with the back of her hand.

The succubus laughed flashing a set of perfect white teeth. "Well I thought maybe you would like to make a deal with me, seeing as I have seen the love you hold for him in your eyes".

The succubus leaned closer into Jade ears. "His human side is the one which is cursed and if he does not wake up in the next seven days his devil side will die with him".

"After all there is only so much the mind can suffer before the body breaks. The devil side you have seen is just his trigger he cannot stay in that form forever. It's draining his soul".

Jade frowned, "why would I make a deal with you and how do I know what you say is true?"

The Succubus smiled as if she had anticipated the question. "Clever girl" she purred.

"I know you have already shared a few of his memories, the one where he fights his brother Dante and falls into the darkness. I know you have also seen a memory of his torture in the cellars at the hands of my sister".

The succubus smiled more and Jade knew she was hiding something from her. Her eyes dilated, "over the next seven days by wearing this bangle you can now become a part of his dreams, reliving memories as they appear inside his mind. He is free from the one my sister has used to control him".

"The bangle will give you the power to try to bring his soul back, but it will not be easy, as he must pass at least one of the seven tests. This curse is placed on those who have fallen into hell because of their seven deadly sins".

"Vergil is a bad boy when it comes to being sinful". The succubus stroked her own skin with lidded eyes.

Her yellow eyes fell back on Jades pale face. "The sins are represented in the triangles of the hexagram on this bangle, Envy, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony and Lust".

"With each passing day the triangle will turn red and you will be sent to him. If you are successful, Vergil will regain full power over his body and regain control over his devil trigger, ending the curse".

The succubus smiled innocently. "I know what you're thinking; you have to be able to see at least one of the visions before you make a decision so I will give you 6 days".

"If you leave it any longer I can't guarantee that I will be able to help you".

Jade realized what the succubus was saying might be true. All Jade had to do was help Vergil pass one of the tests. It sounded simple enough. The thought that bothered Jade was the fact that she hadn't actually met Vergil's human side and had only seen him in that one vision of torture. A small voice in her head was warning her that the succubus knew something she didn't and her smug face was enough to make Jade want to punch her in the jaw.

"What do you want in return?" Jade sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Your eyes of course", the succubus smiled staring attentively at Jade.

"You want my…eyes?" She stammered. She hadn't been anticipating something so strange in exchange for Vergil's life in case he failed each test.

The succubus laughed in response. "But of course, I love the human world far more and wish to be a part of it", she stared back at Jade, her eyes narrowing.

"The only features I can't change about my appearance are my eyes; they give away my demonic nature. By taking your eyes I can change that. You must give me your vision with your own free will. You will become blind. But your beautiful face will not change in anyway".

The succubus touched the side of Jades face as if the gesture would reassure her. Jade slapped her hand away and picked up the wild flowers from the floor. Dusting her jeans off she realized she was standing alone in the woods.

The voice of the succubus laughter echoed through the trees. "I will be waiting for you here after 6 days, my sweet".

Jade wiped her face, "we shall see about that Blondie", only meeting an eerie silence in reply.

By the time she reached home she had managed to scratch the mosquito bites relentlessly turning them into burning hot lumps. She realized she hadn't locked the door on her way out. Slamming the door in irritation, harder than anticipated, Jade turned on the lights and stomped towards the kitchen. She tripped up her foot on the Persian rug and yelped; flowers flying out of her hands, she braced her body for the fall but landed inside powerful arms which had caught her mid fall.

Before she could react she was placed gently on the rug next to the scattered flowers. Jade found her blue devil known as Vergil sitting cross legged on the floor seemingly finishing the last of the mangoes. A few strawberries and berries which had yet to be eaten were littered across her expensive rug. Jade couldn't help but laugh loudly until she heard a low growl emit from his throat. The intelligent crimson eyes still focused on the fruit and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

Jade picked up a berry from the floor and popped it into her mouth, only to be met with another louder growl. "Oh come on, I only ate one you finished the whole bowl" she giggled.

His crimson eyes fell back on her and she felt herself being lifted onto his lap sitting in the folds of his strong legs facing him. One sharp claw slid down the bandage to reveal the wound on her wrist which was fully healed. Jade rested her head on the nape of his neck, like a small child and slowly explored the intricate designs of his body, her hands stroking the scales on his chest and following the lines of his powerful jaw.

Her senses were swimming in a pool of his warmth, his smell, the feeling of anger forgotten. She was in that euphoric stillness where her soul belonged. She leaned closer to him and couldn't resist licking the side of his cheek and catching a corner of his lips where a small piece of mango had stained his skin.

She licked her tongue and tasted the flavor in her mouth. "The mangoes are definitely good. I will buy a few more for you... Vergil".

Saying his name out loud made her blush but Vergil didn't react to his name. His powerful claws were still inspecting her wrist. Jade took his face in both hands and their eyes met the way they did last night. He had saved her life. Jade wanted to say something but all she could do was admire his intelligent face. Thinking about what to say she chewed the sides of her mouth, trying to find the right words to explain what she was feeling.

"I want to thank you", she finally mumbled.

"You saved me and if it wasn't for you I would have wasted this precious life on a dumb asshole that probably didn't deserve me".

Her lips trembled. His eyes seem to gaze into her soul. "You gave me hope. You gave me my life back and for that I am forever indebted to you. I want to help you Vergil".

Jade realized she was crying. Her tears had fallen onto his chest because she had remembered his suffering at the hands of that succubus. The thought of her losing him after seven days pained her heart and no words could capture what he meant to her. Vergil was not a damned soul, but her guardian angel. She firmly believed that everything that had happened was not a coincidence and she could play an important part in all of this. The universe had bought them together for a reason. Vergil watched the tears falling silently from her eyes. His lips parted and she felt his tongue following the trail of her tears. His tongue was not rough but smooth and the gesture was oddly gentle.

Every time she felt another tear falling from her eyes she felt Vergil's soft tongue brush against her skin. Every place on her face where she had felt his tongue left a warm and tingling sensation. As if her body was blossoming under his touch. Jade put two trembling arms around his neck and slowly adjusted her legs so she was straddling him. Her movements were timid and matched none of the grace and elegance that seemed to emit from him. Taking one hand she stroked the smooth wings behind his back which immediately extended out to their full length. Jades hair was blown back from the powerful surge of current that shot through them.

She couldn't help but smile as she felt them brush against the back of her body silently coming together wrapping around her like a cocoon. Two strong clawed hands wrapped around her waist until her chest was pressed against the strong beating of his heart.

Jades heart was racing but willing her body into motion she placed small kisses around the edges of his mouth until she felt a strong tongue parting her lips and meeting her timid one. The taste that exploded in her mouth was a combination of mangoes and strawberries, his tongue exploring the corners of her mouth. She felt a sharp stab and pulled away. Her upper lip was bleeding. Jade touched the side of her lips and could feel the blood trickling down her chin and neck.

Her fingers touched his white fangs, "they are sharp", she whispered.

Her lip was beginning to burn and ache. Vergil growled against her ear, sending vibrations through her body, his tongue trailing along her neck and sucking her lips. It was painful. She endured it for him, keeping her body still and letting him bite the skin around her mouth. Her body was quivering from the excruciating pain.

As if sensing her discomfort Vergil stopped and placed one sharp claw along the side of his neck cutting it deep enough for a small flow of blood to stream onto his skin. Vergil leaned his neck into Jades mouth. The smell of his blood sent shivers down her spine and she sucked the wound greedily with her mouth and tongue before it could close. Jade licked the tips of her lips relishing each drop in her mouth. Her eyes slightly lidded with Lust and love. She needed more.

Tracing small kisses along his strong jaw, the soft nape of his neck and along the strong shoulders she tried to draw his blood with her teeth. Jade could not inflict any wounds on that powerful armour of scales and muscles. Vergil bit into his lips and leaned into Jades waiting mouth. Coming together as one to suck, taste and explore each other. Jade was swimming in an ocean of bliss where she wanted to dive deeper into its depths never to resurface again. Gasping for air she finally broke the kiss. Staring back into his eyes she leaned into his ear, breathless.

"I don't know how to make you mine but I am yours to keep, make me yours".

Jade removed her top and undid the strap of her bra with her left hand. She threw both items on the floor. Pressing her breasts into his chest she could feel every part of his scales, muscles and warmth against her bare skin. Pushing her long hair back with one stroke she lifted herself slightly and placed her hand on the back of his neck pulling his head down into the soft skin above her collar bone.

"Make me yours" she groaned, holding him tightly around the waist.

Vergil bit down hard into her soft flesh. Jades eyes watered with pain. She muffled her cry. Her flesh was on fire. He continued to lick, bite and drink from the growing wound. Her blood was streaming down her chest and soaking her jeans. She held onto his body not wanting to part with it despite the pain. She wanted this and was strong enough to endure it, if it meant becoming a part of him.

Time slowed down, every breath that came out of her body was now slightly pained. Her breathing rattled, her torso coated crimson with her own blood. Her head limped onto his shoulder and she stroked the side of his cheeks with her fingertips. He was all she could see. Vergil tilted his head and bit into his finger; he slipped it into Jades parted lips and continued to ravish her neck.

She licked it from the base up before taking it into her mouth. Her heart beating faster with each drop until it was the only sound she could hear. Jades eyes were closed when she felt his hot tongue slide back into her mouth. She sucked it painfully slow, gliding her tongue into his mouth wanting to touch every crevice of the softness and warmth of his lips. His scent, touch, heartbeat intermingled with her senses, the scent of wild flowers, the feeling of being surrounded by snow and being covered in the warmth of his powerful embrace.

His blood was the elixir of life, his life. Jade felt that same shudder of adrenaline course through her entire body and she moaned loud enough for her to bite her lips. Lifting herself up she straddled his hips and started to move her hips against him to the rhythm of his heartbeat. She held him closer as she rode waves upon waves of pleasure as his tongue slid down her breasts, around her hardened nipples, trailing her waist and stomach. Jade groaned and whimpered as she neared her climax.

"Vergil" she whispered into his ear as she let herself come and allow the pleasure to course it's way through her flushed body.

Jades head fell abruptly onto Vergil's broad shoulder as her body became extra sensitive and relaxed. Vergil was still cleaning Jades wounds on her neck with his tongue and any blood that still lingered on her pale skin and torso. Jade started to giggle uncontrollably as the feeling of his tongue on her sensitive skin was too much to take. She started to wiggle out of his grip but there was no escape. Vergil just tightened his grip until Jade had stitches and tears from laughing so hard.

"Vergil... ha ha please she begged it's too much".

Vergil ignored her pleas. He continued attentively until her entire pale skin had been cleaned. Jade decided to sit still as wiggling around was making his task harder and only prolonging her torture. Jade wondered if laughing too hard could result in death. Vergil's eyes scrutinized her entire body in such a disciplined manner that Jade couldn't help but be fascinated by his every move and couldn't take her eyes off him.

Vergil's tongue snaked its way along her slender neck, teasing past her right earlobe all the way into her hair. The sensation of his tongue on her hair was strangely soothing. By the time Vergil was finished grooming her hair with his tongue her once straight hair was now sticking out in odd places like she had been electrocuted.

"I love my new hairdo", she smiled before squirming into a comfortable position resting her head against his chest.

Jade lifted one hand to inspect her neck wound and realized her flesh was already healed despite the burning sensation. Thankfully her annoying mosquito bites had also disappeared. Jades eyes were beginning to close so she wrapped both arms around Vergil's waist, slowly drifting into sleep when a loud purring sound ran through her entire body. Jade lifted her head in shock and realized that Vergil was purring contentedly. Jades laughter filled the silent room, until Vergil let out a loud snarl.

"What?" she blurted in between giggles. "You're just every woman's dream", she grinned back smacking his jaw hard with a kiss before easing back into his chest.

She caught a flicker of blue light emitting from her bangle. Inspecting it closely she saw that one of the triangles on the hexagram was the source of the light. Vergil had seen it too; he stopped purring and was growling ferociously next to her ear. Jade could feel the tremors through his powerful body. Inspecting the bangle closer she saw the triangle blinked from blue to red and she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes:**

**Disclaimer: Please note that all characters of Devil May Cry belong to Capcom and not me.**

**There will be a body swap involved here so keep your brains focused and try to keep up ;) and hopefully laugh.**

**Back to the Story:**

**Show me your Heart:**

Jades eyes opened slowly to the soft cold strokes of fingers gliding along her cheeks. When she looked up she met the sharp azure eyes of the most handsome man she had ever seen. His lips were tightly sealed as if he was lost in his own thoughts. His white elegant brows slightly creased. His high cheekbones and sculptured jaw gave him a regal look of intelligence, elegance and grace. His snow white hair was falling unruly around his face and his long slender fingers were trying to comb it back. She blinked again as a snowflake landed in her eye, the colour of his soft hair. Jade stared up into the sky and could only see endless white clouds and a steady fall of snow.

They were in the middle of the wilderness, surrounded by dead trees. The whole landscape was covered in a blanket of blinding white. It was beautiful, serene, and euphoric. Slowly lifting his long legs to stand Jade noted his movements were agile and graceful to match his demeanor. She couldn't help but continue to watch him silently. His black leather pants curved beautifully around his long, lean and defined legs.

His blue vest outlined the chiseled abs and lean physique. A blue scarf was wrapped around his neck and he wore a long blue silk coat with intricate white lines snaking down the sides of each shoulder, with clean black combat shoes. The man standing before her was a perfected warrior with an air of mystery and arrogance.

He radiated authority and his presence commanded respect and admiration. They both stared at each other in silence. The only sound she could see and hear were their breaths against the endless white tranquility. A small smile appeared on his lips before his gaze dropped from her eyes. Sliding his jacket off, he held it out to her. That was when Jade realized that she was naked, waist up.

Her eyes opened in horror and she blushed madly before grabbing his warm jacket and wrapping it around herself, the smell of his scent and warmth lingered on the coat; wild flowers. Jade stood up clumsily and walked over to where he was standing. Although intimidated by him she cupped his face with her cold hands, his brow creased in irritation and she caught a flash of anger in his eyes. But he remained still and allowed her to touch him. She slid her hands along the sides of his high cheekbones and running her thumb along his soft lips.

"Vergil" she whispered, astonished that she was meeting his human side in person for the very first time.

Vergil took four elegant steps away from her outstretched hands. The small gesture left her unsettled; he had deliberately created distance between them. "I see my devil side has marked you?"

His voice was soft and low with an edge of sharpness, his face held no expression, his eyes cold and distant. Jade touched the nape of her neck and rubbed it slightly as her skin continued to burn. "Marked me?"

She unconsciously slipped her arms into his jacket and wrapped it closer around her body. She was trying to find some comfort in the scent that had become her life. Vergil raised one elegant brow and Jade realized he must be losing patience with her.

"My devil side is the one which chose to save you as I am still stuck here in limbo because of the curse", he tilted his head. "I don't have full control over my own body or actions and it seems to be attracted to you and has decided to take you as a mate. Since you have allowed it to mark you freely, you have completed the blood ritual and are now bound together".

His words were spoken with no real emotion and in a detached sort of way. "The devil trigger is of course a part of me and I usually command it only for fighting powerful demons. After all it is the primal and carnal side of my demonic heritage".

Jade listened quietly and understood the implications of his words. His devil side and his human side were two different beings sharing one body. Jades heart sank. "What you're saying is that the devil is only a small part of you and the curse has allowed it to take full control over your body without your consent".

Vergil's azure eyes fell on the snow and Jade couldn't keep her eyes off him. If his father was a king in her eyes Vergil was the perfect prince his whole presence was tranquil and composed.

"Vergil does this mean…. I am still connected to you is well?" Jade whispered the words afraid of what she was feeling for the man that stood in front of her.

Vergil's hair was falling back onto his face making him look younger and so much like his brother Dante. The man in red she had seen in her dream. He flicked it back into place and met her eyes once more. "You have shared my blood but it was not by my free will. I wasn't conscious or aware of my actions. As such, I wouldn't have been foolish enough to mark a weak human as my mate".

His eyes assessed her face and body in a dismissive manner. Jade couldn't help but notice the irony in his words. Sparda had chosen a mere human to fall in love with and her name was Eva. Vergil's own mother was human so there was only one explanation to why he had spoken to her this way. Jades heart broke. He was rejecting her and she knew it. What he had said made perfect sense, why would he have seen anything special in a pathetic and weak girl like her.

She turned her back on him and forced back her tears. Her lips trembled and she squeezed hard on the bridge of her nose to halt their tracks but they were already falling onto the snow. She didn't want Vergil to see her crying. She didn't want him to think she was pathetic. Minutes passed before either of them spoke. Jade finally composed herself and turned to face him. Vergil's gaze softened for a moment, but he was clenching his jaw as his eyes fell on the bangle Jade was wearing.

"I see that succubus is dead?" He spat bitterly but his voice remained soft.

"It's a shame I would have liked to kill her myself for what she did to me".

His lips forming a sneer and Jade couldn't help but remember the image of his carved heart and it was enough to make her grind her own teeth in anger. Jade checked the bracelet again and rushed towards Vergil.

"Is it true that because the succubus is dead all you have to do is wake up to take full control of your body?"

Vergil inspected the bracelet with his elegant hands and his fingertips brushed Jades wrists and her heart ached again, his long white lashes and azure eyes intently counting the triangles. Jades eyes lingered on his face a moment longer, never wanting to leave it. Vergil's brows creased again and he was lost in thought before he spoke.

"The curse has set itself back to a default stage with the death of its original caster".

Vergil's eyes met hers again and she looked away. Jade felt vulnerable under the intensity of his gaze and the power behind them, as if he could read her soul.

"There is no way around this curse, we are going to have to play by the demonic rules and pass at least one of the seven deadly sins".

"Which is why you are here today and I am able to speak directly with you. The first trial has already begun as you have chosen to wear this bangle and have courted with my devil. You are bound to me and...I to you", he finished reluctantly.

"We will meet here each time in limbo for the next 6 days until the task is complete".

"Vergil, I will do everything I can to help you, I..." her thoughts trailed off. Having met him in person she realized she could never have him.

Vergil tilted his head towards a black figure that had appeared in the snow. It was tall and carrying a scythe in one hand. It had no face but beady purple eyes were visible under its cloak. Its black form was horrifying against the whiteness of the snow which continued to fall calmly around them. The black cloaked figure opened its red mouth bearing its sharp and crooked teeth in a grotesque and ugly smile, Jade felt real fear for the first time in her life. This was the scariest demon she had seen and she was terrified by its presence.

"It seems we have company". Vergil whispered the words; his elegant face held no expression, his voice a monotone of disinterest.

Jade couldn't help but remain quiet in his presence. She felt insignificant next to him and his words had made her realize she could never even dream of having someone like him. But at the same time her soul was yearning to be close to him, just to feel his presence. The scent of his smell and warmth made her feel calm and safe. The same way she had felt against his devil side but the feeling was now multiplied.

As if sensing her fear, Vergil took Jades cold limp hand in his warm one and started to walk towards the black figure. The feel of his hand was comforting against her cold skin, his touch so familiar, yet so new. Jade realized it was the first time she had held his hand while he was in his human form. It made her sad to think that the gesture was probably his kind way of reducing her fear. Jade followed Vergil's gaze to see that the black cloaked figure was creating a purple portal in front of them.

Jade avoided looking at the black figure and squeezed Vergil's hand when she inhaled the scent of death, fire and brimstone lingering in the air. Lifting one bony finger and speaking in a demonic tongue the demon pointed towards the portal. Vergil raised both eyebrows before stepping inside dragging Jade quickly behind him.

Jade turned over in bed and pushed the duvet closer around her body. Adjusting the pillow slightly her fingers came into contact with something warm lying next to her. Scratching her head she opened one eye slowly to see that there was another girl sleeping in her bed. Slightly puzzled she pushed the woman's black hair away from her face and jumped straight out of bed when she realized it was her twin. _What the hell_? Were the only words that were rushing through her brain?

Looking down at her own body she gazed in utter shock as she realized it was not her own. It was a male body. Oh dear god. She was wearing blue pajamas and a black V neck t-shirt. Jade seemed to be standing in a large room with a king size bed, neatly made with blue silk sheets and four large pillows. One large window was overlooking a small well-kept garden of a beautiful bed of red and yellow roses.

A large black gate and a few oak trees and hills could be seen in the distance. The moon was full and illuminating the entire room and there was a heavy down pour of rain. Spotting a mirror on a large cabinet in the room she stepped in front of it. It was definitely Vergil's body but younger, he looked to be around 18. Her hands slid across her cheeks, one hand feeling the soft snow white hair in a trance.

She lifted up her t-shirt and her hand glided over chiseled abs and a toned and defined chest. The long slender arms were perfectly shaped with muscles and she felt the strong beat of her heart against her hand. Their bodies must have switched after they entered the portal. Jades brows creased in worry. Running back to the bed Jade quickly lifted the girls sleeping form and shook her rather harshly not realizing her new found strength. The girl's eyes flew open in irritation and rage before she gaped back stupidly, her mouth and eyes widened in shock. The girl lifted her hands and touched her own face.

They both stared back at each other in bewilderment. "Vergil, they switched our bodies", Jade blurted.

The girl only gasped and her mouth widened in response. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was looking crazy, which reminded Jade of how stupid she must have looked in front of Vergil considering she had forgotten about her grooming session, by his devil. Jade was rubbing the side of her arms which suddenly felt amazing. They were strong and warm and she couldn't help but enjoy them.

"Stop that" Vergil blurted in irritation. He was pouting, one brow arched but Jade wanted to laugh at how cute and pretty he actually looked.

"Sorry", Jade replied back. He seemed to be wearing the same clothes she had on moments before they entered the portal, black jeans and his blue coat.

Jade blushed at the sight of one breast which was protruding where the coat had slightly shifted. Her breasts she reminded herself. Jades hand went back to her stomach and she couldn't help but stroke the perfect ridges. I am so hot, she thought to herself. Jade couldn't help her movements the body was making her rather horny. Slightly curious she grabbed her waist band to see if she was wearing boxers but she felt a small hand grab hers and felt her cheek sting from a hard slap across the face.

"What the hell Vergil, you slapped me" she yelled out in shock, rubbing one side of her now stinging cheek. Jade glared back at him, "how could you slap a girl?"

Vergil slapped the back of his palm on his forehead in frustration before stating the obvious. "You are in my body which means I slapped myself, considering you were trying to look down my..."

Vergil was looking irritated and Jade noticed that it was so much easier to read his expressions now that he was in her body.

She burst out laughing, she couldn't help it, falling back on the bed she could only think of one sentence that could summarize the situation. "We are so fucked" she sighed.

Vergil got up from the bed and walked over to the window, inspecting the bangle closely. He could see an hourglass had appeared inside the hexagon and four words appeared on each triangle, L, U, S and T before vanishing.

"Lust" Vergil announced out loud so Jade could over hear. "It seems this is our first test", Vergil flicked back his long hair and stared back at Jade.

Jade sat up from the bed and walked over to where he was standing. She glanced at the hour glass on the hexagon. She didn't know why but her new body was making her more confident around him. She could sense his discomfort as he tensed and moved away from her. Her body was drawn to his like a powerful pull of a magnet and that's when she understood that any actions they undertake in this room resulting in a lustful sin would result in failure.

"Vergil I think I know what we have to do. If the sin is Lust it would mean we can't act on that specific sin and we have to stay away from each other".

Vergil was still combing his unruly long black hair but was listening thoughtfully.

"Basically it's a piece of cake we just don't do anything naughty and wait for that hour glass to empty itself. Must be like a timer or something", Jade pointed one finger at the hourglass and smiled back at Vergil.

Vergil was glaring at her; she had unconsciously slipped closer to him and was leaning into his body. Jade quickly straightened her t-shirt and stepped back to avoid his killer stare. Vergil was lost in thought again, his mind trying to comprehend the memory of this night, trying to figure out the reason for the switch up of their bodies.

The room was his and this was their parents' home where he and Dante had grown up; Dante. He remembered now. Dante had come to his room because he couldn't sleep from the nightmares that he and Vergil had since they were kids from that night. Vergil peered out to stare at the bed of red and yellow roses that Eva had planted for them when they were four years old. He remembered his mother.

"Vergil honey, which colour rose would you like me to plant for you and before you ask I can't do blue and Dante has already chosen red".

Her soft blue eyes brimming with love. She was wearing a knee high silk purple dress and her long blonde hair was shimmering in the bright summer sun. Eva's laughter was like Dante's and she had hugged him tightly as he had sat next to her in the garden digging a patch of earth with his small hands trying to help her.

"Yellow" he had said, stroking her hair with his small chubby hands "like your hair".

Eva had squeezed him harder and her laughter had filled his ears. "Vergil, you are mommy's clever boy you know that and I love you very much. Yellow it is".

Vergil frowned; Dante was the only family he had left when the demons had killed her. Which would mean this memory would play out in the same way and Dante would be joining them shortly. The demon in the cloak had known this and decided to make things interesting to ensure failure, but how? Vergil grabbed Jade by both arms but she seemed to be staring at his chest. Sighing in frustration he grabbed the coat closer around his body to hide his new 'assets'.

"Dante is going to come and sleep in my room today".

Jades eyes flew open. Melissa words were creeping back into her conscious. "Every woman in Fortuna would sell their souls for...The Holy Grail".

Jade gulped and looked back at Vergil like a lost child. Jade licked her lips in frustration and suddenly realized they tasted amazing.

Vergil glared back at her, his cheeks blushing at the gesture. "Stop that" he said angrily. Jade pouted, "I can't help it my throat is dry and so are my lips".

Managing to lie through her teeth Jade continued to lick her lips, avoiding his black eyes and arching brows. Jade slid her hands through her silky hair in frustration which only seemed to be making her more Lustful.

"This is freaking cheating" she shouted. "That sneaky succubus probably knew it's impossible to beat these stupid tests".

She folded her arms and remembered the fine and chiseled abs underneath her t-shirt and quickly pulled them back away from her body.

That's when they both heard a quiet knock, followed by a soft low voice full of emotion and warmth, "hey Verge, you asleep bro?"

"Dante?" Jade and Vergil spoke the name in unison and looked into each other's eyes for an answer to their problematic situation.

Jades senses were over loading. Her brain could no longer comprehend where she began and where Vergil ended and the thought of mixing Dante into this complicated situation made her sigh loudly in frustration. To make things worse Jades mind was conjuring images of Melissa's face licking her tongue and lips and tapping two fingers against her chin. Jade cursed herself for ever having that entire conversation with Dante's biggest fan girl.

"Can't we cheat?" she blurted feeling desperate. "These demons don't play fair what if I just pretend to sleep and don't open the door?"

Vergil was trying to smooth his crazy hair but Jade noted that even as a girl he was super calm and sophisticated, his demeanor composed and tranquil. "No, we have to let my memory play out as it happened in my mind".

"Dante will come in and fall asleep in my room tonight. I will hide underneath the bed and keep a tab on the hourglass so don't do anything foolish".

Jade was biting her lips and moaned loudly, Vergil was sneering at her. "I'm frustrated" she shouted back.

Vergil made his way towards the bed and was trying to squeeze himself underneath. Despite being angry Jade couldn't help but laugh at the way he was struggling to remain graceful. Jade was smoothing her hair back when she heard the door click open and met the azure eyes of the man in red.

The moonlight was caressing his hair and skin and she could see the difference immediately between the twins. Dante was more muscular, slightly tanned and had fuller lips. A small smile was on his face but his eyes looked sad. He was wearing just red cotton pajamas and no top. Dante's body was perfectly sculpted and defined. It reminded Jade of the paintings of warriors of ancient Greece or the works of artist like Michael Angelo who depicted perfection.

Jade felt a wave of warmth course through her skin at the sight of him. If Vergil was the smell of wild flowers, Dante bore the scent of roses on the first day of summer, after a long winter. Dante's demeanor was relaxed and his movements lacked the grace that Vergil naturally possessed but it only made Dante more human.

Jade understood why people were drawn to Dante, he emitted warmth and beauty. Jade turned her back on him to face the window. Slightly puffing her chest out and adjusting her girly stance. She wanted to avoid further eye contact with him. The rain continued to pour outside and she could feel Dante approaching her. As if her body could sense his every move before he made it. Is this what it was like to have a twin, two hearts one beat when they come together?

It was overwhelming and scary to be connected to someone on such a deep and spiritual level and Jade understood this was Vergil's body reacting to Dante's presence. Jade could feel the power radiating from him, the smell of roses grew stronger as he silently came and stood next to her. It didn't feel strange sharing an intimate silence as they both stared out and watched the rain. Jade understood the closeness that Vergil and Dante had. It was a strong bond that was unbreakable. If Dante was the heart, then Virgil was the beat. Jade realized she was tuned into Vergil's body and soul. Any perverted thoughts she may have had prior to this meeting would have to take a back seat.

The test might provide a deeper understanding of the two twins beautiful and complicated relationship and why they parted ways with each other. Dante sighed and turned to face Jade. His beautiful snow white hair falling in his eyes and along his cheeks but he made no attempt to brush it back. When their eyes met again she could see the admiration, respect and love he held for his brother. It was a feeling that radiated from his soul.

"Do you hate me Verge?" The words were said so low that Jade was surprised she had even heard them but the hurt look in Dante's eyes was unmistakable.

Turning to face him fully her heart suddenly ached at the sight of him. "Why would I hate you Dante? You are my brother" she whispered.

The small smile appeared on his lips but his eyes betrayed him. "Is that why you have been avoiding me for the past week?"

Dante was staring outside the window and gazing at the roses. "You seem to be out all day and keep your distance. We haven't even trained together for months. You're closing yourself off and keeping me...out".

Jade wondered if it was possible to distance yourself from someone who you were incomplete without. The way rain cannot part from the clouds and the stars cannot part from the night. Jade walked over to where Dante stood and wrapped her arms around him tightly. They were the same souls divided into two bodies and holding him close only reinforced this idea.

"Wow Bro, I wasn't expecting that". Dante chuckled but he made no move to part from their embrace.

Jade couldn't stop from smiling when she heard his laughter. She turned to meet his face as his soft hair brushed against her skin and this time his smile met his eyes.

The beautiful azure eyes of Dante's Ocean were calm and crystal clear. "I'm sorry Dante I have been preoccupied lately, but I assure you it won't happen again...brother". Jade was impressed with herself she had taken on Vergil's thoughts and actions.

Dante smirked back, "which reminds me Verge, you know it's our birthday today and you better have a present for me because I got you something really cool".

Dante headed out of the room before coming back with a large box. Jade lifted the brown lid and carefully raised the item out to inspect it closely it was the blue silk coat that Vergil was currently wearing underneath the bed.

Dante looked anxious but Jade turned to him with a warm smile, "It's perfect, brother".

Jade rested one hand behind Dante's neck and pressed their forehead together. "Thank you" she whispered.

Jade sulked when she realized that she hadn't seen any gift wrapped items in the room but she knew in her heart that Vergil wouldn't forget to buy something for Dante. Letting her senses guide her she walked over to the cupboard and opened it. There was a red tag on one of the suit covers so she took it out and handed it to Dante.

"Well you should have Verge", Dante grinned before unzipping the black cover revealing his trademark red leather coat. Dante placed it around his body in one swift stylish move.

"Definitely you and it looks better on you if you don't wear anything underneath", Jade pointed to his abs for emphasis.

Dante walked over to the mirror. "You know, for a change Verge I think I agree, plus I might get some hot chicks when they see this body". Dante pointed to himself and shrugged his shoulders in a cocky manner.

Jade stood behind him in the mirror and caught a reflection of Vergil smiling. A warm glow in his eyes, he looked handsome and content. She sighed and went and sat down on the bed to be closer to him. Dante removed the coat and hung both of the presents inside the cupboard before closing it.

He came and sat down beside Jade and she remembered what Vergil had told her. "You can't sleep?" She whispered inspecting him closely as he stared out of the window.

"Neither of us can", he said scratching the back of his neck. They both sat there for a long time lost in thought. "You're welcome to sleep in my room tonight Dante", Jade whispered.

Dante stroked the hair back from his face and plopped himself in the corner of the bed. "You don't have to ask me twice Bro and you know I take two pillows so be nice and grab the extra one from my room".

"Just take mine", Jade threw another pillow towards him before getting into bed herself.

Dante placed one pillow under his head and squeezed another next to his chest. His muscles flexing with each movement as he made himself comfortable. Jade took one pillow and turned to face him.

Jade leaned closer to him shifting herself on one elbow to meet his eyes. "Get some sleep Dante I will be here if you need me".

"I miss them Bro", Dante said in reply staring up at the ceiling. "So do I", she whispered watching the slow rising and falling of his chest which was making her sleepy.

Dante's presence was comforting and seemed to clear her mind and put her at ease. His scent of summer sun and roses reminded her of being surrounded in a meadow of love and eternal bliss, the feeling of coming home to a place where your restless soul belonged. Now that Dante was here she felt relaxed and had wondered why she would have been worried. After all she was in Vergil's body and was feeling lust only for the girl underneath the bed. Or was she? This was confusing and her head hurt.

"Dante can I ask you a question"? Dante nodded his head.

"What are your two favorite foods in the world?"

Dante gaped back at her in shock, "OK Verge now you're freaking me out, its pizza and strawberry sundaes both of which you hate".

Jade chuckled in response. "But it took your mind elsewhere didn't it? So just think of your happy thought and get some sleep".

Dante fell back on the pillow thinking about pizza and sundaes and he slowly began to snooze. Jade leaned closer to him and realized that he had fallen asleep. She stroked his soft hair out of his face and pulled the cover slightly up, before leaning in and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I will bring him back to you, I promise Dante".

Jades hands froze when she heard a loud moan escape her mouth. No, not her mouth, she was in Vergil's body. Dear god. Sliding of the bed she peeked underneath to find a panting and breathless Vergil. Jades eyes flew wide open in rage and she dragged him out roughly.

"What the hell are you doing?" She was glaring back at him.

Vergil's breasts were pointed and his whole skin was covered in sweat, his cheeks rosy and flushed, his hair crazier than before. The jeans and zip were open and Jade could see cream underwear, her silk underwear. Vergil had obviously had an orgasm and the loud groan she heard was the sound of their first failed test and defeat.

Grabbing the bangle on his wrist she saw one of the triangles was now permanently red and the hourglass was almost empty. "Vergil, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?"

Vergil adjusted his coat, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me but all I could think of in this body was having a threesome and some stupid woman named Melissa suggesting it".

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, "I had no control over my emotions. I mean my breasts just brushed against the floor and I..."He looked flustered and embarrassed and continued to avoid Jades eyes.

It was Jades turn to face palm, "please Vergil, I really don't want to hear about how you molested my body underneath the bed".

Vergil glared at her, "your emotions Jade are very hard to control, are all women this complicated?"

Jade rolled her eyes; clearly Vergil hadn't had much experience pursuing women. Jade could tell Vergil was not the sort of person who would allow people to get close to him. Dante seemed to be the only exception since he was his twin and brother. Jade pushed her snow white hair back in the same manner Vergil would have and met his dark eyes.

"Men are weak when it comes to their carnal desires, and you must have tuned into that specific emotion because you were feeling horny yourself. You slapped me and told me not do something foolish and yet you jerked off under the bed".

She almost shouted the words but lowered her voice not wanting to wake Dante. Jade folded her arms angrily and gazed at the floor when she felt a small warm drop land on her foot. She stared back at Vergil and noted he was crying. He was shocked by his tears and was trying to wipe them roughly from his face. He must have finally tuned into her emotions and realized that being told off by him would have caused her heart break.

Jade lifted Vergil and folded his small frame around her powerful body. He tried to fight back but she held him tightly until she felt his body go limp. Vergil could think whatever he wanted but Jade understood that sharing his blood and mating with his demon had bought them closer together. He was also bound to her now. Whether he wanted her or not didn't matter to her. Jade wanted to be a part of him and her feelings wouldn't change despite his rejection of her. Jade slowly lifted Vergil's chin and kissed the places where the tears had fallen.

She stroked his messy hair back from his face and cupped his face before kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry" she whispered looking into the dark eyes and pouting face before her. "We will do better on the next test, I promise".

Jade pressed his head into her chest and held him firmly. "Did you know your devil side loves mangoes and strawberries" she giggled. Trying to take his mind off the situation in the same way she had with Dante.

Vergil's muffled reply came from between her arms. "So do I".

She noted the bangle was blinking blue on Vergil's wrist and the hour glass was almost empty inside the hexagon. Jade held him closer before she passed out again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello guys I am back. Hope you are all enjoying the story so far.**

**I know this chapter is a little shorter but I am working on the other ones so don't worry.**

**This is my first fight sequence so hope it's not too shabby. Please do point out spelling mistakes and sentences that don't make any sense. My brain convinces me otherwise.**

**Thank you to all of you who have favourite this story and are following: Hugs and love.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom own all.**

**Chapter 5: I see you **

Jade woke up in her own bed curled under the duvet. She was feeling exhausted but managed to sit up. She inspected her body and it seemed there were no surprises this morning. It was her body, still topless, only wearing a pair of black jeans and boots.

The bangle was still on her right wrist and one of the triangles on the hexagram was permanently red. "Stupid tests" she groaned.

She checked the alarm clock it was only 6 am. She was about to snuggle back in bed when she heard a loud crash from downstairs. Lifting the duvet off her head, she listened carefully. Hearing no further sound she threw it back over her face. That was when she heard a louder crash, giving up on the idea of getting any sleep she threw the covers off and made her way downstairs.

She yawned loudly and was still half asleep when she felt something crunch underneath her boots. Looking down at the floor she found a shredded cornflakes box with a trail of cereal leading into the kitchen. Jade followed the trail and rubbed her eyes slightly to see her blue devil inspecting a packet of eggs with intense scrutiny before promptly breaking all the shells with one touch of his claw. He snarled at the sight of them before turning to meet Jades eyes.

Jade giggled, "I see you were going to surprise me with breakfast in bed?"

Vergil only purred loudly in response which made Jade laugh harder. "You know you got me into a lot of trouble" she said feigning anger and turning her back on him. "Considering had you not ended up saving me none of this crazy stuff would be happening".

"By the way your human side is well how shall I put it rather arrogant and…" she couldn't finish.

Jade was drawn to Vergil whether it was the effects of his blood bringing out the intimacy or maybe she actually liked him. Vergil was a complex person who didn't allow people near him and he had become Jades obsession and it frightened her. She had never felt so strongly about anyone.

The way a moth would be drawn to a flame. "Getting toasted in return" Jade muttered to herself.

She couldn't forget those cold eyes or the feel of his warm hand. There was only one person that was close to Vergil; Dante. Jade had felt the connection between them and shared an intimate memory. She had to find Dante before the next test but that would mean leaving Vergil alone. Jade was still lost in thought when Vergil picked her up, bridal style, and carried her out of the kitchen, settling down in front of the fireplace on top of the Persian rug.

Jade looked at the mess and shrugged her shoulders. The rug was littered with wild flowers, strawberries, berries and most recent addition of cornflakes. Vergil was inspecting the wound on her neck which she remembered was still burning. He licked it with his tongue and Jade realized that it was soothing her skin. The way a burn could be soothed by placing it underwater.

Jade let out a loud moan in satisfaction and settled into her favorite place, on top of Vergil's lap between his long legs, resting against his powerful chest. Vergil stopped licking the wound and let out a loud growl tilting his head towards the door. His yellow nails extending out to their full length grazing Jade's arms. The blue scales on his chest were pulsating and he was bearing his teeth and snarling ferociously.

The intelligent eyes were now replaced by a wild look which scared Jade. It was a look she had never seen in these eyes before, the look of a wild animal being cornered by a hunter. There was nothing human about it, just a carnal and ferocious drive for survival.

There was a powerful electrical current running through his entire body and it was being driven by a will to destroy. Vergil was reacting purely by instinct and not by reason, which is why Jade felt the hair on the back of her neck rising and fear in the pit of her stomach. Jade tried to tilt his face towards hers so their eyes could meet. His chest was rising and falling with adrenaline and she could feel his heart pumping faster with rage and aggression.

That was when Jade heard a loud knock on the door, followed by a young voice belonging to a man, "anyone home"?

**Nero's P.O.V: **

Nero had been tracking another succubus that had been spotted by a few knights during one of their weekly patrols. Apparently this one was a blonde so couldn't be the one he had killed which had bright green hair and matching green eyes. Lately he had been doing nothing but hunting because that was the only thing that could occupy his mind since the savior incident.

It also gave him a chance to find solace and isolation that he craved. Walking slowly uphill through another patch of trees and bushes Nero inspected his double barrel shotgun, Blue Rose and adjusted Red Queen on his back. He was walking in a slow pace knowing that most days he never found anything out here since he had destroyed the last of the Hell Gates.

Flexing the fingers on his devil arm he observed the colours and patterns of the scales in disgust. He had this arm ever since he could remember and hated the sight of it but when he was alone he knew there was no need to cover it up. Being around other people was a different story.

People in town were afraid of him and it pissed him off to know that despite everything he did for them they still considered him to be an outcast. He after all wasn't human like them and they considered him to be an abomination of Gods way, the bastard child of a union between a demon and a human.

"Bunch of bloody hypocrites", he uttered while walking down another path.

Not only was he still cleaning up after them, they were worshipping the guy who probably started a rebellion with his actions between the human and demon world; Sparda. Nero was always an outcast anyway never believing the bullshit about Sparda worship but now he felt like this place was never really his home to begin with.

Having been an orphan and taken in by Credo and Kyrie he at least had a family. Credo was like a brother to Nero and Kyrie the love of his life. Nero clenched his jaw in anger at remembering that he had found her with another man who had recently moved into town. The bastard was married too and his wife hadn't known about their affair.

Kyrie had broken his heart and maybe he was too young to understand love but the pain had been real. She had betrayed his trust despite knowing he would sacrifice his life for her. It had been the final blow and made him withdraw further into himself, but where could he go? He had no family and no home. He seemed to be wasting time alone and was only needed for cleaning up demons. The only thing he seemed to be good at. The succubus that he had killed 3 nights back had been stupid enough to try and follow him and had actually confused him with someone else.

"Vergil" she had called to him in a sultry voice.

As soon as he had turned around to face her, her smile faded and she had revealed her true ugly form and attacked him. It didn't take much time to bring her down; now that he had Yamato gifted to him by Dante even the hunting was becoming boring. He hadn't faced a decent opponent since the day he faced off against, well Dante himself.

Nero snickered to himself when he thought about the first time he had seen the old man crash through the cathedral and Nero had dropped kicked his face. Nero blushed and scratched his nose as he remembered the other details of that fight mainly wrapping his long legs around Dante's waist and biting his hand. Dante was the only thought that could actually bring a smile on Nero's face. It was the first time he had found someone like himself, a hybrid.

Nero had thought about going to Dante over the course of the year but why would Dante take in a punk kid like him? Everyone in Nero's life ended up abandoning him. Whether it was his parents, the towns people or Kyrie. It seemed to be a part of his very fate and was ingrained in his soul. To be discarded by others. Nobody wanted to be around him and Dante was no exception. This was the real reason he never sought Dante out. He didn't have the courage to be rejected by the only person who had given him hope to leave Fortuna and be accepted for who he was.

He remembered the last words he had said to him, "hey Dante, will I ever see you again"? Dante had gestured with two fingers and hadn't even bothered looking back.

Nero smiled sadly and shook his head, "Stupid old man"

Nero had been drawn to Dante as it was the first time he had met another hybrid like himself. They had completely different faces but the snow white hair was identical and must be the common feature on all hybrids born from a demon and human union. He himself didn't possess the same level of power and strength that Dante had.

Dante eyes were a lighter colour and Nero noted that he had fuller lips. Overall if Dante had a handsome face Nero's face was soft and angelic. Nero's regeneration abilities were not the same as Dante's either, he couldn't survive a sword through his chest and dust it off like Dante could.

Nero believed that his father must have been a lower level demon and not a powerful one like Sparda. The reason why Nero had been on patrol early this morning was because he hadn't been sleeping well. Since he killed the succubus his devil bringer had been glowing blue non-stop. Yamato had been removing itself from his devil bringer without Nero summoning the katana.

He would wake up in the middle of the night and find it inside his hand, glowing blue until the entire room was illuminated. No matter how hard he tried Yamato had a mind of its own and had been reacting to a specific part of the forest. Each time Nero had taken up patrol in this area his devil arm had brought him to the same two story house. The only one left standing after the town was partially destroyed.

Nero stood outside the door and observed the house. His devil bringer was glowing blue and he could feel Yamato reacting to something powerful. Nero couldn't tell if it was another demon as he hadn't picked up a scent. He decided to act on his instincts and knock on the door. Usually he liked to avoid all contact with people but he was curious and moving closer to the door only kindled the blue light on his devil arm.

Knocking hard on the door Nero asked if anyone was home. He could hear someone inside and he was convinced he heard a growl. Nero heard soft footsteps approaching the door and a lock clicking before a young girl peeked through the door. The girl seemed to be in her early 20's. Her long hair was tangled in places. She had pale skin with soft black eyes and eyebrows.

Her high cheekbones and full lips were rosy pink and she was trying her best to hide behind the door. The girl's mouth gaped open in surprise when she widened the door having caught a good look at him. It was then Nero noticed she was topless and was dressed oddly with just a pair of jeans and boots. Nero looked away and was blushing profusely.

Maybe she was crazy or something considering no one dressed like that in town or had hair that bad. The girl was definitely a foreigner. Nero also noted that she had a black mark on the nape of her neck and although he didn't get a good look at it looked like a tattoo of two wings, blue and black in colour. The girl in front of him tilted her head slightly behind her as if to inspect the room and spoke to Nero in a quiet whisper.

"You must be Nero". The girl seemed nervous and agitated when she spoke.

Nero was surprised she had known his name but his mind was focused primarily on the powerful energy he was sensing from behind the door. It was a strong enough to make the hair on his arms stand. Yamato was trying to summon itself on its own accord and his devil arm was glowing blue. Something was inside the room with this girl and she was hiding it from him.

Pushing the door wide open with his right arm Nero's mouth hung open at the sight in front of him. There stood a tall black devil with crimson eyes. What shocked Nero was the fact it had a human body. The scales of his armour were blue and black with powerful black wings arched behind his back. The same kind he had on his own devil arm.

The devil was snarling and bearing it's fangs at the sight of him. His own devil side was afraid of the power and strength the devil in front of him possessed, the voice in the back of his head warning him that fighting this devil would mean death. Nero's human side didn't know the meaning of fear and in this fight or flight reaction he would always fight.

His pride would never let him run away. Plus how hard could it be to bring this devil down? He had killed bigger demons with Yamato and his devil bringer.

Strolling leisurely past the girl who was still holding onto the door Nero pointed Blue Rose at the devil. "You know it's been a real slow day for me but I am glad I happen to have run in to..."

Nero didn't finish, he had been hit hard by a blue phantom sword that had appeared out of thin air. Another hit him across the chest sending him flying out of the door. The girl screamed and ran towards the devil but he had already teleported behind Nero and had him by the neck, his powerful talons tearing his soft skin. Nero was lifted into the air by one powerful arm like a rag doll.

He could feel the black devils power and caught a look of pure rage inside his crimson eyes. Grabbing Blue Rose from its holster Nero fired two shots into the devils face giving him a chance to get out of its powerful claws. Nero had no time to inspect his wounds he was already dodging the blue phantom swords that were appearing out of the air and now circling his opponent's entire body.

Nero reloaded Blue Rose and fired two more shots which only seemed to shatter the blue swords which were immediately replaced by new ones. He growled back in frustration and hit his fists on the floor, before pulling out Red Queen from his back and revving her engine until she was coated in flames. Quickly getting to his feet he charged at the devil with full swings that he seemed to evade with lightning speed and accuracy.

Red Queens flames shot around Nero and caught nothing but air. Nero knew now that this fight was unlike any he had fought before. He had underestimated his powerful opponent and it was too late to back down. Three phantom swords appeared in the air and Nero rolled out of the way.

A deep cut appeared on his right leg above his thigh. Nero was panting heavily and he hadn't even grazed his opponent. Closing the distance between them with his devil bringer Nero grabbed his leg. The devil was caught off guard not having anticipated his move. Nero screamed and lifted him in the air and pummeled him hard into the ground with everything he had causing a large crater to appear.

He pulled the devil back in the air and repeatedly brought his body down, wanting to smash it into pieces. Nero eyes flashed crimson, his devil wanting to dominate and destroy this new threat. He knew this was a fight for survival. He was thirsting for blood. Nero jumped onto the devils torso and started to pummel his face with his devil bringer. A giant fist formed in the air above them. He brought it down hard connecting with the devil's face until he heard bones shattering beneath him. He roared and bought the giant fist down again and again. The adrenaline of the fight and his devil side making him lose control. All he had now was a carnal drive to survive and instinct to tear his opponent limb to limb.

The girl was running towards them screaming his name but Nero continued to pound his fist until the ground beneath them was shattering with each hard blow. Summoning Yamato from his devil bringer he grabbed the hilt of the sword and raised it slightly above his head before driving it straight into the devil's heart. Nero let out a surprised gasp. Yamato was glowing blue and was suspended in the air above the devil's heart.

Nero pushed with all his strength screaming and cursing at the sword but it was frozen in place. Grabbing Red Queen from the floor he bought her down hard to make the kill but she met the cold steel of Yamato which had moved with such speed Nero hadn't even seen it. He stepped back in shock and horror as it floated in mid-air protecting the devil that was slowly rising from the wreckage.

The devil was already regenerating the skin around his face and jaw. The wounds closing in front of Nero's eyes as the bones readjusted and fell back into place until he was completely healed. The devil's chest and scales were gleaming blue, the back of its wings stretched out with such power and force that the surge pushed Nero back.

He shielded his eyes with one hand from the whirl pool of dirt, Nero's long denim jacket flapping in the wind behind him. The blue devil was soaring in the air, his crimson eyes focused on his blue ones and he roared. The sound vibrated through Nero's body making his devil side cower again. Nero was alone in this fight for survival. The blue devil extended one arm towards Yamato which was still suspended above the ground. The sword immediately flew into air and landed into the devil's clawed hand. Nero was shocked to see the katana was merging with the blue devil's body.

Yamato was being covered in the same intricate scales of blue and black and had tripled in size and length until it was unrecognizable. Wielding the sword in the air the blue devil motioned to it and Yamato's steel extended out of the folds of the scales in razor sharp and jagged edges.

With his other clawed hand the devil sent a bolt of blue light towards Nero. Nero dodged; the ground where he stood was now scorched black and burning. Nero's right leg was beginning to bleed heavily as his own regeneration was much slower and the movements were straining the healing process.

He growled, "so what? You're just going to play cheap now and fire at me from up there?" What's the point of carrying that big ass sword if you're not going to fight me with it?"

The blue devil sneered back at him and Nero couldn't help but think it looked impressive. The blue colours of his wings were shimmering. The devil looked like a dark angel and Nero hadn't seen anything like it before. The blue devil gracefully landed on his feet and came straight at him with a powerful Stinger from Yamato. Nero blocked it with his devil arm but the strength behind the attack was too much as an explosion of energy sent him flying back onto the hard ground.

Before he could react a phantom sword had lodged itself in his right shoulder. He fell on one knee. He tried to remove it but was hit by another in his left shoulder. Nero fell on two knees and groaned in pain. His teeth clenched in anger as he willed his tired body to fight. He tried to grab the blue devil with his devil bringer but he had already anticipated his attack. Teleporting easily behind Nero he raised his sword to deliver the final blow but Nero deflected the attack with Red Queen which was sent flying out from his grip.

Nero used his devil bringer to grab the sword but another phantom sword had lodged itself in his stomach. Nero's body exploded with pain and he was bleeding heavily. His jeans were soaked in blood along with his vest. Pulling the sword out with his right arm he roared in frustration at being handled so easily.

In its place another two phantom swords came out of the air and hit him in the chest, forcing him back on his knees. This devil wanted him dead and was not playing around. Every move it was making was to kill him quickly. He knew that Nero was no match for his power and strength and was cruelly dominating him.

Nero clutched his chest and lifted his head to find the devil creating a blue fireball in his right hand, this time to ensure he wouldn't miss he had disabled his opponent. Nero continued to stare into his crimson eyes; there was no mercy in them, just anger and a drive to kill. Nero tried once more to take the swords out of his body only to be hit again with two new ones this time in his left leg where he had attempted to move.

"Vergil please stop this". Nero opened his eyes to find the girl standing in front of him facing the blue devil.

Nero was surprised to find her here. He had completely forgotten about her. Her naked back and long hair was all he could see. The blue devil was still glaring at Nero but the girl in front was distracting him. The blue light shot inches past the girl but she didn't move. The ground next to them exploded with earth leaving a black imprint of smoke and heat.

"Don't kill him Vergil, he is not a threat", she screamed back as if the devil in front of her would listen.

Nero watched quietly, he was beginning to lose consciousness. He had lost a lot of blood and the phantom swords were stopping his wounds from regenerating. The blue devil growled at the girl in frustration sending powerful tremors through Nero's body but the girl just stood her ground. The blue devils phantom swords vanished from around his body and his wings were retracting behind his back.

Yamato was merging with his body and disappeared behind the armour of scales and muscles. The girl turned to face Nero and knelt down beside him carefully inspecting the wounds on his body. The phantom swords were still embedded inside his flesh. The girl tried to take them out and frowned as she didn't have the strength to remove them.

Nero looked back at the devil in surprise. His eyes widened in horror as he watched two phantom swords heading straight at them. Using the little strength he had left. Nero wrapped his arms around her slender frame and shielded her body with his, both swords finding his body, one going straight through his heart. He gazed down at them before meeting her dark eyes. She stared back at him in shock; his blood had stained her face and lips. She stroked her cheek and inspected the blood on her hands. Her lips were trembling and a tear fell down her cheek.

"I' am sorry...Nero" she whispered into his ear. He felt her hands clutching his chest.

Nero could feel his life being drained out of him. His blood continued to pour out from his wounds and stain her body crimson. He slightly smiled, he had saved her life and maybe he could finally go home to a place where he belonged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:**

**Hello Guys: I am sending the new chapter your way as a number of people were worried about Nero's health, come on I wouldn't kill someone (maybe later hehehehe).**

**This chapter will be less intense a moment to just relax so no warnings are needed. **

**Dante is finally going to make his official entrance in the next chapter (claps excitedly) so we will get the party together soon.**

**Enjoy and please don't forget to Favourite and Review the story as I would like your feedback. **

**Your silence just confirms my arrogance that am doing a godly job. Sighs.**

**Keep an eye out and point out those spelling errors people.**

**Love you all **

**Chapter 6: "What is Love?"**

Jade touched the warm blood that had sprayed onto her skin. She stroked Nero's soft hair back from his face but his eyes were already closed. When she had first seen Nero she knew it was him. He had the same snow white hair and brows but Nero eyes were soft, warm and human like the rest of his features.

Jade inspected his devil arm. The colours and scales were striking, cyan and red. She could trace his scent and it was the smell of cherry blossoms on the first day of spring. Jade could see a faint blue light emitting from his arm. It was a soft blue glow and was fading with each passing moment.

"Nero" she shook him but his body was limping forward against hers.

The phantom swords had disappeared from his body but Nero was not regenerating. Jade could still feel his warm blood oozing out against her naked skin. She placed two fingers against Nero's neck for a pulse, it was slowing down dangerously. Jade tried to wipe the blood away but it was everywhere.

If Nero died his blood would be on her hands. She had failed to warn him in time. She had been foolish and had underestimated Vergil's raw strength, power and brutality. Nero was no match for Vergil and it was never going to be a fair fight. Vergil was capable of destroying any one that stood before him without mercy or remorse. This included humans. He had lost himself to this power. Jade had seen the look in his eyes.

Vergil was still standing in the same place growling at them. There was no reasoning with him. If he was planning on finishing Nero he would have to kill her first. Jade could still feel Nero's slow and steady breathing next to her ear but she knew he didn't have much time. She needed to bring Vergil back and the only way to save Nero was with Vergil's blood. Jade's back was beginning to hurt from the strain of keeping Nero up right but she didn't want to let him go in case Vergil tried to kill him. Jade knew Vergil would never hurt her but he wasn't thinking straight and had no control over his raging emotions. Jade picked up Nero's devil arm and noticed it had stopped glowing blue. She pressed her face next to his lips and could no longer feel his breaths.

"No Nero, please...don't give up...hold on", she pleaded in his ear shaking him harder but his head just fell forward.

Jades heart was racing, her mind blank. She clumsily laid Nero's lifeless body on the floor and rested his head on her lap. Blood continued to stream out of his mouth. Nero's devil arm was losing the beautiful bright colours of cyan and red. The scales were slowly turning grey. Jade held his devil arm in her hand, his skin was turning cooler. She started to cry, her eyes lingering on Vergil, the one person she knew who would know what to do and had come to rely on with her own life.

She had to reach out to him but how? "Vergil…Vergil please you can't let him die" she pleaded.

She had never seen someone losing their life and she felt responsible for what had happened to Nero. She felt like a helpless child, looking at Vergil for the answer, any sign that he was still there. Jade wiped Nero's bleeding mouth and remembered Dante. The calm she had felt in his presence as he stood beside, watching the rainfall outside the window. The way he had spoken Vergil's name had caused her heart to ache. Jade knew what she had to do.

"Verge...Verge...please help us. You are the only one that can save Nero. I don't know what to do".

She stroked Nero's soft hair away from his face. Vergil stared back at Jade. The wild look was slowly leaving his eyes. She could feel his anger and rage being lifted away from around them. The surge of energy she had felt moments before, gone. He was back in control once and she could feel it. His intelligent eyes were now observing the two of them and she could tell he was lost in thought. Before Jade could react Vergil had Nero's body bent against his knees and he had ripped the skin on his wrists with his teeth. Taking a fistful of Nero's hair he pushed his mouth onto the open wound. Moments passed but nothing happened. Jades heart sank as the wound healed.

Vergil growled ferociously and bit into his wrist once more. This time Nero's devil arm flickered and Jade could see a few scales regaining colour. It was working. Vergil's blood was healing Nero. Nero's eyes slowly opened, they were red. His devil side was still alive but Jade noted his trigger was not like Vergil's and his body remained human. Nero growled and bit into Vergil's wrist his teeth easily tearing the flesh and he lapped up the blood, his devil arm growing brighter, his scales regaining colour. Vergil growled louder in response but allowed Nero to continue drinking his blood. Jade noted that a few of the scales on Nero's devil arm had also turned blue and black.

Jade was shocked, they were the same colour as Vergil's. Jade could see the colour returning to Nero's cheeks which were flushed red. Vergil let go of Nero's hair as he continued to drink his blood. Nero's hands were now wrapped around Vergil's arm holding it in a tight grip. His eyes were half lidded and his face looked relaxed. The next minute he fell back on Jades lap. Jade and Vergil looked at each other. Jade placed her head back on Nero's bloodied blue denim vest. His heart was beating. Jade exhaled, she hadn't realized she had been holding her breathe. She laid Nero's head onto the floor and crawled over to Vergil who was still kneeling.

She hugged him tightly and felt the strong beat of his heart which comforted her. Vergil lifted her onto his knee and inspected the blood on her skin. Using his tongue he started to clean her chest, and stomach but stopped immediately. Jade observed him closely. Vergil had mistaken Nero's blood for her own. Jade wondered how the taking of blood between two hybrids would bring them together. The blood after all brings out intimacy, but intimacy itself can mean closeness and bonds of various kinds.

Jade rested her hand on Vergil's jaw. "Let's not do this again. I think I have had enough action for a lifetime and we haven't even had breakfast", she frowned.

Vergil responded by trailing her tears with his soft tongue that were still falling from her eyes. She rubbed her nose with the back of her hand and smiled back at him, "by the way can I call you Verge too?"

Vergil growled ferociously next to her hair, tickling her ears with his hot breathe, "I take that as a no" she smiled.

Jade looked back at Nero who was still lying motionless on the floor. "Vergil we have to take him inside and bandage him up. We can't leave him out here".

Nero was lying down right in front of the house which obviously would be a problem if other Knights decided to patrol the area. Nero was lean and well-built his long legs were stretched out. Jade knew there was no way she would be able to drag him inside without breaking her back. Vergil only growled back in irritation but she knew the two had developed a bond since they had just shared each other's blood.

Jade pointed a finger at Nero and another towards the door. "Please Vergil pick Nero up and bring him inside would you".

Vergil picked Jade up bridal style and took her inside. "No Vergil not me, Nero" she laughed.

Vergil went back outside with Jade following closely behind. Lifting Nero rather roughly then needed, Vergil grabbed his body and slung it over his shoulder. Jade burst out laughing and suddenly had an idea. Running back inside the house she found her handbag and took her mobile out. Vergil was still standing where she left him.

She held her phone up and took a few pictures of the two. "Not bad, we can black mail him with these and say he works for us now considering he has a devil arm".

Jade picked up Nero's heavy weapons, a sword and a tailored shotgun and brought them inside the house. Vergil placed Nero onto the Persian rug amongst the other items littering the floor. Great now she could add Nero to the growing list. Vergil sat down beside him and started to eat the fruit that was still around the rug.

He must be hungry but she had to fix up Nero first before making breakfast for all of them. Jade lifted Nero and quickly took of his jacket and unzipped his vest which seemed to be a hoodie. Nero's body was covered in blood but his wounds had already healed. Mixing two hybrids must have a stronger effect in the healing process she noted. Nero's jeans were covered in blood and Jade wasn't sure if she should remove them but she had to inspect his legs and check his wounds.

She quickly removed his heavy black combat boots and socks. She looked back at Nero's rosy cheeks and his slightly parted lips, his hair falling messily around his soft face. He was probably younger then Jade but was out here alone fighting demons. Jade looked at his body and saw that he must train hard because it was well built and athletic.

Jade remembered Melissa telling her his girlfriend had cheated on him and she wondered why someone would cheat on Nero. He was handsome and the fact that he had saved her life reinforced the idea that he was selfless. Jade made up her mind and quickly started to undo his jeans but found a clawed hand wrap around her small wrist. She met Vergil's intense gaze and knew he didn't like what she was doing.

"Vergil, I have to do this", she blushed. "Plus you will only rip his jeans with your claws and don't worry I won't be looking down there". She frowned remembering the hard slap she had received.

Vergil let her wrist go and went back to eating the remainder of the fruit. Quickly undoing Nero's jeans and tugging them off Jade decided to leave his black boxers on. She grabbed four of the small clean kitchen towels from the drawer and collected clean water in a large bowl from the kitchen. Jade sat down next to Nero and placed both items on the floor. She cleaned the blood from Nero's skin and noted that most of the wounds had already healed and only a few small cuts and bruises were visible on his pale skin.

His legs were also healing but the gashes were slightly deeper and would require bandages. By the time Jade was finished it had taken her an hour to clean him up and bandage the wounds. She bought down a blanket from the spare room and a pillow. Carefully lifting Nero's head she placed the pillow underneath and covered his body with the blanket. She took his devil arm in her hands and followed the patterns of his new black and blue scales. Jade looked up at Vergil who was also staring at Nero's devil arm.

"You saved his life you know. You saved both of us" she whispered the words.

Jade kissed the corner of Vergil's lips and picked up the dirtied towels off the floor before heading into the kitchen. Luckily the bread and the other packet of eggs were still OK, so she got to work on making toast and scrambled egg to feed a small family. Jade placed the toast on one plate and piled the scrambled egg on another plate.

She grabbed the carton of orange juice and placed everything on a tray. Jade settled herself onto Vergil's lap between his legs and placed the tray beside them. He picked up a piece of toast with one claw and ate it, the crumbs falling on top of Jades head but she didn't care. Scooping up some scrambled eggs on her toast she licked her lips but her mouth met air and her teeth clicked together.

"Vergil" she yelled in surprise, he was already wolfing down the toast. Jade frowned. "That was mine, make your own lazy", she pointed at the tray.

Jade tried to get up from his lap but one arm came across her chest holding her in place. Jade smirked back at him and started to place scrambled egg on another piece of toast. That was when she met Nero's blue eyes which were staring back at her with a look of utter shock and confusion.

**Nero's P.O.V:**

Nero woke up to the sound of a girl's voice. His body was aching slightly and he seemed to be on a soft carpet. The room was brightly lit and he could smell eggs next to his face. Slowly opening his eyes he was shocked. In front of him sat the raging devil seemingly eating toast. The girl was sitting in the folds of his powerful legs like a small child, still topless. Her hair now contained breadcrumbs.

The blue devils arm was pressed tightly across her chest hiding her breasts and she still had blood on her stomach. For the first time in his life Nero was left speechless. He gaped back at the two of them with his mouth open and his blue eyes bulging out of his sockets. The girl realized he was awake and smiled back at him. It was a pretty face, with an even prettier smile.

Nero got up slowly on his elbows and realized in horror that he was naked. He quickly checked his boxers and thankfully they were still on his body. He sat up and watched the two in front of him chomping away. Nero's cheeks were blushing; he scratched his nose as the two of them watched him silently. He peered into the crimson eyes of the blue devil and found himself lost in them. It was a strange feeling and he couldn't pin point an emotion for it but his eyes were drawn to him.

"Nero would you like some toast and egg?" The girl beamed back.

Nero looked at her as if she had grown two heads. One minute he was fighting for his life. The next minute he was having breakfast with the devil that almost killed him and a girl who looked completely crazy. Nero sat up and inspected his wounds. His body had regenerated like never before. He was already healed in most places and it usually took him a full day to recover this quickly. Nero blinked back in surprise and the girl noticed.

"Sorry about the rushed job on your bandages I tried my best"

She was holding another toast; the blue devil took it, dropping some more eggs in her hair. "I think we got off on the wrong foot so let's start again".

"My name is Jade and this handsome devil goes by the name of Vergil. He is Dante's twin brother. I think you have met Dante?"

Nero gaped back at her as she continued to eat toast like it was just another normal day. He watched the two for a moment longer trying to process the information. Dante didn't tell him much about his brother but Yamato had returned to her rightful owner so what the girl said must be true. Nero stared back at the blue devil known as Vergil and couldn't help but admire the powerful body and intricate scales of his body.

His wings were folded behind his shoulders. Nero was lost in thought again at what he was feeling. When he had first laid eyes on Vergil he had felt the need to kill. But now he wanted to be close to this devil. His own devil side wanted to impress the devil before him but why was feeling like this?

"What did you do to me?" He growled the words.

They both looked up at him. He didn't mean to sound angry but he was getting pissed off with his own emotions and he needed answers. The devil growled back at him and he tried to glare back. His cheeks blushing even redder, so he scratched his nose avoiding further eye contact.

Nero stared at Jade who was contemplating what to say. "Well you nearly died on us and Vergil gave you his blood which is how you survived. Your body healed quickly because the blood contains healing and..." She didn't finish.

"Considering that he tried to kill me am I supposed to be thankful?" Nero spat the words, his clenched. Jade was startled by his anger.

She leaned into Vergil's chest and scratched her neck. He could clearly see the black mark. Two distinct wings, blue and black, like the ones of the devil she sat with; Vergil. In response the devil stopped eating the toast and slowly licked the girl's neck where the mark was. Nero stared in shock but the girl closed her eyes and smiled. Nero felt a pang of jealousy at their closeness and he looked away annoyed at what he was feeling. These new emotions were unnerving him. He always had a problem controlling them and people could read him like a book. Right now he couldn't even understand or comprehend what was driving them.

Jade and Vergil were making him feel things on a level he had never felt before, not even for Kyrie. It scared him. He quickly got to his feet, the blanket fell from his body making him blush more. He had to get away from them. Grabbing his bloodied clothes off the floor he quickly moved away but he stopped when he felt a warm hand grip his devil arm. Nero froze. It was the first time someone had touched his clawed hand. It felt strange to be touched by another. Kyrie had hated the feel of it and it had been the real reason for why she had drifted away from him. Ever since that day he had only seen it as a curse. Nero turned to face Jade who was still sitting on Vergil's lap.

She tugged on his clawed hand forcing him to sit back. "Nero you saved my life and I wanted to thank you".

She spoke the words softly but her eyes were on his arm and he noticed to his horror that the cyan and red scales were there but he now had the same blue and black as Vergil. He examined his arm in shock and he panicked. He didn't remember drinking the blood but this change of colour was surely the result of it. He gasped loud enough for Jade to look back at him with a worried expression.

She continued to stroke his devil arm, her warm hands trailing the patterns as if she was mesmerized by them. "You know your arm is beautiful. The colours are unique to you cyan and red", she whispered.

"When you drank Vergil's blood your arm adopted the two additional blue and black". She inspected them more closely. "See they are forming Vergil's wings".

Nero inspected it again and realized it was similar to the mark Jade had on her neck. She probably hadn't even noticed the mark on her own skin yet.

"I know it is confusing Nero" she said as if speaking his mind. "The blood you drank, how can I put it, brings out feelings of love and closeness", she paused in thought. "I mean I am still trying to figure out my own feelings but it's like being a part of someone very special".

Jade was looking up at Vergil. He was staring intently at Nero's arm. "You know your devil arm turned grey when your heart stopped beating. Vergil bought you back and I hope you will keep this in mind if you plan on leaving here. I know you kill demons and it's your job but I was hoping you could help us."

Nero frowned. So it's the blood after all. He scratched the back of his neck and looked at the two of them as they continued to watch him closely. They could be in trouble if the other knights found about Vergil. It wasn't that Vergil couldn't handle himself but they would eventually find a way to bring him down.

"Why doesn't he de – trigger?" Nero finally said wrapping the blanket around his body and taking a piece of toast from the tray.

Jade relaxed again and smiled back at him. "Well remember the succubus you killed she has cursed Vergil and we have to pass one test to end it. Only then can Vergil gain full control over his body".

Nero nearly choked on the toast. This was no coincidence, the succubus he killed must have been tracking Vergil and she had spoken his name and mistaken their identities. "Why haven't you called the old man yet? Vergil is his brother after all".

Nero was staring back at Vergil who was now grooming Jades hair with his tongue. Nero rolled his eyes and nodded his head in understanding as to why Jades hair was in this state to begin with.

Jade was puzzled, "the old man?"

Nero blushed at the thought of having given a pet name to Dante. "I mean Dante, why haven't you called him he can fix this. Plus he thinks his brother is dead. I mean this is great news, the old man will come running".

The thought of seeing Dante again made Nero happy. It was strange but being around Jade and Vergil was a good feeling. He hadn't really wanted to leave them and a small part of him had been hoping that the two of them would want him to stay. Maybe it was the blood but Nero wanted to protect them, a feeling of being home to a place where he belonged. He had spent so much time by himself that it was nice to finally be surrounded by other people who accepted and needed him.

Jade sat up in excitement, "so does that mean you will help us Nero? I mean it would be great to have someone else around. I was thinking of taking the ferry to Capulet City today to find Dante and I really didn't want to leave Vergil alone", she stroked Vergil's jaw with her thumb.

"But with you here am sure he will be OK", she smiled back at him.

Jade seemed to be able to read Nero's thoughts as if she knew what he was feeling. She must have also taken Vergil's blood. Nero grabbed another toast and put some scrambled egg on it. He blinked in surprise when he realized it had vanished before him, his hands now holding air.

"All right asshole that was not cool". He glared back at Vergil who was wolfing the toast with speed and sneering back at him.

Nero brushed his nose in irritation. Jade was snickering at the two of them and handed Nero another toast.

"So how did you two meet?" Jades eyes met Nero's and he could see the hesitation in them.

Jade smiled back at Nero. "I tried to commit suicide after my husband left me for another woman. Vergil saved me",

Nero was shocked that Jade would share this intimate detail with him but he understood the hurt well enough. After all Kyrie had also cheated on him. Nero realized that when your heart is broken you think you are alone but there are others who are probably suffering with you and can understand your pain.

"My girlfriend was cheating on me too with some other guy", he took a bite of the toast and met Jades dark eyes.

"Her loss Nero, you deserve someone special, like you", Jade smiled and Nero blushed more.

"Am not sure if girls would like this", he gestured flexing his devil arm and claw.

Jade looked back at him in surprise, she held his clawed hand and placed it next to her cheek to feel the warmth against her skin. "Your devil arm is amazing, it's unique to you and you kick ass with it. What is their not to like?"

Nero's arm was glowing blue again. "Plus it glows, imagine the endless possibilities with how useful that could be", Jade and Nero laughed.

Jade grabbed the orange juice carton and held it out to Vergil's lips knowing the claws would likely burst the contents on her head. He drank it in gulps until it was finished his tongue tracing his lips.

"So what's he like, I mean Vergil?" Nero was slightly blushing but he couldn't help it.

Dante and Vergil were twins but Nero wondered if their personalities were also similar. Jade considered the question and blushed back. "Well, I have met his human side in my visions and Vergil is complex, disciplined, quiet and smart. He is intelligent and very handsome, kind of like a majestic prince".

Jade cheeks were turning rosier. Nero could see the affection for Vergil on Jades face. The way her eyes lit up at his name and the way her smile reached her eyes. Nero suspected she was in love with him which made Nero feel strange again. He still couldn't understand what was happening to him.

"So not a loud mouth idiotic clown and show of like the old man", Nero snickered.

He loved talking shit about Dante because Dante knew exactly how to piss him off and was always two steps ahead in the banters they had.

Jade smiled more thinking about Dante. "Actually Dante is really cool, someone who people are drawn too because he is kind, fun, warm and affectionate. They both complement each other in terms of personality".

Nero wondered how Jade knew so much about the twins. That's when he noted the bangle on her wrist. "This is what the succubus was wearing when I killed her".

She frowned in response and seemed to be staring at a red triangle on the hexagram. "Yes I will explain everything when Dante is here. It's a long story Nero".

Jade remembered she was still topless but Nero hadn't noticed. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts trying to understand his own feelings. She had known he wouldn't leave them. The blood bond was too strong but she still couldn't tell how it was affecting Nero. She had caught a look of irritation in his eyes when Vergil had licked her neck and the admiration he held in his eyes every time he glanced at Vergil.

Jade was relieved, she had found someone else who she could trust Vergil with. She got up from Vergil's lap covering her breasts with her long hair and arms and started to clear up the plates and tray. Nero hadn't noticed the mess on the carpet. He was quietly observing Vergil who now had his devil arm in one claw and was inspecting it carefully. Nero was blushing at the gesture and looked uncomfortable but he sat there with a small smile on his face.

"Nero I think I could really do with a shower so I call dibs first, keep an eye on him please".

Nero nodded back, "No problem, I think I can handle him".

Jade smiled back and headed to the bathroom. When she looked in the bathroom mirror she was horrified. She didn't even recognize herself. "Dear god I look crazy", she had egg and bread in her hair and that's when she noticed the marking on her neck. It was a set of two wings; Vergil's wings.

Her mouth fell open, "it's so awesome", her fingers slowly trailing the wings.

Jade enjoyed a long shower. The warmth taking away the aches and pain and she came out feeling refreshed. She wrapped a towel around her body and went straight into her room. Jade picked out one of her favorite blue maxi skirts and a sleeveless white silk vest. She was tired of wearing jeans and boots and had opted for a pair of white sandals. She wanted to make sure she got Dante back in time, before the next test which would be tonight. Plus with Dante here she could tell them about the blonde succubus and full details about the hexagram. She stared back at the bangle and frowned at the red square.

"I wonder what the next sin will be." She was chewing her lips again and remembered the taste of Vergil's lips and the feel of his body.

"No wonder he slapped me", she touched her cheek with one hand.

Jade headed back downstairs. It was only 9:04 am; she could take the 10:04 am ferry and get to Capulet City by 12:00 pm.

She was lost in thought when she heard Nero shouting. "Vergil, I swear I will beat your face if you touch my hair".

Jade rushed down quickly to find Nero's hair was standing on one end and Vergil was growling at Nero. Jade burst out laughing, she couldn't help it Vergil's attempt at grooming his hair had been firmly rejected. Nero's cheeks were rosy pink and he was standing with the blanket around his body. Jade walked over to the two of them and they both stared at her. She adjusted her hair and realized she must be looking presentable.

"Nero, I am going to go and bring Dante back with me today. I need you to look after the place and Vergil while I'm gone. It will only be for a couple of hours".

Nero was startled, Jade looked at him curiously. "You knew all along that I would stay here and wouldn't say no?"

Jade scratched her head. "Well yeah, I knew you won't leave Vergil's side. By the way can you pick up his scent?"

Nero's blue eyes met Jades dark ones, he observed Vergil. "I used to patrol a certain area near the lake, there was a field of wild flowers there, and he smells like that".

Jade smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "You smell like cherry blossoms, on the first day of spring. I picked up your scent when I thought you wouldn't make it".

Nero blushed, "do the emotions fade?" He was inspecting his devil arm closely.

Jade pondered the question and watched Vergil who was inspecting her attentively. "Am not sure Nero, all I know is that I would do anything for Vergil. There are clean clothes in my cupboard upstairs belonging to my ex-husband, they should fit you and you can take a shower and get some rest".

Jade walked over to where Vergil was standing she placed her arms around his waist and rested her head against his heart. The thought of leaving him behind even for a few hours was unsettling but she knew he was in Nero's capable hands.

"I will bring Dante here for you Vergil...something I should have done earlier".

Vergil picked Jade up and settled her back onto his lap, she giggled. "No Vergil I have to go". Jade looked up at Nero for some help.

Nero smiled and sat down on the floor next to them. His devil arm was glowing blue and Vergil was distracted by the glow. He took Nero's devil arm in his clawed hands for closer inspection, allowing Jade to crawl out from his grip. Jade hugged Vergil and smacked his jaw with a kiss. She ruffled Nero's soft hair which he tried to swat away. She leaned in and kissed his rosy cheek. Jade grabbed her mobile and handbag and entered the address for Devil May Cry.

"Oh and Nero, I forgot to tell you if you wouldn't have agreed to stay we would have blackmailed you with these".

Jade flashed a picture of Nero slumped over Vergil's shoulder and laughed evilly. Nero's eyes flew open but before he could react Jade had run out of the door.

Nero stared back at Vergil in shock "women".

Vergil only growled in response making him chuckle, "am going to see the old man after all", his hands stroking the cheek where Jade had kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes:**

**Hello guys I have been working on this chapter very hard am not sure why but I really had a hard time writing this one since Dante is more complex then we give him credit for and I always have the image of him from DMC1 rather then DMC4 so my mind was torn between the two depictions. Giving you a mixture of both. Trish will also make an appearance here for those who like her. I hate Lady so she only gets a mention :P**

**Obviously I do not own DMC (Capcom does) but they cant stop my daydreams from raging.**

**No warnings I think you can all handle this chapter, With Teeth is a NIN song by Mr Trent Reznor, yes I love him too.**

**Vergil writes himself, he is poetry. **

**Love to all of you. **

**Chapter 7:**

**The Man in Red.**

It was another hot day. Jade was leaning against the railings watching the water bouncing against the sides of the ferry. It felt strange to be leaving Nero and Vergil behind and she was feeling home sick. She was inspecting the bangle on her wrist wondering if anyone had ever broken this curse. She frowned and gazed out at the clear blue sky and endless ocean.

"God I could do with your help" she whispered. But she knew he had already sent Nero to them and she smiled.

"You really do work in mysterious ways you know that just help me find the other part of the puzzle please".

Jade could see the city up a head, the endless tall buildings and busy streets; she was getting closer to her destination. She got out of the harbor and headed towards a taxi stand.

Waving a red cab down Jade got in. "Devil May Cry please".

A rough looking middle aged man stared at her up and down. "That's a rough part of town sweet pea you should keep that expensive hand bag close to you".

Jade pouted slightly and held it tighter in her hands "I will be careful" she nodded.

He turned around and started up the engine, adjusting the meter with his other hand. The ride to Devil May Cry took almost half hour but she could tell it was in the most run down part of town. The place was like a slum and littered with rubbish. Homeless people were sleeping rough on the pavements. Graffiti was riddling most of the old buildings and Jade didn't want to get out of the taxi. She checked the meter and handed the driver cash before stepping out. Her sandals were probably not appropriate for the run down pavement. She rubbed her arms and gazed out.

"Just take that alleyway there and the place will be on your right hand side. It's got a cheap pink neon sign you can't miss it".

"Thank you" she said and waved back at the taxi driver who slowly reversed the car out of sight.

Jade quickly walked through the alleyway passing large smelly dumpsters and some puddles along the way which splashed on her feet. She came across a small building with the neon signs blinking pink.

Jade smiled "Devil May Cry".

Two large wooden doors were closed so Jade knocked as hard as she could. Hearing nothing she tried one and noted it wasn't locked, so she walked in. The office was pretty empty. One large wooden table and leather chair were placed in one corner. An antique jukebox was placed near one of the walls alongside a drum set. A red leather sofa was placed in front of the staircase which was leading up to other rooms. Jade walked over to the wall. There were a number of different weapons attached. Large swords, a beautiful purple guitar, various demon heads. Her hand was about to touch one of the two identical looking swords, one blue the other gold. The handles shaped oddly like faces. She stopped when she heard a soft voice belonging to a woman who must have been watching her curiously from the stairs.

"Honey I wouldn't touch those if I were you".

Jade looked up to find a beautiful blond clad in black leather pants and just a corset, her boots clicking the stairs as she made her way down. Jade noted her hair was even longer then her own, up to her waist. Her corset was rather sexy and barely hiding her well-endowed breasts but her face was elegant and beautiful. Jade noted that she might be Dante's girlfriend after all she only saw him in her visions when he was 18.

"If you are here for Dante's number then please leave he isn't here".

Trish had already had quite a few of Dante's fan girls this morning. Although the girl in front of her didn't match anything he usually went for. She was pretty, elegant and had a natural beauty about her. Trish noted her clothes were rather out of place in this part of town so she must have travelled from elsewhere.

"Oh, actually I was here on business and I was hoping to talk to him directly...about a personal matter".

Jade knew another test was coming up and they would only have five more days to break the curse. The thought of leaving here without meeting Dante was out of the question. Trish observed her for a moment longer, her blue eyes lingering on the marking on her neck. She folded her arms across her chest. Dante had been acting strangely the past few days and had been spending more and more time getting drunk in love planet and bringing random chick's home, leaving her to deal with the calls and most missions. If it hadn't been for lady helping out, they would be closed for business due to Dante's incompetency.

Jade was rubbing the mark on her neck and pouting. Her dark eyes staring back at Trish who tilted her hips to one side. "There is a strip club on the other side of the street you came from. He should be there, it's called Love Planet".

Jade frowned, a strip club and this time in the morning? She had never been to one before and was shocked that she would have to meet Dante there. Vergil had radiated class and honor. Maybe they were different after all.

Trish was observing her closely. "Just bring him back here if you can, as I have another mission tonight and someone needs to pick up the calls. My name is Trish by the way".

"Jade and don't worry Trish I will bring him back here" she smiled back at her.

Jade started to make her way out of the alley towards Love Planet. It was a shabby looking building with one entrance door. There were two bouncers standing outside. She walked up to them and they both smiled at her curiously before letting her pass. Jade wondered how many other girls have come looking for work as strippers since they didn't even bother questioning her. She walked downstairs through a tight staircase with black and red walls. The place was pretty dead. Only one girl was dancing around a pole, wearing just a black thong, otherwise naked. Some drunken guy was sitting in front of her as she worked the pole moving seductively, her legs wrapping and spinning nimbly. Jade looked away it was a strange watching all these women walking around naked.

The place was depressing and dark. Three other girls were talking together with the bar tender. Red lights were lighting up the room with some music in the background of a song she didn't recognise, something about 'with teeth'. She could smell alcohol and sweat in the air but also the faint scent of roses. Dante was here. Jade walked over to the bar tender a bulky man in his late forties. He looked at her in shock she was definitely out of place here.

"Excuse me do you know where I can find Dante?"

The guy smiled at her. "What is a girl like you doing here?"

He couldn't hide his curiosity but Jade wasn't in the mood for chit chat. "Please I really need to find him", she frowned and felt out of place here but the bar tender chuckled in response.

"Oh I see, you like him huh?" He raised his eyebrows and folded his arms.

"Well, he is in one of our private booths with Stacey. Just follow this pretty lady here; she is taking drinks inside for them".

Jade looked at the girl holding the tray, a pretty brunette roughly her age, who was wearing too much make up. Her fake eyelashes blinking back at Jade who smiled back at her and followed behind. The other girls were looking at Jade with curiosity. Dante must come here often she figured as they seemed to be talking about her. The girl swung a red door open to a private room which had a brown table, large leather sofa and a cheap disco light on top.

A girl was straddling someone's long leather clad legs. His face completely covered behind her fake cleavage but the scent was unmistakable; Dante. Jade blushed at the sight before her, she was embarrassed by what she was seeing. She had never imagined meeting Dante like this. Feeling uncomfortable she rubbed her arms and stood where she was, like an idiot. The brunette set the drinks on the table and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Come on girls this is cheating, two on one huh".

A husky male voice came from behind the breasts. The girls just giggled back in response, lust clearly visible in their eyes. Stacey was still holding his face down with her breasts and the brunette was stroking his chest, her hands slowly unzipping the red vest before snaking down his muscular body. Stroking each ridge of his toned stomach and undoing the metal buckles of his leather pants and stroking his hardened member. Jade realized that they were clearly enjoying Dante and the hands off policy didn't apply here. Stacey was now fisting Dante's snow-white hair and kissing his mouth hungrily. The brunette bit her lips and continued to apply harder and faster strokes.

"Wow, slow down babe", Dante tilted his head and their eyes met.

His eyes so familiar and warm, yet it was the first time she was meeting him. Dante was in his late twenties or early thirties and looked exactly like Vergil when she had met him in the snow. Vergil had been clean shaven but Dante had slight stubble now and his hair was styled to match his older handsome face. Jade and Dante continued to stare at each other, both puzzled by their own thoughts. The two girls stopped immediately and were dumb founded. Stacey was trying to tilt Dante's head back towards her but his eyes were now focused on the girl standing in front of them.

"Dante if you're bored already then I got other things to do", she looked irritated and was assessing Jade.

The brunette looked at her and replied. "Well he certainly lost interest down here that's for sure sis" releasing her grip on his limp member in annoyance.

The two girls both glared at Jade who finally realized the girls were twins. They reluctantly walked out leaving Jade and Dante alone. The smell of alcohol and sweat was overwhelming her senses. Dante looked away and was trying his best to zip his pants up. Jade realized he was completely drunk. Jade had not anticipated finding Dante like this and she was frustrated by the whole situation. Dante continued to fumble with his zip and buckle of his red leather pants. His hair falling around his face in, his eyes squint in concentration, he licked his lower lip. Jade stood there not sure how to react.

She walked towards him and did his zipper and button on his pants before adjusting his leather vest and zipping it up. His body was even more defined and muscular now. Dante stared at her. His brows slightly creased, a small scowl appearing on his face as if he was trying to think of something to say. He looked puzzled and confused. His eyes narrowed as they fell on her marking.

Dante pointed at her neck, "never seen a demonic marking on a human before". The words were said playfully and he patted the seat next to him and blew on his hair.

He had been trying to remember if this girl was one of his victims of his drunken state. He probably would have remembered her pretty face or they usually turned up at the office early the next day. He felt bad for letting Trish take the heat, while he hid in his room and nursed his hangover, having no recollection of the night before. Jade came and sat down next to him. They sat together in a comfortable silence. Dante rubbed his forehead trying to clear his head. He regretted coming to this god damn place so early, but the nightmares had returned and he hadn't been sleeping well.

He had been dreaming about Vergil. The fight they had at the top of the tower and images of him being tortured. He wanted to talk to Lady and Trish but they wouldn't understand. Vergil had tried to kill him after all and they could never comprehend the closeness he shared with his older brother who he was incomplete without. Losing Vergil had been hard on him and the dreams seemed real enough.

"I didn't think we would meet like this", Jade sulked laying her head down on the table.

Dante smiled at her, "well...it could be worse, I assure you". He reached out for another bottle of beer. Her hand gripped his and she stared back at him. Her dark eyes seemed to gaze into his soul. It was a little unnerving, as if she could read him. He winked back at her and gave her his best smile.

"Oh come on babe, you already scared those beautiful twins away from me, and at least let me finish my drink".

He lifted her soft hand and felt something at her touch but he ignored it. She slowly got up and turned to meet his eyes. "Let's get out of here Dante we need to talk", she squeezed past the table and waited for him.

Dante was shocked, the girl expected him to leave his beer behind. Not going to happen. In response he shrugged his shoulders and sat there, putting the beer to his lips and smiling back at her. Jade was feeling anxious she could tell something was bothering Dante and he was trying to hide it behind his smile. She made her way out, hoping he would follow her.

Dante panicked when he saw Jade leaving, he stood up abruptly and realized he had drunk a lot more then he thought. He didn't get drunk easily. His steps were faltering and he didn't have balance. Jade watched him wobble over to her. She put her slender arm around his waist for support and they walked out of the room together. The other girls and the bartender watched them curiously.

"Just put it on my tab Ted", Dante said waving his hand in the air and winking at the two twins who were glaring at him.

"I will catch you lovely ladies another time", he said in his most sexy voice.

They both walked quietly through the alleyway. Jade inspected his face. "You can't sleep?" She whispered.

Dante froze at her words. How could she have known that he hadn't been sleeping well? It only reinforced the idea that he must have met her before. He walked towards her and she unconsciously stepped back until her back was pressed against the wall. He rested both hands on the wall so he could get a good look at her. She blushed from the closeness between them but didn't move away. Dante lifted his hand and traced Jade's face, there was something familiar about her, he was sure of it now. His fingers trailed her cheeks, the line of her jaw and the nape of her neck to inspect the demonic mark that was now reacting to his touch. The wings glowing blue.

Dante pressed his body against Jade's and whispered into her ear. "Why can't I sleep?" She knew what he was feeling he could see it in her eyes but he had to know for sure.

Jade stared up at Dante, his eyes were sad, the same as the night he had walked into the room. She could smell the alcohol on his breathe and read the hurt on his face. "You have been having nightmares". Jade replied softly.

The smile faded from Dante's handsome face. He was quietly contemplating her words. His demonic side was sensing something but he didn't know what. He leaned his body closer for an answer and embraced Jade. Dante was unconsciously embracing her the way he did Vergil. Jade hugged him back and frowned when she realized he was laughing.

"I am so drunk, am losing myself". He chuckled before squeezing her tighter. His emotions were getting mixed up because of the alcohol and he was letting his tongue take control over his crazy thoughts. "Are you my soul mate?"

Jade couldn't breathe; she realized that Dante's intoxicated state was producing his odd emotions. But she couldn't help but think about the way she had felt the connection between the twins when she was in Vergil's body. Two hearts, one soul. Vergil had avoided her touch intentionally and Dante seemed to be drawn to it.

"Dante, do you like pizza and strawberry sundaes?"

Dante's eyes lit up and he hugged Jade tighter. "We are definitely soul mates".

He nodded happily he now knew that this girl was a figment of his imagination induced by alcohol. Dante let her go and scratched his head. He was once again trying to steady himself and frowned slightly at what he was feeling. Dante couldn't understand his own emotions. But he seemed to be attracted to this girl and wanted to be near her.

"This isn't making any sense do I know you?"

He frowned and looked at her for an answer. Jade pondered the question, she didn't know if she should tell Dante everything in his drunken state. He stood there watching her closely with a mischievous smile on his face and a playful look in his azure eyes. Jade cupped Dante's face in her hands. His eyes were confused by the gesture but he pressed his own hands around hers.

"Dante Vergil needs you, we need to go back to Fortuna together, and Nero is there too. I will explain everything once we get there".

Dante sat down on the floor. "Vergil". She knew about him but how? The alcohol was making him crazy. Sitting cross legged, his hands supporting his weight, Dante pouted and stared up at Jade. His eyes slowly opening and closing, he was getting tired and was drowsy.

"I killed my brother, and that punk kid Nero hasn't even bothered contacting me".

He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. Knowing that this dream would be over soon and thankfully it wasn't about Vergil being tortured.

Jade squatted down in front of Dante and crossed her arms, confused by his actions. "Vergil escaped hell and Nero is looking after him".

"I have proof" she said remembering the picture she had taken of the two.

Dante opened his eyes when he saw Jade fumbling with her bag. He watched her inquisitively as she held out her phone. Dante took the phone from her hands and had a good look. He was now convinced that the girl in front of him wasn't real and that he was probably past out in some dumpster and was dreaming.

Vergil was in his devil trigger and Nero was slumped over his shoulder. His mouth gaped open and he scratched his stubble. His delusional mind had created an image that would make all his Yaoi fan girls squeal in delight. The next minute he was laughing so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes. Jade was laughing madly with him. She couldn't help it, Dante's laughter was contagious they were holding their stomachs and wiping their eyes. Jade tried to talk to Dante in between giggles.

"Seriously...Dante...we don't have much...time". Jade clutched her stomach. She had a stitch thanks to him.

"Nero will kill me if he knows I showed you this picture so let's keep this between us, OK?"

Dante used his finger across his mouth in a zipping motion. This was too good to be true, if he wasn't dreaming right now he would have something to annoy that punk kid with, for life. He loved winding Nero up and this was the icing on the cake. Vergil seemed to have handed Nero's ass to him judging by the picture.

Dante stood up from the floor clumsily and Jade steadied him. "You know I don't even know your name". He said pointing one finger at her and looking more confused. Jade bit her lip realizing she hadn't formally introduced herself.

"Jade" she said smiling back at him. It was then she noticed that the bangle was blinking blue. Jade's heart raced. "It's...too soon, I...I...am not ready Dante".

Jade looked up at Dante in panic, her hand reaching out to his. "Dante I think…" before she could finish she passed out.

Jade was lying down on something cold and wet. Her eyes opened slowly to the soft caress of snow falling on her cheeks and the blinding white all around her. She slowly sat up and her hands touched something warm. Vergil was lying down next to her. His eyes were closed and his hands were now holding Yamato. Jade had seen the Katana from afar but seeing it this close she was amazed at the craftsmanship. The scabbard was black and made of traditional lacquered, with black ornaments, an oval bronze guard handle with traditional gold wrapping. She stroked the sword with her fingers. She could feel its power radiating from behind the sheath.

Jades eyes fell back on Vergil's face, he looked peaceful. His hair was falling on his face. His lips were relaxed, his long eyelashes almost touching his cheeks. Jade lifted her hand to stroke his hair out of his face but he gripped her wrist. His sharp eyes fell on her face. He let her hand go and got to his feet, still holding the blade in one hand. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him but every time she looked into his eyes she was afraid of the rejection she had seen in them. It was the way a drowning person would see the shore knowing they will never reach it in time to see another sunset.

"Vergil" she whispered, she didn't want to face him so continued to sit where she was.

His eyes bore into her back and she stared out across the endless white of winter which had come to remind her of him. "Thank you for saving Nero" she whispered.

"I did not save him. You already know this after what I have told you about my devil side".

He spoke the words with disinterest. Jade could feel Vergil's stare on her. He was calm like this snow and she realized he must have the ability to instill fear in those around him with his calmness and just one look of those sharp azure eyes. Vergil wore a perfect mask, where his emotions were invisible to others, his detached demeanor the perfect costume to keep people out. Jade stood up from the floor and adjusted her blue skirt. Her whole body was frozen but she didn't care. When he was with her nothing else existed. He was her strength, her heart, her life.

"I don't believe you" she whispered turning to face him and meeting that cold stare.

"I saw your carnal side for the first time today and I also saw you react to your name. Maybe you don't have full control over your devil trigger but still feel what is going on around you".

"You hesitated before you saved me when you found me in the bath tub and I watched you save Nero in the same way".

"I have seen the look in your eyes Vergil", her dark eyes held his gaze.

Jade caught a hint of anger on his perfect face. A momentary flash where he had let his guard down but it was gone immediately. The perfect mask was back in place. Vergil just tilted his head to the side and examined Yamato with his slender fingers. A small smile had appeared on his lips. Jade couldn't help but admire him, Yamato completed him. She had seen his skill and power and wondered how long it must have taken him to reach such physical strengths.

"I have made my wishes clear to you from the beginning that I would not take a human as my mate".

"You do realize that if the curse is broken and I regain full control, I would not want to have anything to do with...you".

His azure eyes meeting her dark ones, his voice low and every word said deliberately slow so Jade could feel the hurt in them. Jade was stunned. She hadn't expected him to retaliate so harshly. She bit the side of her mouth and her lips trembled but she held back her tears this time and continued to stare back at the person who knew how to tear her heart apart.

"I see" she whispered, the lump in her throat was making it harder for her to talk.

"Well, now that you have made it so clear I will keep that in mind and respect your wishes".

Jade was actually happy to see that the cloaked demon was back and was creating a portal in the snow. She walked past Vergil and headed straight towards him. Not wanting to look back. Jade stared into the demons purple beady eyes and didn't feel the dread and fear she had felt before.

"If we are going to keep seeing each other I might as well give you a name" she mumbled.

The demon revealed his horrible red smile and crooked teeth which made Jade step back into Vergil's hard chest. She didn't turn around but she heard Vergil's soft and sharp voice.

"His name is Israel...He is the Angel of...Death".

Jade felt cold sweat down her spine. If they fail these tests, Vergil's soul would be claimed by the angel of death himself. She walked into the portal without hesitation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes: **

**Hello guys I absolutely loved writing this chapter and hope you will enjoy it too. **

**Warnings: There is some torture up a head for those who are weak I trust you will still make it to the end so be strong people.**

**I think am in love with Vergil and Dante :P, come on people they are twins after all. **

**Back to the Story: **

**Show me you're Scars: **

Jade woke up in a small room. The light was so white she couldn't open her eyes and her ears were ringing. The room slowly came into focus, it was a small cellar. Jade leaned forward but her hands were chained to the walls. Her heart sank. She recognized this room. Her eyes widened in terror. This was the room where they had tortured Vergil. Vergil was standing in front of Jade. His face deadly pale, his lips were tightly sealed. Vergil didn't seem to see her; he was staring at the walls around them. Yamato was still in his hands but he looked vulnerable for the first time.

Vergil gazed back at Jade in loss. He recognized this place; it was etched in his memories. He knew each and every corner as he had been trapped in this one place for so long. He had lost hope here. The succubus had tortured him day and night, until he could only find solace in the darkness that came with the pain, the never ending cycle of being degraded by her hands until he had started begging for death.

She had laughed at him and found new ways to torture him. He stopped reacting to the pain. He could take it, he had deserved it. He was the son of Sparda. He had embraced his demonic side over his human one and wanted the demon world to be his home. After all that is what his father had called his home.

He had opened his heart to darkness and in the end it had corrupted his soul. "Might control's everything".

He had been young and foolish and had believed his own words. Mundus had been able to control him easily as he had already had unquenchable thirst for more power. When he had failed to kill Dante his punishment had been eternal suffering. He had thought about Dante here every day and had wished his brother would have come to save him. He had called Dante's name until it had become a prayer. He had visions of Dante as he lay bleeding and bruised. At night when sleep didn't come Dante did.

Dante would lift his bleeding head and rest it against his shoulder. "Hey Verge, why did you jump. Do you really hate me that much"?

Vergil would stare back at him. He had no answer to his brother's question. He wasn't even sure why he had thirsted for power. All he had felt was overwhelming guilt at his own actions. He had ended up hurting the one person that he should have used the power to protect, Dante. He had seen the look in his eyes when he had refused his hand and fallen into hell. He had relived that one moment so many times he couldn't tell what was real anymore. He had lost his mind and time had ceased to exist, until he could no longer feel the beating of his own heart. He had been heartless enough to leave Dante behind knowing that they were inseparable. In that moment he had wanted to hurt Dante for refusing to accept his demon heritage and the power that came with it.

Other days he had thought about Eva here, her blonde hair, soft blue eyes and her laughter. He had failed to protect her that night. She was human, a mere mortal. Why did father choose her? She was weak. He had put her in harm's way. He was selfish to have fallen in love with a human.

Vergil had promised himself that he would never repeat his father's mistakes. Dante had begun to hate Sparda after that day blaming him for the demon that had attacked them and Vergil had begun to hate Dante for blaming their father and denouncing him. It had hurt Vergil just as much to create a drift between Dante and himself. He had seen the hurt that it had caused his brother but his pride had gotten the better of him.

He had realized too late that Dante had always been right and that they were Hybrids, unique and alone belonging to neither side, the only other person in the world who was exactly like him, his twin, his brother, his other half. His thoughts would always lead him back to the same place.

His mistakes, his regrets, his suffering until it was the only thing he knew. This place reminded Vergil of his failures as a son and a brother. The torture he suffered here at the hands of the succubus on his body did not scar him like the torture of his own mind trapped here alone. Vergil came out of his thoughts to see Jade shackled up like he had been countless times. He could see the fear in her eyes and he knew exactly what was going to happen to her.

"Vergil" Jade whispered trying to snap him out of his trance. She had never seen him like this. He was on edge. Glancing at the bangle she only managed to catch four words before they disappeared, R, A, T, H.

"Vergil the sin is wrath and the hourglass has appeared", her lips were trembling with fear.

Vergil slid down the opposite side of the wall. His long legs were bent and his hands were resting on his knees. He placed Yamato on the floor next to him and leaned his head back. Jade was frightened by what she was seeing. Vergil had never acted like this, she couldn't go to him or move for that matter but seeing him distressed was making her lose hope.

That's when she heard a woman's laughter near her ears. She had appeared out of thin air. The woman was identical to the blond succubus she had seen in the forest but this one had short green hair and matching green eyes. She was wearing a flowing black dress, her skin deadly pale.

She stroked Jades cheek who was startled by the gesture. "Oh honey, did you miss me?"

Jade saw blood drops on the white floor and realized the succubus had cut her cheek with her nails. She hadn't even felt it. Jade understood the test now. If Vergil killed this succubus as a form of revenge or in a fit of anger the test would be failed. They had switched the roles so Jade would suffer and Vergil would have to watch. The succubus kissed Jades lips and she could feel her life being drained. It was a feeling of pure suffocation. Jades body started to jerk for air as her lungs began to burn. The needs for air making her body fight harder until she started to lose consciousness.

Vergil watched quietly. His eyes unreadable, just like the rest of his face. He sat there like a perfect statue. The succubus let Jade go whose skin had almost turned blue. She gasped out loud for air, her chest rising and falling frantically.

"Blue is definitely your colour" the succubus laughed.

She leaned closer and started cutting Jade's cheek with her nails. Her skin had gone numb. She licked the blood and Jade screamed in agony at the touch of her tongue. It was coated in acid and had burned her skin. Jade tried to lean her head back, her body was shaking. Her cheek was melting off her skin. She wanted to be strong but she was afraid of what she had seen in these visions.

The succubus tasted her blood and licked her lips. Those frightening green eyes fixed on Jades face. "I want to try something new today. I know you can never love someone like me", she stroked Jades hair. I can never have your heart but that doesn't mean I can't get a taste of it", her fingers circling Jades chest.

Vergil regarded Jades eyes. She was afraid but she met his gaze. "It's OK Vergil, we can beat this" she spoke through chattering teeth.

Vergil didn't know what he was feeling for this girl but she had seen through his lie about not having control over his devil. There were moments he had remembered clearly, including saving this girl and Nero. Both times he had heard her call. He had rejected her and pushed her away but she still held love in her eyes for him. Yet it was purely the power of his blood, eventually it would fade. But in his moment of weakness he had marked her too. He had done what he promised he would never do. Repeat his father's mistake. He had failed to keep another promise to himself and the girl would suffer the consequences of his actions.

The succubus pressed her long fingernail into Jades white vest which was turning red. The mark spreading slowly like a flower blooming and she could feel movements of her fingers circling her insides. Jade glanced at the hourglass, it was still full. She wished she could lose consciousness but her body was in shock.

"OK that's my marker, I want to make sure it looks perfect when I am done with you", the succubus purred and licked her lips.

She got up from the floor and folded her legs around Jades body. Placing her acidic tongue against the open wound, Jade could feel her insides burning and peeling away. Her skin was dissolving and she could smell the stench of her own skin as it burned away. Her body refused to let her lose consciousness.

She was at the mercy of this succubus but didn't want to plead or make any noise as Vergil would fail the test. Vergil was still sitting motionless in front of her, the only inclination he was there was she could see a slight clench of his jaw. Jade couldn't even begin to comprehend how he had endured this torture every day. The strength it would have taken to endure this suffering alone. Jade tightened her fingers inside her palms but the agonized screams were escaping her mouth.

She screamed it was the only release for the pain she was feeling. The white vest had turned black around the edges and she could see the blood forming on her lap and staining the floor in a steady pool. The succubus continued feasting on her like a parasite eating her way through her flesh. It was the terrifying feeling of being eaten alive. Her head limped to one side but she was still alert.

Warm tears were running down her cheeks from the pain but she looked up at Vergil. The succubus would not break Jades will, as long as Vergil was here she would endure anything for him. His beautiful azure eyes, the oceans that seemed to pull Jade under, the snow white hair that was now falling back on his forehead. The tightly sealed lips, he was lost in thought.

His long arms still stretched on top of his elbows, his elegant face and body serene and so out of place against the white cellar. She was lost in him. He was the silence and the calm she needed, but there was no light in those azure eyes for her. She was always afraid to look into them for this reason.

The succubus had fallen in love with Vergil just like Jade had. She had devoured his body but had wanted his soul and could never reach it. He was unattainable. Jade caught a flicker of silver, followed by a clinking noise. The succubus's head had come off her neck in one clean slice. The blood spraying on Jades face as her body slumped to the side.

The tiles were smeared with the demons blood as her body jerked with spasms, a pool of blood forming around her slain body. The chains on Jades shackles had been cut clean and it had happened in the blink of an eye. Vergil had Yamato still stretched out in his left hand. He was still sitting with his back against the wall. Yamato had cut the demon from a distance and Jade hadn't even seen the movement. She sat there stunned. Her hands still up in shock, as her brain tried to comprehend what just happened.

Jade checked the bangle on the hour glass, it was only half way and another triangle had turned red. She placed a hand on her chest and realized the gaping hole was still there. Vergil glared back at her, his lips forming a sneer. She had never seen him so angry. His azure eyes full of revulsion.

Jade sat back against the wall, she stroked her cheek with one hand and could feel the skin torn around her face. They stared at each other in silence. Jade stood up, one hand clutching her chest. Vergil was still staring at the slain succubus. Yamato still outstretched in his pale knuckles, he flicked the sword by adjusting his wrist and the blood splattered around the walls. He placed Yamato back in her sheath like a trained warrior, every movement elegant and disciplined.

She could still feel his anger but made her way to him, her blue skirt covered in blood. Vergil watched her silently he didn't want her to find out what the succubus would do next. He didn't want anyone else to suffer what he had suffered. Jade crawled underneath Yamato which was still placed across his knees and rested her body between his long legs.

Placing her good cheek on his blue vest she could hear the steady beat of his strong heart. She stroked Yamato. The katana was special and a part of Vergil. Jade closed her eyes she could still feel the succubus on her skin. But Vergil's scent was like being in a meadow and it was calm and peaceful here. She was losing consciousness, her body finally giving her the rest she needed from the pain. Vergil allowed her to stay close to him, she knew it was because he felt pity for her. She had felt rejection in his beautiful eyes today. But he hid his kindness in these small gestures.

"Did you know...that I love you Vergil". She whispered the words so quietly she wondered if he had even heard them.

Vergil froze at her words. He didn't understand how his blood would affect Nero or Jade since he had never shared it with anyone. He inspected her face; her cheek had an ugly hole where the succubus had touched her. Her blood was still flowing from the wound near her heart. She had smiled through her pain when their eyes had met and that's when he had exacted his revenge.

He checked the timer on the bangle and noted there was still some time left. The wounds would heal when she returns from this test. Having Jade here had given him the closure he needed to finally escape this place, the feeling that he was not alone. He had dragged her into this mess by marking her and she had suffered because of him. He stroked Jade's hair away from her face and wrapped his arms around her knowing she was fast asleep. He stroked her cheeks the same way he did the first time he had found her next to him in the snow.

"I'm sorry Jade, I don't want to make the same mistake as my father", his eyes narrowed.

"You would only get hurt", he whispered the words knowing she would never hear them.

He held her closer to him; he could smell the scent of roses. Dante, she was with him now. He stroked her lips with his thumb the way she had done to him before leaning into her face and kissing the tears that had fallen from her eyes. He tilted her chin kissed her soft lips. The bangle blinked three times and she was gone.

Jade could hear the sound of thunder. Lightning flashed behind her closed eyelids. It was a thunderstorm; she could hear the soothing sound of rain pouring down hard against the windows. The sound of thunder crackled overhead. "Vergil "she whispered. Her eyes were still closed she was exhausted and still half asleep.

She felt his hands stroke her hair and she leaned into his touch. He was sitting beside her and she was still lying down. She took his hand and held it close to her chest. She could feel something on her skin as if it was burning and crawling and the feel of his warm hand against her skin was comforting. He stroked her cheek the way he had when they first met in the snow. Jade knew her wounds must have healed but she didn't feel right she lifted her head and rested it on his chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt and she could feel his warm skin, the steady rise and fall of his powerful ribcage against her face. The feeling of comfort and warmth was unlike anything she had experienced before. Vergil's soul was where Jade had made her hope.

No matter how many times he rejected her she would crawl on her hands and knees to be with him. Jade didn't know if it was his blood or she had lost her mind in the madness that is called love. He continued to stroke her hair as she drifted in and out of sleep. His hands and slender fingers stroking her arms, her waist, and her hair but always trailing back to the mark on her neck. His fingers were drawn to it and her body drawn to his touch.

"I'm sorry we failed another test" she whispered. "I'm sorry you suffered so much pain and torture", she began to cry.

Jade had seen the scars that the torture had left on Vergil. He was strong and had endured it for a long time, alone. Jade wrapped her slender arms around his waist and held him tightly, she didn't know if she was dreaming but she had to let Vergil know.

"I know how much you love Dante, and you are incomplete without him, so am bringing him back to you, I know he is the only one that can heal you".

Dante was stunned. Vergil would never open up to anyone, especially a human. He had always detested the weakness in them but he knew now that Vergil's devil had marked Jade. The blue wings would react to Dante's touch. They shared the same blood and were bound together by the demon code. Dante had been by Jades side since she passed out in the alleyway. His own devil side had reacted to the bangle as he was not in his senses at the time. He had caught Jade before she hit the pavement. It was 3:00 am and she had been out cold for hours.

The bangle she had been wearing was cursed with a powerful spell. Luckily Trish had been inside Devil May Cry to handle things for him before he had passed out too. When he had finally come around Trish had already told him everything he needed to know about the curse. Having inspected the triangles of the hexagram he could tell that two had already been failed.

The demons were playing dirty and he would have to find a way to attend the next one to even the odds. Plus he had to see Vergil, it had been years since he had laid eyes on his brother and knowing that he had escaped hell had given Dante new hope of having his brother by his side, for good. Dante stroked Jades long hair and studied her face closely.

She looked fragile. Her skin was pale and sweat was covering her forehead. Dante was curious as to how Vergil had even met this girl. When the Hell Gates were opened during the savior incident in Fortuna he must have escaped but Dante couldn't understand how he had ended up marking Jade.

Dante smiled to himself that punk kid was going to suffer when he gets there. After all he had an ace card on him. Dante chuckled and leaned against the bed. He noticed that Jade had a small smile on her face. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Somehow this whole scene had felt familiar to him. He slid into bed next to her. He was drawn to Jade. He wrapped his arms around her and gently rested her head on his chest.

He could trace Vergil's lingering scent on her skin "See you soon Verge", he whispered. He was late to the party but hey how could they continue without the star of the show.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Authors Notes: Hello guys, I am back with yet another chapter for those who are still enjoying the story. **

**These chapters seem to be writing themselves and am having a lot of fun. It's interesting to see how the dynamics of the relationships will change between the characters as they come together.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I do not own DMC, if I did I would be on a luxury Yacht and not sitting in front of the computer screen slaving away at my day job and sneakily writing my story at the same time for you people.**

**Warnings: None what so ever, I hope that you guys will enjoy some of the humour and interaction between the characters.**

**Please don't forget to write a review or favourite the story: Please ;P**

**Tangled Passions **

Nero had been trying to clean up the mess on the rug but Vergil growled every time he tried to pick something up like it was his bloody nest or something. "Vergil you're really beginning to piss me off, let me clean up", he was getting irritated.

Vergil revealed his fangs in retaliation and Nero gave up. Thankfully he hadn't tried cleaning his hair after that one try, although Nero would never admit to himself, it had felt pretty good. It was soothing. Nero decided to take a quick shower. He stepped out with a towel and headed into Jade's room. He was impressed by how stylish it was and inspected her cupboard. Finding a black hoody and a pair of blue jeans to his liking he got dressed. Vergil still seemed to be sitting sulking where he left him, the Persian rug and fireplace seemed to be his favorite spot.

Nero decided to crash on the leather sofa opposite him. Vergil was staring at the wild flowers, his claws stroking the petals. Nero suspected he was missing Jade. He sat up from the sofa; he was feeling restless since she left. He had his feelings to contend with alone. Every time he looked at Vergil he felt drawn to him, the need to be near him but he didn't know what emotion or name would justify such closeness. His cheeks were beginning to blush again and he pulled the hood over his head in frustration.

"What the hell is in this blood?" He moaned to himself, placing both hands over his face in resignation.

He was definitely straight but was this attraction? He peeked through his fingers. Vergil's crimson eyes were watching him intently. Nero blushed more and turned over on the sofa so he could stare at the ceiling. The thought of Dante finding out about his confused state of emotions sent a shudder down his spine. The old man would embarrass him to such an extent he would have no choice but to strangle Dante with his devil bringer or choke his own neck with it.

When he turned around Vergil was so close to his face he felt his hot breath. He sniffed his skin and licked his lips. Nero gaped back at Vergil like a fish out of water. Jade had mentioned that Nero had a scent and Vergil had probably picked it up now. Vergil growled at him and sat back on the rug. Nero had felt his heart skip a beat and he twisted one of the rings on his finger in agitation. He had to know for sure what he was feeling wasn't sexual. His brows creased in worry and he pushed the hood back revealing his snow white hair.

He had to find out now before the old man turned up and to put his own mind at ease. He went and sat next to Vergil. He rolled his hoody up and Vergil started to inspect his devil arm which was glowing blue. Nero tried to see if his body was reacting to Vergil's but again it was a feeling of closeness. Nero started to stroke the scales on Vergil's arm. He had never felt anyone else's before so he was curious, his human hand gliding over the powerful armour of scales and muscles.

They were warm and smooth. It made Nero wonder why Kyrie wouldn't have liked the feel of them. He smiled when he thought about what Jade had said. What was there not to like? Nero scratched his neck and peered back at Vergil who was still inspecting his own devil arm. Nero snickered at the thought of what the other knights would think if they caught him like this. Nero sneered, it's not like they respected him. Hell they even gave him grief over carrying a gun. Sitting close to Vergil made Nero feel better about himself and less anxious.

Nero scratched his nose and glanced at Vergil, "Thanks for saving my life".

It felt good to be talking to him since he knew he couldn't talk back or judge him. "I reckon it was still a close fight though". Vergil growled next to his ear and Nero smirked.

Vergil started to snarl ferociously, his teeth and fangs bared, his crimson eyes narrowed. Nero stared back at him in confusion wondering what he had done wrong. Vergil's body suddenly slumped hard on the floor. Nero frowned, he was still holding Vergil's clawed hand but his heart was racing. Quickly checking he was still breathing Nero realized he had just lost consciousness. He stood up in a panic and went over to the kitchen to get some water. Nero threw it on Vergil to wake him but he was out cold. He sat next to Vergil's motionless body, his brows knitted, and one hand scratching his ear trying to decide what to do next.

In the end he couldn't do anything. He sat next to Vergil not wanting to leave his side. He held his clawed hand in his human one. Whatever he was feeling was complex, he needed to talk to someone. All he could do was to wait for Jade to come home. After half hour of this, his body was beginning to ache so he reluctantly let go of Vergil's hand and lay back down on the sofa. His body was almost healed from the fight.

He closed his eyes, "where are you Jade?" He whispered and fell asleep.

Jade woke up to the smell of roses; she was sitting in a garden full of yellow and red ones. Trish was wearing a pretty purple dress and was watering them. The sun was out and it was hot day.

Jade smiled at Trish who came and sat beside her on the front porch. "Honey, I want to thank you for bringing them together?"

She stroked her long blonde hair and glanced at the flowers. Jade stared back at her beautiful face and tugged the ends of her black hair in thought. The gesture made Trish laugh. It was the same contagious laughter as Dante's and Jade joined in. Someone else came and sat next to Trish on the porch. It was Vergil but he was wearing a dark blue suit, a white shirt and polished black shoes. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his collar bones; his snow white hair was styled differently. It was shorter and slicked back perfectly in place. Jade smiled at him and continued to stare, he looked extremely handsome. Vergil smiled at her. It was a full smile; she could see his perfect white teeth and the creases in his eyes.

Jade froze, this wasn't Vergil and it couldn't be Dante. Her eyes widened, "Sparda"?

Jades eyes flew open. She was lying down next to something warm. She turned over to find Dante sleeping next to her. Jade blushed, his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. She stroked his hair back and studied his features closely. Her hands trailed his nose, the side of his cheeks and her thumb brushed his lips.

It was amazing to think that the feel of Dante's face was not the same as Vergil's. Dante was unique and yet he was Vergil's twin, the only person close to Vergil's heart. Jade didn't want to wake him, she lifted his arm and tried to squeeze away but he gripped her harder, his snow white hair and stubble tickling her cheek.

"Dante wake up", Jade whispered.

Dante was either a heavy sleeper or was still hung over. Jade sighed and nudged his biceps. It reminded her of being inside Vergil's body which made her snicker. Jade had no option; she leaned in and pinched his nose shut. Dante's eyes flew open and he grabbed her hand.

"Come on Jade, I have been awake all night". He huffed and turned his face to the other side. Jade leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Is Trish your mother"?

Dante turned around and squeezed one azure eye open. He lifted himself on one elbow. His biceps forming a nice bulge and Jade could see the muscles moving with each movement he took.

"No, but she looks like my mother, Eva", he closed his eyes and snuggled back in bed.

It had been a strange night and although it was surprising the girl knew about Trish he was too tired to care and still hung over from yesterday. Plus it wasn't the first time people had enquired about his family. Everybody was a big fan of Sparda, including the demons he hunted. His old man had quite a fan following.

Jade was confused, so the woman she saw in her dream was definitely Eva and the handsome man must be Sparda. She lifted the covers away and poked Dante who was trying to slap her hand away. When that didn't work he grabbed Jades arms and squeezed her back into his chest covering her under his powerful body. Jade couldn't breathe; it didn't feel strange being held by Dante like this. His presence had guided her and having him here physically was comforting.

"Dante we have to leave, Nero will be worried", the words were muffled against his chest.

Dante lifted himself slightly, he had forgotten about the picture of Nero and Vergil. The thought of embarrassing Nero made sleep vanish from his eyes and a smile appeared on his lips.

He stared back at Jade who was gawking at his face with such discipline and concentration that it made him smirk. "You like what you see; well ladies usually can't resist this". Dante pointed down to his chiseled abs and winked at her. The full smile reached his eyes and Jades stare intensified. "Does Sparda look more like Vergil?"

Dante noted she was looking better this morning but the question caught him off guard, his good mood taking a dip. He lifted himself away from her and lay down on his back. He had denounced his father when he was younger, after his mother's death. But as he grew older he realized that it was not Sparda's fault. A part of him had never forgiven his father for abandoning them. Yet he had no idea what had become of him. Dante gazed back at Jade who was leaning on one elbow and watching the rise and fall of his chest like a small child.

"My old man looked more like Verge", he smiled back at Jade who was listening closely. "Verge looked up to him and followed closely in his footsteps. Me, I take after my mom".

Jade was staring up at the ceiling and remembered Eva. "You two have the exact same laughter".

Dante stared back at Jade in astonishment. She seemed to know a lot about the two of them and yet he had only met her yesterday. Dante leaned into her and was inspecting the marking on her neck. Jade smiled, now that Dante was here she knew they could beat this curse. The dream she had kindled new hope in her heart that things would work out.

There was a knock on the door and Trish walked inside the room. She rested a hand on her hip and pointed a finger at him, "Dante, please don't tell me that this girl will join the rest of the bimbos on your fan girls list". She folded her arms and frowned at him.

Dante grinned. "No Trish, I think this one is a...keeper".

Trish stared back at him in surprise. "Well am relieved to hear that. I have packed Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory in your guitar case, as requested. You have an hour to get ready if you don't want to miss the ferry to Fortuna. I and lady will handle things in shop for you. But you owe me big time Dante".

Trish smiled back at Jade who was staring at her as if she was mesmerized. "Look after her OK", she smiled and walked back out.

Jade got up and slid her legs off the bed. She felt Dante wrap his arms around her waist and lean her back into his chest. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and the beat of his strong heart. Jade sat still and waited for Dante to say something but he was silent. She could smell the scent of roses and it was overwhelming her senses. She turned to face him, her cheeks brushing his stubble and jaw, his soft hair pressing against her forehead. Dante's azure eyes were full of emotion. He stroked the sides of her face and jaw with his slender fingers and Jade realized it was Dante who had been with her last night.

Dante knew the blood was a strong bond of intimacy. He himself had never shared his with anyone but Vergil's and his blood were one. He could feel the connection between Vergil and Jade but he had to know for sure.

"You're in love with Vergil?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Dante's face was unreadable. Jade realized that he was just as complex as Vergil and could hide his emotions behind his smile. Jade looked away but Dante didn't let her go, waiting for an answer.

"I have tasted his blood and..." She tilted her head to face him. His hair was falling around his face, the high cheek bones and the distinct jaw line, the same as Vergil. "I love him". The forbidden words had left her lips for the second time.

Jade chewed her lips in frustration and felt her heart sink. "He doesn't want to see me after the curse is lifted, Dante".

Dante wasn't surprised to hear that Vergil had rejected Jade. He had never been the one to chase women. Vergil had always kept people out and his demonic heritage his only passion. Jade sighed and lifted herself out of Dante's arms. His handsome face studying hers as he leaned back in bed. Jade frowned at Dante when she realized he had no intentions of getting out of bed.

"No Dante, we have to go now". She lifted the bed sheets and realized Dante was naked.

Jade blushed and ran out of the room before he could say anything. He frowned; usually he was the one that would make a run for it. This was the first time a girl had a run out on him.

"What's wrong with a man sleeping in his birthday suit?" He said out loud before sliding out of bed.

He got changed and came downstairs. Jades cheeks were still flushed red and she was avoiding eye contact with him, which made him smile. There was something special about her, he had felt it the first time their eyes met in the strip club and when he had held her last night.

Jade smiled at Dante. She had a good look down there this time and she rubbed her cheek slightly. Luckily Vergil would never know, so it was OK. Plus she hadn't known Dante was naked so it was technically not her fault. Dante was wearing his signature red coat and red vest she had seen him in yesterday, but he was wearing brown leather pants and black combat shoes. He grabbed an old pizza box and seemed to be enjoying a very stale pizza slice.

He was definitely living like a bachelor. Unlike Vergil Dante seemed to be easy going and his attitude was relaxed. Despite being a son of Sparda, he was down to earth and very humble. Jade understood that he must be more like Eva in terms of personality too. Jade wondered how Vergil would react to Dante in his devil trigger and frowned at the thought of another vicious fight breaking out between the twins.

"Dante am not sure how Vergil will react to you. I mean when he first met Nero he lost some of his self-control and nearly killed him".

Dante wiped his lips, "I don't think you have anything to worry about. I can handle myself". He pointed his hand to his chest and tilted his head to the side to emphasize the point.

Jade understood. Dante must be as powerful as Vergil and he must have a devil trigger similar to his brother. Jade hadn't seen Dante fight yet but she could feel his power. Vergil and Dante had been training together after all and being twins they would be evenly matched.

They finished eating and made their way out together. Dante didn't bother locking the door. He adjusted the guitar case in his left hand and whistled a taxi down. The taxi ride to the harbor was a quiet one, they sat together in silence, lost in deep thoughts about the same person; Vergil.

By the time they had made it back to Fortuna it was almost 2 pm. There seemed to be a storm heading to the small island. Jade could tell Dante was anxious. She decided on a taxi for the ride back home and this time there was no need to talk, they both knew exactly how the other was feeling.

Jade paid the driver and stepped out of the car. She looked up at Dante as he stepped out of the car. It was dreamlike to finally have him standing here in front of the house. Dante's leather coat and white hair was blowing in the wind. He was the last piece of the puzzle and now she could feel the circle was complete. Dante and Jade walked up to the door which swung open before either of them had a chance to knock. Nero was standing there in one of Ryan's black hoodies and jeans. He looked pale and had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept.

Jade frowned. "Nero what's wrong?"

Nero folded his arms, his devil bringer glowing blue; he continued to stare at the two of them.

Dante chuckled, pouting in exaggeration. "Hey kid you could at least say your happy to see me".

Nero glared at him before stepping forward and embracing him. Dante gasped at Jade in surprise his white brows both raised as Nero clung to him. Jade smiled back at the two. She had forgotten to tell Dante that Nero had shared Vergil's blood and must have been worried about the two of them.

"Wow kid, am happy to see you too". Dante chuckled and hugged Nero back. Nero blushed and pushed Dante off roughly.

"Whatever old man you took your time getting here", he glared at Dante and gritted his teeth.

Jade giggled and hugged Nero. She understood how he was feeling; the blood was bringing out intimacy.

Nero whispered in her ear, "we need to talk in private", Jade nodded her head. Nero let her go and walked inside.

Dante was shocked by Nero's reaction. Sure the kid was emotional most of the time but even Dante hadn't anticipated him acting so strangely. Something was up with the kid and he couldn't wait to find out what. A small smirk appeared on his face, his eyes lit up as he rubbed his hands together.

He walked into the house to find Vergil's devil sitting inside, inspecting some wild flowers on the rug. Vergil looked up at Dante as soon as he walked in. Followed by a loud purring sound and before he knew what had happened he was sitting on his brothers lap getting his hair groomed. The purring was so loud that you could probably hear it from a mile away. Jade and Nero looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Dante sat still and allowed Vergil to groom him they were blood brothers and the devil trigger was never going to be a problem, "happy to see me huh Verge".

He knew Vergil would never hurt him, their bond was too strong. Jade and Nero were holding each other now watching Dante's hair sticking up in angles was quite a sight.

Jade pulled out her mobile, Dante glared at her, his eyes turning crimson, his voice a deep growl. "Don't even think about it Jade".

It didn't have quite the affect he was hoping for as it made Jade and the punk kid laugh harder in response. Dante glared at the two.

A small smirk appeared on his lips as his eyes fell on Nero. "I don't know what you're laughing about kid considering your unconscious ass was dangling over my brother's shoulder. Guess he didn't take long handing your ass to you".

Nero's eyes flashed crimson and he glared daggers at Dante who continued to grin back. "Can't hide these things from me kid". Pointing one finger at his chest and shrugging his shoulders. Nero's cheeks were blushing and he directed his glare at Jade who had stopped laughing.

Jade pouted at him trying to avoid Nero's intense glare. "Dante you promised me".

"How could you Jade?" Nero was genuinely upset knowing the old man will torment him for the rest of his life.

He threw the hood back over his head and was marching past Vergil who grabbed him before he could reach the stairs. He was squeezed against Dante who tried to push him off.

"What the hell Vergil let me go". Nero was trying to get up but Vergil just squeezed him harder until his face was pressed next to Dante's.

Nero glared back at Dante who continued to smirk. "Oh come on kid you know you missed me, I mean who wouldn't, but your bony elbow is kind of digging in my kidney".

Nero was blushing crazy. "Shut up old man it's not like I can help it".

Dante's stubble was tickling his skin and the close proximity of the two brothers was giving him a strange vibe again. A small part of him was actually very content at being this close to them. Nero and Dante both stopped struggling when they caught a flash of a camera being pointed at them, both of their eyes turning crimson.

Jade nodded her head in a matter of fact way. "That's great boys the crimson eyes make this photo even better. By the way I wouldn't try anything funny; my phone has a lock on it". She stared back at two of them and stuck her tongue out in triumph.

Dante and Nero stared at each other in shock and said the same thing together, "women", before glaring back at each other and crossing their arms.

Jade went behind Vergil and put her arms around his neck. "You know am jealous you didn't even purr this loudly for me", she giggled next to his ear and kissed his cheek.

She stood up and was about to walk into the kitchen but she was grabbed next being squeezed next to Dante. "Dante your hair is in my eyes". She tried to remove it but it was up in odd angles.

Vergil reluctantly let go of Nero and Jade but Dante was held captive. Jade grabbed Nero's arm and whispered something into his ear, he scratched his nose in response. Dante watched carefully, suspecting something was up and he would drag it out of the kid eventually.

Jade smiled, "Dante me and Nero are going to make a quick trip into town to get the weekly groceries, plus mangoes for Vergil and pizza for you".

Dante's eyes lit up, "you know if you guys could bring back a strawberry sundae that would be great".

Nero rolled his eyes "are we your personal servant's old man". He was still pissed that Dante had seen the picture and that annoying smirk plastered to his face.

"Hey kid, you owe me a sundae for the last time we met, when you're sorry ass was sucked inside that ugly statue. Technically I saved you and your girlfriend, the timid red head". Dante couldn't remember her name.

"Whatever old man, I don't have a girlfriend". Nero growled the words in irritation, his jaw clenching in anger as he went to the door and grabbed his boots.

Dante nodded his head in understanding. "No wonder you're so emotional kid, babe's come and go. Take it from your elders plenty more fish in the sea". Dante was trying to settle his hair back which refused to cooperate.

Jade decided to head upstairs and get changed first. Removing the skirt, vest and sandals she changed into another pair of blue jeans and black t- shirt. She was feeling better now but the clothes were reminding her of the succubus and would have to be binned.

When she came back down Nero had already zipped up his boots. Jade stood next to him and slipped on her boots. She smiled at Dante and Vergil, they were finally together. The dream she had this morning had been a significant one and she realized it was the first time she had seen Sparda and Eva.

Jade and Nero headed out the door and Dante sat back against Vergil's chest and looked into his crimson eyes. "Good to see you bro, but seriously you got to lay off the hair", Vergil purred louder in response.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Authors Notes: **** Hello guys I know a lot of you have already read chapter 9 and I wanted to ensure the next chapter was ready for you beautiful people to read over the weekend. **

**For those of you who have made it all the way to chapter 10 a pizza slice awaits and who knows maybe today we will all eat a slice at the same time together.**

**I hope you will enjoy the humour in this one and it was good to write about Nero. I have so many things planned for him he is probably blushing right now. **

**Let the good times roll a head but be warned after this chapter things are going to get very tense for our hero's. Vergil is glaring at me now; he doesn't want me to give away any more plot twists ha ha. **

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing apart from my soul**

**Pizza Party **

Nero seemed to be extra quiet on the trip into town. He was leaning against the car window with his hood still up and twisting a silver ring on his finger, his snow white hair peeking out near his face. His cheeks even more rosy against his pale skin.

"Nero, what's wrong? You know you can tell me right?" Jade was worried about him. He continued to stare out of the window. She stopped at a red light. "You like them both and you don't know what name to give these emotions"?

Nero glanced at Jade, his blue eyes meeting her dark ones. "Sometimes we love people and it's got nothing to do with sex it's just a desire to be close to them, to protect them, to be near them and there's nothing wrong with that".

Nero frowned, he bit his full lips. "Vergil fainted Jade but a few moments later I passed out too. I dreamed of his torture and saw Dante trying to save him from falling. It's Vergil's blood...I know but it's been a full 24 hours and I still feel connected to him".

He paused trying to find the right words, "I was glad to see the old man and couldn't help myself. I had no control over my emotions", he stared back at her.

Jade smiled "there's nothing wrong with that Nero maybe you finally have a...family. I know the feeling; I was an orphan you know".

Nero sat up in surprise, "so was I Jade, small world huh", he relaxed again.

Talking to Jade calmed his nerves and hell maybe having a bond between Vergil and Dante wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe there was nothing to fear but to accept his emotions. Hopefully he wouldn't have to strangle the old man or himself, just yet.

Jade parked the car near the open market and noticed Melissa was nowhere to be seen, she probably already packed up, as it was past 3:00 pm. Jade and Nero bought as much fruit as they could carry grabbing packets of strawberries, raspberries and at least 10 mangoes. They ran to the local supermarket to grab the juices, vegetables, bread and eggs. Nero went into the ice cream section. He did owe the old man a sundae so ended up getting three tubs.

He paid for these and went and joined Jade who was struggling with the bags. Nero rolled up the sleeves on his hoodie and took the bags from her hands. Passersby started to stare at his devil arm. They were frightened by it. Nero stopped, his brows knitted in anger, he put the bags down and started to roll his sleeves to cover his arm. Jade grabbed his hand; he looked back at her in surprise. She rolled down his sleeve and gripped his clawed hand.

"Nero, let's drop these to the car then we can grab the pizza from the Italian place round the corner. The car is parked there anyway".

They dropped off the bags and made their inside the busy pizza parlor. Jade was still holding Nero's clawed hand which tightened around hers. She glanced up at him but he seemed to be staring at a couple who were sitting on a table for four. It was Ryan, her soon to be ex, with the red head. She hadn't seen him for a while after they broke up. The sight of him puzzled her, instead of feeling jealous she actually felt nothing.

Nero was surprised to find Kyrie here. He couldn't help studying her face. Her red hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a cream coloured maxi dress they always wore as a part of the choir she was in. Her brown eyes and face were so plain he wondered what he had even seen in her. Maybe it was the blood but Nero seemed to be seeing her with a new set of eyes, where the fog of love had lifted.

His eyes fell back on Jade, her long black hair, her soft brows, pale skin and black eyes and realized how much prettier she was. Her full lips were slightly parted and she had a small smile on her face. Her cheeks still pink from carrying the bags. They were still standing in the queue and had a few people in front of them.

"That's my ex over there Nero", Jade whispered. "The guy I tried to commit suicide over".

Jade gazed back at Ryan and wondered why she would have done such a stupid thing. Her brows knitted together trying to understand what she had seen in him. He was an average guy, just another face in the crowd now.

Nero's mouth fell open. "She is my ex Jade", his brows and eyes narrowed in confusion.

They both stared at each other in shock. Maybe they had a lot more in common than they thought. They finally made their order and opted for four large pizzas, two pepperonis, one margarita and one vegetarian.

"You know Nero, I think we should go and say hello to them". Jade had a mischievous look in her eyes and Nero knew exactly what she was thinking, he couldn't resist. He scratched his nose and adjusted his hoody.

"We still got time to kill, let's do it", a small smirk appeared on his full lips.

Jade intertwined her fingers in Nero's clawed hand which was glowing blue and they made their way towards the couple. Everyone in the restaurant was watching the two of them with curiosity.

Jade blurted happily, "Ryan, good to see you here". She was smiling ear to ear as he glanced at her in surprise and stared at Nero up and down.

Nero snickered he was wearing the guys clothes. Jade and Nero looked at each other. This opportunity was too good to pass. Kyrie glanced at Nero timidly. Her eyes studying Jade and peering back at their hands in confusion.

"Is it OK if we join you, we are just waiting for our order". Jade beamed back.

Nero sat down on one of the chairs but made a startled noise when Jade sat on his lap. Placing her one arm around his broad shoulders and tilting her head into his face so his flushed cheeks were resting against hers. Kyrie and Ryan stared at each other, both of them startled and caught off guard by what they were seeing. The look of surprise on their faces was priceless.

Jade smiled at Kyrie, "it's nice to finally meet you. I am Jade; Ryan's soon to be ex-wife".

Jade turned to face Nero and placed a kiss on his forehead before stroking his hair back. Kyrie's mouth fell open like Ryan's. Jade smiled back at Kyrie and she tugged the ends of Nero's soft hair who was still blushing red. Ryan continued to gape back at Nero, clearly never expecting her to be in another relationship so soon.

He grabbed Kyrie tightly around the shoulder making Nero and Jade smirk more. "You're looking...good Jade and it's nice to see you again Nero".

Ryan managed to speak the words but the look in his eyes never changed.

"Yes Nero, it's good to see you again". Kyrie whispered back.

Nero smiled at the two of them. This chapter of his life had closed a long time ago. The emotions he had been feeling lately for Dante, Vergil and Jade were complex but on a level that only the three of them could really understand. He realized that the blood was bonding them together but even if its affects changed his feelings wouldn't. He would give his life for them. They were his family now.

Jade stood up and Nero followed behind her. "Good to see you guys too, I think our order is ready so we better get a move on".

Jade took Nero's clawed hand and entwined their fingers. "Bye guys", she winked back at Ryan and waved at Kyrie before placing her arm around his waist

"Thanks Jade", Nero whispered as they made their way back to the till still holding each other. Jade looked up at Nero and met his soft blue eyes. "No Nero, thank you". They both laughed remembering the look on their faces.

Nero and Jade eventually collected the pizzas and carried them back to the car. They both couldn't wait to get home. The smell of the pizzas in the car was making their bellies rumble loudly. Nero was staring outside the window again but Jade could tell he was feeling better. The anxiety he had been feeling was gone.

Nero could never hide his emotions but sharing Vergil's blood had bought Jade and Nero closer together. Jade smiled knowing that she was now a part of three very special people who had become her life. Jade took a few of the bags while Nero carried the pizzas inside. Vergil was still sitting on the rug but Dante was no longer there. Nero placed the pizza boxes on the floor and Vergil sniffed the air and growled.

Nero chuckled, "yeah, yeah we got different toppings so don't worry".

Jade carried the rest of the shopping bags inside and headed straight into the kitchen. She washed all the fruit and placed it inside two large bowls, before taking it inside and placing it next to Vergil who licked his lips and took a large mango in his claws.

"Hey eat the pizza first". Jade frowned taking the mango out of his clawed hand, Vergil growled.

He grabbed Jade and placed her onto his lap. He started to lick her neck making her giggle.

"Now this is my kind of party". Nero and Jade looked up to find Dante clad in a towel.

Dante's body was dripping wet, as if he had run out of the shower at the smell of pizza. His hair was plastered to his forehead. Jade and Nero stared at the handsome devil with their eyes bulging. Dante sat down next to them and Jade could smell her shampoo and body wash on him. She also remembered she had seen him naked and she blushed. His body was stunning and she couldn't help but stare. Vergil's crimson eyes were staring at her face. She rubbed the side of her cheek and prayed to God he couldn't read her mind. Avoiding his eyes she gazed at Nero and snickered.

Nero knew he had a good body but seeing the old man's sent weird vibes down his spine. It was muscled and sculpted, the water droplets were working their way down each toned ridge. Nero frowned and cursed the old man for having no modesty, at all. He cursed his cheeks for flashing red and prayed no one noticed. Luckily he hadn't felt anything weird down their yet which meant there was still hope. He casually pulled the hood up to hide his face and cheeks and block out the old man who had decided to sit next to him. Apparently when it came to pizza Dante didn't seem to notice anything else.

"Pepperoni is mine, so keep your claws off kid". Dante quickly opened the box and was already devouring a large slice.

"Shut up old man we got two pepperoni pizzas, so hand the other one over here". Nero avoided looking at Dante who handed him the pizza box but his fingers brushed his hand and Nero felt something at his touch.

Nero slapped his hand away; Dante stared at him in shock. "Calm the hell down kid, I know you're hungry but there is no need to get violent". Nero was on edge and he didn't know why. Pizza was his first love so he would worry about Nero later.

Jade helped herself to a vegetarian slice. She caught the extra cheese dangling down in her mouth and licked her lips before biting air. "Vergil" she yelped in surprise, half of the slice was already being devoured.

"You like the vegetarian like me huh"? Jade giggled. She lifted herself and took a bite from his slice, his eyes meeting hers. She remembered what he said about not wanting to see her again. She sighed and sat back down before taking another slice for herself.

Nero stared back at Dante and was jealous he had such a great body even after his questionable diet. "How do you not get fat old man?"

Dante licked his fingers, "don't be jealous kid, it comes with good genes and hard work". He gestured pointing a finger at his abs and winking at Nero who brushed his nose in irritation and looked away.

"Nero bought you dessert Dante, three tubs of strawberry sundae". Jade giggled at Nero who stopped mid-bite.

Dante dropped his slice on the box and stared at Nero. The kid had bought him dessert. Dante grabbed Nero and hugged him tightly. "I knew you cared kid".

Nero could feel the warmth from Dante's body against his and it left a strange feeling. He could also smell the scent of roses. Which he realized was Dante's scent.

Dante was surprised that Nero made no attempt at throwing him off, instead leaned in and hugged back, wrapping his arms around his waist. His brows creased in thought. Nero had shared Vergil's blood which is why he was acting strangely. The closeness and intimacy the blood brings must be confusing him. Dante removed the hood from Nero's head and stroked his scruffy hair, Nero tried to move away but Dante gripped his arm. He placed one hand behind his neck and rested their foreheads together.

"It's OK kid, the blood brings out closeness, which means you will want to be around us and want physical closeness but it's not the kind your thinking off".

"The demon blood is unique in that sense, there is no lust attached to it. Lust after all doesn't have the same hold on the heart the way love does, it's a survival mechanism".

Dante glanced at Jade who was listening closely. She understood what he meant; it was a bond that was based on love in its purest form. Nero's dark orbs met Dante's lighter ones and he finally understood and was relieved to hear it.

"Thanks Dante". Nero smirked back. Dante picked up his slice of pizza, "but kid I have turned straight men gay, I mean who could resist this". He gestured pointing at himself and giving Nero his most dashing smile.

Nero chuckled, "you wish old man".

By the time the four of them were finished they were so full Jade decided to make some green tea to help digest the food. Nero was helping her clean up the mess on the floor. Dante was still sitting in a towel rubbing his toned stomach in contentment.

Nero was crushing the pizza boxes with his devil bringer, "hey Dante do the effects of the blood fade?"

Dante tilted his head to the side, to get a good look at him. "Well kid it depends if you completed the ritual and got marked, if you did consider yourself a part of the clan now. We are bound to you and you to us, since me and Verge here share the same blood".

Nero blushed he couldn't believe it. When he had asked Dante if they would meet again he never thought it would be like this. He was thrilled to know that he would be accepted so easily and be a part of the two of them.

Nero sat down next to Dante to show him his arm. "Is this a marking"?

Dante inspected the mark closely, it was similar to Jades. He rubbed his stubble and glanced at Vergil in surprise. "Not sure kid, I mean Verge has already marked Jade. I can't imagine you gave him your blood willingly during the fight, so it doesn't make sense".

Nero understood. He had been willing to spill his blood for Jade and Vergil and been willing to share his blood for her. She must have convinced him to do so. He looked up at Jade who was still making tea and it was her who had saved his life.

Dante was staring at Nero who seemed to be lost in thought. "Hey kid, you knocked your head too hard during the fight?" Nero glared at Dante and punched his face with his devil bringer. Dante was hit hard in the jaw and he went sliding across the floor losing his towel in the process.

He rubbed his jaw, "wow kid you're on your period or something?"

Dante was definitely not expecting that overreaction but the punk kid was always unpredictable and now he and Vergil were stuck with him. The funny thing was he Dante couldn't be happier. The thought of having two men working inside Devil May Cry was what he needed. Trish and Lady had been driving him crazy lately.

Jade turned around to find Dante standing butt naked, Vergil was snarling at Nero menacingly but the large mango in his clawed hand was distracting him. She shook her head and headed back in the kitchen.

Nero placed a hand on his forehead in irritation, "Dante please put some god damn clothes on". Dante smiled back. "Like what you see kid?" He rolled and grabbed the towel and avoided Nero's devil bringer in one stylish move.

Vergil watched the two with disinterest. He was licking his lips at the sight of the mango. Jade brought the tea in a tray and sat down on the floor before pouring them into traditional Japanese cups, she had bought from Kyoto. Nero and Dante were still glaring at each other.

"You know you two have a lot of fan girls. I can sell the pictures on my mobile for good money, so I suggest the two of you behave".

Dante's mouth fell open and Nero's eyes narrowed. Jade poured them tea with a small evil smirk on her face. They both reluctantly sat down and took a cup each. Jade went back in the kitchen and bought a tub of ice cream which Dante grabbed.

"You're supposed to share old man". Nero tried to take a spoon and Dante swatted his hand away, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You bought this for me kid and I didn't forget the cheap shot you took on my face".

Jade was staring at the bangle she knew another test would be taking place today. "Dante what do we do about the curse?"

Dante and Nero looked up at Jade who was chewing her lips. Dante put his spoon down and leaned against the leather sofa, his smile fading as he inspected the two red squares.

"Trish said that I should be able to enter limbo with you, as we are bound by blood, as long as you're close to me while it is blinking blue".

Nero frowned, "what about me old man? I want to come too; you guys can't leave me behind".

Dante stroked his wet hair, "kid the tests are complex and plus the more people there are the harder they become".

Nero glared at him. "I am coming old man, am not going to have another sleepless night, especially after you know how I am feeling".

Dante stared back at Nero but Jade took Dante's hand in hers, "I think Nero should come" she whispered.

Dante sighed, "OK kid how about this, you come to the next test and we see how it goes".

Nero took the spoon out of Dante's hand and scooped up some ice cream. "I can dig that old man". Dante frowned and tried to yank it back but Nero was quick and snickered in response.

Jade sat back in Vergil's lap and rested her body against his. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and chest. "I guess we just wait now".

Dante tilted his head, "you haven't told us which two sins you two have failed Jade?"

Jade blushed and looked up at Vergil who was staring back at her. She looked back at Dante who was still watching her and folded his arms around his chiseled body; she licked her lips remembering the Lust one. Dante smirked back making her blush more.

"Lust and wrath", Jade frowned. "I rather not talk about either of them, especially the Lust one". Jade blurted the words out of her mouth avoiding Dante's gaze.

Dante and Nero looked at each other inquisitively before shrugging their shoulders. "OK, but if you want to talk about it later, am here". Dante finished leaning further into the sofa.

Nero licked the spoon. "You going to see your brother in a towel old man or you're going to do us all a favour and put some pants on".

Dante leaned closer to Nero. He took the spoon from his hand and put it in his mouth. Nero's cheeks flushed. "You know kid you talk too much". He stood up and winked at him, "but you do have a point, I think I will need my weapons too".

Dante stood up and walked upstairs, he had left the guitar case in the spare room along with his combat clothes. He took Rebellion out and placed Ebony and Ivory on the bed. It had been a while since Yamato and Rebellion had come together and they would be thirsting for blood.

"I hope your ready Verge?" Dante whispered inspecting Ivory closely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Authors Notes: **

**Angel939 was running. She was being chased by Kyrie fans who were throwing pizza slices at her head; they were joined by anti- Yaoi protestors who don't understand the blood effects. She snickered and hid herself in a dumpster. Seeing the coast was clear she walked towards another alleyway inside Devil May Cry. **

**Dante was sitting on his leather seat his long legs resting on the desk, a comic book plastered to his face. He was snoring. Nero and Vergil were sitting together on the leather sofa cleaning Red Queen and Yamato. Vergil glared at Angel who avoided his gaze and Nero just rolled his eyes. **

**A group of people were sitting in a circle inside the room, they looked up at angel and she realised that some people were still following this story. She sat down with them as they made space for her. Angel whispered to them. **

"**The blood is fading", they all nodded their head in agreement. "Which means Nero and Jade are breaking away from its spell". They all looked at each other and frowned knowing the next chapter was going to be tense.**

**Disclaimer: Mighty Capcom rule all.**

**Warning**: **A lot of hurt awaits you, keep your hearts in check and be strong, a storm is coming your way.**

**Snow storm**

It was almost 6pm and all four of them were sitting quietly waiting for something to happen. Jade knew the bangle didn't have a set timer, she didn't know how much longer it would take for the next test to take place. She lit the fireplace. The room was getting chilly.

Dante was sitting on the leather sofa opposite Jade, both hands holding a large sword between his legs. The sword looked extremely heavy and had two distinct skeletons near the handles. It had created a small hole in the wood where the tip was resting. Jade could tell Dante was anticipating a fight. He also had his twin hand guns holstered behind his coat, the fire illuminating their silver colour. He was unusually quiet and the two of them could tell something was wrong.

Nero tilted his head, "hey old man...cat got your tongue or something?" The silence was a little unnerving; he had never seen Dante so serious. Dante ignored him and continued inspecting his sword. Nero folded his arms. The sound of the fire crackling was the only noise in the quiet room.

Jade stood up from Vergil's lap and went upstairs to get extra blankets from the spare room. She wanted a moment alone and sat down on the bed. She was feeling anxious about the next test. The last one had been painful and with night approaching the feeling of dread was coming back. She stroked her chest and rubbed the skin there, trying not to remember what the succubus had done to her. When she looked up Vergil was standing before her, she hadn't heard a sound. She wondered why his devil followed her around.

She hugged him. "Vergil, try not to fight with Dante".

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his warm scales. He was the calm and stillness she needed. She held his hand and made her way downstairs to find Nero and Dante still lost in thought. Jade passed a blanket to Nero and one to Dante who placed it next to him. The fire was illuminating his azure eyes and they were unreadable. Nero placed the blanket over his legs and frowned not knowing what else to say. Jade sat back on Vergil's lap and folded the blanket around her body.

She inspected the bangle, "Dante, how are you and Nero going to enter Limbo, I mean is it just by staying close to me?"

Dante nodded his head. "We need to hold onto you when it blinks blue", he spoke the words quietly and not in his usual cocky manner.

Nero flexed his devil arm which was glowing blue. The light was soothing and Jade was beginning to get drowsy looking at it. She leaned back into Vergil's chest and continued to watch the blue glow. Her eyes slowly closing, having the three of them here was peaceful.

"Wake up Jade". Jades eyes opened slowly she looked up to find Nero holding her.

She didn't know where she was. She looked around puzzled and saw the snow around them, she had passed out again.

Nero held her face, "they are going to kill each other Jade". His eyes full of anguish and seeing his expression caused her heart to beat ferociously against her chest.

Jade followed Nero's gaze to find Dante and Vergil fighting in the snow. The colour of blue and red against the white wilderness was breath taking. The snow was falling steadily around them but they were moving gracefully like two trained dancers who could read each other's moves. Jade and Nero got to their feet and ran towards them. They were bleeding and panting heavily, blood was streaking their white hair and they had deep cuts along their arms and legs.

Vergil's hair was falling back onto his forehead. He was sneering at Dante who was smiling at him. "Come on Verge is this the way to greet me after all this time, I thought you would be happy to see me?"

Vergil sliced Yamato through the air and Dante leapt backwards to avoid her cold steel, landing gracefully in the snow. They continued to fight each other with everything they had, neither of them holding back. Dante's moves were over the top and stylish, Vergil's movements were graceful, stealthy and quiet, their two personalities clashing in the same way as their different fighting styles. Dante aimed Ebony and Ivory at Vergil and shot a barrage of rounds which Vergil deflected by spinning Yamato. Nero pulled Jade behind him; the stray bullets were flying in all directions.

"I don't want you here Dante". Vergil spoke the words in his monotone voice and glared at Nero who was watching the two with a worried expression.

It was the first time Nero had seen Vergil but he had never expected him to be so different from Dante. Vergil radiated authority and Nero knew this fight was between the two brothers, there was nothing he could do to intervene, this was personal. He could feel the passion, love and hatred they held for each other. Jade gripped Nero's devil and watched them continue to fight.

"Well bro it seems am not going anywhere, so how about we forget the past and start over again". Dante raised Rebellion over his shoulder and strode towards Vergil.

Vergil arched a brow, "why would I want to do that Dante, me and you could never get along". He could see the hurt on Dante's face. He could always read his little brother.

Dante continued to walk towards him in confident strides "well bro let's say am less annoying now".

Vergil pointed Yamato at Dante's neck before he could move any closer. "Don't...Dante". The words were said low and sharp that the threat in them made Jade and Nero shudder. The twins looked identical now.

Dante stared back at his brother, even after spending all these years in hell Vergil was just as trained and skillful. His elegant face and high cheek bones were the same as before but his body was even leaner. Dante remembered his brother as the true prince to the heir of Sparda's throne. The sort of person that would enter a room and everyone would gaze back in admiration but he would remain untouchable. The only person that could read and understand him was Dante himself.

They were twins and he had missed this connection between them. Now that he was standing here with Vergil he felt whole again but his brother's rejection was always painful to bear. Dante had lost Vergil twice and a third time would kill him. He had seen the visions of Vergil's torture and wanted to make things right between them. Even if it meant letting his brother kill him. He would be happy to oblige his request. But he had to know the reason for Vergil's hate and anger.

In the past it had been about power and now he was clueless to the reason behind his brother's resentment. Vergil had always tried to push him away like he meant nothing to him. Seeing him again had only rekindled new hope to save his brother. Dante could never let Vergil go.

"Do you really hate me that much Verge?" Dante gazed back at his reflection for an answer. Why was it this question always came back to haunt him but the answer always eluded him.

"After all these years you're going to reject me again?"

He stared at Vergil who continued to glare at the snow, avoiding his intense gaze. Vergil had always looked down on him. Dante had always looked up to his older brother and nothing in this world would ever change that. Dante loved Vergil, and he had accepted this weakness a long time ago. Trish and Lady had always been there for him but no one could replace Vergil in his life and no one could hurt him the way Vergil could. The tip of Yamato was making his neck bleed but he waited patiently for an answer.

Vergil tilted his head and looked into his eyes. After all these years Dante still held the same love and admiration for him. Vergil's heart ached at the sight of these eyes and he could never hold Dante's gaze which could see into his soul. He didn't deserve his brother's love or affection. Dante was better than him in every way. He had chosen to abandon him and tried to kill him. He was guilt ridden and his brother's presence would always remind him of his past mistakes and failures. He could never catch up Dante, the true heir to their father's legacy.

Vergil combed his hair and sheathed Yamato, his movements agile and graceful. "You shouldn't have come back for me Dante, this curse cannot be broken". Vergil spoke the words with disinterest and turned his back on Dante.

They both gazed out at Israel who had appeared in the snow and was creating another portal. Vergil glanced at Dante and knew his words had hurt him. Yet it was the truth. He had accepted his fate; he was destined for eternal suffering. Vergil stepped away but Dante gripped his shoulder. He had missed his brother's touch and scent. He wasn't strong enough to meet his eyes.

Dante whispered the words so only he would hear them, "I am not losing you again Verge". Vergil felt his chest tighten at the hurt in Dante's voice. The thought of leaving him alone and never seeing him again was death in itself. The ultimate punishment for what he had done.

Jade and Nero were frozen in place, unsure what to do. Jade could see the blood in the snow and wondered how Eva and Sparda would have felt about this reunion. Jade could see the anguish on Dante's face but Vergil continued to stare out towards the portal. It reminded her of how cold hearted he could be. After five days she would probably never see him again. He would make sure of it. He kept the people that were closest to his heart at a distance. He was the cold snow that continued to fall around them, covering everything with its beauty, a never ending landscape of untouched whiteness which no one could truly capture.

Vergil shrugged Dante's hand away and headed for the portal. Jade and Nero had never seen Dante so broken. Nero now understood why Dante had been acting strangely and had been quiet. He looked up to Vergil and loved him. But Vergil didn't share these sentiments. Having met Vergil in his human form Nero couldn't help but admire him. His grace and elegance were unmatched but he was emotionless and detached.

Vergil turned his back on the three people that he cared for the most. He knew how each of them was feeling; his blood was the key to holding them together. He felt his chest tighten again and continued to keep his emotions in check. After five days they would be rid of his tainted shadow. After all, he always ended up hurting the ones closest to his heart or he just let them down. Vergil didn't believe he deserved a second chance. He entered the portal hoping they wouldn't follow him. He was wrong.

Jade gazed around the large room. They were inside a club; people were dancing all around her. She was stuck between waves of bodies as they moved to the music. Green and White lights were blinding her vision. A DJ spoke up from a window booth above the staircase, his hands gliding over equipment. He raised both hands in the air and put his large headphones back on before changing the track to another heavier club beat. The overhead lights and sound were so loud Jade was losing her senses.

She caught a flash of white hair in the crowd and started to push past people, not wanting to lose sight of him. It was Nero she could see his devil arm glowing blue. "Nero where are Dante and Vergil?" She was shouting.

Nero grabbed Jade, a drunken guy was trying to dance with her and he pushed him back roughly. He was gritting his teeth he hadn't anticipated ending up in some god forsaken club after entering the portal. He couldn't hear what Jade was saying, the music was too loud and he could feel the bass sending vibrations through his body. He took her hand and started to drag her away hoping to find a quieter spot.

Jade felt another hand grab hers and she turned to find Vergil standing there. He was younger again about the same age as her Lust vision. He was wearing a white shirt and blue faded jeans with a dark blue blazer. The lights were lighting up his face and high cheek bones as he continued to stare back at her, a small smile on his lips. His cold eyes fell on Nero who was watching him curiously.

Nero had never met Dante when he was younger and he couldn't stop staring at him because they were the same age now. He frowned to himself and looked around the countless heads for any sign of Dante.

"Vergil" she was relieved to find him here.

Nero let her hand go and squeezed closer towards them, pushing other people back in irritation. It was hard to see the bangle in the club lights but she knew the words would be appearing soon to reveal the next sin. Vergil was silent; he continued to stare at them. His face was always unreadable but there was something odd about the way he was looking at Jade and Nero. Jade chewed her lips anxiously and moved closer to him. He leaned his body into hers and the words slowly appeared; P, R, I, D, E.

"Pride", Jade shouted so Vergil and Nero could hear her. They both nodded their heads in understanding.

Vergil stared out across the crowd. He remembered this night. It was the first time that he had reluctantly agreed to attend a club with Dante who had managed to annoy him insistently for a week. He had never drunk before so after just two drinks he had gotten drunk and had ended up saying something to Dante that probably scarred him worse than any wounds he had inflicted on his body with Yamato. The words that had left his mouth that day were unforgivable and he had hated himself ever since. His pride had caused them and he had never forgiven himself.

Dante was here in the flesh; his brother wouldn't have forgotten this night. He had to wear his perfect mask and hide his true emotions. Vergil knew exactly where he would find Dante and this time he would ensure that he would fail the test, after all Pride was his biggest sin and the real reason why he had ended up in hell in the first place. He would guarantee after tonight Dante, Jade and Nero would never want see his face again.

Jade tugged Vergil's arm, "Vergil, we have to find Dante".

She tried to look for him but couldn't see him anywhere, his scent untraceable in the mix of alcohol and sweat. Vergil pulled Jades arm roughly and pushed through the crowd of people. She was startled by the gesture and lost sight of Nero in the crowd. A few girls gathered around him, he frowned and could see Jade disappearing out of sight.

He brushed past the girls but the drunken guy stepped in front of him. "Hey pretty boy, you pushed me before". Nero stepped around him but he shoved him back.

"You don't want to try that asshole". Nero growled, flexing his devil arm in his face which made the guy fall back on his ass. Nero could still see Vergil, he was towering the rest of the crowd.

"Jade squeezed Vergil's hand, "we have to wait for Nero Vergil". She was anxious, they shouldn't have split up. Anything they did here could mean failure. She knew Dante had been right all along. The more people that entered the portal the difficult the tests became.

Jade met Vergil's stare. He was studying her face closely with his sharp eyes. He pulled Jade close to his body and his beautiful hands stroked the side of her cheeks. She leaned into his touch and was now in a trance, the music, the people, and the world forgotten. He was with her, his eyes so entrancing, his scent filling her lungs, a slight clench of his jaw the only movement on his calm face. His brows slightly arched as he studied the mark on her neck.

The feel of his touch on her skin was like someone who had been in the snow for an eternity to find the sun was shining down on them. Life itself parting the cold clouds, as the sun's rays graced her skin. Jade placed both hands on his cheeks to make sure this was real. One hand timidly slid through his soft hair so he wouldn't move away from her touch. She closed the distance between their bodies. She rested her head against the nape of his neck and she kissed his skin there. Placing a small kiss on the side of his lips, she stared back at him. He had allowed the touch and didn't make any move to part from her embrace. His eyes were still unreadable but he had a small smile on his lips.

She placed small kisses along his lips but he didn't flinch. Jade stroked the side of his cheeks with her fingertips, he made no attempt to kiss her back; she knew he wouldn't but it didn't matter to her. Time had slowed down, the lights and sounds now a blur as she was only connected to him. Jade studied his face with her hands the way she had done the first time they had met. His presence was magnetic.

His hands slowly slid down her back in response and around her waist, slowly lifting the t-shirt she was wearing and she could feel his fingers gliding over the skin on her back. It was too much. The places where he touched her skin were set ablaze as her pores exploded in ecstasy. Her eyes closing and she could feel his breath on her skin as he teased her cheeks with his parted lips.

His hands were pressed on her back and he was undoing the strap of her bra. She could still feel his lips tracing her face but never placing a single kiss on her skin. His hot breaths sent shivers down her spine. She held him closer grabbing a fistful of his soft hair and sliding her cheeks against his parted lips. His hands were now gliding around her stomach and moving up slowly, floating over her breasts. The way a wave would touch the sand, she bit her lip in the euphoria she was feeling. He lifted her arms around his neck and, his fingers traced her slender arms.

He leaned into her ear, stroking her hair back; the feel of his hands on her hair was soothing. "Tell me Jade, did you sleep with my brother yet?"

The words were spoken mockingly and she was left stunned. "He has taken a lot of average girls like you to bed, he isn't fussy when it comes to women, but at least you can imagine that you were having sex with me".

She could feel his smile against her cheek, the implication of his words finding her heart. "Or are you planning on sleeping with Nero, you two seem to like each other?"

Jade gazed down at the floor in shock. That was when she heard laughter all around her. Everyone in the club was staring at her. Vergil was holding her black t-shirt in his hands and her bra was falling around her slender body. She looked down at her body in loss. She had lost herself inside of him and hadn't even noticed what he had done to her.

He smiled at her and combed his hair back with his slender fingers, his eyes assessing her body as she continued to stand their dumbfounded. "You really are pathetic you know that Jade". His voice was calm and soft. His beautiful eyes were looking back at her with disgust.

Nero pushed past the large crowd of people that were gathered together to find Jade standing topless. He glared back at Vergil who was holding her t-shirt in one hand. Nero hit him hard with his devil bringer and he went and hit the bar area, the impact shattering the alcohol. Nero pushed past the rest of the people and slipped off his hoody and placed it around Jade.

He sneered at Vergil who was getting up from the floor. "You know I don't give a shit if your Dante's brother but don't you dare treat Jade like that".

Nero grabbed Vergil's neck with his devil bringer and brought him closer so they were face to face. He was angry now, they came to save this guy and he was playing mind games with them. Nero felt something hit him against the left side of his temple. The blow was so hard that he was seeing spots in his vision and had fallen down on the floor on his hands and knees.

"Nero". Jade ran over to where he was and inspected his head which was bleeding, his snow white hair beginning to turn red from the gash.

Jade and Nero looked up to find Dante standing there. The old man had enough power in his fists to kill someone with his blow and had always held back. This time he didn't and it shocked him to know that Dante had hit him. He was hurt more by that fact, then the blow he had received.

Dante stared back at Vergil, who looked startled for the first time, but the look quickly faded, he had a way of masking his emotions. The other people in the club continued to stare back at the four of them. Dante walked over to Vergil and inspected his face before helping him up. Vergil glared at him and got to his feet, before turning his back on them and sitting on one of the stools near the bar. With the fight finished the rest of the crowd went back to dancing like nothing had happened. Jade and Nero stared back at Dante who walked past them and sat on the stool next to Vergil.

"Verge, whatever your trying to do is not going to work, Jade is in love with you and Nero has been marked, so what is the point in doing all this?" Dante had seen the whole incident from a distance and would always give his brother the benefit of the doubt. They were twins and Vergil was a true gentleman.

Vergil had hoped that his little stunt would have at least had some effect on Dante but his brother was even better at reading him now that they were older.

He tilted his head slightly, "do you remember what I told you here Dante after I got drunk?"

Dante stroked his hair back from his eyes and met his stare, a small smile on his lips, to hide the hurt he was feeling. "That I was responsible for our mother's death Verge, you ended up saving me before you could get to her and how you regretted the decision ever since".

Vergil felt regret having bought up the subject. Dante had memorized his words and they were engraved in his mind. He could feel his eyes beginning to sting but he held his composure. He had to be strong; he had to let Dante go. It was for the best, he had hurt him long enough with his presence.

"This is why I will always hate you Dante. Your face will always remind me of her...death". The words that had left his mouth were to cause devastation; Vergil didn't have the heart to see it on Dante's face. But he could feel it; he had torn his brother's heart and could feel the pain in his own soul.

Nero glanced at Dante's pale face. He could see the light going out from his eyes. It was a look of someone who had just lost hope. Nero glanced at Vergil and understood that the most important person in Dante's life was his brother and that everyone else including Jade and Nero could never even compete.

Jade was sitting quietly next to Nero, her eyes never leaving Vergil's face. What he had done and said today had been humiliating. But she didn't feel like crying, she felt the same way she did when she was suffering from depression; empty. She inspected the bangle which was blinking blue, her eyes lingering on the hour glass, it was almost empty and the triangle had turned red a long time ago.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Authors Notes:**

**The small group of people inside Devil May Cry were now hugging each other. Some were crying and trying to wipe the tears from their eyes. Some pretending they had something in their eye. Angel passed tissues around and Nero came over and provided them with a cup of hot chocolate each. **

**They took it from his hands and thanked him. Vergil just glared back at them and wondered when they would be leaving the premises. Dante continued to snore and dream about the remaining tubs of ice cream. **

**Angel wiped a tear from her eye and whispered to them. "They need to make their way back together from the pain". The group nodded their head in agreement, some still blowing their noses. **

"**In this chapter let's get them back on track and try to heal the wounds". They all took a sip of the hot chocolate and realised Nero makes a damn good cup. Nero just blushed and sat back down next to Vergil who nodded his head in disapproval.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom I could use some of that money, since you own everything :(**

**All I need is you**

Jade woke up to find she was lying down on the rug. The only light in the room was the fire as it continued to burn. She lifted her head and found she was alone. She was still wearing Nero's hoody. It smelled of his scent. She was alone again like the night she had decided to take her life.

Vergil's words had cut her deep and she was carrying the scars. She really was pathetic. He had been able to read her all along. He had humiliated her to remind her of the reality she had forgotten. In the end everyone would always leave her behind. She would pick up the pieces of herself and never be able to put herself together again. She was broken and Vergil knew it.

Jade walked upstairs and went into the bathroom. She sat down on the cold tiles and rested her head on her knees. She felt dirty. She removed her clothes and turned on the shower. The water was cold, like the snow she had felt on her skin. The feeling of being numb was comforting.

"Jade". It was a soft male voice outside the bathroom door. "Open the door Jade, we need to talk".

Nero's voice held an urgency which pulled at her heart strings but she didn't want to face anyone right now. She felt a knot in her throat.

"Jade, Dante and Vergil are gone. I tried looking for them but can't find them anywhere".

Nero waited for a reply but Jade seemed to be having a shower. He had been worried about her ever since they came back from Limbo but she had been sleeping peacefully on the rug next to him. Vergil and Dante had both disappeared. He had searched the whole house before he had a look outside but he couldn't find them, not even their scents.

He was afraid that they hadn't made it back from limbo but he had found Dante's sword and hand guns on the floor. He was still angry about what had happened at the club but their absence was unsettling and making Nero restless. It was almost 12 pm so Dante couldn't have taken a ferry anywhere.

Jade turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her shivering body and sat down on the cold floor. "You should leave is well Nero". The words were slurred because her teeth were chattering from the cold.

Nero sat down near the door shocked. Jade wanted him gone but why? He twisted one of the rings on his hands and gritted his teeth. "Am not leaving you alone Jade, so forget it".

He couldn't leave her in this state whatever Vergil had done and said in the club was to hurt Dante and Jade. He had seen the same wounded look on both of their faces.

"I don't want you here Nero", she whispered the words and began to cry.

Nero was hurt by Jades words but he knew she didn't mean them. She was trying to push him away. He stood up and tried the door which opened. He didn't know whether he should walk in but he was drawn to Jade and she needed him. He could feel it. He sighed and opened the door slowly.

Jade lifted her head, he was still wearing the same white t-shirt and his skin looked paler. His soft face frowning at the scene before him and his brows were creased in worry. Jade wondered why he was still here with her. The blood should have faded from their systems but the feeling of connection was still strong.

Nero frowned at her. He could see her shaking and her eyes were red. She was falling apart in front of his eyes. He walked over to where she sat and lifted her up into his arms. Her entire body was cold. Nero carried her downstairs and sat her down on the rug where Vergil would have been. Nero placed a blanket around Jade and held her body against his chest as they watched the fire continue to burn. He rubbed her cold feet with his human hand.

Jade wiped her tears and gazed at Nero. He was still frowning, his dark blue eyes lost in thought. The blood was still streaking his hair where Dante had hit him. She stroked it back from his forehead and could see the wound had healed. She tugged the ends of his hair the way she did her own when she was lost in thought and rested her head against his chest when she remembered something.

Jade had always wanted to see the cherry blossoms in Kyoto. Her parents had funded a two week trip with Ryan. Jade couldn't sleep and had woken up at 4: 00 am. She decided to walk through one of the local parks near the hotel. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and she was alone. She stood still and watched as a gush of wind sent hundreds of petals her way and she had stretched her arms out and spun around slowly looking up at the sky. She had never forgotten that moment. Hundreds of pink petals falling around her like rain. It was breath taking and had made her smile all day.

Nero would always remind her of those falling petals. His presence and touch were the same. Jade held Nero's devil arm next to her face as it started to glow blue. She didn't know how she could ever thank him for what he had done today. He had pulled her back from the abyss of self-loathing and emptiness. Having Nero here reminded Jade that there was still hope. He hadn't left her behind and he would be there to protect her. They sat together for a long time. Jade continued to hold Nero's devil arm next to her cheek. The warmth of the scales against her skin was comforting.

"Jade I think I know where Vergil is". Nero looked back at Jade and she looked away.

Jade wasn't sure how she was feeling about Vergil's devil. His devil side had always followed her and now that he was gone she knew Vergil had truly meant those hurtful words. But she was connected to him and she also knew where he would be, her favorite place.

Jade smiled at Nero, "near the lake where the wild flowers grow".

Nero held Jade closer to him it was the first time they had been left alone and he was feeling less anxious as he held her. He stroked her wet hair and smiled knowing she was going to be OK. She had looked lost when he had opened the bathroom door and it had hurt Nero to see her that way. For a moment he thought she had slipped away from him. Her eyes had lost the glow that was always there. It had scared him. He had felt something at her touch when she had kissed him in front of Kyrie. He knew he had feelings for Jade but he didn't want to admit them to himself. She was already in love with Vergil. Nero wondered if these were Vergil's feelings for Jade but he had been willing to kill Vergil in his anger, Vergil's blood was losing its hold on him.

Nero was surprised to see that Jade had stopped crying and he could tell she was feeling better. Her cheeks were less pale and her brows were no longer creased, her skin and body finally getting the warmth back. As if reading his thoughts she looked back at him her dark eyes meeting his blue ones. Nero had saved her life; he had protected her in the club and was still with her. She watched the devil bringer glowing blue and the way it lit up Nero's handsome face.

Jade wondered who Nero's father was. He must have been another demon who had followed in Sparda's footsteps and fallen in love with a human. The chances of a successful pregnancy must be rare which made the three of them unique. She knew being a hybrid he belonged with Dante and Vergil. They couldn't leave each other now. The thought of Nero being left alone in Fortuna where all the town people didn't understand him was unsettling.

"We will find him Jade". Nero put his arm around Jade and she met his eyes and chewed her lips in frustration.

"Nero we have four days left, once we save Vergil I want you to leave Fortuna with the two of them. You belong inside Devil May Cry, not here".

Nero frowned; he stared back at Jade in confusion. She was crying again but Nero knew it had nothing to do with what happened in the club. "I have already agreed to Vergil's request he doesn't want to see me after he comes back from limbo. He made a mistake in marking me Nero".

Jade avoided meeting Nero's eyes. She had known all along that Vergil didn't want her but after today she knew she should stop dreaming about him. Nero was stunned. He had always thought that Vergil was also in love with Jade, but what happened in the club made sense now. Nero hugged Jade tighter and stroked her hair back. He couldn't leave Jade behind and he knew it.

Although he cared about Dante and Vergil he couldn't leave Jade for them, "am not leaving you Jade".

Jade stared back at Nero in shock, she hadn't expected him to refuse her request. She took his face in both of her hands "you belong with them you're a hybrid and they are your brothers now. This mark on your arm..."

Nero cut her off, "was a mistake", his blue eyes looking back at her with new intensity. "He saved me for you Jade and I spilled my blood for you". He met her dark eyes which were lost again.

"I owe Vergil my life and so do you. I will do everything I can to bring him back from Limbo. I owe that much to Dante. But the decision to leave Fortuna is mine to make and not yours Jade".

She let go of his face shocked by what he had said but Nero didn't care. He just held her closer to him. He knew she was still in love with Vergil he could read it in her eyes but it wouldn't change his feelings for her.

She tilted her face and placed a small kiss on his full lips "I won't forget this Nero" she whispered in his ear.

He held her back tightly, his arms closing around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jade I want to tell you something". He whispered the words next to her ear and she waited for him to speak.

Nero had always been able to tell Jade how he was feeling but now the words wouldn't leave his mouth. He let her go. He knew it was better if he spoke to the old man first. Things could get complicated if he told her how he was feeling Jade stared back at Nero in surprise.

He smiled at her, "you better get changed Jade it's getting chilly outside".

Jade stroked his hair back and kissed his flushed cheek before wrapping the blanket around her body. She made her way upstairs and went into the bathroom. She wore the same black hoody and jeans. She grabbed another green hoody for Nero. It was almost 1 am and it was a chilly night.

Nero was still sitting in front of the fire. Jade was worried about him, she would have to convince him to leave with Dante and Vergil eventually but was grateful he was still here with her. She handed the hoody over to Nero who stood up and placed it over his t-shirt.

Jade wiped her nose, "Nero let's get going, you know how stubborn those two can be and I don't want to sleep with the mosquitoes tonight".

Nero put the hoody on and frowned, "that old man is going to be pay for the cheap shot he took and he can forget about the ice cream". Jade smiled in response and grabbed Nero's devil arm entwining their fingers as they headed out of the door together.

It was a full moon, the dark foot paths were basked in moonlight. It was beautiful. Nero's devil arm was glowing blue lighting up the paths where the trees were over grown. They made their way together silently. Jade could see Nero's white hair catching the moonlight. He removed the tangles of overgrown shrub until they came to an opening. The lake was beautifully lit and the full moon was visible in the sky.

Jade and Nero looked around to see any sign of the twins. Nero headed closer to the lake it was almost 1:30 am but there was no trace of them. Jade lifted the hood over her head, it was cooler now. She glanced around, trying to pick up a scent of the two. They had been here. Jade frowned and rubbed her arms in frustration. Whatever had happened in the club was forgotten. She just wanted Dante and Vergil back. She sat down on the grass and looked up at Nero who was still staring out across the lake.

"You know Nero this was my favorite spot, for when I needed to find my maker. I always felt that I would find him in the silence. This is the place I came to hide from the world and be closer to him".

Jade smiled at him, it was the first time she had come here with someone else and she was glad it was Nero.

Nero sat down next to Jade and chuckled. "I came here every day Jade when I was patrolling this part of the forest this was my special spot too, but I bet you haven't seen what makes this place special".

Jade looked up at Nero who was smiling fully now and she was curious. His eyes were staring at something in the distance. Jade followed Nero's gaze and caught a flicker of light across the water. Nero already knew what it was. He smiled back at Jade who was looking at him curiously. Being here with Jade felt right and he was glad that they were going to share this special moment together. Jade could see them more clearly now. Hundreds of flickering lights were appearing across the lake.

They were fire flies. Jade had never seen anything like it. "Nero this is… amazing".

Jade looked back at him astonished as they continued to hover over the water. She wanted to get a closer look, so she made a move to stand but Nero gripped her arm. She bit her lip in surprise. Nero tilted his head and raised his devil arm. The blue glow pulsating brighter, the fire flies racing towards them. They were attracted to Nero's light. Jade stared back at him and wondered why he would have hidden his beautiful arm from others. When she turned around she was already surrounded by hundreds of flickering lights which were now floating around the two of them like gold orbs.

Jade laughed she couldn't believe it and Nero laughed with her. She held her hands out trying to catch them but they were fast. Their laughter filled the quiet lake as Jade continued to hold her hands, Nero's devil arm attract more and more. They were appearing out of nowhere now and the whole side of the bank was covered with their glow.

Jade sat down and rested her head on his shoulder she would never forget this moment. Jade wanted to capture this in her mind forever. She looked back out to the other side of the lake and could see someone was standing there. Jade lifted her head and the figure was gone.

"Nero, I think I saw someone". Nero peered in the same direction and he could sense something too.

Both of them stood up and started to walk towards the forest. It was the only way they could take to get to the other side of the lake. Nero used his devil arm to light up the footpaths as the two of them made their way deeper into the woods. It was getting darker now, she could see rain clouds appearing overhead and covering the full moon.

"Nero, I think it's going to rain we should head back".

Nero frowned; he didn't want to stop looking for Dante and Vergil. He knew neither of them would sleep through the night, especially Jade. Jade held Nero's hand tighter as she saw a flash of lightning in the sky followed by the sound of thunder.

Nero continued to walk towards the source of power he could now feel. He was picking up Dante's scent but if it started to rain he would lose it. He picked up a brisk walk but could feel the first few drops of rain on his face. Nero lifted the hood to cover his head and picked up speed not wanting to lose his scent. They were both running together, Jade could sense the urgency in Nero's body but she could not match his speed.

She topped and turned to face him, "you go Nero, and I will wait here". She was breathless and was slowing him down.

"No Jade we stick together". Nero refused to budge, it was heavy down pour and both of them were already soaked.

"I promise not to move from this spot Nero, plus I know the way back". They both stared at each other, faces dripping wet.

"Wait right here Jade, I mean it". Jade nodded her head and watched Neo vanish into the darkness.

She glanced around the forest slowly. The sound of the rain dripping on the forest floor was the only sound she could hear. She wiped her wet face with the back of her sleeve, her boots were coated in mud and so were the ends of her jeans.

She caught a pair of crimson eyes staring back at her from the darkness. "Vergil", Jades heart leapt she ran towards him as he continued to watch her. She hugged him tightly but the scales were different. They were red and black in colour.

"Dante?" She gazed at him, his scales were cut open around his chest. He had five deep gashes around his right cheek. His wounds were regenerating slowly.

Jade inspected his body and noticed the deep wound near his heart where the flesh had been torn out. She stepped away; she was covered in his blood. Vergil and Dante must have fought out here in their devil triggers. The gashes and wounds on Dante could only be inflicted by one person. He was a skilled fighter and she knew no one would be able to get close enough to inflict such extensive damage on his body.

Jade watched Dante's blood being washed with the rain and wondered what Vergil had said to Dante as they had sat together. The look on Dante's face had been agony. He continued to stare past her. She turned around to find Vergil standing there. He was snarling at Dante, his white teeth completely bared, his black wings spread out fully behind him and the feathers soaked in rain.

Blue phantom swords were floating around his body and two were flying behind his powerful shoulders. Dante bared his teeth and pushed Jade behind his back. He took three powerful steps towards Vergil and growled ferociously. Dante had left his sword and guns back in the house. She had seen them on the floor.

Vergil summoned Yamato and the sword formed inside his hands. Jade panicked, she had seen the power of Yamato and Dante was now unarmed. Vergil teleported behind Dante who flew in the air, his red wings arched out. Dante threw a bolt of red lightning towards Vergil who deflected it back with Yamato towards Dante and it exploded inches next to him. Vergil summoned five phantom swords towards Dante who crushed them with his clawed hands.

Dante's devil trigger was fading. Jade could see flashes of his white hair and red leather coat appearing behind the scales. He landed on the floor and de-triggered back to his human form.

His face and cheeks were covered in blood and it was dripping down his jaw and neck. The wounds were far worse on his body now as they were more visible. His skin was torn open around his body and she could see the broken bones of his rib cage. Jade looked away, seeing Dante like this was horrifying.

Dante was bleeding heavily and clutching the wound near his chest with his right hand. He had followed Vergil here after they had failed the test and Vergil had attacked him. Dante knew the reason behind Vergil's hatred of him. He was responsible for his mother's death. She would still be alive if he would have died that night. He had heard it directly from the mouth of the person who was closest to him and there was no reason to go on anymore.

He was like an empty shell without his brother and if he were to die here today he would like it to be by his brother's hands. Dante fell on his knees and glared at Vergil. If his death could make amends between them then so be it, he was willing to die for his brother. Maybe his death would finally bring his brother back from the darkness. Maybe his death would give Dante the closure that he needed to finally let his brother go. He was already broken by Vergil's words and there was nothing left to lose. It was over for him.

The hope that his older brother would ever want him back in his life would die here with him and he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. He had followed Vergil's shadow for so long he had kept everyone else around him at a distance. But it was just a shadow and a false hope that he had kept alive for too long. He smiled and stared back at his brother for the answer. Dante's hands would always reach out to Vergil's as he fell into darkness.

Jade's eyes widened at the sight before her. Dante was never going to fight back. He had received each wound on his body willingly and she started to cry. The sight of him now was making her realize her own mistake of dragging him into this mess.

"Dante" she whispered, "I'm sorry I brought you to him". Dante didn't hear her words he continued to stare back at Vergil.

Jade regretted her decision. Her tears were falling away with the rain as it continued to pour down on them. She walked over to where Dante was kneeling and fell on her knees in front of him, but he didn't see her, he was still staring at Vergil. Jade wrapped her arms around Dante's neck. She could read the hurt in his eyes. His hair was streaked red and she stroked it away and held him closer. His hands were still limping against the side of his body in defeat and Jade pressed her forehead against his, the way she had in Vergil's body the night Dante had walked into the room.

Vergil growled louder and she turned around to meet his fierce gaze. This was not his carnal side he had chosen to willingly to hurt Dante and she was sickened by his actions. What he had done to her was forgotten but he had tried to hurt Dante emotionally and physically. He was still willing to kill his brother despite knowing that he would destroy himself in the process. That was unforgiveable. Jade turned her head and saw Nero heading towards them. His green hoody was soaking wet and he was gritting his teeth and staring back at Vergil.

"You know you're quite an asshole Vergil". He spat the words in disgust.

Dante looked terrible and Nero knew he couldn't even scratch the old man in battle and he had been torn apart by Vergil.

"Just leave us alone Vergil". Jade shouted looking up at him as she continued to cry. She was angry now and her emotions were overwhelming her. He was the fire that was destroying the three of them.

"I don't want you here anymore". She screamed the words in anger and guilt.

Vergil's blue phantom swords disappeared from around his body and Yamato was merging with his scales and muscles. He stared back at Jade and she looked away not wanting to see the sight of his face. He took off in the air which such force that the trees around them shook. Nero went over to Dante and was inspecting the wounds on his body.

He leaned over and embraced him resting his forehead against Dante's, "come on old man let's get you home".

Jade and Nero put their arms around him for support and they made their way back towards the house. Dante didn't say a word to them, he remained silent. By the time they all made it back they were dripping wet. Jade took of her muddied shoes and left them near the door.

Jade made her way upstairs to get some clean towels and clothes. Ryan's clothes were being put to good use and she thanked herself for not throwing them out. She took a few t-shirts and nightclothes which would probably fit Nero and Dante and left them on her bed.

It was a relief having Dante back but Jade couldn't stop worrying about Vergil, after she saw him tonight she knew he was out there alone. She rubbed her arms in frustration. She made her way downstairs and noted that Nero had already helped Dante out of his clothes. Jade didn't want to look at his savaged body, he was still bleeding heavily. She bought the first aid kit and gave it to Nero.

Nero grabbed her hand, "Jade I can't do this alone" his brows creased, his hand was shaking.

She put a hand on his shoulder and nodded her head in understanding. Seeing Dante like this was making them both feel anxious. "I think we should take him upstairs in the bathroom, run a shower first to clean the blood".

They helped Dante up the stairs and Jade started the shower checking the temperature with her hand. She was feeling guilt now and bit her lips. The dream she had with Eva and Sparda sitting next to her on the porch a forgotten memory.

Nero helped Dante into the bath rub and Jade sat on the floor with the shower handle in one hand washing the blood and cuts from his body. She was crying. They both looked up at Dante who hadn't said a word to them since they saw him in the club. His azure eyes didn't have the same light they had seen earlier and he seemed to be impassive.

Nero sat down on the floor next to Dante and stroked his hair gently away from his face. "Hey old man when you go quiet on us like this we think the world might be coming to an end".

Dante tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. Jade and Nero looked back at each other. Dante's wounds would heal by morning and maybe he would be willing to talk to the two of them then. Nero helped Dante out of the bath tub and Jade wrapped a towel around his body. They walked into Jades room together.

"Nero, those clothes on the bed are for you and Dante, but just go through the cupboard if nothing fits. I think you should sleep in my room tonight. I will take the spare room; there are extra blankets inside if you need anything".

Before Nero could say anything Jade grabbed a t-shirt and shorts from her drawer and headed straight out. She couldn't endure seeing Dante so fragile. It was hurting her being around him. Her heart ached at the sight of him. She slipped into her room and closed the door behind her.

She slid of her soaked clothes' and threw them on the floor. She pulled the blue shirt over her head and put on her shorts. The rain continued to pour outside and she looked out of the window. Vergil was still out there, alone. He had torn the three of them apart and Jade knew they would have to pick up the pieces together. She closed her eyes and could see Dante's face.

"I'm Sorry Dante", she whispered the words to herself hoping he would hear them. Jade knew she wouldn't sleep tonight but her tears would keep her company.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes: **

**The amazing group of people sitting around in Devil May Cry were crying again and Angel was crying with them. A few other people were standing outside the doors of Devil May Cry timidly. She ran over to them and took them by their hand and bought them inside the circle. The others greeted them and introduced each other. ****Vergil just glared back at her and was unsheathing Yamato with the intention of cutting them all into pieces. Dante jolted upright and the comic flew of his face when his devil side had picked up a threat in the room. **

**He looked back up at his brother and frowned. Vergil raised one eyebrow and reluctantly placed Yamato back in its sheath. Nero had joined the group of people on the floor and was reassuring a few of them and gave a big hug to LassRonan whose tears hadn't stopped. Angel939 bit her lip remembering she promised the next chapter to be happier and gulped. **

**Angel whispered to them "Let's bring Dante back and look forward to happier times...soon".**

**Nero walked over to the Juke box and played a song for the people in the room, by a band called Red, the song was called Pieces and Angel gave him a thumbs up. ****The group looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. They all gave each other a group hug and dried the last of their tears. So they thought. Let's keep the tissues handy. **

**Disclaimer: Capcom, yes you. Am still working my day job rescue me T-T**

**Broken Wings**

It was almost 4 am and Jade couldn't sleep. She threw the covers off and stood next to the window. She was feeling restless and didn't know what else to do. She crept quietly out of the room and went downstairs. She sat down on the rug in front of the fire place and wrapped a blanket around her body. She was missing Vergil and bit her lip knowing that he would be the death of her one day. She stroked the mark on her neck and could feel it burning against her skin.

She glanced up to find Dante standing next to the staircase. He was wearing Ryan's black sweatpants and no shirt; she could see his wounds had healed. He hadn't slept like her. His soft white hair was falling on his forehead and he was staring at her as if he was studying her face. His gaze reminded her of Vergil.

She smiled at him, "Dante, you're looking much better, but you should get some rest".

Jade stood up and rubbed her arms. She pulled the blanket closer to her body and took the one on the sofa and offered it to Dante. He didn't take it. He stood motionless. Jade placed it around his broad shoulders and rested her hands against his chest. She inspected his body more closely to see if there were any scars left.

It was all healed. She knew the words that Vergil must have spoken to Dante were the real scars and she could never reach them. Jade couldn't meet his eyes. They had lost that soft glow and she knew she was responsible for the hurt that Dante was enduring. Her chest tightened and despite the fact that she had been crying for hours the tears wouldn't stop at the sight of him.

Jade lifted her hands away from his chest and made her way into the kitchen to avoid his presence. She squeezed the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stop the hot tears but they were falling again. Jade turned on the tap in the kitchen and washed her face a few times to compose herself. She wiped her face with the kitchen towel and stared out of the window into the darkness hoping that the sunrise would come soon. It had been the longest night of her life and the thought of the sun appearing in the horizon seemed like a distant dream. The world around her had lost light.

She poured a glass of water and bought it to Dante who was still standing where she left him. She handed the glass to him but he didn't take it. He continued to stare back at her. Jade frowned and met his eyes. He knew how she was feeling. They shared the same blood; they were one and the same. This was why it was so hard staying away from Dante. He was a part of Vergil. Jade walked past him and he grabbed her wrist. The feel of his hand on her skin was warm and she dropped the glass of water on the rug.

"Dante please let me go". She whispered the words but he continued to hold her wrist.

She could feel his slender fingers on her skin but she didn't want to turn to meet those eyes or face.

"You don't want to be around me Jade?" The words left his mouth softly and they broke Jades heart.

She turned to face him. She folded her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. She could hear the steady beat of his strong heart and smell the scent of roses. Dante was always the one who had guided her when she needed to find her way and now he was the one that was lost standing before her.

She spoke the words to Dante in broken sobs. "Dante I bought you here and look at what's happened. I am responsible for everything that happened to you".

She wiped her face with the blanket. "He hurt you Dante and it's my fault".

Jade stared at his face, the smile that he had just a few hours ago gone. Vergil had broken Dante. Dante was the one who looked fragile now and Jade started to cry again. She wiped the tears from her face but Dante was looking back at her puzzled.

She had to let him know how Vergil really feels about him. "I have seen his heart Dante. He doesn't love anyone else more than you. No one else comes close, and Eva knew that. You're his brother Dante and nothing will ever change that or the way he feels about you".

Jade tilted her head and she could see a small smile had appeared on his lips. His azure eyes were catching the light from the fire. He took Jade in his arms and he embraced her. His hands slowly folding around her body until she could feel his warmth coursing through her again. Jade started to cry more she didn't know why but Dante was the summer sun on her skin and he reminded her of the rose garden that Eva was watering.

The thought that he nearly died out there at Vergil's hands was the real reason her tears wouldn't stop. She didn't think Vergil was capable of so much cruelty. She now knew how dark his heart really was. Maybe the blood was finally losing its hold on her heart and she was seeing the reality of the situation.

"Dante please stay with us until we get Vergil back. It's a promise I have to keep".

Jade had made this promise to Dante in the Lust test and despite what happened today she knew Dante still needed Vergil by his side.

Dante looked down at Jade and their eyes met. His hair was falling around his forehead and she stared back up at him. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, his lips were warm and his touch heartfelt.

"Jade, I won't leave you and Nero". He rested his lips on her forehead and stroked her hair with both of his hands. "You should know Vergil is just trying to push us all away Jade".

Dante's voice was soft and his words were soothing, being around Dante always made Jade feel comfort. He would always be her guardian angel. She wanted him to be OK. She knew he was strong and they needed him more than ever to save Vergil.

Dante stared at the flames and remembered what had happened in the club. Vergil had deliberately embarrassed Jade but he had watched the two together. He had seen the way Vergil had looked at Jade. Being brothers Dante had learned to read Vergil better then he gave him credit for.

Vergil had perfected the art of keeping people guessing but that one time in the club he had let his guard down. Dante knew he was in love with Jade. That explained the marking on her neck. He had seen the light in Vergil's eyes as he held her. When the fight broke out between Vergil and Nero, Dante realised that Nero had also developed feelings for Jade. He saw it on the kids face when he had turned up at the scene. He had hit Vergil hard despite the blood bond which was losing its effects.

He had also seen them together near the lake when he was looking for Vergil and could see they were close. The two were bound to Vergil now as they had been marked by him but once the blood fades from their system they would see things clearly and would have to choose willingly to stay by his side. Dante's eyes narrowed. Vergil would try to abandon all three of them.

Jade had already accepted Vergil's rejection and Nero liked Jade. Things were not going to end well for any of them and Dante had his own feelings to contend with. Being around Jade had confused him and when she had left him behind with Nero he had felt saddened by her absence. He was drawn to her touch and knew he shouldn't be. But even now he had followed her here. He had been restless without her.

Jade looked up at Dante who was lost in thought. His touch had always been comfort to her but what Vergil had said in the club had made her sad. She didn't want to tell Dante about it, he deserved so much better.

"Dante I think you should rest. You can sleep in my room tonight".

Dante nodded his head in reply. He could talk to her about this in the morning. They both made their way upstairs and Jade opened the door to her room. It was still raining.

She handed two pillows to Dante who peered at her in surprise. "Don't tell me Jade, you know I take two?"

He slid one under his head and folded the other around his body. Jade smiled remembering the lust test and sat down on the bed leaning against the bed frame.

"Lucky guess Dante". She stroked his hair back from his face and slid into bed next to him.

Dante removed the pillow and pulled Jade into his powerful body until her head was resting against his chest.

She could hear his heartbeat next to her ears and realised it was the same as Vergil's. "Dante do you think I am pathetic?"

She met those azure eyes and realised how different they were from Vergil's. They held life and warmth. Dante stared back at her in shock and started to laugh. Jade looked back at him and started to laugh too, she couldn't help it Dante's laughter was contagious like Eva's. Jade knew he was feeling better and it made her smile. She thought she had lost him today and it had frightened her. He lifted his head and stroked her hair behind her ears before placing a small kiss on her lips the way she did with Nero.

"You're holding the three of us together Jade, how can you even think that?"

Jade smiled back at him. She stroked the side of his cheeks and looked into his handsome face and realised that although Vergil looked like Sparda it was Dante that radiated his true spirit and essence. She could feel it. He radiated light, warmth and divinity. Everyone he touched wanted to be close to Dante for this reason.

Jade placed her arm around Dante's waist and held him closer. Being around him had made her forget Vergil's words. The hurt she had felt was forgotten and she smiled to herself. Dante and Nero had healed Vergil's wounds. All three of them had fixed each other's broken wings and had carried each other through this storm.

"Thanks Dante". She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

Dante wrapped Jade closer to his body until she was folded against him. What Jade had said about Eva had snapped him out of the hate he was feeling for himself. He hadn't even told her anything but she had known. Having Jade here with him was what he had needed the most. When she had held him he had been able to let go of the hurt he had been feeling.

He had remembered Eva sitting in the rose garden and planting the red roses for him. Vergil had been sitting next to her stroking her hair and she had hugged him and smiled. Dante had always wondered why Vergil had wanted to plant the yellow coloured roses but now he realised it was because they matched their mother's beautiful hair. Vergil had loved her just as much as Dante but he had chosen to save him instead. Dante smiled remembering his parents sitting together on the porch looking back at the two of them. He closed his eyes at the thought of them and Vergil.

Jade was inspecting Dante's face but he closed his eyes. She stroked his hair back from his cheeks and felt something warm against her hand, he was crying. Jade frowned and moved closer to his face, she could see the tears falling from his eyes. She leaned in and kissed his skin before they could fall from his face, she kissed his cheeks every time a new tear drop appeared from his eyes. Dante didn't open his eyes and Jade didn't ask him any questions.

She pressed her forehead against his, stroking his cheeks and kissing his tears and the skin where they had fallen. It didn't matter that they continued to fall from Dante's eyes she would be there to kiss them before they fell. She kissed his skin countless times until they stopped falling. Vergil had done this for her and she was doing this for Dante knowing it would heal any wounds she couldn't reach with her words.

"Get some sleep…I will be here if you need me". She whispered the words in his ears and kissed his forehead tenderly the way Dante had resting her lips against his warm skin.

Dante's eyes slowly opened and he stared at Jade, the light returning to the calm oceans that belonged to Dante. "Have we done this before?"

He whispered the words and she could tell he was falling asleep. "I think we may have Dante".

There was something about Dante's presence and she now understood why the girls in the club were drawn to him. Something in his touch which was healing her and was connected to Sparda. Dante smiled and closed his eyes. She continued to stroke his cheeks and touch the skin where the tears had fallen. Jade watched him fall asleep and could see the steady rising and falling of his chest.

Jade kissed his parted lips, before stroking them with her thumb. "I won't forget this Dante". Vergil was wrong. Dante was unique. Everything about his body was his own, including his beautiful soul which he was willing to sacrifice for Vergil.

Jade slid out from his grip and placed the pillow underneath his body. She smiled, and quickly got off the bed and opened the door quietly. Nero was standing there, looking back at her puzzled. One hand in mid- air to knock on the door. Nero's hair was falling around his face and his cheeks were red, she could tell he just woke up. He had the duvet wrapped around him and she chuckled.

"I know you must have woken up too". Jade whispered looking over her shoulder to make sure Dante was still sleeping peacefully.

Nero frowned and glanced at Dante's sleeping form. "He didn't say a word to me Jade since yesterday, I was worried about him".

Jade smiled to herself knowing that the two of them had just made her forget the hurt she had been feeling, "he will OK Nero", she replied.

Nero nodded his head he never wanted to see Dante like that again, but he knew the old man would shrug it off. He was strong.

Jade adjusted his messy hair, "Nero grab a pillow from my room and come and sleep with us".

Nero stood there blushing but he nodded his head and disappeared back into Jades room. Jade slid quietly next to Dante and waited for Nero. Nero slid into bed next to Jade and they shared the pillow together.

Jade burst out laughing and Nero looked at her puzzled. "What's so funny Jade?"

Jade leaned into Nero's chest and he stroked her hair with his devil arm which was glowing blue and illuminating his hair and skin. Jade didn't want to tell Dante or Nero about Vergil's comments. It seemed that she would be sleeping with the two of them after all.

"Nothing Nero, get some sleep". When she looked up she realised Nero was already fast asleep.

She stroked his soft hair back from his face and kissed his red cheeks. The scent in the room was that of summer and spring and Jade couldn't keep her eyes from closing. She smiled as she realised that the two people who were sleeping beside her had saved her life. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When she woke up again it was to the sound of someone turning the pages of a book.

Vergil was seated in front of her in a large red leather chair. His white brows slightly creased as he studied the contents of a book with concentration, his long fingers tracing the lines before turning the page. A few strands of hair falling onto his forehead.

Jade looked around they were sitting in an ancient library, the size and contents like a labyrinth. She gazed out of the large window and could see mountains. Vergil was wearing his blue vest and a black shirt which was rolled up along his slender arms. He was wearing the same black pants and combat shoes.

His long legs were stretched out, one foot resting over the other. His lips were tightly sealed and his eyes were narrowed. Jade studied his handsome face and sat there quietly taking in the sight before her. She knew she was dreaming but this time she didn't want to get any closer to him. She would admire him from a safe distance, knowing she could never be a part of him.

"Are you coming back?" Jade whispered the words leaning back into the leather chair.

Her arms gripping the sides of the cold leather seat which were made for royalty. It was the perfect seat for the prince that sat before her. He tilted his head and folded the page on the book before placing it down on his lap. He pressed his hands together and stared outside the window.

Jade stood up and walked over to where he sat. She sat down on the floor next to his seat. It was the place where she belonged. She took the book from his lap. She could feel his intense gaze scrutinising her every move. She opened the page that was folded and read what was written inside. It was about Sparda. Jade continued to read quietly finally understanding why he had disappeared when Eva had died. She tugged the ends of her hair and wasn't shocked by what she had learned.

It had just confirmed what she had felt when Dante had been sleeping next to her, "Sparda's essence", she whispered to herself.

Did this mean Sparda knew who Nero's father is? She would have to find out. Nero's face had always been so angelic. Jades brows knitted in thought and her eyes fell back on Vergil's face. He met her gaze for the first time, those cold eyes that always drew her in and broke her heart.

Yamato was resting against the chair. Jade touched the handle but she felt Vergil's fingers grip her wrist. She frowned and released her hand on the katana. There was something about Yamato that Jade was attracted to; it was the epitome of power, grace and violence just like the man that sat with her.

"You don't belong with me Jade". It was his monotone voice and Jade turned her head to stare out across the mountains.

"I know", she whispered. She felt his hands against her cheek and he stroked her skin with the back of his fingertips.

"I don't know how to let you go Vergil". Jade wrapped one arm around his slender leg and rested her head.

He didn't reply back he was now stroking her hair, his slender fingers gliding over her forehead.

"You can't save me Jade". He whispered the words and she gripped his hand.

She bought it close to her eyes so she could study his palm and fingers. It was the hand that wielded Yamato. She pressed it against her cheek and turned to meet his gaze.

"I am going to save you Vergil, you don't belong in hell. Your Sparda's son, his blood flows through your veins...like Dante's".

Jade got up from where she sat and she felt his hand grip her wrist. She turned around but he was staring at the floor avoiding her eyes.

"I am nothing like them Jade, there is darkness in my heart".

The words were spoken in a matter of fact way, his voice calm and detached like him. She sat down on her knees so she was face to face with him. She took his face in her hands so there eyes could meet. Vergil's oceans held a tempest. She wanted these eyes to become the calm oceans that would once again hold the light in there depths. She trailed small kisses along his high cheek bones, his jaw and down his neck before meeting his eyes again.

She parted his lips with two of her fingers and slowly slid her tongue inside his mouth. She tasted his lips and every inch of him with her tongue. She kissed him with everything she had. Slowly gliding her hands through his soft hair and resting them against his cheeks until she could feel the movements of his jaw against her hands as he finally returned her kiss.

His tongue so strong, yet gentle, meeting hers for the first time. They continued to kiss each other in perfect harmony tilting their heads and sliding their hands against each other's faces. His scent and essence was the wild and she was intoxicated by his touch. Jade parted from his lips slowly and looked down at his body. Vergil's fingers were stroking the mark on her neck with the same concentration and intensity he had in the club.

She undid the zip on his vest and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. He sat still the way he had when he was in her wrath vision. Jade removed the vest and Vergil made no move to stop her. Jade slid his shirt behind his broad shoulders and she could see his pale skin being illuminated by the moonlight, her hands slowly trailing his cheeks, his neck, exploring his collar bones and trailing his chest. She was in a trance, she wanted to memorise every detail of his body with her touch.

She was lost in inside him and this was the only part of him that he had not shared with her. She knew she belonged only to him and could never part ways. This was not his blood. This had always been the love she held in her heart for Vergil.

Her hands trailing the perfect ridges of his toned stomach. There was a scar running along the side of his skin here. A vertical line and Jade traced it with her fingertips. Vergil continued to watch her silently. She kissed the scar on his skin and met his cold stare, knowing he will never want her.

"I still love you Vergil", and she embraced him. His skin was cold; she kissed his shoulder and held him closer.

He folded his arms around her body and slowly rose from his seat. He took her by her hand, as they made their way out of the room. Jade let him guide her as he took elegant strides out of the never ending rows of books. Jade looked around and wondered how anyone could find their way out of this place. She couldn't match his stride so fell behind him but he continued to hold her hand and she followed closely behind.

Jade could see a spiral stair case and they made their way downstairs. His shirt was still open and she could see his pale skin. His black boots did not make any noise, his steps so silent like him. They made their way through a large corridor, the windows were open and the wind was blowing the white curtains. There were large flower pots placed against the walls on antique tables and the checkered floor was catching the moonlight.

She didn't know where she was or what this place was, and she didn't care. Vergil was here with her so there was nothing to be afraid of. He opened one of the large doors and she realised they were outside. She turned around to see that the building was actually a large castle and she had never seen anything so old and ancient.

She looked in front of her and could see a large water fountain, made of white marble. The statue was a Greek woman holding a vase where the water was pouring out in a heavy stream; she had a small smile on her face and a long dress. She was dipping her feet where the water had collected. Jade let go of Vergil's hand to move closer to the statue.

It was the same woman as the one in her bathroom. She walked around the fountain in shock. It didn't make any sense. She realised she was barefoot and could feel the grass on her feet, it felt good against her skin. When she looked past the fountain she could see it was the entrance to a large maze. When she turned around Vergil was gone and so was the castle.

"Vergil", she screamed his name but there was no sign of him. She panicked, why did he leave her like this?

Jade looked ahead and realised she was inside the maze. The hedges were so high that she couldn't see anything ahead or behind her. They were towering above her and blocking out the moonlight. She rubbed her arms in frustration and slowly walked on the cold grass, she was still in her night clothes and it was cold here.

She was making her way deeper into the maze and she was lost, hitting a dead end. She pushed at the hedge but she couldn't see anything. She turned around and made her way back and could see two new paths to take. Jade frowned and sat down on the floor. When she looked up again she found Nero standing there.

Jade smiled and hugged him. Nero held her back and he laughed. "Need some help Jade?"

He had his usual smirk on his face and was clad in his combat clothes. Red Queen was holstered to his back and Blue Rose was in his clawed hand. She kissed his cheek hard and nodded her head. He took her hand and lit up the floor with his devil bringer and Jade followed Nero closely, holding his human hand in hers.

"Nero, I think I know who your father is". Nero whispered something to her and she couldn't hear him.

He turned to face her again and kissed her lips before pointing a finger to the next pathway. Jade looked back at Nero confused but he was gone.

"Nero, come back", Jade was alone again but she quickly made a run towards the pathway that Nero had pointed to.

She was lost…again. Her feet were getting cold from the grass and she was hugging her body. She met another dead end and sat down on the floor in defeat. Someone flew down from one of the tall hedges and landed gracefully next to her. She looked up to find Dante standing there. He was also in his combat clothes. Rebellion was placed on his back and his twin hand guns were holstered behind his leather coat which was flying against the wind.

Jade ran over to Dante and hugged him tightly, "Thanks Dante".

Dante embraced her and picked her up bridal style. "Your hero is here to rescue you". He purred the words and carried her through the maze.

Jade smiled. "Dante I think I know what happened to Sparda".

Dante whispered something to Jade but she couldn't hear him, she could only see the movements of his lips. They finally came to the end of the maze and Dante put her down gently. He produced something from behind his back and handed it to Jade. It was a red rose.

Jade smelled the scent and stroked its soft petals, "it is beautiful Dante".

Dante leaned into her lips and he kissed her the way Nero had. "Go to him Jade, he is still waiting for you, and he is alone".

Jade nodded her head and walked up the marble steps to find that she was back in the castle. When she turned around Dante was gone. Jade opened the only door in front of her and she back inside Vergil's room. It was the same one from her lust test. Vergil was standing against the window and it was raining.

He was lost in thought, his brows were creased. She walked over to wear he stood and held him in her arms. Her head was resting against his chest, she could see the scar on his skin more clearly now and she stroked it. Vergil continued to stare outside the window at the rose garden and Jade remembered the red rose in her hand that Dante had given her.

She held it up in her hands so that Vergil could see it. His jaw clenched at the sight of it and she could see the hesitation in his eyes. He took it from her hands and crushed it. The petals fell on the floor and his own hand started to bleed where the thorn had cut his skin, Jade frowned and sat down to pick up the crushed flower and petals.

She picked up each petal with her right hand and placed them inside the palm of her left hand. She remembered this garden; it was the one she had seen Eva and Sparda in. Jade started to cry remembering them and the way Dante's tears had fallen from his eyes. Vergil sat down next to her. His face was unreadable but she saw a slight movement of his Adam's apple.

He picked up the remaining petals and placed them inside Jades palm. His slender fingers pausing momentarily and she felt a hot tear land on her hand. Vergil was crying, his tears were falling silently the way Dante's had and he would not meet her eyes. Jade closed her hands around the rose petals and leaned into Vergil's face, she kissed his tears before they could fall from his eyes.

He continued to keep his eyes closed but Jade kissed his eyes and the places where his tears were falling. Vergil placed both of his arms around her and lifted her into his lap until her head was resting against the nape of his neck. He leaned his body against the window and stroked Jades hair.

Jade continued to kiss his face and rested her forehead against his. She checked his hand where he had cut it and it had healed already. She stroked his jaw and the places where the tears had fallen and continued to kiss his cheeks, filling his face with affection until his brows relaxed and the tears stopped.

Jade kissed his lips tenderly. She wanted him to know how much he meant to her in this one kiss. He was her life and soul and she would die to save him. She owed this to Dante, Eva and Sparda. The kiss that would prove to him that she was in love with him and it had nothing to do with his blood. She didn't care that he didn't return her kiss, she continued to kiss him. She parted from his soft lips and rested her head against his chest.

"We forgive you Vergil, please come back to us", she whispered the words into his ear and stroked his face.

He didn't reply back he stroked her cheeks and she could feel the steady beat of his heart, her eyes slowly closing to his touch and warmth. Jade would always sleep in the meadows where the wild flowers grew, in the serene wilderness of winter. Vergil's soul was where she had made her home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes: **

**The people sitting inside Devil May Cry were glaring back at Vergil. One of them got up from the floor and challenged him to a fight. Vergil raised one elegant eyebrow and smiled back at him. This is what he had been waiting for. ****He had been hoping that Yamato would finally be put to good use. Everyone else was trying to calm each other down. Dante came back in the room with a tub of strawberry sundae and offered it to the group. Reluctantly they sat back down as Dante joined them. ****Some of them were gaping back at him and trying to sit closer so they could get a scoop of his ice cream.**

**Nero tried to take a spoon but Dante swatted his hand away. Nero glared at him and went and sat next to Vergil who sneered at his brother. ****Angel realised she had been naughty and hadn't updated the story for two whole days and the fight had diffused the attention of the group to Vergil and she snickered to herself. **

**She whispered to them "Let's get back to happier times now", they ate the ice cream and nodded their heads in agreement.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom am still waiting please send me some of your money. **

**Revelations **

Jade woke to the feeling of being smothered; she was tangled between powerful arms. She was face to face with Nero who was happily snoozing beside her. His devil arm was placed around her waist and he was drawling on the pillow next to her. His messy hair was tickling her cheeks and his full lips were slightly parted, cheeks red with sleep.

She turned over and inspected Dante's toned arms which were placed around her shoulders. Dante's snow white hair was completely covering his face and he was drawling inside Jades hair. Jade wondered how Dante was able to see during battles and smiled. It must be pure skill.

It was then she had an idea. She couldn't help it. Her devious mind would always work against her and she would have to give in. She stealthily slid underneath them and placed Nero's arm around Dante's waist. She bit her hand to stop from laughing. Jade took Dante's arm and wrapped it round Nero's waist and had to turn away before she could lose herself to a fit of laughter. Grabbing her phone from the dressing table she happily clicked on the video icon on her mobile and zoomed into her two unsuspecting victims.

Dante slid Jade into his chest. She smelled really good almost like the scent of cherries. He stroked her hair back and kissed her on the forehead. Nero held Jade closer in response when he felt her kiss his forehead, he could feel her warmth and the smell of roses was filling the room. He smiled and opened his eyes to find that he was snuggled next to Dante. Nero's eyes bulged out of his sockets and he gritted his teeth in anger. Nero grabbed Dante by his neck and threw him out of the bed. Dante rolled over and landed on his feet glaring back him.

"You perverted old man", Nero growled.

He didn't think that Dante would even swing that way and had been deliberately trying to piss him off but this had come too far. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand in anger.

Dante's eyes narrowed, "Whatever kid you were all over me".

Dante couldn't believe that Nero was even in the room with him, considering he had been sleeping with Jade last night. Nero and Dante both stared back at her. They both glared at the device in her hand, her damn phone, again. Nero made a move for the phone with his devil bringer but she was quick.

"Come on Nero, I can read you now", she stuck her tongue out at him and his eyes flashed red.

Jade ran out of the room to get a good look at the video. Nero shook his head and smirked relieved that she was feeling better. He got out of the bed when he felt Dante grip his arm. Nero turned to meet Dante's gaze and he could see the cocky smile was back on his lips.

"Nero I hit you, it won't happen again". Dante leaned in and rested his forehead against Nero's.

Nero remembered he and Jade had both done the same thing to him last night when they found him in the forest and now that the blood had worn out of his system, he wondered why Dante greeted him this way. He would have to ask Jade.

Nero smiled back at him and rested his clawed hand behind his neck. "It's OK Dante, I lost my temper too, we will bring Vergil back, kicking and screaming if we have to".

Dante let him go, "well kid you better have your weapons ready this time, you took a nice shot on his face in the club".

Nero frowned; he had to get his clothes cleaned and inspect Red Queen. If things were going to get ugly in limbo he would have Dante's back this time. He wouldn't let Vergil hurt Jade and Dante again.

Dante scratched his stubble. He had to know for sure what the kid was feeling for Jade. "Hey kid, do you like Jade?" The smile faded from Dante's face and he met Nero's confident stare.

His azure eyes looking back at Nero's with interest. Nero smirked more. He had been hoping that Dante would raise this particular subject. "I think I love her old man, and I just want to see her happy".

It felt good to have spoken the words out loud, he knew Jade was in love with Vergil but it didn't matter to him. He would stay by her side as long as she needed him. Nero knew Dante would understand because he had seen the way Dante looked at her. Last night it was obvious Dante had feelings for her. He had seen the hurt look on his face when she had left him alone. He had watched Dante and could feel his restlessness as he lay beside him. Nero knew he was missing Jade and would eventually go to her and Nero had ended up doing the exact same thing.

"You love her too old man, can't hide these things from me".

Nero pointed to himself and did a rather good impression of Dante who was gaping back at him in surprise. Nero snickered, Dante hadn't admitted to his feelings openly. After all they were both on the same boat.

Dante sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "There is something about her kid, and I picked it up the first time we met".

Nero nodded his head in understanding, "I feel it too old man, I risked my life for her, and it's in her touch. I think that we are all bound to Jade".

Nero flexed his devil arm which was glowing blue, lighting up his face. Dante stared back at him, the kid was intuitive. Dante hadn't actually thought about his own feelings for Jade. They had shared an intimate moment last night and he had craved her touch. He had never allowed someone to get close enough to him to watch him cry. Dante had opened his heart to Jade last night and she had filled it with her soul.

He had felt Jades lips on his skin and could still feel there lingering effects. He was worried now about what he was feeling for her and knew he had to tread carefully. Vergil was his brother and he knew he was also in love with Jade. Whether he would abandon her or not was another matter. Whatever was happening to them, Jade seemed to fall in the center of it all.

Dante blew on his hair, "let's keep this between us kid". He settled back in bed and snuggled into the pillow.

Nero smiled back at him. He never wanted to see Dante in the same state as last night. They needed him more than ever to see things through. He walked out of the room and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. He got out and rummaged through Jades cupboard and settled on red hoody and black jeans.

Jade was making something special in the kitchen for them and he already knew it was a bribe for her little stunt upstairs. Nero had to be alert; it was the third time she had pulled a fast one on him. Nero threw the clothes in the laundry basket. Jade was still smirking. He could see a pile of pancakes on one plate and noted that his mouth was watering at the sight and smell of them.

"Delete the video Jade, this bribe isn't going to work"

She smiled harder in response. She flipped the pancake and met his stare. She leaned in and placed a small kiss on his cheek, before scrolling through her phone and deleting the video. "I won't do it again Nero, I promise".

They both chuckled. It was good to be together again. Nero stared at the empty rug, they were still missing Vergil. His devil side had not returned home and without him they were still incomplete.

Dante came downstairs to the smell of pancakes and quickly headed into the kitchen. He hugged Jade and kissed her hard on the cheek and stealthily slid the plate from under Nero's radar.

"All is forgiven Jade, you can keep the video". He winked at her and nodded his head to Nero who was frowning back at him.

Nero glanced at the empty kitchen counter and realized the pancakes were gone. He quickly took a plate and fork inside. Dante was already on his third pancake when he saw Nero heading his way. He snorted and added three more to his plate.

"Calm down old man it's not a life and death situation at least chew your food at least, you might choke on it".

Dante stared back at him "I had a rough night kid. It took me four hours to regenerate".

Nero chuckled and took a pancake for himself. "Hey Dante, you want to look for Vergil after this?"

Nero knew Jade must be missing him but he couldn't deny he was also missing his devil. The rug was his favourite place and they all seem to be drawn to it. Nero took a bite of the pancake. It was delicious, with a passion fruit and coconut filling. He had never tasted anything like it.

Nero spoke with his mouth full. "My god Jade these are damn good".

She bought in another plate and they ate together. Neither of them had eaten anything last night and they were starving.

"Vergil will only come back when he is ready, plus we will see him in limbo as long as we stay with Jade. Dante rolled up the pancake and took a bite.

Nero licked his fingers and checked the bangle on Jades arm. "Three failed already, this isn't going well".

Jade hadn't told them about the succubus. Something was holding her back. Her instinct, maybe she would end up seeing that succubus for help after all and she knew Nero and Dante would never agree to it. She would have to keep it a secret. Jade stood up to do the laundry. She had to get the clothing clean for Nero and Dante if they were going back into limbo.

She was staring out of the kitchen window in deep thought about the dream she had with Vergil. She could still feel his skin and embrace. The taste of his tears on her lips the same as Dante's, the feel of the rose petals in her palm as she held them in her hands. She thought about Eva and Sparda and remembered the most important part of this dream, the book.

It had mentioned the names of four archangels but Jade knew only two of them were ever allowed in the human realm to interact directly with human beings, Israel and Gabriel. The book had specifically mentioned them and she had memorized their names in her mind, when angel's fall from God's grace they are deemed a devil.

Sparda had disappeared after Eva's death and she knew who he was now. She had read his real name in the text and they had met in limbo a few times. It had to be him; Israel was Sparda. There was no other explanation as to why an archangel of his status and ranking was creating portals in limbo. After all how long could god stay mad at the angel's that carried his thrown? He was forgiving and merciful and they were full of divinity.

The night she had spoken Sparda's name Vergil had turned up. This was no coincidence. There are rules, boundaries and free will at play within the unseen. As humans we are the chess pieces on a board and there are only so much influences angels and demons can have on our souls. Our free will is what decides our fate in the end. Heaven or Hell are in the palms of our own hands as we choose our own destiny. They whisper but we have to listen and prove ourselves.

Sparda is cleansing Vergil's soul with these tests. He knows his son has to redeem himself to fall back from the darkness of his own heart and he doesn't have much time left. Vergil has already dismissed the book as another false text; Israel was just another demon in his eyes.

Jade stared back at Nero and studied his face as he cleaned Red Queen. Gabriel was always a messenger hence he never needed the raw power of other angels. Gabriel and Israel must have been close; they are responsible for handling all of Gods affairs. Gabriel must have fallen in love with a human like Sparda. Nero was his son, she was sure of it. There was no other explanation to Nero's birth, the white hair and blue eyes were a distinctive feature.

Angels have to abide by the rules set by God. The two of them had broken these by falling in love with humans during their time on earth. Nero, Vergil and Dante are unique hybrids and the only ones of their kind because of their fathers. Jade had to know for sure that she was on the right track and there was only one way to find out if this dream was real and significant in its implications. Her eyes fell on Dante for the answer.

Dante was cleaning Ebony and Ivory. He had left them on the floor when he had followed Vergil last night and he knew his brother would be gearing for another fight. This time Dante would be ready to meet his brother head on. Being with Jade and Nero had made him realize that as long as they were with him Vergil might actually change his mind and accept their help. He knew his brother still loved him. Jades words had given him the reassurance he needed. That was when he felt Jades fingers gliding over his chest. He stopped and stared back at her. Her dark hair was falling around her shoulders and her full lips were parted.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were slightly lidded. She was in a trance. The feel of her fingers against his skin was setting it on fire under her touch. Dante sat still and leaned back as she continued to trace his body with her fingers. He couldn't stop her, until his eyes fell on Nero who was staring back at her with a hurt look on his face.

Dante grabbed her hands and she looked up at him startled. "Dante does Vergil have a scar here". She stroked his skin near his stomach in a vertical line.

Dante was shocked; he had seen this scar on his brother's body. It was the only one that had never healed since it was made by their father's sword. When a fight had broken out between them their father had stepped in and Vergil had been cut in the process. After that fight Vergil hadn't spoken to the two of them for over a week. Something had changed him that day. But how could Jade know about this scar? He stared back into her dark eyes and she looked back at him for an answer.

Dante nodded his head, "It's the only one on his body Jade and it was made by my old man".

Dante let her hands go and her eyes fell on Nero who was pouting and cleaning the sword in irritation. Nero was angry. He was feeling jealous of the close proximity between Jade and Dante and he scratched his nose. His brows were creased in anger. He wished his cheeks would stop signaling the torment in his heart but there was no hiding it.

That's when he felt Jades hands on his cheeks. She was inspecting his face closely, stroking his hair and staring back at him. Her fingers were trailing his lips and her dark eyes looked like they were in a daydream. She frowned to herself and was tugging the ends of Nero's hair forgetting it was not her own and he could tell she was lost in thought.

"Jade everything OK?" He smiled at her but she continued to stare at his blue eyes.

Dante and Nero looked back at each other puzzled by her behavior.

She let go of his hair and smiled back at him "yes Nero everything is better than OK", before making her way back into the kitchen.

Jade was beginning to lose touch with reality. The lines were beginning to blur but she knew now that everything she had dreamt was real and the truth. Sparda had given the scar to Vergil and that was the answer she needed. Nero and Dante had both whispered to her in her dream. She can't let them know anything. Not yet.

By the time everything was done it was almost 4 pm. Jade made lunch for them and finished the rest of the cleaning. She went upstairs and had a quick shower. Three of her jeans were already destroyed. She grabbed a new blue pair, a pink blouse and her leather jacket.

Limbo was always cold but this time she would come prepared. She didn't want to see a single drop of their blood in the snow again. When she came back down she noticed that Dante and Nero had already changed into their combat clothes. Dante was holstering his sword and guns. Nero was inspecting blue rose and had Red Queen holstered behind him. He was sitting on the leather sofa both elbows resting on his knees. The sight of the two of them was giving Jade the courage to face Vergil again. He was unpredictable and she didn't know how he would behave towards the three of them. But she wasn't afraid anymore Nero and Dante were her strength and she knew they would carry her through.

Jade sat down on the sofa next to Nero and put on her muddied boots. Nero could tell Jade was ready to go back but he was still worried about her. Vergil was capable of hurting Jade and this time if he tried anything Nero wouldn't hold back his punches. Dante looked down at Nero and nodded his head as if reading his thoughts. He wouldn't let Vergil hurt Jade or Nero, he loved his brother but he had to protect them this time.

Jade took Dante's hand so he would sit next to her on the sofa. She rolled up her Sleeve and waited for the bangle to blink blue. She now knew that the bangle blinked blue when she was ready. So she closed her eyes and held Nero and Dante's hand tightly.

Jade woke up slowly. She was face down in the snow which was falling heavier than usual. She removed the snow from her hair and looked around for Nero and Dante. She couldn't see anything clearly. She got up and made her way through the snow. She could see a portal up ahead the purple colour was striking against the snow.

Israel was standing patiently next to it. Jade made her way towards the cloaked demon. His purple beady eyes were watching her closely and the smell of brimstone was overwhelming her senses. She came and stood in front of him, his dark form was towering her small frame, and she inspected him closely. The scythe was still in his right hand. He smiled back at her, it was a full smile with crooked teeth but she continued to gaze back at him curiosity and admiration.

"Is it really you?" She whispered the words so only he would hear.

The demon placed one bony finger against its open mouth and stared back down at Jade who nodded her head back at him. She had her answer. He was responsible for switching their bodies in the Lust test. She would never have made it this far without his help. Jade now understood how important limbo really was for the man she was in love with. It was purgatory for his soul.

Jade stared up at the endless white clouds, "Where are they Israel"?

Israel pointed a finger behind her. Jade turned around and made her way back. The snow was deeper now and she was trudging through it clumsily when she saw Nero's devil arm glowing blue. He was asleep in the snow. She ran towards him and sat down on the floor. Jade brushed the snow from his face and shook his shoulder before leaning into his ear.

"Nero wake up", she whispered the words and stroked his cold cheeks. His blue eyes opened slowly.

"Sleeping on the job Nero?" She giggled and messed his hair up.

Nero swatted her hand away and removed the snow from his body before standing up.

He cleaned the snow from his vest "Where's the old man?"

Jade and Nero turned around and could see Dante standing in the snow. His red coat was visible from a far and he was walking in confident strides towards them. Rebellion was raised over his right shoulder.

"Looking for me kid?" Jade and Nero smiled at him having the cocky Dante back was something they treasured now.

"Whatever old man, where's your evil twin?" Nero scanned the snow for any sign of the man in blue.

Their first meeting hadn't gone down well but Nero had been worried about Vergil and they all wanted him back. There was something striking about his presence and demeanor.

Dante chuckled "at least you admit I am the good one".

Nero frowned, when he realized Vergil was glaring back at the three of them from the opposite direction. He was wearing his blue coat and Yamato was already unsheathed in his right hand. The hilt of its tip was resting on the floor in the hands of its rightful owner. Nero missed the katana but he knew she belonged with Vergil.

Vergil was shocked. He couldn't believe that Dante, Nero and Jade had returned to help him after the events in the club. He didn't know how to feel anymore and stared at the floor in defeat. The snow so calm still falling around them but his soul was torn. He stared back at Dante. The sight of his brother made Vergil feel even worse. He had fallen further in his brother's eyes and yet Dante continued to forgive him.

He felt the pain rising again in his chest but he continued to mask his emotions. There was no going back now and he knew it. Even if Dante had forgiven him he couldn't forgive himself for the hurt he had caused them. Dante his younger brother who continued to offer Vergil his hand knowing he would only meet the cold steel of Yamato, Dante who even now was staring back at Vergil with the same longing that he himself was feeling. They were twins and he could read Dante's heart.

He would have to try harder to push them away. They only had a few more tests left and his death was imminent. Jade staring back at him, she was smiling and he could still see the love she held for him in her eyes. Vergil had dreamed about her last night, he had called her name and she had answered his call. She had kissed his tears and slept inside his arms. It was the only way he could ever really keep her, as a part of his dreams which would vanish with the first rays of the sun.

Jade didn't belong by his side but he was afraid of his feelings for her. Her absence was causing him to become restless and he was using every ounce of his will power to control his devil side from seeking her out.

Nero had returned with them. The young man continued to gaze back at him with admiration and curiosity and Vergil didn't know how to react to their presence. He walked towards them and they continued to watch him silently. He examined Yamato with his left hand and spoke the words to Dante, avoiding those azure eyes that could read him so well.

"You know you really are stubborn, little brother", the voice was flat and detached as always.

"So this shouldn't come as a surp…" before Vergil could finish he felt a cold sting on his cheek.

For the first time he looked up at Dante in shock who was staring back at him in surprise. The next minute Dante was laughing so hard he had to slap his knees for composure. Vergil glared at him and turned to look at Nero who was looking back at Jade in shock.

"Nice shot Jade", he whispered the words avoiding Vergil's death glare.

Nero had to admit even he hadn't seen Jade make a snow ball and hit Vergil square in the face. The look of surprise on Vergil's face was making Nero chuckle. Jade stared back at Vergil and smiled.

"That was for your little stunt in the club". She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled in triumph.

The blood had faded from her system which made her less timid around Vergil and she did deserve some revenge on him she reassured herself.

Dante had tears coming out of his eyes at the sight of Vergil fuming. It was truly a rare treat to catch his older brother out and he would enjoy it and rub it in his face.

"Losing your touch br..." Before Dante could finish he had been hit by a snowball in the mouth.

His eyes flashed red and he stared back at Nero in shock. "You know old man you talk too much".

Jade and Nero slapped their hands together. Dante cleaned the snow from his face and looked at Vergil who was trying to control the small smile that had appeared on his lips.

"You know Verge, we can continue this some other time. The kids want to play so how about we show them how it's done".

Jade was already aiming another snowball at Vergil's head but he sliced it with Yamato before it could even take flight through the air.

"Hey no weapons", she shouted back at him. "Play fair, no cheating".

Vergil arched a brow at her but Dante was already placing Rebellion in the snow. "Fair enough, hey kid I suppose I owe you this".

Dante rolled over and placed three balls of snow in his hand which he fired at Nero. Nero blocked two but the third hit him hard on the chin. He wiped the snow from his face and used his devil bringer to scoop up snow, the size of a large boulder.

"Hey no cheating kid, no devil arms".

Nero snickered and threw it towards Dante who did a somersault and flew over it. Dante landed gracefully on top of the piled snow before bowing and flicking his coat.

"See kid you have much to learn from you're..." he was hit in the eye by Jade who had waited patiently for him to land.

"Good shot Jade". Nero shouted collecting more snow from the floor. Dante was already shooting a few from behind the piled snow.

Vergil watched the three of them with indifference, as they pelted each other with snow balls which were flying in all directions. Dante seemed to be doing well by himself and Vergil wasn't planning on providing any back up. He combed his hair back and continued to destroy any which approached him with Yamato. He spotted the purple portal in the distance. Israel was waiting for them. He made his way towards him.

Jade, Nero and Dante were breathless but they couldn't stop. Nero was hit on the back of the head and he turned around to find Jade laughing hard.

"Jade your on my team remember", he frowned and cleaned the snow.

"Sorry Nero Dante's partner just left him".

Jade threw another snowball at the back of Vergil's head which he blocked with Yamato. Jade noted that he was extremely skilled and was even happier about the first clean shot.

Dante was laughing at Nero "run out of steam kid?"

Nero cleaned his hair and looked at Vergil's retreating figure. "We got work to do old man".

Jade caught up to Vergil and was walking by his side. She removed some snow from her hair. She studied his handsome face and wondered if she had actually kissed these lips. His presence was so alluring and she couldn't stop admiring his features. He continued to gaze straight ahead avoiding her eyes.

"We are going to save you Vergil". Jade whispered the words and he ignored her taking longer strides and leaving her behind.

She stopped and felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Dante pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry Jade we will", He winked back at her and she took his arm.

Nero's cheeks were flushed, he was cleaning his coat. He couldn't remember the last time he had a snow fight. He was smiling to himself. It felt good to be together again they finally felt complete. Vergil's slender frame was already disappearing inside the portal. Jade had stopped and was staring up at Israel. The black cloaked demon gave Nero the creeps; he followed after Vergil without glancing back.

Dante stopped next to Jade and watched her curiously as she smiled back at the scary demon that was here to open the portal. It looked like a typical demon to him but even he thought this one was frightening.

"Want me to ask him for his number Jade?" Dante chuckled and holstered Rebellion.

Jade hit him in the chest with her elbow, "show some respect Dante he is Israel an archangel of death".

Dante scratched his head in puzzlement and smirked more, "not your type huh?"

Jade smiled and grabbed Dante's hand pulling him inside the portal. Dante turned around and saluted Israel before disappearing inside.

Israel smiled wider with his crooked teeth, his purple eyes flashing under his black cloak.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes:**

**The group of people sitting inside Devil May Cry were silent. It was an eerie silence and Angel didn't know what they were thinking but apparently they hadn't left the premises so she assured herself that they were still having a good time. She hoped. ****She realised that they had become a family now. She looked up at Nero who was yawning. Vergil was still glaring at them wondering what he could do to make them go away. **

**Dante was happily patting his stomach at having finished his ice cream. He knew he probably wouldn't be getting any in the next chapter. ****Angel smiled and nodded her head at Dante who went back to his desk for a snooze. ****She wanted to make the next chapter a very special one for them. She might be losing her job since she had spent all her time writing this story and not doing any work. **

**Disclaimer: Capcom I love you, but yet you choose to ignore my cries for help.**

**Family: **

Jade was standing in a park and was holding hands with a small child of six. His snow white hair was falling on his face and his azure eyes were looking around puzzled. He was wearing a pair of white converses, blue jeans and a red t-shirt. He observed her in utter shock and she went down on her knees to inspect his face.

Jade couldn't believe it. "Dante, oh my god your so cute". She hugged his small frame and laughed.

"Jade, you're crushing me", He replied in a small voice making her squeeze him harder in response. He gripped her and tried to pull away, she was smothering him.

He lifted his small feet to inspect his outfit. Even as a child he was dressed stylishly. He remembered this place but his body was tuning his adult self out. His brain was adopting the thoughts of his childhood and he was finding it hard to remember what had taken place here between him and Vergil. He brushed his messy hair away from his face realizing it was even longer than before, past his ears.

They sat down on the grass and inspected the bangle. The hour glass had appeared inside the hexagon. The words appeared slowly in each triangle, G, R, E, E; D. Jade thought about the sin, it must be something to do with food. She gazed around for Vergil and Nero. She spotted Nero near one of the swings and she could see him struggling with a small child.

"Come on Dante", she stood up and walked towards him.

Nero was relieved to see Jade. She was holding the hand of a small child and he knew it was Dante. The kid had the same cocky smile on his face. He looked down at Vergil and smiled. The twins looked absolutely adorable.

Nero gestured with his finger, "this one was trying to make a run for it Jade and he bit me on my hand".

Vergil pouted back at him and sneered, Nero and Jade both burst out laughing. The death stare wasn't as affective on his cute face. She smiled back at him. His hair was gelled back and he was wearing black converses, blue jeans and a white shirt with a blue vest. She pulled him close and hugged him. He tried to fight her off but she held him tighter.

"I hate you", he spat the words in her ear and she kissed his cheek in response, "I know you do", she whispered.

Dante was staring at Nero and inspecting his face closely, "you look like a girl" he blurted out loud and snickered.

Nero's eyes flashed crimson; he lifted Dante in the air with the back of his t-shirt. His shaggy hair falling all over his face, he folded his little arms and continued to smirk back at Nero.

Nero sneered, "you little punk. Jade this one is not going to make it out of limbo alive".

He was furious, even as a child Dante knew how to wind him up. Jade grabbed Dante from Nero's grip and placed him down, she couldn't stop smiling at the two children.

"They don't know what they're doing Nero, there in tune with their 6 year old brains which is why I and you have to be extra careful. The sin is greed".

Nero nodded his head the old man would fail miserably but Vergil was the one they had to keep an eye on. "OK Jade since the hour glass has started let's just keep them in the park away from food and drinks".

Jade was staring at his face inquisitively, "you know Nero your face is like an angels and a very famous one at that".

She had seen depictions of Gabriel in art galleries and he was beautiful just like his son. It was quite an honor to be surrounded by three people who had divine blood running through their veins.

Nero smiled back at Jade and blushed. Vergil and Dante were both staring back at him and he couldn't help but stick his tongue out at them when Jade wasn't looking. He had picked up this bad habit from her but considering he couldn't throw the two of them with his devil bringer this would be the best form of revenge on the little punks. They both stuck there tongues out at him mirroring each other's actions which made him laugh and the two of them scowl. Jade and Nero directed the kids to a small play area.

Dante ran over to a slide and was climbing up a ladder and sliding down. Vergil was sulking and sat away from them on a black swing, kicking the dust with his feet.

Dante climbed one of the monkey bars, "Vergil, Verge, Verge watch this, watch this Verge". He somersaulted in the air landing perfectly on his feet.

Vergil didn't even glance at him. Why did Vergil never want to play with him? He was always so serious. Dante pouted and kicked the dust. He smiled when he heard Jade and Nero both clapping for him.

Nero laughed, "Not bad kid, you could improve on your landing though".

Jade's eyes fell on Vergil, she came and sat down behind his swing and gave it a slight nudge. He stopped the momentum with his feet and stared back at her in annoyance. He wished she would just leave him alone but she continued to stay by his side and he didn't want her here. Vergil gripped her hand from the swing and tried to remove it with his small fingers but he couldn't. She was stronger than him now and continued to stare back at him with her dark eyes, her long black hair falling around her shoulders.

"Just go away", he whispered, knowing she would never listen to him and it made him angry.

Jade smiled and stroked his cheek with her thumb, "I will but only when I know you are back with Dante and Nero".

Dante was waving back at her from the slide and climbing up the ladder again. Jade waved back at him, she didn't know why but it felt really good being here with the two of them. She stared back at Nero and could tell he was feeling the same way, he was laughing at Dante who was sliding down on his belly.

Vergil looked away, his body was tuning out his own thoughts but he had to concentrate and fail this test. He knew who would be arriving as they sat here, their father, Sparda. He looked around and could see his towering figure approaching them and he smiled. It had been years since he saw his father and he was exactly as he remembered him to be.

"Dante and Vergil didn't I say to wait in the same place?" It was a deep male voice full of authority and a hint of softness.

Jade looked up to find Sparda standing in front of them and her heart skipped a beat. She had seen the man in her visions and called his name but now as he stood before her she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Nero's mouth fell open. It was Sparda, the man he had looked down on and ridiculed in his mind, he had been truly foolish. The man in front of him radiated an air of perfection and divinity. There was something magnetic about him, that all four of them stood still in his presence. He was wearing a pair of charcoal cashmere trousers with polished black shoes; a white shirt with cream a colored trench coat.

Sparda was taller than Dante and Vergil and even more powerfully built. His white hair was gelled back and he was staring back at the two of them with curiosity. A few lines visible near his beautiful azure eyes. He was holding ice cream in each hand, one strawberry the other vanilla.

He gazed back at Nero and Jade with curiosity before smiling at the two of them."Thanks for looking after them. They usually aren't this friendly with strangers".

Sparda's eyes fell back on Nero and his brows creased, "Do I know your father son?"

Nero was gaping back at Sparda and doing his fish out of water impression which made Jade laugh. "Well sir, I..." Nero looked back at Jade with a pleading look since he didn't know what to say.

Jade cut in and their eyes met, "I think you do".

Sparda smiled back at Jade it was a full smile and she could see the dimples forming in both of his cheeks. His eyes fell back on Nero. "You do look like someone I know very well".

Sparda's eyes lingered on his jacket which had the insignia of the Knights and inspected Red Queen, "You're a Knight?"

Nero blushed in response and twisted a ring on his finger. "I don't work for them anymore", he scratched his nose and smiled back at Sparda who nodded his head in understanding.

"You don't belong with them" Sparda smiled but Nero looked back at him confused.

Jade and Sparda smiled at each other and Jade nodded her head in agreement.

"OK kids, here you go", Sparda handed the vanilla to Vergil who took it from his hand avoiding his father's gaze.

Dante tugged on his father's arm. Sparda smiled and crouched down on the floor next to him. It had been years since Dante had laid eyes on his father and he wanted him to know how much he meant to him. He pressed his forehead against Sparda. It was the way they had always greeted each other and hugged him tightly.

Nero smiled. He now understood why Dante had greeted him this way. It must be the way Sparda greeted his sons and Vergil and Dante greeted each other. Jade was right he was a part of their family now, they were his brothers. They both could feel how important this moment was for Dante. He probably hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to Sparda after Eva died.

Sparda cuddled Dante back and patted his small head, "you missed me Dante?"

Dante didn't want to part from his father's embrace, "I love you dad, and I miss you...everyday".

Dante couldn't hold back his tears they were trailing his red cheeks and Sparda held him closer in response. "Don't cry Dante, I was only gone for five minutes".

He wiped the tears from Dante's small face and stroked his shaggy hair back. "It's melting in my hands Dante, please eat it".

Sparda was staring at Dante curiously, surprised that he had forgotten about the ice cream completely. Dante wiped a tear from his face and held out his hand to hold the ice cream. Before he could take it Vergil snatched it out of his father's hand.

Sparda met the cold stare from his other son in surprise. "Vergil, you have to share with your brother, give it back to him".

The words were spoken softly but it was a command not a request. Dante stared back at Vergil, his eyes were red, and he was wiping his nose with the back of his hand. He smiled back at Vergil who turned away from his face. Vergil couldn't stop his tears. He had caught the hurt look on Dante's face and it had broken his heart. They both missed their father and knew they would never see him again.

He stared back at his father so that he could capture the disappointed look on his face. He had failed his father and he knew it. He wanted to capture his face so that it was etched in his memories forever.

Vergil took the strawberry ice cream and started to eat it. He crammed it inside his small mouth; he hit the side of his gums which started to bleed. It was all over his hands and falling down his chin but he didn't care. His father's gaze and disappointment was staring back at him. His father had always known which of his two sons was better. Sparda had always loved Dante more. Dante was his light and Vergil his darkness.

Dante tried to take the vanilla ice cream from his brother's hand. He knew Vergil was trying to fail the test. Vergil shoved Dante back who fell on the floor. Jade and Nero looked on in shock. Sparda was calmly observing Vergil, his handsome face was unreadable.

Vergil cried harder, his sobs shaking his small frame as he ate the other ice cream and crammed it inside his mouth, almost choking on it. His father's eyes always held the truth about the darkness in his own soul. Vergil had always tried to be like Sparda. He had paid painstaking attention to becoming a true and disciplined warrior but Dante was always two steps ahead of him.

His tears streaked his face, his hands covered in ice cream. He closed his eyes in loss. That was when he felt two powerful hands resting on his tiny shoulders. Sparda pulled him inside his embrace. Vergil's face rested against his chest staining his shirt with ice cream.

Sparda cupped his face and wiped his tears gently with his thumb, "It's OK Vergil, I am not mad with you", Vergil wiped the tears from his face and hugged his father back, both arms resting behind his father's neck.

"I…disappoint you", he whispered into Sparda's ear.

Dante heard his brother and was baffled. Is this what Vergil really thought about himself? That he was a disappointment? Dante was stunned.

Sparda smiled, "you could never disappoint me Vergil. You are my eldest son and will always be the one to guide Dante, never forget that".

Sparda cleaned his mouth with a handkerchief from his pocket and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Jade was inspecting the bangle and could see the triangle had turned red. She looked up at Sparda who shook his head in resignation and she felt her heart sink. When she looked up again she found Eva standing there. She looked stunning. Her long hair was beautifully braided in a fish plat and she was wearing a green silk dress.

Eva took Vergil from Sparda's arms and held him tightly before glaring back at him. "Why is Vergil crying Sparda?"

Dante ran into her arms, and she held her two sobbing children with a perplexed look on her face. She saw Nero and her eyes widened in horror. She stared at his snow white hair and blue eyes. Her lips trembled at the sight of him. She looked like a small pouting child as her cheeks turned red and her eyes began to water.

"Who is this Sparda? She asked in a low voice. "Is there something I should know?"

Her tears were falling in earnest alongside her sons as she started to sob with them. All three of them were holding each other and crying.

Nero stared back at her and couldn't understand what was going on. They all seemed to be crying and the pretty lady in the green dress had looked at him strangely. Jade and Nero both glanced at Sparda who slapped his forehead with the back of his palm the way Vergil had which made Jade giggle and Nero scratch his nose in confusion.

Sparda sighed, "Eva honey, I assure you he is…not mine".

Sparda rubbed his forehead and scrutinized Nero who was blushing more. Jade was biting her lip to contain her laughter.

Eva sniffled in response, "swear it on my soul Sparda".

He bent down next to her and kissed her lips "I swear it on your soul, honey. He belongs to a dear friend of mine".

Dante and Vergil were wiping her tears with their small hands and Eva grabbed their hands and kissed their palms.

She was closely inspecting the ice cream stains on Vergil and Sparda's clothes and frowned. "I just did the laundry today", they all looked at her and she smiled and hugged them tighter. Sparda chuckled at her and kissed her forehead before hugging all three of them with his powerful arms.

Jade stood up and walked over to where Nero was standing, "he failed the test Nero". She whispered the words and Nero inspected the triangle. Four failed, he knew how important it was to save Vergil from this curse.

Nero stared at the family that was finally together and smiled, "next one we won't Jade".

He slipped her hand into his and they both viewed the hour glass it was almost empty but Jade wished that they had more time together. There were things she wanted to ask Eva and Sparda but maybe it was forbidden during these tests. Jade smiled at Eva as she kissed Vergil's forehead, she knew they would have to try harder to save him.

Vergil wiped his tears with the back of his hand. Dante was smiling up at his parents. He held his brother's hand inside his own before letting go. He knew this was the last time they would all be together. He was tainted and had nothing more to give back to his brother who meant everything to him. He knew Dante would try to rescue him but he had already let go of his brother's hand.

Dante was smiling up at the three of them. He would never forget this moment; never. He closed his eyes knowing that they would have to part from each other's embrace once more.

Jade opened her eyes to find she was asleep on the rug. Dante and Nero were sleeping peacefully next to her. She inspected the bangle and could see that four triangles were now red. Her heart sank. They only had three tests left. She stroked the azure eye with her fingertips knowing it belonged to Vergil.

She stared back at Dante and Nero and wondered how much longer they would stay with her once the task was complete. They would have to part ways eventually and her heart sank. Would she be able to let them go? She checked the time on the small clock on the wall and noted it was only 5 am. She made breakfast for the two and left it in the kitchen. She wanted to go for a morning walk in the forest. Maybe if she called out to Vergil's devil he would come back home. She covered Nero and Dante with the blankets and quietly left the house.

It was a beautiful morning. She could hear the chirping of birds and the quiet whispers of the wind next to her ears. The ground was still muddy from the rain but her boots were already caked in mud. She made her way deeper into the forest, zipping up her leather jacket and placing her hands inside her pockets. It was getting chilly. The first signs of winter approaching were all around her.

The trees were losing their leaves and they were falling softly, the wind rocking them back and forth before they fell silently onto the forest floor. Jade made her way through the shrubs and bushes to find the pathway leading to the lake. She smelled the wild flowers and took a few in her hands before making her way down. She looked around for any sign of Vergil but she knew he was deliberately avoiding them. It would mean he had some control of his devil trigger after all.

"Vergil", she screamed his name. "Come back home…please", she shouted the words.

She was alone. She sat down and stared up at the sky. A few geese were flying through the air in a V formation. She watched them closely as they flew together. Taking the surge or energy from each other's out stretched wings for the journey ahead. She smiled and thought about Dante and Nero, her brows knitted when she caught movement next to her.

It appeared again in the sky as a flicker of yellow lightning. She looked closer and could have sworn it was a creature which looked like a reptile. Its body was white and in a flash it was gone. Jade was startled and rubbed her arms in confusion. Her hair was rising from a surge of electricity in the air. She stood up to run when she hit something hard. It was Vergil, he was holding her with one arm and holding back the electrical demon with his other clawed hand.

The electrical demon screeched and was gone again. Its movements were like lightning, circling the air. Jade stared back into Vergil's crimson eyes but he was snarling and bearing his teeth. She clung to his body and stayed close to his side when he was hit by a powerful claw from behind. The reptiles claws were super charged with electricity and Jade could see the gash on Vergil's torso where it had sliced the flesh in a blink of an eye.

This creature was fast and its strikes lethal. A bolt of lightning was coursing through Vergil but he roared and the phantom swords appeared around his body. He threw them at the creature which had appeared again but the swords were having no effect. They would shatter upon impact as the surge of electricity around the creature was acting like a shield. It was taking no damage.

Vergil hit it hard with a stinger but the creature teleported behind him and cut the back of his neck with its powerful claws before flashing through the air again. Jade could see the wound bleeding freely. Vergil had anticipated its next move. As it teleported behind him he swung Yamato through the air and hit the creature hard but the impact of the blow hit Vergil, the sword deflecting off its powerful body.

Melee attacks were having no effect on this reptilian creature. Vergil fell back with the impact and the creature appeared again skipping past phantom swords. It released a powerful beam of electricity from its claws which hit Vergil hard in the chest. She could see the scales burning on his skin and smoke was rising from his body.

"Vergil", she screamed and the creature turned to face her, it was blind and was attacking by sound.

She threw a rock from the bank to distract it. Vergil was getting up slowly but the creature turned back to face him again. It fired a powerful beam of electricity but Vergil flew in the air and hit it with a bolt of blue light. The place where it was standing ablaze with flames but the creature had appeared in the air behind him in a pillar of blinding lightning. Vergil was caught.

The electrical current setting his body ablaze as it hit him with his charged claws. Vergil fell back on the floor and the creature slashed his legs sending him on his knees. It was flying through the air again. The only sign of its movements, the bright sparks. When it appeared through the air it was striking its powerful claws for Vergil's neck, when it was hit by a barrage of bullets.

Jade turned her head to find Dante standing there with his twin hand guns. "See bro, they do come in handy after all".

Dante was setting the sky alight with bullets as the creature circled the air to avoid them.

Nero was aiming blue rose through the air waiting for the blitz to show itself. "It's a blitz Dante; we got to break that electrical shield".

He knew Red Queen would have no effect. The blitz appeared in the air sending a powerful beam at Dante who rolled in time to avoid the attack. Nero shot it with blue rose and reloaded quickly. The creature teleported behind Dante but he rolled out of the way before it could tear his flesh with its charged claws.

Dante fired his pistols which sent the creature screeching in anger. Nero could see its shield was beginning to lose power. When it appeared in the air he grabbed it with his devil bringer and smashed it against the floor. Dante pelted its body with bullets and it screeched in agony before disappearing.

The reptilian creature was growing more ferocious. The lightning was being replaced by a red light and Jade couldn't even see the movements because they were so fast now. This time the creature charged its beam and sent it flying in all directions. Vergil grabbed Jade until she was resting against his chest his back being burned under the blitz's attack. His wings catching fire and Jade looked into his eyes in shock.

Nero revved Red Queen until she was catching fire and circled the air with her flames which hit the blitz. It was charging a lightning beam in its hands again and grabbed Nero with one claw burning him and sending powerful bolts through his body. Dante threw Rebellion and it flew in the air impaling the creatures back.

He fired rapid bullets at the hilt of rebellion which slowly embedded itself deeper inside the creatures flesh. Vergil flew in the air and threw a bolt of lightning at the blitz which let go of Nero. He pinned the blitz body using his phantoms swords. It clawed its own flesh in rage, tearing its limbs from the floor. It stood still and charged its entire body with lightning. The ground they stood on began to shake.

Nero was slowly getting up from the floor and Jade rushed to his side. Vergil swooped in from the air and grabbed the two of them to safety. Dante triggered and flew in the air to avoid the explosion. The two brothers covered Nero and Jade under their wings as a bright light eclipsed the creatures body and the blitz exploded in its fury.

They all stared back at the scorched crater that was smoking with heat and destruction. Jade hugged Vergil and inspected his which were regenerating under her fingertips. She looked up at Dante who had de-triggered and smiled. They could finally have Vergil back home with them. Jade inspected Nero's human arm and she could see that he had burns running down his skin.

"Good to have you back bro", Dante said staring into the crimson eyes of his brother.

He could see that the blitz had done some real damage on Vergil but his devil trigger meant the healing would happen quickly. Jade stood up and took Vergil's hand in hers but the devil was still kneeling on the floor. Nero and Dante were watching him closely. He seemed to be in two minds and they could sense his hesitation.

Jade took Vergil's face in her hands and she smiled at him "we miss you so much Vergil, come home, you belong with us".

His crimson eyes met hers and they both stared back at each other. The devil bared its fangs and flew in the air with such force that Jade fell back on the floor. "No Vergil, please come back", she shouted at but he was gone.

Jade frowned, "I don't understand why he is doing this?"

Dante stroked his. He knew his brother wanted to distance himself from them. He had heard his brother whisper to their father. How could Vergil even think he was a disappointment to him? He had spent his waking time trying to be like him. While he himself had done everything to be nothing like the man. He had looked down on his old man ever since there mother died but after seeing him in the vision today he knew he had been wrong. Sparda had been the perfect father. He would do everything in his power to save his brother. His parents would never have wanted them to part ways.

Jade sat down on the bank and started to cry. She wiped the tears roughly from her face when she felt Dante's arm around her shoulder.

"Jade he will come back I promise", she bit her lip and smiled at Dante. "I know, but he is hurting Dante, I see it in his eyes and he needs me".

She stared back into Dante's eyes and they both peered out at the lake. Nero came and sat down next to Jade and she smiled back at him. "Let's get you home Nero your arm needs bandaging", she inspected it more closely and got to her feet.

Nero frowned and stared at the lake, Vergil did belong with them. Whatever he was doing was not making any sense. Maybe the next test will provide them with more answers. He got off from the floor and holstered Red Queen and Blue rose. Jade was still crying but Nero knew she will be OK when she meets Vergil in limbo. His arm was still burning and he gritted his teeth. The healing would take longer now since the blood had left his system.

He inspected the marking again which was still there. Nero looked back at Dante who was still lost in thought. It must have been tough letting go of his family in the last vision knowing that they were together just moments ago. Vergil should be by Dante's side, they were family and Sparda would have wanted this.

Jade started making her way back and all three of them walked slowly through the forest. Neither of them spoke a word as they entered the house. Jade bought the first aid kit from the kitchen and made Nero sit down on the sofa.

"Jade there is really no need for this". Nero didn't need the bandaging but Jade was insisting so he couldn't say no.

He could see she was upset again and he frowned. Whenever she saw Vergil he always ended up hurting her one way or the other. Jade looked up at Nero and could tell he was lost in thought.

"Nero, have you thought about what I said, about leaving Fortuna? I hope after what Sparda has said to you, you realize you were always meant to be with Dante and Vergil".

Nero was rolling one of the rings on his fingers and he looked back at Jade. "I don't want to talk about this Jade, maybe some other time". His blue eyes met her dark ones and she sighed.

She took his devil arm and rested it against her cheek "your father would want you to stay with them. You have spent far too long alone".

Nero stared back at Jade, "I don't know who my father was Jade but he left after my mother passed away and I don't need a man like that in my life".

Jade could see the anger on his face but she smiled back at him. "I think your father has spent a lot of time listening to you Nero and it's your destiny to leave with Dante and Vergil. These town people will never understand how special you really are".

Dante was listening quietly. The kid would never leave Jade behind he was sure of it. Nero got up from the sofa and went upstairs. Jade looked back at him and tugged her hair in agitation.

Dante came and sat down on the sofa. She met his azure eyes and he smiled back at her. "Jade you can come and stay with us. Vergil will come around am sure of it. Nero doesn't want to leave without you".

Jades heart sank. She had been rejected by Vergil so many times that the thought of being with him had become a distant dream. "Dante, Do you know what it's like to have your heart broken?"

She met his stare, her dark eyes looking back at him. Dante had never been in love before but he knew now that he must have broken the heart of countless girls. Some of them had turned up crying the next day but he had refused to see them. Maybe he had been heartless but he had never thought about it until now.

"I have never been in love Jade", he placed Rebellion on the rug and knew he had just lied to the person he was in love with.

Jade was staring at the rug "you give them your all, every part of you knowing they will crush you in the end".

She stared into Dante's eyes; they were always so quiet and serene. Dante's presence always calmed Jades soul. If Vergil was the thunderstorm, Dante was always the calm before it.

Jade squeezed Dante's shoulder with one hand "I want you to take care of Nero once this is all over, make him change his mind Dante".

She made her way upstairs and headed into the spare room. For some strange reason she preferred it better to her own room. Jade opened the door to find Nero standing there gazing out of the window.

She came and stood next to him, "sorry Nero I didn't mean to upset you, I won't bring it up again".

Nero was still staring out side, "Do you know who my father is Jade?"

Something about the last test had left a lingering feeling that Jade knew something, especially when she had spoken to Sparda.

Jade frowned and chewed her lips, "I will tell you when you're ready to hear about him Nero".

Their eyes met and Nero inspected his devil arm closely, "maybe I don't want to know Jade".

He left the room, she folded her arms. She removed her leather jacket and left it on the floor. She got into bed and closed her eyes. Vergil had left her again. Maybe after the next test she could convince him to stay. She knew there wasn't much time left and she wanted to spend the last few moments they had together. This time Sleep came quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors notes:**

**The person who had challenged Vergil to a fight, threw a water balloon filled with holy water at his head. Nero ducked out of the way but Vergil was caught as it hit him on the cheek. He sneered and wiped the water from his face realizing the foolish creature didn't know hybrids were not affected by it. ****Nero couldn't stop snickering at Vergil and quickly got up from the sofa to compose himself and he headed into the kitchen.**

**20 Phantom swords were now circling the ceiling above the groups head and they all hugged each other and started to pray. Angel ran towards Vergil and she whispered something in his ear. He raised an eyebrow and a small smile appeared on his lips. The swords vanished and he stared back at Dante who was sleeping at his desk.**

**Angel stared back at Vergil with longing, she had a secret crush on him but she knew she had to protect the group first and confess her love later. ****The group stuck their tongues out at Vergil. He smiled back at them, making them all shudder. **

**Disclaimer: Capcom, I am working another Monday at my crappy job ;(.**

**Twins: **

Jade opened her eyes to the cold drops of rain falling on her face. She was lying down on a gravel floor; she sat up and took in her surroundings. She could see a beautiful house in the distance, its large black gates were closed off and she was lying down next to a very old oak tree. Something about this place felt familiar and she knew she had been here before.

Jade could see the large window of one of the rooms and knew it was the same one she had stood in during the lust test. It was Vergil's room. She sat up from the floor. The black gate opened, someone stormed out. It was Vergil. He was younger again, about fourteen, and someone was following closely behind him. It was Dante, they had both been fencing. Jade could see the identical blades inside their hands and white uniforms.

Dante grabbed Vergil's arm but Vergil pushed him back roughly. He stood there shocked. Jade could read the hurt look on his face. Vergil was gritting his teeth and heading towards her. He stroked his hair back from his face and was already soaking wet. His young face distorted in anger, this was the first time she had seen Vergil openly expressing his emotions. He wasn't wearing his perfect mask, he was furious.

Dante looked lost. He glanced at Vergil and started to run towards him. Jade watched the two curiously, her skin and face soaking wet. She pushed her dark hair back and sat down closer to the oak tree. Dante grabbed Vergil's arm and they both stopped in front of her.

"Vergil, it's still bleeding let me see it", Dante was looking at his brothers stomach with concern.

Vergil slapped his arm, "what do you care, Dante, go back inside. He is waiting for you to continue with your training".

Dante smiled back at Vergil, "forget it bro, am not training with the old man without you".

Vergil glared at him, "really...well it seems that despite your lack of skills, focus, discipline, loud mouth, he still prefers your company".

Dante wiped his face and met his brother's cold stare. "You devil triggered Verge, he had to stop you. You lost control".

Dante turned around to show Vergil the back of his body. Jade could see his white uniform was completely ripped apart and he had numerous deep cuts and slashes across his skin which was healing slowly.

"See bro you got me pretty good. I didn't even know you had already learned about your trigger".

Vergil inspected Dante's back and was shocked by it. He didn't remember what happened after he had triggered. The look of fury left his face and it was filled with sorrow. He inspected his brother's wounds with one hand and placed one arm around his chest from behind and hugged him into his body.

"I'm sorry brother, it won't happen again. I would never hurt you".

Dante turned around and smiled at Vergil. He placed one hand behind his neck and rested their foreheads together. "Forget it bro, let's go back inside, the old man will change his mind".

Vergil smiled. It was a rare sight to see him smile and Jade's heart hurt at the sight of it. She wished she could see him smile again.

Vergil inspected the blade on his hand, "I will be inside in a second brother, go and check on our Father's mood first".

Dante nodded his head and started to make his way back to the house. The rain continued to fall softly. Vergil came and sat down next to the oak tree. Jade sat still watching his movements as he gazed down at his stomach. She could see he was still bleeding. It was the scar she had traced on his skin. He took the blade from his hand and cut the skin open again. Jade stared back at him puzzled.

"It won't happen again Dante, I promise", he whispered the words, his eyes soft as they fell back on the house. Jade stroked the trunk of the old Oak in thought. Vergil hadn't kept his promise to Dante.

Jade turned over in bed and pulled the duvet closer to her body. She had been dreaming. She was beginning to lose herself inside these dreams. She touched her skin, it was dry but she could still feel the rain. Vergil had been cutting himself to get that scar. The thought of him doing this caused her heart to ache. She rubbed her temples in frustration and sat up in bed, she had slept in her jeans and top and both things were uncomfortable. She stroked the marking on her neck. What will happen to her when he decides to leave her? Would his mark on her skin fade?

She lay down in bed, still tired. She could sense someone outside the door and turned over in bed to rest on her side. The door was open, but she could feel the hesitation in his steps. It was Dante. The mark was burning against her skin and she could smell the scent of roses.

The bed dipped where he sat down and she kept her eyes closed. The scar on Vergil's body was a reminder of the hurt he had caused Dante and he was sitting with her right now. He was watching her. She could feel his gaze on her skin and his fingers were gliding through her hair. She closed her eyes to his touch. It was always full of comfort.

"Dante, will the mark fade when he leaves me?" She whispered the words and his hands stopped stroking her hair.

Dante sighed and spoke the words softly. "The mark will fade when you break your ties with him Jade. When you fall out of love with him and willingly leave his side".

Jade turned to face him. She knew how hard the last test must have been for Dante. Yet she could never tell him about Sparda. There were rules in place and she had to keep it a secret from him. Jade had seen the love he held for his parents today and a part of her wished she could ease his mind by speaking the truth. She sat up and embraced Dante. She rested her face against his and stroked the back of his soft hair. Dante held her back, folding his arms around her until she could feel his chest rising and falling against hers.

"Are you OK, Dante?" She looked back into his azure eyes for an answer. He looked lost.

Dante was finding it harder to stay away from Jade. He was afraid of his emotions and yet he couldn't deny his feelings for her. He rested his forehead against hers and stroked her cheek with one hand. She had such a beautiful face that the first time she had walked in the club he had lost himself in her stare. Dante knew he shouldn't be here but after the last test he had been feeling restless. He hadn't realized that Jade was awake when he had sat down next to her in bed.

He stroked her long hair, her skin and marking always glowing. Her full lips were slightly parted and her eyes held his gaze. As if they could read him. Her slender arms always gave him the comfort he needed and her body seemed to fit perfectly inside his own, as if she was made for him. He stroked her arms with his fingertips and held her closer to him knowing he could never keep her. He kissed her forehead and let his lips linger on her skin. Jades scent was the scent of Jasmine.

"I will be OK Jade, I got you and Nero", he whispered to her and let her go. "Kid is still sulking downstairs", he pushed her hair behind her ear and she smiled back at him.

"It's probably lunch time. Let's make Nero something good before we go back into Limbo".

Dante chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. He watched her as she got out of bed. They both made their way downstairs.

Nero was lying down on the sofa and Jade went and sat down next to his legs. "What would you like to eat Nero?"

She smiled at him but he scratched his nose in irritation, "I am not hungry Jade".

Jade tried to mess up his hair in response but he caught her hand having anticipated her next move. "I can read you Jade", he smirked and she kissed his cheek hard.

Jade went into the kitchen and decided to make some pasta. She didn't have much of an appetite and was worried about the next test. By the time they were done eating it was almost 2 pm. It had felt like a long day already and she wanted to sleep but knew she had to stay close to Dante and Nero.

Jade inspected her clothes and decided to change, considering she had slept in them. Jade had a quick shower and decided on a dress. She remembered Eva's and she smiled at how beautiful she had looked in the green one. She wanted to find something similar. She picked out a blue lace dress which was knee length and quickly changed into it. It was sleeveless but she wanted to look pretty for Vergil for a change so decided not to wear a jacket. It complemented her slender figure and accentuated her long legs.

She brushed her hair and put on some red lipstick and mascara. Inspecting herself in the mirror she smiled happily and made her way downstairs with a pair of new ankle boots. Nero and Dante were both staring at her when she sat down next to them. She felt self-conscious for the first time and checked her face again in the large mirror on top of the fire place but nothing was out of place. She smiled back at the two of them.

Nero tilted his head in response and looked away. Jade frowned; her eyes met Dante's who blew on his hair. He gazed at Nero and they both stared at each other. She sighed and inspected her dress feeling paranoid. She checked the bangle, pouting that neither of them had even noticed. Jade sat down on the sofa between them. They were both strangely quiet. She was ready to go back into limbo so she held out her hands to them. They smiled but didn't take her hands.

"OK guys, you can tell me what's wrong with my face?" She frowned and looked back at the two of them.

Dante chuckled, "you look beautiful Jade".

Jade blushed she hadn't been called beautiful in a while and it meant a lot to her coming from Dante.

Nero smirked back at her "you should wear dresses more often".

Dante inspected her hair closely, "but you know you should braid your hair today".

Jade scratched her head. She was always bad at doing this girly stuff and had never learned how. She tugged at her hair too embarrassed to tell Dante.

He smiled more, "sit down Jade; I will braid your hair".

Dante took her hands and sat her down on the rug between his long legs. She leaned back and adjusted her hair behind her. Nero's eyes widened and he burst out laughing. Jade and Dante stared back at him.

Dante waited for him to compose himself. He traced Jades hair with his slender fingers and tilted his head in a cocky way and met his blue eyes. "What's so funny kid?"

Nero wiped a tear from his face and stared back at Dante who had a smug look on his face. "Jade do you remember when Vergil groomed your hair with his tongue? Well I guarantee it might still look better than when Dante is finished".

Dante smirked more. "Sounds like a bet to me kid. If I braid Jades hair, you have to wear a dress".

Nero gritted his teeth in anger and glared back at him, remembering what his annoying 6 year old self had said. "You're on old man, if you fail, you're wearing a dress".

Nero knew Dante would fail miserably, the man was incapable of doing anything else a part of eating and winding him up.

Dante winked at Nero and stroked Jades hair like a true professional. "Watch and learn kid".

Jade sat still and smiled not really knowing what to expect. Dante clicked his knuckles next to her ear which made her slightly anxious but she relaxed when she felt his fingers gliding through her hair and parting a few strands. "Kid, I get to choose the dress".

Nero watched in horror as Dante began to braid Jades hair into a beautiful fish plait, his eyes bulged out of his sockets. "You have got to be shitting me", the words were spoken slowly.

He placed his hands on his face. He had walked right into Dante's trap and he was going to pay for his stupidity by losing his dignity. Nero wondered if now would be the right time to choke himself with his devil arm to save himself from a lifetime of humiliation and torment.

"Bet's off old man, it's not right", Nero was trying to talk his way out but the fish plait was actually perfect.

Dante blew on his hair, his eyes narrowing. "Sorry kid, I pick the dress".

The feel of Dante's hands inside Jades hair was soothing the way Vergil's had been in the club. She touched the fish plait and felt Dante's fingertips. Dante placed the fish plait into her hand so that she could see it. It was beautiful. She stroked her hair and turned around to hug him.

Nobody had ever braided her hair and it felt intimate. "Thank you...Dante", she kissed his cheek.

Dante stroked her cheek with his thumb, "you look perfect Jade, and you can help me choose a dress for Nero".

Jade and Dante both burst out laughing and Nero sat there like he had been sentenced to death.

Jade patted his knee, "don't worry Nero I will pick something sexy for you, you have really nice legs". Jade remembered that she had seen Nero's body and he had an athletic build so would have to wear something appropriate.

Nero peeked at her from behind his hand in shock "Jade how can you think that way, talk him out of it. You're on my team remember". He had a pleading look in his eyes.

Jade stroked her fish plait. "Dante is stubborn you might as well get it over with Nero". A part of her wanted to see Nero in a dress too but she would keep it to herself.

Dante folded his arms and his eyes narrowed like a predator that had just caught its prey. "Come on kid it's your turn to shine".

Nero stroked his hair in defeat and shook his head in shock, "where did you learn to do that Dante?"

Dante smiled at Nero "Eva taught me, I used to plait her hair".

Nero and Jade stared at each other. Nero nodded his head and smiled. "OK old man but this stays between us and no pictures Jade". Nero hated that damn phone of hers with a vengeance.

Jade caught a flicker of blue light from the bangle. "Wait, I think the bangle is blinking blue", She quickly held out her hands to Dante and Nero.

Dante entwined their fingers. He had never done that before. The feel of his powerful hand in hers was smooth and soft despite years of training.

"Saved by the bangle kid", Dante was disappointed that he couldn't shame the kid but he wouldn't let him off the hook.

Nero thanked his guardian angel, whoever he was, for getting him out of the humiliation of wearing a dress. He quickly took Jades hand and smirked with relief.

Jade closed her eyes in new hope. Maybe this would be the test that Vergil would pass. She woke up slowly to find she was being carried by someone. It was Dante. "I couldn't let that dress be ruined in the snow".

Jade giggled in response and looked around for Nero. She spotted him standing uncomfortably next to Israel. The sight of the two of them together made her snort and for Dante to peer at her curiously.

Nero hadn't been able to find anyone else in the snow apart from the cloaked demon so had decided to wait near the portal. It gave him shudders standing next to the towering demon which smelled of hell itself. He was inspecting the scythe carefully when he saw Dante and Jade heading his way. He smirked at the two of them. It was good to see Jade smiling again. He had become curious after their last conversation. He wanted to ask her about his father. He could see the way her eyes lit up at the mention of his father and Sparda.

Dante put Jade down and she rubbed some snow off her dress. She was staring up at Israel and smiling back at him. The cloaked demon seemed to like her since he only gave her that ugly crooked red.

Dante couldn't resist, "I think he likes you Jade".

He winked back at Israel. Jade was blushing madly she straightened her hair. "I like him too Dante", she said shyly. Nero and Dante gaped back at each other speechless. Dante scratched his stubble and looked around for Vergil who still hadn't turned up.

Jade rubbed her cold arms; there was no sign of Vergil. Jade frowned and looked up at Israel, "where is he Israel?"

Israel pointed one bony finger towards the portal and her brows knitted. Vergil hadn't even waited for them to turn up this time, he had gone straight in. All three of them rushed into portal.

Jade was on top of a very familiar looking staircase. She cursed her luck that she would end up here again. It was Love Planet. She made her way down the narrow steps and entered the bar area. The place looked different; it was swarming with people and looked brand new. There were dancers working poles on each side and the place smelled of alcohol and sweat. Scantily dressed women were carrying drinks.

A number of business men were sitting around the dancers putting money in the women's thongs as they danced on top of a ramp. Jade looked around and found Nero standing against a wall. A stripper was talking to him but he seemed to be irritated. Another one with black hair was trying to stroke his hair. Jade knew they would be drawn to him. It was his divine blood and looks. The girl was trying to put her arms around his neck but he pushed her back roughly and she was shocked. The other girl held her back as he walked past the two of them.

"Nero", Jade waved to him and he quickly made his way towards her. "What happened?" she glanced at the girls who were still staring back at him with a saddened look.

"Nothing Jade they wanted to show me a good time and I said no".

Jade stared back at his angelic face and smiled, "you don't like it here?"

Nero frowned and inspected the place closely with his blue eyes. "Jade...these kinds of places are not meant for me".

He had never been to a strip club in his life and it felt wrong to be in a place like this. It was an innate part of his nature. A place like this would always fall in the cheap and vulgar category. Nero looked around for Dante and Vergil and couldn't see them anywhere.

Jade remembered they had private rooms here so she started to make her way towards the back. That was when she remembered the bangle. She was feeling anxious, something didn't feel right. She checked the hourglass and it was still full but the words had not appeared yet. They only had three sins left. Nero came and stood next to her and held her hand she squeezed it back. Finally the words appeared and she felt relieved, G, L, U, T, T, O, N, Y.

Nero and Jade both looked at each other knowing the strip club was the definition of this sin but how did Vergil end up here? Jade knew Dante must have convinced him to come. Jade guided Nero and they made their way towards the private rooms. She opened one door and found a few people sitting around getting a private lap dance. They quickly left the room and tried another one finding it empty, they headed to the main bar area.

Jade spotted Dante in the crowd. He was sitting on a stool in front of a stripper, who was working the pole on the ramp. He was younger again about 17 and Jade wondered how he even got inside a strip club at this age. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red polo neck shirt. He continued to stare up at the dancer, a pretty Asian girl in her mid-twenties. Her long hair was up to her waist and she was only wearing a silver thong, her breasts and slender legs on display to everyone.

Jade and Nero made their way towards Dante and stood next to him. His long hair was falling around his face and he was drinking whisky. He seemed like he had a few drinks already. She could see his eyes were slightly red. Jade lifted his face towards her and their eyes met. He stared back at her, his eyes lingering on her face and judging her outfit as if he was assessing her. He took her hand and removed it from his face.

"Dante, the sin is gluttony, where is Vergil"?

Dante wasn't listening he took a sip of his drink and brought the girl closer to him. She smiled and took his hand sitting on his lap as he stroked her breasts. She bit her lip at his touch and moaned at the feel of his hand on her skin. His hands closed around one nipple and he squeezed it between his fingers, making her moan louder.

Jade was puzzled by his odd behavior. It was then she spotted Vergil in the crowd. He was wearing black jeans and a blue polo neck shirt. His hair was gelled back and he was staring back at them. Jade smiled at him and he smiled back at her. She was shocked. That smile belonged to Dante not Vergil. She stared back at Dante who was kissing the stripper, his hands trailing her body.

Jade felt anger and jealousy raging through her body. "What the hell are you doing Vergil?"

Her heart was pounding ferociously against her chest at the sight of him with another woman and the mark on her neck was burning against her skin. His lips formed a small smile and his hands were now placed around the stripper's neck. He pulled her hair and deepened the kiss. Kissing her passionately, the girl on his lap couldn't sit still, she wanted him.

Vergil had hoped that Jade wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between him and Dante. He remembered this memory very well. A new strip club had opened and Dante had wanted to see what it would be like to visit a place like this. Dante had been talking about this particular club for weeks but there father Sparda would never allow his sons to be driven by these rudimentary desires.

He had always commanded his sons to act with honor and integrity and Vergil had taken these lessons to heart and followed their father's moral codes closely. Vergil had no interest in these places, it was a place for lust and flesh and he had an appetite for neither. His brother on the other hand loved to indulge in the desires of the flesh. He had sneaked out of the house pretending to be him.

Sparda trusted his older son, the younger one had always been a little devil. When Vergil had returned home he had found his blue polo shirt missing. He had dressed in Dante's clothes so his father wouldn't know he was missing. He had also snuck out at night to bring his brother back who he knew get drunk.

Vergil had followed Dante's scent to this strip club. He had eventually found his younger brother passed out in an alleyway and he had been appalled at the sight of him. Vergil had taken Dante back home before their father could punish either of them and had nursed his brother's hang over the next day, keeping Sparda busy so he wouldn't suspect anything. He knew their father applied strict rules when it came to his sons. Vergil knew his brother would learn with time, patience and discipline.

The girl in front had been able to tell the difference between them. It wouldn't matter. After she informed him of the sin he knew what he had to do. Vergil took another whiskey shot. He was already getting drunk and he stood up. The stripper took his hand and started to lead him towards the private rooms. Before she could Jade held onto Vergil's arm.

"Vergil why did you let this girl kiss you?" she looked up at him.

He could read the hurt look in her eyes. She looked beautiful today and he had watched her closely from afar as she was standing there talking to Nero. He hadn't taken her eyes from her face and body until she had turned to find him sitting here. Vergil had never been in love. He understood how hard it was to bury feelings for someone you love. He knew now how their father had ended up marking their mother. It wasn't his weakness. It was her love for him that had brought them together in the end.

Jades touch and lips hadn't left his skin since he dreamt of her last night. He had felt her hands trailing his body and could still feel them against his skin. He wanted her. He needed her and yet he had to let her go.

Nero frowned at Vergil. He was trying to fail the test again. He wondered if drinking alcohol was gluttony. He had never drunk before, he didn't like the smell of it and the way people behaved once they lost their senses to it. Alcohol was a drug and he liked to be in control of his senses. The old man was standing behind his brother. He couldn't tell them apart but Jade had.

"Hey bro, I think you have had enough". The cocky smile was on Dante's face but he looked exactly like Vergil. He took the strippers hands off Vergil and placed them around his neck.

She giggled and smiled back at the two of them. "You two twins are hot, how about we make our way back there. Free of charge".

She pulled at his shirt playfully. Dante stroked her collar bone and smiled fully. "Maybe some other time babe we got work to do right now so why don't you run along".

He stroked his hair back and looked back at his brother who was still staring at Jade.

The girl raised her eyebrow in confusion, "is that a no?"

Nero gritted his teeth "yeah lady, that's a no, so get going".

The girl stared back at him and smiled more, "your pretty hot yourself, how about you join us?"

Nero blushed and scratched his nose in annoyance.

Vergil slid his arm around her waist and bit her earlobe, "I will...come with you", he said in a husky voice.

She kissed his lips in response, sliding her tongue inside his parted lips. Vergil kissed her back. His Jaw moving in tune with his tongue as it explored the girl's mouth. He let her go and Jade could see the girl's saliva on Vergil's skin, she licked her lips suggestively and wiped his chin with her thumb before placing it inside her mouth.

"I will wait for you back there, so drop these losers".

The girl winked at Dante and deliberately brushed Nero's arm with her chest. She flicked back her beautiful hair and made her way past the three of them. Jades eyes never left Vergil's. She took his unfinished drink and drank it before pouring another shot. Jade wasn't a drinker, she was allergic to alcohol and her skin and throat would become inflamed by it but right now it seemed like a good solution. She poured another shot and took it. The alcohol set her throat on fire but she wanted to forget the way Vergil had kissed that stripper.

Nero and Dante stared at Jade who was beginning to cry. Before she could take another shot Nero pulled the glass away. "Stop Jade", his brows knitted in worry

Jade chewed her lips, "he let that girl kiss him Nero, I disgust him but he isn't disgusted by her".

Jade stared at the girl as she disappeared through the crowd "why is he disgusted by me but not her Nero?" Her voice was breaking. She was looking at Nero for the answer

Nero held her in his arms, she looked broken. He glared at Vergil; he felt anger for the man standing in front of him. Jade picked up the glass and took another shot.

Her eyes fell on Dante who was quiet. His hair was gelled back and he looked exactly like Vergil, she felt anger at the sight of him. "I bet you brought Vergil here…isn't this favorite place Dante?"

She was heartbroken and didn't know who else to take her anger out on. The alcohol was making her irrational and she couldn't keep her mouth shut. "If Sparda ever caught you here Dante, like I did when we first met he would be so...disappointed".

She started to cry, knowing her words would hurt him. He was a part of Vergil. He continued to stare at her, the smile fading from his lips.

Jade stared back at Nero and stroked his devil arm. "Don't you dare bring Nero to places like this Dante when he leaves Fortuna? His father would hate for his son to be here".

Nero caught a look of hurt on Dante's face. Things were getting ugly and he knew it was the alcohol.

Dante was quiet for some time before he finally spoke, "what does that even mean Jade?" He was wounded by her words, she was looking down on him and he could read it in her eyes.

Vergil arched a brow, "Isn't it obvious little brother, she doesn't want Nero to turn into a...whore like you". Vergil spoke the words mockingly.

He could feel the anger rising in his brother. Vergil knew it would be easier to fail this test if he kept Dante occupied. He poured another shot of whiskey and drank it before staring facing his brother.

"Oh come on Dante, I presume by now you must have slept with the entire town. Tell me do they still turn up crying looking for you?"

Vergil was drunk and he didn't care. The alcohol was numbing his feelings and he was finding it easier to hurt the other people around him. He stroked his hair back from his eyes and met his brother's stare.

He looked back at Jade and smiled at her. "Jade you forgot to mention the other part about what I said to you in the club. I am curious which one of these two have you slept with?"

Nero's eyes narrowed and his devil bringer started to glow blue. He was holding back his body from breaking Vergil in half for talking about Jade this way but he continued to hold her in his arms.

Dante didn't know what to say. Jade and Vergil knew how to hurt him and they had today with their words. Maybe he deserved it. He had been reckless with his body and actions and hurt a lot of people along the way but hearing it like this from the two people that he cared for the most was simply devastating.

Nero glared at Vergil, "Forget it old man they are both drunk off their asses". Nero didn't want things to escalate the way they had in the club and he could see their words had cut Dante.

Jade wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to Vergil who was sitting back on the stool. She took his face in her hands and he looked away. She pressed her forehead against his. She wanted to capture his elegant face and the feel of his skin against hers. His beautiful eyes, as cold as his heart, stared back down at the whiskey inside the glass.

"Did you know that I love you more than anyone else in this world Vergil, but I don't think I am strong enough to see you with someone else? It hurts...too much", he felt her pain in the way she spoke the words.

Vergil removed her hands from his face and stood up. "Then I suggest Jade you don't follow me", his monotone voice masked the torment in his heart.

Nero and Dante looked away. Seeing Jade broken was hurting them and they could see the shattered look in her eyes.

Vergil brushed past Jade but she held onto his fingertips before he could leave her sight. "We don't have much time left together Vergil. I know you don't love me and I can never have you".

The words were whispered to him and he could see she was crying again. "You have already failed the test, it's the alcohol. The hourglass is not empty. I am asking you to spend it with us and not that stripper".

Vergil met her gaze, his cold eyes lingering on her lips. "Why would I want to do that Jade? I can't stand the sight of my brother, and you know how I feel about you".

He leaned into her ear, "pathetic"; she closed her eyes in response and let his hand go.

He stared back at Nero and tilted his lips to form a smile, "you can have her". Nero grit his teeth in response.

He strolled past the three of them and he could feel the pain coursing through his body and this time he wouldn't stop the tears from falling.

Dante sat down on the stool and took a shot of the whiskey his brother had left behind. It had always helped him though his darkest times and maybe he had come to rely on it too heavily. His eyes fell on Jade's pale face and it occurred to him that he felt envy towards his older brother for the very first time. He had found true love.

He smiled sadly to himself. Jades words had only confirmed what he had always felt in his heart that his brother was the true heir to Sparda's legacy and he was an embarrassment.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes:**

**Everyone was sleeping peacefully on the floor inside Devil May Cry. Angel placed a blanket on each one of them as they snuggled next to each other. Nero was asleep on the coach and Dante was sleeping peacefully at his desk. ****Angel yawned loudly and headed towards the stairs when she bumped into Vergil's chest. **

**She began to sweat at their close proximity and didn't dare to meet his cold evil eyes. ****His brows knitted in irritation as they got in each other's way and he sneered back at the annoying girl before stepping past her. A****ngel smiled back at him when he had his back turned and Dante peered at her from behind the magazine that was plastered to his face with suspicion.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom are rich and I am poor, have a guess who owns what X(**

**The Gift**

Jade had caused the hurt and anguish on Dante's face, his smile fading from his lips. She cried as he started to make his way through the crowd of people, she panicked and ran after him.

"Dante please…wait", he turned to face her, his azure eyes cold and detached. "You really are pathetic Jade...stop following me".

He arched his brows in irritation and combed his hair back, his blue polo shirt disappearing in the crowd. Jade stood stunned. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around, Vergil was standing there. He was still wearing his red polo shirt and his hair was falling softly against face. He wiped the tears from her face and placed her hair behind her ear.

His azure eyes filled with longing and desire, "Jade, did you know that I am in love with you?" He whispered the words, his voice full of warmth and emotion.

She stared back at him in surprise as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. She started to cry more as she felt both of his hands resting on her face and kissing her passionately. He took her inside his warms arms and continued their kiss. "I love you", he whispered to her. She didn't know who he was.

Jade woke up in bed startled and looked around the dark room. She clicked the button on the lamp and checked the time on her mobile. It was almost 2 am. She inspected the bangle, 5 triangles had turned red. She placed her hands over her face in despair and closed her eyes. Dante's hurt face was staring back at her. Jade had accepted Vergil's rejection. But she had regretted her words to Dante.

How could she have spoken to Dante like that? She rubbed her arms and opened her eyes in loss. She got out of bed and made her way towards the spare room. She was still wearing the same blue dress. Jade opened the door and could see Nero sleeping peacefully. She went and sat down on the bed and stroked his warm cheek with the back of her hand. His blue eyes opened slowly and he rubbed his eyes and stroked his hair back.

Jade looked back at him desperately for an answer, "Nero I said some stuff to Dante, but I don't remember what, but I hurt him".

Nero's arm was glowing blue, the only light in the dark room. He got up and leaned against the bed frame. He was sleeping without a shirt and Jade could see his skin was still healing from the burns. He took Jade into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. Nero stroked her hair with his devil arm and she thought about Gabriel. He must have spent a lot of time in the human realm but Nero's mother must have been special to have captured his heart. Gabriel was a messenger and Jade wondered if Nero's devil arm was for that specific purpose. Why his right arm was so powerful.

Jade always came to Nero when she was lost. She knew Nero would guide her. She inspected the burns on his human arm and trailed his skin with her fingertips. His pale skin was smooth and hard. Nero was staring outside the window and Jade tugged the ends of his hair trying to remember what she had said to Dante. Nero smiled, he liked it when Jade did this and he knew she wanted him to think for her. It also sent a strange sensation through his body.

His brows creased in thought, "you hurt the old man Jade, and you looked down on him".

Nero remembered the look on Dante's face when Vergil had called him a whore and Jade had mentioned Sparda. He had been puzzled by Jade's comments about his father but he didn't want to ask her anything. She looked fragile and he could tell the last test was further confirmation that Vergil didn't love her. He had seen the same broken look on her face again.

Nero knew Vergil and Jade would never end up together and they would be parting ways eventually. He sighed when he thought about the next test. They only had two chances left and Vergil seemed to be doing everything to fail wrong to ensure failure. Hope was beginning to fade. Nero's heart sank at the thought of Vergil's death. Nero knew Jade and Dante would never recover if anything happened to him. Even he knew they were lacking as a group without him.

Jade stared at his angelic face and stroked his cheeks, "where is he Nero?" Jade was anxious and regretting her words to Dante, she had to apologize.

Nero stroked his hair, "he couldn't sleep Jade, he went downstairs".

Nero kissed Jades forehead. She was still wearing the same lace dress but the glow had left her face. It hurt him to see her like this but there was nothing he could do to reassure her. He knew Jade would find a way to make things better between them. She always did.

"Dante has been through hell Jade. He needs us more than ever".

Jade nodded her head and pressed his devil arm next to her cheek. They both sat there for a while. Jade wanted to find the right words to face Dante, she felt ashamed about what she had done in the club.

"Thanks Nero", she whispered the words and pressed her forehead against his and they both smiled.

Jade stood up to leave, "get some sleep". Nero lay back in bed. "I can't sleep, come back upstairs and bring the old man with you, but no cheeky stunts Jade".

Nero knew Jade could no longer be trusted with her camera and his brows knitted in irritation.

Jade smiled, "I promised I wouldn't do it again remember". Nero rolled his eyes in response and adjusted his pillow snuggling under the duvet.

Jade left the room and made her way downstairs. It was dark but she could see Dante's silhouette on the leather sofa. He was wearing the same grey sweat pants and no shirt. His one arm was folded over his face and he was lying down. Jade lit the fireplace and sat down on the rug next to Dante's long legs. He was silent but she knew he was awake. The fire brought some light into the room and she stared at the flames.

"Dante about what I said. I want you to know it was not my intention to hurt you. It's just that all three of you are too good to be in those kinds of places".

Dante didn't respond or move he remained motionless. Jade bit her lip in guilt and stroked the braid with her fingertips.

"You are exactly like Sparda Dante. You hold his light, warmth, virtues, and kindness. This is why everyone is drawn to you".

She felt a movement of his body as he lifted his arm. She could feel his gaze on her but she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Our souls are restless Dante. We are always trying to find rest but in the end it always eludes us. The worldly comforts are always short lived". It is rare to be in the company of someone who can give you this rest where the soul can call its home".

She paused, "The girls you leave come back crying to your door step because they realize that they have been touched by something truly divine and they will never experience anything like it again".

She smiled sadly, "they cry knowing they can never keep you or find this rest again. No matter how hard they look. You, Vergil and Nero will always draw people to you. You are unique and so is the blood that courses through your veins."

Jade realized she had just described her own feelings to Dante for Vergil; she was just another one of those girls. "It is a taste of the divine and the love we are all seeking in our lives but can never reach".

Dante smiled, he couldn't help it. Jade always knew what to say to him to make him feel better. But when she had mentioned him being like Sparda he had felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. Everyone compared him to his old man but Jade had told Dante that they were alike. She had met the man and he could see the conviction in her words and eyes as she spoke about Sparda. Dante sat up and stroked Jades hair.

Dante folded her hands together, "I'm sorry Dante it won't happen again". She said in a small voice.

He sat down on the rug next to her, "I can't stay mad at you Jade". Dante would always forgive Jade the same way he always forgave Vergil.

Jade didn't know what else to say. She had lost hope during the last test but she wanted to be strong for the two of them. What Vergil had said was already ingrained in her heart.

She smiled back at Dante, "you must be tired let's sleep".

Before Jade could stand Dante grabbed her wrist and she sat down. His azure eyes were watching the fire. Jade waited for him to say something but he continued to hold her hand. Dante was in two minds about what he wanted to do now.

He loved his brother but his heart was torn. "Are you still in love with Vergil Jade?"

Dante's eyes met her dark ones and she frowned. "I don't want to talk about this Dante, it is pointless", Jade knew she had to forget Vergil. "He thinks I am pathetic, maybe I am, but I made a promise to someone to bring him back and I will".

Dante wanted to know who Jade had made this promise to. He leaned into Jades ear and stroked her chin with his fingertips. Jade looked away and gazed back at the fire. There was a certain intimacy his touch which was making her blush.

Dante spoke in a husky voice." Who did you make the promise to Jade?"

She felt his long eyelashes kiss her cheeks and she froze. The feel of his breath on her skin, made her close her eyes. She was afraid of what she had felt in his touch and seen inside these calm oceans. Her heart was racing. Dante continued to stay close and wait for an answer.

Jade opened her eyes and met Dante's stare. "To you Dante", she whispered the words next to his cheeks as his soft hair brushed against her skin.

Dante traced her cheeks with his nose and stroked her parted lips with his thumb. He wanted to remember what they had felt like against his skin.

He whispered the words and stroked her braid with one fingertip. "I don't remember you making this promise to me Jade".

Jade took Dante's hand inspected his palm and slender fingers, the hand that held Rebellion and drew people into its touch, the hand that always reached out to Vergil. "It's a promise I want to keep Dante. You and Vergil complete each other".

She put her arms around his muscular body and embraced him remembering Sparda. The words she had spoken had come from her heart. Dante held Sparda's true essence. Dante was the light that Vergil needed to heal him. Vergil and Dante had been separated for too long and she would do everything to bring them back together.

Dante stared back at Jade. He had felt anger at his brother for the first time. Whatever he was doing to drive her away was beginning to affect him and Nero. A part of him wanted to keep her from going back into limbo but he knew she would never agree to it. Dante was afraid that Vergil had already lost hope and would fail the next two tests deliberately. He was afraid that he would lose his brother to death and Jade in the process.

She rested her forehead against his and a small smile appeared on his lips, "come on Dante you need rest".

Jade took Dante's hand and they made their way upstairs. They slipped into the spare room where Nero had already made room for the two of them. Jade settled in the middle and Dante slid in next to her. This time he didn't take two pillows he pushed her against his chest and she rested her head on his outstretched arm.

Dante raised his head slightly and peeked at Nero's back, "hey kid, don't think I forgot about the dress".

He snickered; he knew Nero wouldn't sleep tonight, knowing the dress death was looming over him. He couldn't wait to see the punk kid lose his dignity making Dante smile more and cuddle Jade harder.

Nero's eyes narrowed but he continued to feign sleep. Cursing Dante under his breathes and hiding his devil arm underneath the duvet from glowing blue with rage.

Jade giggled next to Dante's chest and smiled. They always knew how to make her feel better. She fell asleep next to Dante's face to the feel of his warm breaths against her skin.

Jade woke up to find she was sitting on the marble base of a white water fountain. The Greek woman was smiling happily and dipping her feet in the pool. The garden was silent except for the sound of water as it poured out of the vase. Jade was wearing a long white silk dress and her hair was up in a beautiful bun. The dress was draped over one shoulder and fell all the way past her ankles. A gold silk band was embroidered around the waist.

The marble was cold against her legs and she stared up to find the maze before her. She was barefoot again and lifted her feet onto the base of the fountain letting her dress drape along one side. Jade touched the water and could see her own reflection. She looked beautiful and identical to the statue. She touched the bun with her hand and stared up into the night sky which was set alight by countless stars.

She was dreaming again. A part of her knew Vergil wasn't here anymore. His rejection was beginning to leave her hopeless. She was losing him to the darkness. Jade stared up at the marble steps and could see someone standing there. His devil arm was glowing blue and she knew it was Nero. She smiled at him and he started to make his way down the stairs. There was something majestic in the way he was carrying himself. His steps were graceful and his movement tranquil. His back was arched straight and his shoulders perfectly aligned. Jade could tell he looked taller than usual. Nero was almost as tall as Dante but now he seemed to be the same height as Sparda.

He came and stood in front of her and Jade inspected his outfit carefully. He was wearing brown combat shoes and white pants that fitted perfectly around his slender legs. His long white military coat hugged his athletic frame and heightened his shoulders and waist. The coat had 7 gold buttons running down the high collars. A face of a lion was ingrained on each one. The white colour suited his skin and hair perfectly. His cheeks were not flushed red for a change but his lips were rosier.

She noted he was carrying a weapon. Jade could tell wasn't Red Queen. It looked more like a katana similar to Yamato but its sheath was embroidered in gold and black lacquered and the traditional Japanese ribbon was a striking red. Nero came and sat down next to her on the fountain. He was gazing out at the maze and Jade inspected his face closely, her brows narrowing in confusion. There was something different about him. Nero had dark blue eyes and as he sat here next to her they almost appeared white. His eyes looked identical to Sparda's. Nero turned his head and met Jade's curious stare. His hair was longer past his ears, with slightly soft curls. She took his hair in her hands and tugged it and stared back at him in shock. This was not Nero. Jade was left stunned and let go of his hair.

"Sparda informed me you are very good at assessing people Jade". The voice that came from his face was like a lullaby. Beautiful and soft just like him. The sort of voice that would make you stop in your tracks and you would listen closely, the voice of an angel.

"Gabriel" she whispered his name. Jades mouth fell open and she gaped back at him, doing Nero's fish out of water impression.

She sat on the cold grass in shock and stared up at him.

His full lips had the same small smile that Nero always had. "Dreams Jade, allows us to find some loop holes to interact with humans directly".

Jade couldn't help but gawk. He was breath taking and she had just touched his hair. He was an Archangel like Sparda and being in his company was truly an honor.

"Gabriel I... your son Nero misses you", she blushed she didn't know what else to say to him and couldn't take her eyes away from his face.

Gabriel stared up at the sky "I know which is why I came to see you".

He smiled at Jade and she blushed more. He was the same age as Nero and unlike Sparda he didn't have any distinguishing lines on his face.

"I want you to take Nero to the only cemetery in Fortuna where his mother is buried".

Jade blinked in confusion. Nero had never mentioned his mother, not once.

Gabriel tilted his head, "It's his Birthday tomorrow and he is turning 20. I would like to gift him something special".

Jade knew what the gift was. She glanced at the katana. Gabriel followed her gaze and smiled more but it wasn't a full smile like Sparda's, just a tilt of his lips like Nero's. "Red Queen is the name of that sword he carries. He made it when he was working with the Knights but it's slow and holds no real power".

Gabriel unsheathed the katana from his back which sparkled behind him. He held it out in front of him with one arm so that Jade could inspect it closely. Her fingers trailed the cold steel of the katana which was catching light from the moon. It was stunning. The guard was oval and made of pure gold, a lions face was ingrained inside. The hilt was beautifully covered in red and black material. The blade itself was a traditional Nihonto.

She could feel the surge of energy under her fingertips. "What's her name Gabriel?" Jade was still gazing back at the blade as if in a trance.

Gabriel slowly sheathed the katana in the gold and black lacquered and Jade held the traditional red silk ribbon tied to the sheath.

"Whatever he chooses Jade, but you must take him to the cemetery. Only you can convince him to go".

Jade stared at the soft white curls on Gabriel's hair and met his tranquil eyes. "Can I tell him about you?"

Gabriel stroked the oval guard with his thumb and pondered the question in his mind. She could tell he was assessing the implications. "Not yet Jade, you will know when he is ready to hear about me".

Jade nodded her head and stared up at the sky. The countless stars looked surreal."You and Sparda ascended back into heaven after they died?"

Jade adjusted her dress on the floor and continued to stare at him. She knew that Sparda and Gabriel had both disappeared after the death of their spouses. They had been forgiven for their sin and their rank had changed from Devil to Angel again.

Gabriel was still inspecting the katana. "We love our maker more than anything else Jade. He can't stay mad with us and we knew we couldn't make the same mistakes again. Being Archangels' we can't break the rules like we could when we were deemed devils".

Gabriel inspected his devil arm, "my son has suffered because of my actions. I have always known he belongs in the company of Sparda's sons. After all Sparda and I are one and the same. Our creator has forged us from the same light".

Jade smiled and stared back at Gabriel's face. No matter how many depictions she had seen of him they could never capture how truly awe inspiring he was. "It has been an honor to meet you Gabriel", she whispered.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed and the smile faded from his lips as he gazed back at her. "You saved my son's life Jade. He had lost hope and he has found it in you. For that I am truly grateful".

Jade thought about the day she and Nero had gone into town together and the anger she had felt when they had stared at his devil arm. She remembered the moment she had lost hope and Nero had brought her back.

The way the fire flies had raced towards his light as they sat together near the lake. "He saved my life too Gabriel".

Gabriel smiled, "I am proud of him Jade. As long as he follows his instincts he will never stray from the righteous path".

Gabriel stood up and offered his hand to Jade, she took it and he lifted her. His human hand held strength of a thousand men and she knew Sparda and Gabriel's true strength was unmatched as Archangels. Gabriel placed the katana into Jades waiting hand. He took her other hand and placed it on top of the hilt, closing both of his hands over hers. She caught her breathe as the katana vanished inside her skin in gold light.

Gabriel was still holding her hands when he whispered the words into her ear. They were strong and warm against her skin. "Sleep now and remember you will find the blade where I buried it".


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes:**

**The group woke up slowly and rubbed their sleepy eyes. Some were annoyed that they had to sleep rough and the story had kept them up for so long. Others were calling their family members so they knew where they were and wouldn't call the police on Angel. Angel made them breakfast and Dante was already sitting on the floor with them rubbing his hands in anticipation. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before staring back at his brother who had just walked back into Devil May Cry with Nero's Birthday Cake. Vergil glared back at Dante and went inside the kitchen. He wanted to poison a slice for his brother but knew he had to compose himself.**

**Everyone ran to Nero's sleeping body and started to cuddle him and wish him a very Happy Birthday. He blushed and scratched his head in puzzlement. Angel looked up at them. She wiped a tear from her eye knowing that after this chapter things were going to take an ugly turn. There was nothing she could do to prepare them for what lay ahead. She stared back at Vergil as he made his way out, there eyes met and he looked away. Vergil and Angel were ready to dwell into the darkness together. **

**Disclaimer: Capcom please do have a slice yourself since you deserve some recognition. **

**Red Jade: **

Jades eyes opened slowly. She was snuggled into Dante's chest who was still sleeping. One arm was stretched out and her head was resting on it. Her neck was feeling sore and she rubbed it with the back of her hand. It felt like she had been sleeping on a hard rock. She turned over to find Nero's face next to her own, his hair was parted messily. Jade stroked it away from his face so she could inspect him closely. Gabriel's words were echoing through her and she could still feel his powerful hands. Jade touched Nero's human hand which was placed around her waist.

She inspected his palm, the touch so similar to Gabriel's. "Both of you don't even realize how amazing your father's really are".

Jade whispered the words and smiled remembering Gabriel and Sparda. She knew Gabriel and Sparda had guided all three of them to Jade and she was going to bring them together. Jade tugged the ends of Nero's snow white hair when she felt Dante's arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into his warm chest.

"Don't worry Jade he will wear a dress today", his voice soft as if he had just woken up.

Jade turned over. Dante's playful eyes were still half lidded with sleep. His messy hair was falling around his cheeks and she stroked his stubble and noted he needed a shave. She rested her head back onto his arm and cracked her neck loudly making Dante chuckle and her to frown.

Dante hadn't slept last night. He had watched Jade sleep. He knew they didn't have much time left together. While he could, he wanted to be near her and keep her close to him. Since the incident in the club it had become difficult to read Vergil and Jades feelings for each other. Vergil had rejected her again but Jade had recovered quickly.

Her dark brows were knitted in thought "we can't make him wear a dress Dante, it's his birthday today" Jade whispered the words so Nero wouldn't hear.

Dante placed his fingers on her collar bone and traced the marking on her neck. The wings were still there and they were glowing blue under his touch.

"Even better, he will never forget it", Dante winked and Jade burst out laughing.

The thought of Nero wearing one of her sexy mini dress came to mind. Jade stopped laughing when she remembered Gabriel sitting next to her and she knew how important today was.

"Dante we need to take Nero somewhere, a cemetery", Jade spoke the words seriously.

Dante smirked more and blew on his hair "I think he might prefer the dress over a trip to the cemetery Jade".

Dante laughed and Jade had to hold back her laughter. She stroked his soft hair away from his face and stared back at him "to see his mother Dante".

Dante stopped laughing and looked back at Nero with concern. He stroked Jades hair and remembered Eva. Jade placed her hands on his face so there eyes could meet. "You will come with us won't you Dante, Nero will need you there".

Jade knew it would mean a lot to Nero to have Dante by his side. Dante was staring back at Nero's sleeping form and nodded his head. He knew how traumatic it was to lose his parents at a young age and he would always be there for Nero. He was his younger brother now and a part of his family.

"I am going to bake him a cake and surprise him before he wakes up". Jade smiled she couldn't remember the last time she had baked.

"Come downstairs when you're ready. I will make you breakfast", she stroked the back of his hair with one hand.

Dante lifted his head and rested his face against her cheek. Jade pouted and rubbed her skin. "You need to shave Dante".

Dante smirked more and responded by rubbing his stubble against her cheek repeatedly. Jade tried to fend off his attacks the only way she knew how. She covered Dante's mouth with one hand before he could laugh and get her started again. Dante's azure eyes narrowed but Jade didn't lift her hand away from his mouth and wondered how Sparda had dealt with Eva's contagious laughter.

She climbed over Dante who was hit by her leg in a rather sensitive spot. Dante groaned and fell back onto the pillow. His white brows creased knowing the kid had escaped the dress threat once more. His stomach had growled at the thought of those pancakes, so he followed after Jade and left the room quietly closing it behind him.

Nero rubbed his sleepy eyes and woke up to the bright light filling the room. He turned around to find the bed was empty. Dante and Jade were both awake and he must have overslept. He slid out of bed and tried to adjust his messy hair. He inspected the burns and could see his skin had healed. Something delicious was being made downstairs and it smelled good.

Nero flew out of bed knowing the old man would devour everything if he continued to sleep. He slipped on his black jeans and red hoody and headed to the bathroom. He finished washing up and made his way downstairs, to find Dante and Jade busy in the kitchen. Dante was tasting the contents of an empty bowl and Jade was decorating something.

"You guys ate without me?" Nero's brows creased, he was upset that they hadn't even bothered waiting for him. They always ate together.

Jade turned around but Dante was still enjoying the contents of the bowl. Jade slapped his hand and whispered something into his ear. Dante turned to face Nero and Nero frowned. That evil smirk was on his face and he had forgotten about the bet.

"So kid, how about you and me pick that dress?" Dante pointed a finger at Nero and another to himself for emphasis.

Nero rolled his eyes, "come on old man I know you're a pervert but am not going to fulfill your fantasies".

Dante smirked more making Nero his teeth in frustration "bets a bet kid, you gave me your word".

Nero turned his back on Dante and tried to find an excuse to get out of the bet. He was beginning to sweat at the thought of being forced into wearing a dress. That was when he felt Dante's hands covering his eyes. Nero froze and tried to remove them.

"Just wait a little longer kid". Dante whispered next to his ear playfully.

Dante removed his hands and Nero turned around to find Jade had made a feast for them. Toast, eggs, juice, pancakes and tea were neatly placed on the Persian rug. She ran back into the kitchen and came back with a freshly baked chocolate cake.

Dante hugged Nero and pressed their foreheads together. "Happy birthday kid, my present to you is, I let you off the bet".

Dante patted Nero's back and settled down on the rug. He had been extremely generous letting the kid out of the bet but it was his Birthday after all. He rubbed his hands and waited for the two of them to join him, grabbing a plate and fork in anticipation.

"Happy Birthday Nero", Jade placed the cake on the rug and went and hugged him.

She kissed his cheek hard and her smile faded when she caught a flash of anger on his face. He looked upset. "Nero, did I do something wrong?"

Jade had never seen him like this; he was staring at the cake. "I don't celebrate my Birthday Jade", his brows were creased in anger. Dante and Jade stared back at each other, their smiles fading. His words were full of hate.

Nero was furious. He didn't even know how Jade had known about his Birthday. It was the same day that his mother had passed away and he had ended up in an orphanage. He hated being reminded of her death and the time he spent there, alone. He didn't even remember his mother but he knew where she had been buried. The orphanage had kept the documents and he had been a few times since Kyrie left him.

Jade stood stunned. Dante came over to where the two were standing. "Sorry to hear that kid, but we want to celebrate it with you", he could tell Nero was troubled.

Nero sneered "my mother died on this day Dante, there is nothing to celebrate".

Jades eyes fell on the single candle burning on the cake; it was the only one she had found. The flame was flickering and she remembered the katana. Her arms slid around Nero's waist and she rested her head on his chest.

"Let's celebrate with her Nero. We can get some flowers from town and go and see her?"

She stroked his back with her hands and could tell his body was tense. "I am sure she will be happy to see you". Jade spoke the words softly. "Dante and I would love to meet her too and pay our respects".

Nero stared at Jade. She hadn't changed her dress and had chocolate stains all over it. She must have baked the cake for him. Nero had never thought about celebrating the day before. The thought of Dante and Jade visiting his mother's grave made his anger fade. He had the two of them, he wasn't alone. The feeling of having a family overcame him. A small smile appeared on his lips.

Jade and Dante smiled at each other. Dante sat down on the rug to eat. He couldn't wait any longer and didn't know when Nero would have another mood swing so he helped himself to everything.

Nero sat down next to him and inspected his Birthday cake which looked amazing. "Hey old man, you could at least wait for me".

Dante tilted his head "try telling that to my stomach kid, but sure Happy Birthday and blow the candle already before that wax smothers the cake".

Jade sat next to Nero and clapped her hands excitedly "make a wish too".

Nero blushed; he blew on the candle and did make a wish. He prayed that they would save Vergil. He knew Vergil was a part of this family and his other brother. The rug they always ate together on was a constant reminder that Vergil was still a part of the three of them. He smiled and stared at the cake hoping his prayer would be answered.

Jade handed him a knife "OK now eat and cut the first slice".

Jade helped herself to some toast and tea and they ate together like they always did. Nero cut a slice for Jade and another for Dante.

Dante's eyes narrowed when he inspected the cake. "Hey kid, don't be so stingy I need at least three pieces".

Nero shook his head and looked at Dante's body "I swear old man, where the hell does it all go?"

Dante licked his lips at the cake "killing demons is hard work kid".

Jade giggled and took a bite of the toast, she was happy to see that Nero was feeling better. The Persian rug seemed to be the place where they always ended up. She missed Vergil, they all did. Jade smiled harder when she remembered Nero's gift.

They all finished eating and Jade cleaned up the floor. She inspected her clothes and decided to get changed into another dress. She picked out a pretty red one; it was getting cooler so she wore a pair of black tights and boots. She came downstairs and noticed that Dante was wearing blue hoody and black jeans. He probably didn't want to attract any attention in the cemetery. His weapons were still on the floor. Jade picked up her keys and handbag and they made their way outside.

Dante sat in the passenger seat and Nero got in the back. "You know kid Jade hasn't given you a present yet". Dante was staring at her teasingly and she stuck her tongue out at him.

He couldn't stop the chuckle escaping his lips. Jade was wearing red for the first time and the colour looked good on her. It complemented her dark eyes and hair. Her cheeks and lips were rosier and the wings on her neck were glowing. Dante looked back at Nero, who was also staring at Jade.

The trip into town was a quick one. It was stressful being in the car with Dante who insisted they break all the rules on the road. Nero was sulking in the back as Jade and Dante had been bickering throughout the journey.

Jade parked the car on one of the side streets and headed towards the open market to find Melissa near her cart. She was wearing a pretty pink dress. Nero frowned when he saw the girl in pink. She was his number one stalker; he brushed his nose in irritation.

Melissa eyes widened when she caught a good look at the two men that were walking by Jades side, Nero and Dante. Melissa couldn't believe it. Her fantasy men were walking towards her in slow motion and she licked her lips at the sight of them. Jade burst out laughing at the look on Melissa's face. She knew she was Dante's number one fan girl, which is why she wanted to introduce him to her.

Melissa stopped a squeal from leaving her lips as Jade came and stood next to her "my god Jade, please tell me this is real", she held Jade tightly and hugged her before staring back at Dante.

Dante scratched his stubble at the girl in pink who looked like she would devour him with her green eyes. He put on his best smile and stroked his hair back. "I usually have this effect on the ladies", he purred the words near her ears and Melissa fainted on the cart.

Jade and Nero gaped back at Dante who was inspecting Melissa's limp body. "Don't worry they usually come around after 5 minutes but we really should get going, she is coming around already and I really don't need another law suit".

Dante slid the hood over his head and headed towards a flower cart. Jade and Nero both stared at Melissa and shrugged their shoulders. "Good to see you again Melissa", Jade waved at her as she started to wake up. The two of them joined Dante.

Jade picked up a bouquet of white roses amongst the other flowers and paid for them. They reminded her of the snow white curls on Gabriel's hair and Jade knew Nero's mother would love these. When she turned around she found Dante on one knee holding a rose in his mouth. Jade burst out laughing.

Dante held it in his hands and gave it to her. "For you Jade", Jade smiled and took the rose, she stroked the soft petals and smelled the scent.

"It's beautiful Dante", she kissed his cheek and kept it in her right hand.

Nero was inspecting some pink Lilies when he felt Jades fingers on his clawed hand "Nero I think your mom will like these?"

Nero smiled at Jade and touched the white roses "their perfect Jade".

He entwined her hand in his and they made their way out of the market and through the back streets to get to the cemetery. By the time they got there it was almost 2pm and the place was deserted.

Jade's eyes lingered on the statues of angels holding hands in a prayer, some graves covered with flowers, others with simple tombstones, some left abandoned and unattended, all unique in their own way. They walked through a few pathways, quietly following Nero.

Nero could feel the calm stillness in the air. It was the first time he hadn't come alone and he was glad that Jade and Dante were the ones walking beside him. He would capture and share this moment with the two of them. He stopped in front of his mother's grave. It was a simple black headstone.

Jade handed the flowers to Nero and he bent down on one knee. He placed the roses on top of her grave. He touched the stone with his devil arm and removed some leaves. Nero pulled the hood over his hair. He hadn't been to see his mom for a while but he always came here to find solace and speak to her. Since he had been with Jade and Dante he had never felt alone. He had a new family and Nero felt complete. He realized Vergil was the only one still missing and he had new hope they could bring him back too.

He brought his hands to his face and whispered the words "I love you".

Jade read the name on the grave "Evelyn", and the words on her tombstone. "Family is a haven, in a heartless world".

Jade glanced at Nero and smiled remembering Gabriel's words. He was proud of Nero and she knew he was watching over them. Jade placed a hand on Nero's shoulder and bent down next to him. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder and hugged him. Dante came to his other side and wrapped his arm in the same way.

Jade kissed Nero's cheek and stroked the hair from his forehead, placing it inside the hood. Nero smiled and continued to stare at the roses. Jade turned her head and noticed there was an old oak tree a few feet away. She stood up and walked towards it, the only one in the entire graveyard. Jade inspected it closely. Tracing the old bark with her fingertips and walking in a full circle around it.

It still hadn't lost any of its leaves like the other trees had. Jade sat down on the floor, still holding the red rose in one hand. Nero was still sitting where she left him and Dante was watching her curiously. She broke a small branch from the tree and started to dig the soil. The ground was soft and wet. She looked around for something better. She spotted a spade next to one of the walls where the caretakers were digging a fresh grave. She took it and started to dig the soil.

Dante was staring at Jade. She was in a trance and had the same look she did when she was stroking his body, her red dress hugging her slender arms and waist as she started to dig the soil. Dante stood up and walked towards her. He folded his arms and watched her closely. Nero came and stood beside him puzzled by her odd behavior.

Dante was impressed she was doing a good job with digging a hole. She hadn't even broken a sweat yet. "I think she wants a job here kid".

Nero didn't know to react, "shouldn't we stop her Dante?" His brows were knitted in worry. Whatever Jade was doing didn't make any sense. He could see her face was relaxed and she hadn't even noticed the two of them standing there.

Jade continued to dig; she could feel new strength in her arms. She knew it wouldn't be long until she would feel the katana in her hands. She hit something hard with the spade and glanced inside the hole. She could see a red velvet cloth. She started to dig around it with care until it was clear of the earth that had kept it safe. Jade knew the katana was in its case. Jade kneeled and pulled the velvet cloth dragging it out of the soil. She pushed her hair back with the back of her palm and cleaned her dress.

Dante and Nero stared at each other in shock. The velvet cloth was a royal colour of kings and they could see it was covering a long thin box. Jade came over to where Nero was standing.

She held it up in her arms "Happy Birthday Nero, this is from your father".

Nero's brows knitted in confusion and he continued to stare back at the item. Dante was curious but he already knew what was inside. He could feel a surge of power in his own body and knew it could only be a weapon. He stared at Jade and his eyes narrowed. How could she have known about this?

Jade smiled at Nero as he carefully removed the cloth and found a simple brown box. There was a gold clip which he flicked with his thumb and he lifted the cover to find a sheathed katana surrounded in a velvet cushioning. His eyes lit up at the sight of it. His slender fingers traced the gold and black lacquered sheath and red ribbon. He realized it was the same colour as Jades dress. His eyes widened at the sight of the gold oval guard ingrained with a lion's face. His hand gripped the handle and he took the blade in his right hand.

The katana was light and his devil bringer was glowing blue and red. Jade and Dante both stared at each other. His devil arm had never glowed red but the colour was beautiful. Nero slowly removed the sheath in front of his eyes tracing the cold steel as appeared in front of his eyes. It was the most beautiful sword he had even seen. So much like Yamato but yet this one belonged only to him.

He motioned it through the air testing it in his hands and he could feel its power surging through his body. His devil arm was reacting to the katana. The blue and red merging until his arm was engulfed by flames. Jade and Dante stepped back but Nero was in a trance now. He was gliding the sword through the air which was catching the flames from his devil arm. The blade was set alight and burning in fury. His devil arm and the Katana both ablaze but Nero was smiling. The flames lighting up his hair and face but they were cool against his skin. He spun a circle and flicked his wrist and the tree in front was cut in half and set alight.

Dante and Jade stared at Nero in shock. He was standing there now flicking the sword side to side around his body as it continued to burn brighter and stronger, the firestorm dancing all around him. He whispered something and blew on the katana. The fire was gone from his devil arm and the steel was scorched red with heat. Nero stared at the tree which was still burning and slowly sheathed the blade. He had a small smirk on his face knowing he would never need Red Queen again.

He flexed his devil arm and looked up at the sky "thanks dad".

Dante whistled, "Wow kid that's a pretty impressive blade. Your dad knows what you like".

Dante remembered Sparda had gifted him Rebellion to him when he was 16 and Yamato to Vergil. It had been one of the most defining moments of his life. Yamato was the key to opening the Hell Gate's. Dante took the blade from Nero and inspected it carefully. There was something captivating about the katana and he wondered if this was a key to somewhere else.

Nero smiled when he saw Dante admiring the blade. He had never imagined he would receive a gift that he would treasure for the rest of his life. He stared at Jade who was gliding her hands over the blade like Dante. She had known about it. Nero was certain now that she had met his father. He would have to find out who he is. He looked back at his mother's grave and smiled. He was ready to hear about his father.

Jade was even more excited than Nero "I knew you would love it Nero, I know I do. What are you going to name the blade?"

Jade had asked Gabriel the same question. Dante sheathed the blade and placed it into Nero's waiting hand. The katana was merging inside Nero's devil arm, slowly gliding itself inside his waiting skin. Jade caught the lion's eyes flashing red before the guard and hilt completely disappeared behind his scales. Jade was staring back at Nero. He had his father's smile and the katana had completed him. The way Yamato completed Vergil and Rebellion completed Dante.

Nero was staring back at Jade, there was something in his stare now which made Jade's heart beat faster. "Since you found this Jade, I will name her after you", he scratched his nose and blushed.

Jades mouth fell open, she hugged him and laughed the words "Nero, it would be such an honor if you would".

Jade was thrilled having the blade named after her was making her heart throb with pride. Nero laughed and hugged her back. Picking her off the floor and holding her tightly in his strong arms.

Dante rubbed his stubble with one hand and looked back at Nero thoughtfully "I like the name kid. It's perfect, Red Jade. Did you know it's a Chi Stone which is said to bring out a warriors true energy?"

Nero shook his head "I didn't know that Dante, you're full of surprises you know that".

Dante's cocky smirk was back. "I told you kid, you have a lot to learn from your elders". He inspected Jade's dress and cleaned some soil from her forehead.

Nero squeezed Jade in his arms, "this has been the best birthday ever" he spun her around and all three of them laughed together.

A few people passing by were staring at them curiously and pointing at the burning oak. "That's our queue to leave kid", Dante picked up the red cloth and placed it carefully inside the wooden box.

"We better hurry, the next test will be coming up I can feel it". Jade stared back at the grave and smiled. She ran back to where she had dug the hole and picked up the red rose that Dante had given her.

The three walked together in unison. They headed back to the market and could see Melissa standing near the cart. Dante pulled his hood tighter over his hair and made a quick run past her, making Nero laugh. Jade waved at her she pouted back at the three knowing she has missed her chance with Dante.

The drive back was a quiet one. They were all lost in thought. Jade couldn't wait to see Vergil in limbo. She knew he would end up breaking her heart but she missed him. Her eyes fell on Dante; he was gazing outside the window. His azure eyes were filled with worry and she knew he felt the same way. No matter how hard Vergil tried to break away from the three of them they would still follow after him.

Nero was sitting quietly in the back. He hadn't stopped smiling since he received Red Jade and as she rested under his skin he felt a new calm in his soul. He flexed his devil arm and it continued to glow blue and red. Jade was smiling at him in the car view mirror and he smiled back at her, his cheeks blushing red.

They entered the house and Jade lit the fire place. It was getting cold. She sat down on the rug as Dante and Nero headed upstairs to get changed into their combat clothes. Jade placed the rose on her lap and was inspecting Dante's twin hand guns on the floor. "Ebony and Ivory", she read the names aloud and inspected the design closely. They were heavy but she lifted them into her hands and folded them in the manner that Dante had when he was fighting the blitz.

Tilting her head to the side she blew on her hair mimicking Dante, "so damn cool".

Ebony and Ivory were Jades favorite weapons. The guns reminded her of the twins and Jade could never imagine them being apart.

"Just like the two brothers you two belong together" she was talking to the guns and nodding her head happily.

She hadn't even realized that the bangle had already blinked blue three times. She passed out on the rug without Nero and Dante by her side, Ebony and Ivory falling out of her hands and onto the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Notes:**

**Everyone was gathered around Nero's birthday cake inside DMC. They were sitting on the floor and waiting for him to cut a slice. Nero was blushing happily. Before he could do anything Angel fainted and smashed her face into the cake. Everyone gasped and held their breaths in shock. ****Angel was tired. The story was slowly draining her. Dante quickly lifted her away from the cake which now smothered her face and hugged her. Nero glared at Angel and pouted. He nodded his head and took a few pieces and gestured for everyone else to enjoy the remains of his cake. ****When she came around she looked at all of them angrily and shouted.**

"**Violent sex awaits you all and heartache", some of the people stopped in mid lick and others nearly choked on their fingers. Dante patted her head reassuringly. **

**Vergil who had been quietly watching the scene from the sofa slapped his forehead with his palm and knew he had enough. ****He stood up and sneered at Angel before heading towards the door to exit DMC for good. ****Everyone was shocked even the person that had hit him with a holy water balloon. ****Angel stood up and tried to hold him back but he was quick. She wiped a tear from her eye and looked back at the group as their lips started to tremble.**

**Warnings: Yes violent sex scene awaits but the heartache is far worse **

**Capcom: Owns luxury life style as they are entitled to all rights here people.**

**The Last Goodbye **

"Jade, it's time for you to wake up".

Someone's sharp soft voice whispered the words into her ear. She felt the side of his smooth cheeks and his hot breath against her cold skin. Vergil was stroking her cheek. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to the snow that was falling on her face. He sat up next to her. She held his shoulders and lifted her body into a sitting position, resting her head against his chest. His blue scarf was warm against her cheek.

Something fell on the snow from her lap. It was the red rose that Dante had given her. Her heart sank at the sight of it, filling her with sorrow. She picked it up in her hands. Smelling the scent and stroking the soft petals. Her eyes fell on Vergil who was staring at the rose in her hand. His brows arched in surprise at the sight of it. The dream she had was going to come true. He would crush the rose with his hand and bleed.

"Vergil I think I passed out without Nero and Dante".

She stared at him with an anxious look but he smiled even more. His handsome face was scrutinizing her skin and clothes carefully, his sharp eyes unraveling her under his intense gaze. There was something unsettling in his smile and Jade was afraid of his presence for the first time. It was not genuine and she could tell he was happier to hear that they hadn't entered limbo with her.

Jade watched him quietly as he continued to stare back at Israel who had already created the purple portal in the snow. His elegant brows were slightly arched. His face and eyes held the same cold stare and disinterest. But that strange smile was plastered to his beautiful lips, which were relaxed for the first time. She continued to rest against his chest but he made no move to stand.

"What a shame Jade, I am disappointed to hear that". His monotone voice didn't hide the lie in his words. His smile had widened and she was afraid of what he was thinking.

Vergil had been trying to drive the three of them away and fail the tests but as he sat here she couldn't understand his behavior. He stood up quickly, his movements always so elegant. He held one hand to her and she took it. His fingers gripped her wrist harder than usual and she felt a slight pain on her skin as he lifted her to her feet.

"Well it seems Jade it is just you and me today", his azure eyes met hers and she stared back at him.

His eyes held something dark and she could see it for the first time. His eyes held his intentions and he was letting her see them. Vergil knew how to hide himself behind that gaze but today he was letting Jade see the tempest. She stared back at him and knew he had something planned for her. He combed his hair away from his face and made his way towards the portal. Yamato was gripped in his right hand and his blue coat was flowing gracefully with his quiet steps.

Jade stroked the skin on her wrist and could see he had left a bruise. She stared at him and he tilted his head waiting for her to follow. Her instincts were telling her not to but he was waiting. She would always follow him, even into hell and made her way towards him. She studied his handsome face but that smile continued to unsettle her. When she saw Israel she smiled at him. But he didn't smile back. His purple beady eyes were fixed on Vergil.

Jade stepped closer to the towering demon. "I'm sorry Israel, Dante and Nero couldn't make it this time". She clutched the rose tighter.

Vergil arched a brow "foolish girl, why would this demon even care if my brother and that boy made it to limbo or not? Do you think he cares for you?"

He was mocking her but she was gazing back at Israel with concern. Her dark eyes never leaving the demons face. Vergil watched the two coldly before staring back at the portal.

He pulled her hand roughly and she was startled by him. "Don't worry Israel, Vergil will protect me".

Jade was anxious, she wanted to see that crooked smile but it never appeared on his face. She knew he didn't want her to enter the portal today. She glanced at Vergil who was still holding her hand, she could never leave his side.

Vergil met her dark eyes. The naive girl stared back at him not knowing that he had found a way to finally be rid of her and the mistake he had made by marking her. After today she would willingly leave his side. After today the love in her heart would be reduced to hate. After today Dante and Nero would never find it in their hearts to forgive his actions. Things were coming to an end for all of them and Vergil would destroy himself in the process. He smiled again knowing his destruction waited. They entered the portal together.

Jade woke up in bed. She turned over and inspected the bed sheets. They were silk and blue in colour. Her hand was still gripping the rose. It was comforting to have it by her side. She stoked her long hair and was inside Vergil's room. It was raining outside the large window. She threw the cover aside and quickly ran towards the window. She could see the rose garden and large black gates. Dante was standing there with Vergil. Dante, he was here and the sight of him filled her heart with hope. The horrible feeling she had when she entered the portal leaving her at the sight of him.

They were 17 again and he looked distraught. Vergil was holding a suit case in one hand and wearing black jeans and a cream colour trench coat similar to Sparda's. He had it buttoned up and a black scarf was wrapped around his neck. Dante was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. He was trying to hold Vergil back with one hand. His skin and hair completely soaked. Jades lips began to tremble, this was the day they had parted ways. Vergil was leaving Dante; she could see the anguish on his face.

What happened next shocked her. Vergil embraced Dante. The two of them held each other and she started to cry. Her tears falling silently and she wiped them with the back of her hand. Vergil held Dante's face and said something to him; he nodded his head and smiled at Vergil. Vergil rested his forehead against Dante's and stepped back inside the house. She could no longer see him. Dante stared at the floor and started to make his way towards the gate. Jades eyes followed his every move.

He was leaving and her heart sank. "Don't leave Dante", she whispered the words and he froze in his tracks.

Tilting his head to the side he was lost in thought before he started to make his way towards the gate again. Jade bit her lip at the sight of him as he disappeared and left her alone.

"Dante", she stared down at the rose and rested her head against the cold window.

She stepped away from the window, not sure what to do when she remembered the bangle. She carefully inspected the triangles waiting for the words to appear. Holding her breath, her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. This was test number 6 they had to pass. She peered at the bangle and still nothing.

"The sin is envy Jade", Jade spun around to find Vergil standing there.

His hair was matted to his forehead from the rain and he was placing the suitcase on the floor. Vergil came and stood next to her, his footsteps quiet and composed.

"I have always envied my brother Jade" his skin was soaked with rain.

"Dante has always reminded me of what I could have been had I not left his side".

His cold eyes were staring at the gate and he was lost in thought. His lips were tightly sealed and she could see the raindrops in his hair. "After all he holds our fathers light in him and I Sparda's darkness".

She frowned; he didn't seem to understand that he held Sparda's light in his heart.

"The night we exchanged coats I decided to find my own way, away from my brother's shadow".

Jade stared at him and he combed his hair back remembering it was falling down like Dante's around his face. He slowly took of the coat and scarf and they fell on the floor. He was wearing a black shirt underneath similar to the one he was wearing in the dream.

"You shouldn't have left him Vergil. He needed you the most in his life".

She was staring at the yellow roses. "You are perfect the way you are and Dante knows this".

This time she met his cold eyes and stroked back a few wet strands that had fallen onto his forehead with her fingertips. Vergil held her hand and his eyes fell on the red rose. He took it from her and remembered the dream. It was strange to think that it would play out in the same way. He smiled at her and crushed it in his hand, sending the petals on the floor next to Jade's boots. She started to cry, her lips trembling at the sight of the crushed flower.

Vergil smiled when he caught a look of fear in her eyes for the first time. He was inspecting her closely but she continued to stare at the flower on the floor. He lifted her chin with one finger and her dark eyes fell back on him. "Did you know what your name means Jade?" His voice was sharper than usual.

He arched both brows and continued to hold her chin. "It is said to be a dream stone".

He tilted her head to the side inspecting her face under his intense gaze. His sharp eyes never leaving her face. "A powerful healing stone that gives access to the spiritual world".

Jades brows knitted and she stared back at him in shock. This is how she had been able to meet Eva, Sparda and Gabriel. The dreams that she had been having would always blur the lines between realities. Her soul had always been the stepping stone between the unseen and the mortal realm.

Vergil tilted her head to the left "a stone that signifies wisdom, tranquility and is said to dispel negative energy".

He smiled and let her chin go with disinterest. He knew now why he had marked Jade and what made her so special and he wanted her to know this "a stone that encourages one to see oneself as they really are".

Vergil gazed at her. He was letting her see him; he wanted to show her the darkness in his heart. "The test is already failed Jade, I still envy my brother".

That twisted smile was back on his lips. Jade inspected the bangle. The triangle was red and the hour glass was full. Vergil peered at the bangle and moved closer to Jade. His body leaned into hers. He started to unbutton his shirt, his slender fingers gracefully undoing each one. She could see the same look in his eyes and she looked away. But his gaze never left her face, she could see his pale lean skin appearing before her eyes. Jade blushed and stared down at the floor when the shirt fell next to her feet. She bit her lip and stared up at him. He was standing close enough to her that she could feel the heat radiating from his skin.

Her eyes fell on his stomach; the scar was there, in exactly the same place where her hands had traced his skin. Jade blushed but he didn't move away. Vergil leaned closer pinning her body against the wall. She could feel the rise and fall of his powerful chest against hers, his skin damp from the rain. He placed both hands on the side of the walls the way Dante had when they had first met and he leaned into her ear.

"The memory hasn't played out the way it should, I left him Jade" she felt his cold hair brush her forehead.

"But this time I told him I would stay", his cold fingers started to stroke the side of her cheek.

"I had to send him on a little errand so he wouldn't disturb us", he leaned his face against hers and Jade could feel that smile against her cheek.

"Did you know Jade that you are still bound to me?" His hands traced the mark on her neck and it was glowing blue. "Every time you come into limbo you only carry back the wounds I give you".

She felt his lips brush against her cheek. He nudged her cheek with his nose and slid his hands down her arms. Taking both of her wrists he raised them above her head pinning them against the wall.

"Isn't this what you wanted Jade, to be...close to me?" Vergil's tone was mocking, the way he had spoken the words to Dante.

"I will let them see this time what I am capable of doing to you Jade".

Jades heart sank, she finally understood his intentions. "Vergil if you do this, there is no turning back", her lips were trembling.

Vergil smiled more. He had realised during the last test that Dante and Nero were in love with Jade. Vergil knew he was the only one that could hurt Jade in limbo and she would carry the scars back. Nero and Dante would never forgive him for hurting Jade. It was the only way that they would let him go, if he filled their hearts with hatred.

Everything he had tried before had failed but this time Jade was right in her assumption. There was no turning back. His death was nearing and he wanted to make sure that the three of them wouldn't mourn his loss. He had always known they were better off without him.

Vergil leaned in and kissed her lips. It was a rough kiss and he used his teeth. He bit her lower lip the way his devil had and she hit her head against the wall in pain. She tried to shake him off but he gripped her wrists harder knowing his fingerprints would be embedded in her flesh. Her lips started to bleed and his tongue slowly trailed her soft lips, tasting her blood before kissing her more ferociously. He let her go and caught a look of hurt and shock in her eyes. She was holding back her tears and he rested his forehead on hers and smiled.

"Did you know how Dante learned about his devil trigger Jade?"

Jade looked at his face and could see her blood on his lips. His eyes held fierce intensity, she was afraid them. He was ready to destroy himself today. He had lost hope.

"I drove Yamato through him Jade. When he tried to stand, I drove Rebellion inches from his heart".

Vergil inspected her bleeding lips and smiled. "Imagine what I can do to you" his voice was low and he let go of her wrists which were bruised.

Jade slid down the wall and touched her swollen and tender lips. They were burning. She tilted her head and picked up the crushed rose and held it inside her left palm. He sat down next to her and started to unzip her dress.

Jade held his hand "you don't have to do this Vergil", it hurt her to talk.

He inspected her dress. She was wearing red now, not blue, his brother's favorite colour. Vergil tugged on the zip of her dress and pulled it down her shoulders so that he could see her breasts and stomach. He pulled off her boots. His hands snaked up her slender legs; he gripped her tights and underwear and tore them off her body. She stared back at him and held onto her dress with her right hand, still clutching the crushed flower in her left palm. Vergil pulled it down her body roughly until she was sitting naked before him.

He felt ashamed. He knew what he was doing was truly despicable and went against everything his father had taught him. But he was desperate and he didn't have the strength to see Jade again for the final test. He knew he was in love with her and this was the only way to let her go. He had crushed the red rose with his own hands He would crush Jade in the same way and his heart would bleed out.

He pulled her into his body and she pressed her palms against his chest. He traced his nails along her skin leaving scratches. He bit her neck and squeezed her shoulders hard enough to leave bruises, tainting her beautiful skin under his touch. He kissed the nape of her skin and bit into her flesh using his teeth. She didn't scream she sat quietly letting him to these things to her.

It was scaring him. Her silence was torment. He wanted her to react but he couldn't meet her dark eyes. He pressed on her hips with his hands hard enough to leave more bruises. He could see the blood vessels breaking and bleeding freely under his touch. He turned her around on her back and bit her shoulders. His fingernails tearing the skin on her back as his hands snaked down her beautiful spine.

Her silence was making him angry. He wanted her to hate him, to scream at him but she continued to lie down quietly. He lay on top of her and undid his jeans. He realized his heart and body were in tune. His body would not betray his heart so easily. He bit his hand and drank his own blood.

He pulled at his member and stroked it until he could feel the blood coursing into his skin and down his hardened muscle. He placed it outside the entrance of her back. He lay on top of her and pushed hard against her skin. Her body was resisting him and he pushed harder, tearing her soft flesh. He knew she had never been penetrated this way but he only saw a movement of her palm as she squeezed them together to prevent a scream. He was hurting her but she continued to take it. He thrust harder and she bit her lip, her skin tearing open. He could feel it. His heart was racing and he was holding back his own tears at the sight of her. He thrust into her again and this time he saw her brows knit together as she started to cry.

Her cheeks were flushed red and her lip was bleeding again where she had bitten down on it. Vergil wrapped one arm under her stomach and hugged her under his iron grip. He thrust harder and faster, cupping her left breast and squeezing hard but she continued to take it, muffling her cries with her hands. He could feel her sobs shaking her body underneath him. He was furious. He wanted her to say something. How much she despised him but she continued to take his abuse.

He pulled hard on her hair and lifted her head and whispered the words into her ear. "Tell me you hate me Jade". He was losing himself and his voice held anger.

He could no longer mask his raging emotions and she was the cause of them. He gritted his teeth and thrust harder biting her soft ear lobe and squeezing her chest with one arm. She made a pained noise and he rested his entire body weight on her and thrust deeper inside her flesh. His breathing was becoming erratic and he held her tighter in his grip, his body urging him to do more.

He pulled a fistful of her hair again and bit the side of her jaw a few times. "Tell me you won't follow me Jade".

Before his body could go limp he bit his finger and drank his blood. This time he placed both of his arms underneath her and hugged her harder. His anger was boiling over; he was losing himself to these emotions and what this girl was making him feel. Using his full strength he squeezed her. She made another pained noise. Her breaths were short and shallow; her skin was turning cooler under his. Vergil couldn't stop, he knew he had to finish what he started. He bit her neck and thrust faster and harder losing control. He was torn and she was the cause of his heartache.

His tears fell on her skin. No matter how many times he had broken her heart it had always hurt him more to face her again. Each time her beautiful face would gaze back at him with love and longing. She would walk by his side knowing he would always leave her behind. He gritted his teeth and continued to hold her tightly but this time she didn't react, she had gone limp in his arms. Vergil stopped he turned her over to his side so she was lying down beside him. She had lost consciousness.

He had crushed her inside his arms and she was barely breathing. He could see the imprints of his arms on her pale skin and quickly withdrew from her. She was bleeding. Her blood was on his body and he looked down and touched himself. What had he done? He started to cry at the sight of her as she lay motionless. The blood was flowing down her leg and staining her pale skin crimson. He lifted her body and placed her onto his lap. He kissed her cheeks where the tears had fallen and held her gently in his arms.

He stroked her hair back and rocked her body against his, "I am so sorry Jade".

He kissed her face over and over. He knew this was the last time he will ever see her again. His hands gently stroking her body as he inspected the bangle and the hour glass. She slowly opened her eyes. Her lips were bloodied and bruised and she stroked his cheek.

"What's wrong Vergil, why are you crying?" She whispered the words; he could tell it hurt her to talk.

Vergil stared back at her in shock "I hurt you Jade, I nearly...killed you".

She wiped his tears with her fingertips and he kissed her hand holding it in his. He could see the bruises on her wrists and he lost his composure. Jade had been the only person that could tear his mask away and see through him. The only one that had seen his scars, his heart and soul and loved him for everything he was. He kissed her face tenderly, his lips trailing her beautiful face and jaw. He kept them parted so that her scent would fill his lungs, the smell of Jasmine.

"You belong with Dante and Nero Jade", she was going in and out of consciousness and her breathing was still strained.

"He was always the better part of me and he loves you Jade, they both do".

Both of his hands were trailing her soft hair. He kissed her again; his hands slowly trailed her body and skin so he could capture her inside his hands and mind. He never wanted to forget what it felt like to have her near him. He had been dreaming about her since he left her side. He wanted to spend the last few moments they had together and keep her close. Her body fitting perfectly against his but he held her closer. Folding his legs around her and placing both arms over her.

Jade woke up again and pressed her forehead against his. "I am going to save you Vergil", she placed her fingers on his scar and remembered Dante.

"Dante and Nero need you, they can't be without you".

She could still see Dante's anguished face and never wanted to see him cry again.

Vergil closed his eyes. "I don't deserve to be saved Jade". His fingers traced the bangle on her wrist and she started to cry.

Her eyes widened "No, please don't Vergil". Jade started to fight him with everything she had. Digging her nails into his hand and trying to remove it from her own. She could read him and knew what he was trying to do.

Jade pushed against his chest with both of her fists, hitting his chest and screaming. She tried to get away from him but he was the one who was silent now as he continued to grip her wrist and the bangle.

She screamed and hit his face and cheeks with both hands. "Please don't Vergil, you can't", her nails scraping the skin on his cheek but the skin healing immediately.

He held her tightly in his arms but she continued to fight him. Digging her nails into his skin and trying to bite his hand.

"Take care of Dante for me Jade. You know how much I love him", his eyes were still closed.

Her body was shaking in his arms and he could feel her hot tears on his chest. She was tired and bruised. She lifted her head and kissed his lips with her bloodied mouth, kissing his face over and over, leaving streaks of her tears against his skin.

"How can I look after him when we are all lost without you". She whispered the words and kissed his lips. "You are two people but you share the same soul".

Jade stroked his cheeks and rested her head on his heart so she could hear its strong beat. "You belong by his side Vergil, Sparda wants this and so does Eva".

Vergil opened his eyes and took Jade's face in one hand. He kissed her lips gently and stroked the side of her cheeks. The bite mark on her jaw was visible and so were the other bruises he left on her skin. He knew they would see this and hate him for it. Dante would never forgive him when he sees Jade and neither would Nero. His fingers traced the scar on his body and he met Jades dark eyes. The eyes that had shown him what true love was. Vergil stared back at Jade and he smiled. He hadn't smiled in so long he had forgotten what it felt like. His eyes began to tear again knowing this was their last goodbye.

Jade stared at Vergil when she saw him smiling and it hurt her more than anything else he had done to her today. In that smile he was leaving her for good, the smile so much like Sparda's, she could see the creases near his eyes. She rested her forehead against his and kissed his tears. Slowly gliding her broken and torn lips against his beautiful face and skin where the tears had fallen. He kissed her tears in the same way until the two of them were lost inside each other but their tears wouldn't stop falling.

Jade was always afraid to look into his eyes but now she couldn't look away. His eyes held a certain softness that she had never seen before, a light that was only for her. The tempest and the storms inside Vergil's azure oceans were clearing away and his eyes were calm like Dante's for the first time. She held his face in her hands and trailed his skin and body so she could memorize every inch of him under her touch. His beautiful chest, lips, arms everything that could be captured with her hands.

He cupped her face and kissed her. She could feel his powerful tongue against her own. The movement of his jaw and breathes, so much like the dream she had but this time she knew it was real. They kissed each other passionately. She had waited so long for him, she would be happy to die here inside his arms and stay by his side forever.

"Did you know that I love you Vergil?" Jade buried her face into his soft hair holding him closer in her embrace.

She knew this moment would hurt her more than anything else she had experienced by his side, the thought of losing him forever. She held the rose tighter inside her palm.

Vergil kissed her lips and stared back into her dark eyes. "I love you Jade", she stared back at him in shock and he removed the bangle from her wrist.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Notes:**

**The people inside Devil May Cry were torn. They were waiting for Angel to continue the story since she had left them hanging in the last chapter. She came back from the kitchen and had managed to clean the cake of her face with Dante's help. Nero was flexing his devil arm and was watching the door anxiously. Everyone was missing Vergil now and pouting. Angel was staring back at Dante and Nero, who both looked up at her at the same time, making her blush. **

**Since Vergil left she had realised how hot the two of them were. The group stared at her puzzled but she sat back down and patted their backs for getting this far into the story, they all high fived each other for reaching chapter 20 and keeping their sanity intact. **

**Capcom: Own plenty of things; Devil May Cry is included in this long list.**

**The Tempest: **

Jade woke up to drops of hot rain on her skin. When she looked up she met Nero's blue eyes. He was wearing his combat clothes and was sitting on the floor next to her holding her hand. He was crying and she frowned. Jade tried to get up but her body felt broken and she couldn't move. She licked her dry lips and they stung. Jade looked around puzzled and found she was lying down on the rug, Vergil's favorite place.

Jade lifted her hand and could see the bangle was gone and she started to weep. Without the bangle she knew she couldn't enter limbo to see Vergil for the next test. Her tears were falling down her cheeks. Her lungs were burning and it hurt her to breathe but she could still feel his embrace. Jade knew she could never let Vergil go.

He hadn't realized that she was broken without him. He was her heart and soul. Her heart was bleeding out for him. She hadn't been able to hold on to him in the end and the thought of losing him was killing her. Jade could see Vergil's eyes and she knew she had rescued his soul. He was ready to come back and join Dante and Nero. This is what Sparda had wanted from the beginning. The tempest and hate he had held onto had left his heart and with it the darkness that had a hold on him. But Vergil hadn't been able to forgive himself for the hurt he had caused Jade, Nero and Dante.

"Vergil", she cried his name and Nero stared back at her. His eyes narrowing as his tears continued to fall on the rug.

Nero wiped the tears from his eyes with his arm and quickly covered Jade's body with a blanket, before Dante could see her.

Dante and Nero had realized too late that the bangle had blinked blue when they had left Jade sitting in front of the fireplace. They had waited hours for her to return and it had turned to mid night. His devil arm had been glowing blue and he had come back downstairs. Nero had found Jade's bloodied and naked body and it had broken his heart.

She had bruises and bite marks all over her skin and she was still bleeding where he had penetrated her. The man that he had been praying for had torn his heart and crushed there hopes today with his actions. He had seen the wounds on Jade's body and knew it was Vergil. Like Dante she would never have allowed anyone this close to inflict them on her.

Vergil was heartless. There was no hope left for someone like that. He had fallen in Nero's eyes and he knew he could never forgive him. Jade was still gripping the red rose tightly in her palm that Dante had given her and he remembered her sitting next to him in front of his mother's grave. They had been so happy together and he had prayed that they would rescue Vergil. Nero's chest hurt, he closed his eyes in loss and lifted Jade into his arms.

Jade held onto Nero. It seemed she had been away from the two of them for a life time. Nero's presence always made Jade realize there was still hope and she knew she had to control herself. They still had a chance to save Vergil.

She lifted her chin onto his shoulder and whispered the words "don't let Dante see me Nero".

Jade was looking up at his angelic face with a pleading look in her eyes. "Please Nero, please", she held onto his devil arm gripping it tightly. Her words were pained.

Nero's face was flushed with anger. "Don't you dare protect that asshole Jade", he gritted his teeth and his eyes flashed red, his face distorted in anger.

He wanted to kill Vergil for what he had done to Jade. His heart was racing and he could feel himself losing control to his devil side.

His voice a low growl "not after what he did to you Jade" he was sneering, his breathing becoming erratic. Nero was staring at the blood on the rug knowing it was Jades.

He stopped and stared back at her when he felt her tugging the ends of his hair. He closed his eyes and his breathing and heart rate started to slow down again. She rested her head on his chest and put one hand on his cheek and tilted his face towards her. She kissed his cheeks where the tears had fallen on his skin and stroked his hair from his forehead.

"I don't want to hurt Dante Nero, he can't see me like this", Nero stared at her and held her closer to him.

He remembered Dante's hurt face in the club. He always seemed to be the one that ended up being hurt by Vergil's words and actions. They had to shelter him this time, if he saw Jade like this there was no telling what he would do. Nero's brows creased in worry. He didn't want Dante to lose hope. He had seen the light leave his azure eyes and they had pulled him back but this time be impossible.

Jade was right, Dante would never be able to forgive himself. They had both promised to protect her and had failed. Vergil was Dante's brother and it would cut him even deeper knowing someone close to his heart had defiled the one he loved. Nero swallowed back the tears that were trying to force their way back into his eyes.

"Take me upstairs Nero, I want to sleep", she whispered the words when she saw Dante standing next to the staircase.

She couldn't face him not after the anguish she had seen on his face as Vergil left him. He was wearing his combat clothes and she could see the shocked look in his eyes. She hid herself behind Nero's shoulder and gripped the rose tighter in her hand.

Nero tilted his head and could feel Dante's intense gaze on his back. His brows knitted in worry. Before Dante could take a step towards them he lifted Jade into his arms and stood up.

Keeping his back turned so Dante couldn't see her. "She doesn't want to see you old man". His voice was unsteady for the first time and he bit his full lips, trying to hold himself together.

Dante was shocked by Nero's word. He was convinced that something had happened to Jade. He had fallen asleep in the spare room inside her lingering scent. He had been anxious ever since she left his side. He had a dream about the day that Vergil had left him. It was raining hard and he was completely drenched. His brother was carrying a suitcase and the sight of it had broken his heart. This time he had convinced Vergil to stay and his brother had embraced him. Vergil had held him in his arms and promised to never leave his side again. Dante had smiled and could still feel his brothers embrace. That was when he had heard Jade calling his name, "Dante", he couldn't see her anywhere but she had needed him.

Dante had woken up and had come downstairs to find Nero with Jade. They were both trying to hide something from him and his heart was afraid. Dante had never feared anything but his heart was frightened by what they were hiding now. He stared at the floor; he knew Vergil had done something to Jade. He could feel it in his own soul. Vergil was his brother, his other half.

Dante gazed at Nero who stood covering Jade's body from his view. "That's not for you to decide kid". Dante spoke the words quietly and stood where he was.

A part of him didn't want to know what had happened. He didn't know if he was strong enough to face the truth.

Nero stared at Jade, she has going in and out of consciousness. His heart broke at the sight of her. He was in love with her and seeing her like this was filling him with overwhelming hatred for Vergil.

He was angry now his emotions boiling over. "She doesn't want to see your face Dante, you look like... him", he spat the words controlling his devil side.

Dante was shocked and terror filled his soul. Whatever Vergil had done to Jade was evident in Nero's words. He could sense the anger radiating from Nero's devil side which was fighting to take over.

Nero turned around and walked past Dante who was still standing quietly near the stairs. He quickly took Jade upstairs into the spare room. He removed the blanket and placed her gently under the covers. He didn't have the courage to see her beaten and abused body again. Nero stood up and noted his devil bringer was glowing red. He turned to face the wall and punched it as hard as he could; he created a large hole and several cracks that were climbing the ceiling. There was pure hate burning inside of him. He was grinding his teeth and his jaw was clenched, his mouth forming a sneer, his devil arm still red with rage.

Jade flinched and stared up at him. She held up her hand to Nero. He could see the bruises on her wrists. Vergil had left his mark all over Jade's skin. His tainted fingers were embedded on her body. He was crying again but she waited patiently for him, her arm still in the air. Nero sat on top of the covers, she tugged his hand and he lay down next to her. Jade took his devil arm and rested it against her cheek. She could see his knuckles were bleeding and healing slowly. She placed one arm around his neck and pressed her forehead against his until she could feel his body relaxing and his breathing slowing down.

"Stay until I fall asleep", he barely heard her words but he stroked her hair in response.

"I am sorry Jade, I should have been there to protect you", she didn't hear him. He could hear her rattled breathing.

"I love you Jade" he whispered the words into her ear and stroked her cheek. She was unconscious, her dark hair falling over her forehead.

Staying next to Jade always calmed his soul. He had wondered why her touch and presence always seemed to have this effect, it's because being around her always healed him. Nero kissed her forehead and continued to stroke her hair. He remembered her laughter as they had sat together and watched the fireflies, the look on her face when he had named his beloved katana after her. His white brows creased in thought and he quickly got up from the bed and went downstairs.

Dante was sitting on the sofa and staring at the blood on the rug. He knew it was Jades. He had caught a glimpse of her face and seen a bite mark on her jaw. Dante knew it was the first time he had come to truly hate and despise his brother. He was disgusted by Vergil. In the past no matter how many times he had driven Yamato through him, refused his hand, tried to kill him, scar him with his words. He had forgiven his brother.

Even when he had told him he couldn't stand to see the sight of his face because he was responsible for their mother's death. But now Dante truly wished that he didn't share the same face. Vergil had always put Dante through hell. Trish and Lady had always warned him that his brother was a lost cause and Dante would have to face up to this reality. There was no redemption left in his dark heart. When he had seen the bite marks on Jade's jaw he had truly believed there words and knew they had been right all along.

He took off his leather jacket and threw it on the floor to cover the blood on the rug. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees staring at the fire. Jade had been sitting there smiling when he had turned around. She didn't realize he had watched her quietly holding his hand guns and mimicking him. He had smiled, she had looked beautiful. His brother had torn out his heart and defiled it today knowing that it would kill him to see her in this state.

He couldn't face Nero or Jade. He had failed to keep his promise to protect her. The kid would hate him for it. Nero was right they had the same face. Dante took the twin hand guns from there holster and threw them on the floor. He noticed Nero was standing there watching him quietly.

Dante couldn't meet his eyes. He felt anger coursing through him and he didn't want to lose himself to it. He stood up and took Rebellion from the floor; he knew what he had to do today, end things once and for all between him and his brother. In the end it would always come down to a final fight and the death of one of them. It was the fate of the two brothers. Their destinies had always been entwined from the beginning. There was nothing left to lose now. Vergil was dead to him. He would have to kill a part of himself today. Nero was staring back at him. His eyes were red. Dante brushed past him towards the door. Dante stopped when he felt Nero's devil arm on his shoulder.

He kept his back turned to Nero, he didn't want to face him knowing he had found Jade and had already seen what his brother had done to her. The kid was in love with her too and was feeling the same hurt and anguish. He didn't have the strength to carry either of them through this. They had held each other because Jade had been their true strength. Vergil had crushed her today and ensured that the two of them fall apart with her. He truly was the fire that always burned them to the ground.

Nero had never seen Dante so angry and it was a truly unnerving sight. He knew what had to be done. He had found the answer as he was lying down next to Jade. "Give her your blood Dante", he whispered the words.

There was only one way to heal Jade from Vergil's wounds and he knew Dante's blood held the key.

Dante stood stunned and stared back at Nero in shock. His brows relaxed but the kid was still staring at the floor.

His devil arm glowing blue and red. "I love her Dante, I can't see her like this", his blue eyes met Dante's lighter ones which were losing the anger they held moments ago.

"Kid, you know she has to take it freely, she loves Vergil".

Dante knew Jade didn't love him. She was still in love with Vergil; the mark was still visible on her body. Nero gritted his teeth and looked back at Dante. Hearing Vergil's name was making him lose his calm again.

He knew that Jade had pulled him into her arms so that he would think for her now. "She cares for you old man, she will take it". He knew she would never refuse Dante.

He had thought she had been trying to protect Vergil. He now understood that she was trying to protect Dante from the hurt of seeing Vergil's true face.

Nero folded his arms and was staring at the twin hand guns on the floor. "You love her too old man. I want you to see what he did to her", his eyes fell back on Dante who looked broken.

Nero knew after this, all three of them would forget Vergil, for good. They had forgiven him over and over again but after what he did to Jade, neither of them would.

Dante was lost in thought. A part of him didn't want to see what Vergil had done to Jade. Right now it would have been easier for him to find Vergil and kill him. Another part of him knew Nero was right. He had to face Jade. He was in love with her and she needed him. The kid was always intuitive and Dante wondered who his father was. He was sacrificing his love for Jade to save her and had stopped Dante from going out and killing his brother in his rage.

Dante stared back at Nero and realized he was the sort of brother he had always needed in his life. Vergil had always let him down. His older brother who he had always admired and loved with his heart and soul truly didn't deserve this love. Dante embraced Nero and Nero held him back. He remembered the time he had hit him in the club for his brother and his heart was filled with regret once more.

Dante stared back at Rebellion and let it fall from his grip and onto the floor. "I will heal her kid...I promise".

Nero wiped the tears from his eyes roughly and stared back at Dante. "I know old man, I trust you with her".

Nero let go of Dante and picked up his coat and hand guns from the floor and placed them on the sofa. Dante watched him quietly knowing what those two hand guns and coat meant to him. Nero made his way upstairs and went inside Jades room. Her scent of Jasmine was filling it and he removed his clothes and lay down in bed.

"I will never forgive you Vergil". He whispered the words and flexed his devil arm as Red Jade was yearning to summon itself.

He knew the only way he could stop himself from going out and killing Vergil himself was to rest in her essence and try to heal himself.

Dante made his way quietly into the spare room. He opened the door, it was dark but some light from the window was illuminating the bed. He could see Jades dark hair and cheeks as she slept in the bed. He could hear her strained breathing. He unzipped his vest and removed it from his body letting it fall on the floor. He took off his boots and left them next to his vest. He walked towards her and sat down quietly on the bed, leaning his back against the bed frame.

She had her back turned to him. He slid the cover down and could see she had bruises and cuts running down her spine. He could see his brother's finger nails where they had grazed her skin. She had bite marks on her shoulders, and he lets his eyes linger on these a moment longer, his jaw clenched.

He slid the cover further down and could see the purple and green bruises on her hips. Her back was still bleeding where he had penetrated her. Dante's azure eyes narrowed at the sight of Jades bleeding body. He had prepared himself for this but now that he could see the brutality of his brothers true face he was left stunned.

"Nero", she turned over but her eyes were still closed and Dante stared back at her face.

He now knew why Nero wanted him to see her. He wanted Dante to see the truth about his brother, who truly was a monster. Dante's heart was torn to pieces. Jades lips were bloodied and she had bite marks all over her skin. He could see the imprints of his brother's arms where he had held her down. That was when he noticed her hand was holding something. Jade was gripping something in her palm.

He gently unfolded her fingers and could see the rose he had given her. It had been crushed but she had held on to it. Dante's devil side was reacting to his roaring rage and his eyes were turning crimson. He had never felt so much anger and hatred for anyone before. His breathing and heart rate accelerating until he could no longer control it.

Jades eyes opened slowly and her heart sank when she found Dante sitting next to her. His eyes were crimson and his face was distorted in anger and she had never seen him like this. "Dante, please don't be angry", she couldn't talk properly but she didn't want him to see her.

She covered her body with the bed sheets and used all her strength to sit up and hold him wrapping her slender frame around his powerful shoulders. Her lungs still burned and her breathing was still rattled but she didn't care. Dante would never forgive Vergil if he saw her like this and she started to cry. They had separated in the last test and she had remembered the anguish on Dante's face as Vergil left him. She didn't want this to be the reality of what would happen today. Dante didn't hold her back, he wasn't there. She could only sense his anger and rage and see flashes of his devil trigger.

"What did he do to you Jade?" The words sounded like thunder.

He was inspecting the marks on her shoulders and jaw, his fingers trailing her bloodied lips and body, the marks on her breasts where Vergil had held her down.

Jades chin trembled and she pulled the cover closer to her body to hide it from his azure eyes. "It's not what it looks like Dante".

She knew what he was thinking but it had hurt Vergil more to do this to her. She had felt his pain and seen his tears. She had seen his love for her and knew he must be in anguish right now knowing he had hurt her.

Dante's body tensed against hers and his muscles tightened. His hands were on her back and he inspected the blood on his fingers.

She was pleading with him "please Dante, it's...it's not Vergil's fault".

The first time since he had been here she could see a tempest in those calm oceans. He was over the edge. Vergil had pushed Dante too far. Jade realized that she would be the cause of their separation. She knew now that Dante and Nero were both in love with her. She had been so blinded by her love for Vergil she hadn't seen the signs. Love and hate go hand in hand and she would be the one to destroy their bond.

"Dante, Vergil told me he loves you", she looked up at him and he glared back at her.

"Don't ever speak that name again Jade", his words held no emotion or warmth and his eyes were cold and distant.


	21. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21:**

**Dante, Nero and Angel were packing their bags happily. The story was coming to an end soon and she couldn't be happier. She had promised Dante and Nero this trip from a year ago and couldn't wait to hit the beach. But the thought of leaving Vergil behind was breaking her heart. She was missing his phantom swords and cold eyes. They knew they couldn't leave the evil twin. Angel also remembered the group of people downstairs, who were still waiting for the next chapter and she pouted. Why did she end up writing a story that had already crossed the 100'000 mark in two months? (O_o)**

**Reluctantly the three of them put down their luggage and took off their sunglasses before sighing loudly together. Dante and Nero frowned and took off their Hawaiian shirts, Khakis and flip flops, getting changed into their damn combat clothes once more. The three of them made their way downstairs and sat with the group which had been waiting patiently for the story to continue.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom I had to fund my own holiday again. You're going cheap on me now (T-T)**

**The Phoenix:**

Jade let go of Dante and sat down on the bed resting her tired body against the bed frame. Dante's presence would always calm her nerves but Jade had seen the look in his eyes and it had left her devastated. Israel had tried to warn her from entering the portal and she regretted her decision. Jade was letting Sparda and Eva down. She stared back down at the rose in her palm and gripped it tighter before staring back at him. He was quiet and still sitting beside her lost in thought.

Dante never wanted to hear his brother's name again. Not after what he had done to Jade. Seeing her like this was painful. But knowing his brother had done this to her was unbearable. A part of him still couldn't believe his brother would hurt Jade. He had seen the love in his brother's eyes for her.

His eyes fell on Jade she had gone quiet. She wrapped the covers tightly around her body before resting her head onto his shoulder. She closed her eyes. Dante didn't know what to say to her. A part of him felt responsible for her suffering at his brothers hands. He placed his hand over the one that was gripping the rose and held it tightly.

He closed his eyes and could see Eva wiping her forehead and digging the soil in the garden of their beautiful home. She was planting a red rose bush for him and he was smiling back at her. She was wearing the purples dress that his father had brought for her and her beautiful blonde hair was shimmering in the sun. Vergil was sitting next to her her digging the soil. He gestured to Dante with his hand to help them. Dante smiled at his brother and squatted beside him.

"You have to dig Dante like this", he pushed the soil with his stubby fingers and smiled back at him.

Dante rubbed his nose "mommy has a tool, we need one too Verge", he raised his white brows and inspected the soil.

He stared at the digging thing in his mom's hand he didn't know the name for. Vergil didn't listen he continued to dig the soil with his finger's, taking fistful of it in both hands. Eva didn't stop him she just smiled back at the two of them and planted the first rose bush.

"It's more special like this Dante", Vergil lifted some more soil with his hands. Dante stared back at the soil and scratched his knee. He didn't understand what his brother meant by those words.

Eva stroked his hair back from his forehead. "It adds a special touch Dante. Knowing you did it with your own hands".

Unsure Dante prodded the soil with one finger to get a feel of it. He smiled, he could feel it in his palms and it was better than the digging thing. His brother Vergil was always the clever one. The one who would always knew what to do. His brother Vergil was the one he always looked up to. Dante hugged Vergil.

Vergil pouted and shrugged his hand off his shoulder. "Dante your hands are dirty" Dante laughed and cuddled him.

"Don't come here Dante", Vergil was crying and his voice was barely audible.

Yamato was gripped in his left hand and he was covered in Dante's blood. He was sitting on their mother's bed and Dante could see she was still sleeping. He was gripping Rebellion tightly in his other hand and his heart began to beat against his chest at the sight of the two of them. The sword was heavy but right now it felt like it weighed a tonne. Their parent's room was completely dark but he could see the shattered windows and broken glass.

He had been sleeping when he had heard a loud crash. He was still half asleep when he felt a scythe embed itself inside his neck. When he looked up he met the ugly face of a demon that had no form except for a goat's skeleton head. It's body slowly forming as a black cloak and floating around the room. It's horrible laughter vibrating through his entire body.

He snarled at it and grabbed the scythe but it embedded another three into his chest. He lifted himself up with all his strength but it held him down and produced another two, stabbing them into his ribs and stomach, pinning him down to the bed. It was circling another in his hand, spinning it in large circles to create enough momentum to take off his head.

Dante tried to grip Rebellion from behind the bed but it was out of his reach. He was bleeding heavily, the demon laughed in response, his lungs filling with his own blood and drowning him.

Dante stared back into its red eyes and spat his blood on the mask. "Fucking coward", he growled the words knowing these demons always played dirty.

Gritting his teeth in anger and tearing his own flesh as he tried to lift himself again. Another scythe appeared inside the demons other hand and it spun the two together laughing harder. Dante stared back at the demon. Unlike his brother he hadn't learned about his trigger and he knew he couldn't summon his devil like Vergil. The demon floated above him and was about to decapitate him when the mask shattered in one blow.

The demon disintegrating like paper as it screamed in agony. The tip of Yamato's steel the only thing left in its destruction. Vergil had a sneer on his face and his eyes were crimson. His face was distorted in anger as he quickly removed the scythes from Dante's body. His brother had heard his call and had come to his aid. He was always the skilled fighter and Dante felt a pang of regret that he hadn't been more disciplined like his brother during his training with Sparda.

"Vergil, where are mum and dad?" He was covered in his own blood.

He tried to stand but his body had taken heavy damage. Vergil was silent. He was inspecting the wounds on his body. His hair was falling on his forehead. His lips tightly sealed as his azure eyes appeared and lost their crimson colour.

Vergil didn't want to tell his brother that he had heard his call and their mother's scream at the same time. He knew he could only get to one of them and he had chosen his brother. He had felt his brothers call in his heart and he knew he had sealed his mother's death. Vergil snapped out of his thoughts and lifted Dante out of bed who groaned in pain. He placed his arm around his waist. Dante took Rebellion from behind the bed and they both headed towards their parents' bedroom.

"Wait here Dante, your in no shape to fight". Vergil whispered the words and sat Dante next to the door who was still bleeding heavily.

His voice was composed but he knew what awaited him on the other side of this door. He left Dante and stepped inside the dark room closing the door behind him. The window was shattered and the white curtains were blowing against the wind. He could see the outline of his mother's body still in bed and see the scythe's that the demon had used to impale her.

Three demons had attacked each of their rooms but Vergil had killed the one that had tried to decapitate him in his sleep. He made his way towards the bed and could see her beautiful blonde hair. Her eyes were open and his tears started to stream down his cheeks at the sight of her.

He removed the scythes from her body and threw them on the floor. Vergil sat down next to the bed and his hands and body started to tremble for the first time. He had always been in control of his emotions but now they overwhelmed him like a tidal wave. He stroked her hair back from her face and gently closed her eyes with his hand which continued to tremble. His heart tearing as he felt her skin losing its warmth. The reality of what he had done today sinking into his own soul. Vergil had just lost a part of himself with his mother's death.

"Mother, I..." the words were a whisper. He gently lifted her into his arms and let the tears fall from his eyes.

He held her tighter and started to cry, "I 'm so sorry, I should have...saved you".

That was when he felts his brother's presence in the room and his hesitant steps approaching the bed. Vergil gently placed Eva back onto the bed and covered her body with the bed sheets.

"Don't come here Dante", he couldn't let his brother see their mother like this.

He knew he had to be the stronger one of the two. Their father Sparda was nowhere to be seen and Vergil knew something must have happened to him too. He could no longer trace his father's essence. Dante walked towards the bed letting Rebellion fall from his grip. Vergil stood up slowly wiping the tears from his face and combing back his hair. He turned to meet Dante's gaze. Dante's brows were knitted together and his eyes never left the sight of the bed. He was slowly making his way towards Vergil. Vergil could see the agony on his face as he stepped closer, his eyes falling on the scythes and the crimson bed sheets.

"They killed her didn't they, Verge?" Dante's voice was shaking and the words were whispered as he fell on his knees and stared at Rebellion.

He was in shock. He stroked his hair away from his face and his azure eyes fell back on Vergil for an answer as he sat on the floor. His legs were giving way underneath him at the realisation that his world had just fallen apart.

Vergil couldn't hold back his own tears at the sight of Dante and he began to cry, his tears falling silently. Dante's face distorted in anger and he screamed punching the floor with his fists. His knuckles splitting open and bleeding as he continued to let his anger fuel him. Vergil watched him quietly, knowing his brother was inconsolable. He stared back at the bed and tightened his grip on the hilt of Yamato.

"It's my fault Verge, I killed her", Dante spoke the words quietly.

He was staring at his hands which were slowly healing. Dante gazed back at Vergil and his tears started to fall from his eyes as he started to cry uncontrollably, both hands going to his face as he sat back on the floor in loss. He didn't have the courage to see his mother's torn and bloodied body. He stared back at Vergil and his eyes narrowed.

"I did this", he whispered nodding his head. "I killed her Verge, you...you...came to me first", he spoke the words quietly.

Dante's brows creased in fury and he stared at his own body in loss as it slowly healed, his mouth forming a sneer as he scratched his skin viciously in an attempt to open his wounds. His cursed demonic blood continued to heal him.

His face distorted in anger, he glanced at Vergil coldly. "Why did you save me Verge?" Dante growled the words he was furious at Vergil.

He stood up from the floor and grabbed his brother's t-shirt who was still silent. "What gave you the right?" He snarled at his brother and his gaze fell back on the bed.

He pushed Vergil and lifted one trembling hand to see his mother's body. Vergil gripped his hand and pulled Dante into his arms before he could remove the bed sheet. Dante stood stunned and went limp in his brother's embrace.

"Dante, she would have wanted the same". Vergil whispered the words into Dante's ear and held him closer.

Dante stared back at Vergil in shock and rested his forehead against his brothers before staring back at the bed. Vergil composed his frail emotions, the tears drying immediately from his eyes. He knew what he had to do to protect the ones he loved. He needed more power. He would make sure these demons would tremble and go down on their knees at the sight of the two of them, power like their father to destroy anything that stood in their path; he might to be able to challenge God himself.

Dante's eyes fell back on the bed and he clung to his brother's embrace. Vergil was the only family he had left. He held his brother against him knowing he could always count on him. Knowing he wasn't alone. Knowing they only had each other.

Dante opened his eyes and stared back at Jade. She was still resting her head on his shoulder. He remembered what she had tried to tell him about Vergil. In his anger he hadn't listened to her words. Dante took the crushed rose from her hand and held it inside his palm and smiled. Vergil was still trying to push them all away.

He had misunderstood his brother's actions. Everything he had been doing must have caused Vergil the most heartache. He looked back at Jade; she had taken her wounds willingly. Just like the day he had wanted to die by his brother's hand at the thought of losing him. Jade had done the same. Dante stroked her dark hair and smiled and she lifted her head and stared back at him.

"Take my blood Jade, he would have wanted me to heal your wounds".

Jade stared back at him in shock and she started to cry. Dante must have figured out why Vergil had taken such drastic actions and she hugged him.

"Vergil belongs with us Jade, he always will", he whispered the words next to her ear.

Dante knew that they still had one last chance to save Vergil and they would. Jade smiled and hugged Dante; she started to cry knowing there was only one way to save him now. She didn't want to tell Dante about bangle or the succubus. Her brows knitted together in worry and her heart sank. Jade had no choice now but to seek help from the succubus and it would have to be tonight.

Jade rested her forehead against Dante's and smiled. "I know Dante, Vergil needs us more than ever".

Jade knew that Vergil was in love with her. She had never imagined that he would feel the same way. His smile had caused her heart ache and she knew she would always be lost without him. He would always be the one that she would follow. Jade stroked the marking on her skin which was glowing blue. Dante bit the skin on his finger and held it out to Jade. She smiled and placed his finger inside her mouth. Dante's blood coursed its way through her body.

His blood was making her body unravel the way a flower would bloom under the sun. Dante would always remind Jade of summer. His warmth and touch were that of rose petals and he would always be her guardian angel. The wound on his finger healed and he bit into it once more and she continued to drink his blood.

Jade held out her own hand to Dante and he bit into her finger taking her blood in the same way. Dante inspected the bite marks on Jade's cheeks and could see they were healing. That was when he noticed the marking. It was growing in size. A bird's face had appeared on her neck, the body was appearing on the side of her ribcage and the tail flowing all the way down to her hip bones. Dante's eyes narrowed. The blue was still there but the colour red was now appearing alongside the blue. The bird's body was being covered by both colours. Dante stoked the wings and the bird moved under his touch.

Jade and Dante both stared at each other in shock. "Dante the marking it's...". She stared at him puzzled but she realized that Dante's blood had completed Vergil's. Dante inspected the mark of the phoenix; it was the perfect marking for Jade. He inspected the rest of her body which had fully healed.

"Thank you Dante", she smiled and held the hand that was still holding the crushed rose.

Dante's skin and hair was glowing gold. His eyes almost appeared white like Gabriel and Sparda's. Jade realized that Dante had both the angel and the devil in him but his true essence matched Sparda's. Dante's soul only held the good.

Dante held Jade into his chest and rested her body against his. He stoked her hair and held her closer to him. He would always find rest in her embrace so he held her tighter and she smiled at him.

"Get some rest Dante", she kissed his cheek and stroked his stubble, listening to the beat of his strong heart.

Dante's azure eyes opened and he stared back at her. "Jade, Vergil loves you".

"I love him too Dante", she smiled back at him and held him tighter.

Jade knew she would never see Dante's face again. In exchange for Vergil's life, she would happily close her eyes to this world. She waited for Dante to fall asleep. She lifted herself away from his embrace. Jade stared down at her making and she knew she was still missing one colour.

"Nero", she whispered and left the room quietly wrapping the blanket around her body.

Jade made her way into the hallway and towards her own room. She knew Nero was sleeping there. She walked quietly into the room and closed the door behind her. Jade could see his snow white hair against the purple bed sheets. She lifted the cover and slid in next to him.

He was sleeping peacefully but his devil arm was reacting to her marking. The phoenix wanted the cyan from his devil arm to complete her. She stroked his cheeks and his blue eyes opened slowly. His cheeks were flushed red but he stared back at her as if he was dreaming. His hand slowly stroked her lips and face and his brows knitted together in confusion.

"Jade you're really here"? He whispered the words to her still half asleep.

Nero got up and inspected her face closely. He could see her jaw and face were completely healed. Dante's blood had healed her and a small smile appeared on his full lips. Jade smiled back at him and stroked her dark hair back. That's when he noticed the marking on her neck appeared to have grown. She had the blanket wrapped around her body but Nero knew it was a phoenix. The bird was reacting to his devil bringer and was glowing blue and red. Nero was left stunned. It was the most beautiful mark he had ever seen.

"Jade you're marking", his hand trailed her neck and the bird's wings and tail fluttered.

Jade smiled, "Dante's blood completed Vergil's, Nero".

She stared back at him and could tell he wasn't angry when he had heard Vergil's name leave her lips. Nero understood. They were incomplete without each other. The marking on Jades body confirmed this.

Jade pointed to the phoenix. "She needs your cyan Nero to complete her colours".

His blue eyes inspected the mark again. "I needed all three of you to complete me Nero, just like the three of you complete each other".

Nero scratched his head in puzzlement but Jade smiled at him. "I need your blood Nero and you have to take mine" Jade lifted her finger and held it out to him.

Nero bit into his finger and held it out to Jade. Jade drank Nero's blood and closed her eyes. She remembered walking through the cherry blossoms and the spring time that she had spent in Kyoto. Nero took her hand and bit into her finger. They both shared the blood, and waited for the colour to appear on her body. Nero's cyan completed the colours on the phoenix's body and tail. Her marking was finally complete.

Nero traced his hands over the phoenix and it tilted its head towards him. They both laughed, it was unlike anything they had ever seen. Nero's skin and hair was glowing gold like Dante's.

"See Nero I told you your colour was the only thing missing".

Nero's eyes widened and his brows creased in understanding. The three of them completed Jade.

As if reading his thoughts her dark eyes stared back at him. "Nero do you still hate Vergil?"

Nero's brows creased in irritation and he tilted his head away from Jade. Jade tilted his face back with one hand. She kissed his forehead and waited for an answer. Nero had wanted to kill Vergil in his rage but now that Jade was by his side and recovered, so had his anger. He was inspecting his own mark and could see it was still there. If they passed the final test he would stay willingly by Vergil and Dante's side. They were family.

"I forgive him Jade; I know you and the old man still love him".

Jade pressed her forehead against his and she hugged Nero. "Vergil needs us Nero, he would never hurt me, he saved my life".

Jade stared back at Nero who was lost in thought. Vergil had also saved his life. Jade tugged the ends of Nero's hair and he smiled back at her.

She knew he was ready to hear about his father "Nero do you know who Gabriel is"? Nero stared back at her puzzled but nodded his head.

"Yeah Jade, the knights have to be trained in the religious stuff, he is an angel" Nero remembered him being a messenger.

Jade continued to tug his hair remembering the soft curls on Gabriel's hair. "Your father is Gabriel Nero", she whispered the words and he stared back at her in surprise.

"Jade do you know what you're saying; I am a devil's son". Nero was shocked he knew Gabriel was an Archangel. It was impossible.

Jade smiled "when an angel fall's Nero he is deemed a devil. Your father was too important not to be forgiven. He is back in heaven in the unseen".

Jade stroked Nero's devil arm remembering Gabriel had the exact one. "He wanted me to tell you he is proud of you and you belong with Dante and Vergil".

Nero couldn't believe he was the son of an Archangel. He now knew why his father had disappeared after his mother's death. All his life he had looked down on his father but he had been his guardian angel. His father had always heard his prayers and had been close by. The katana was proof enough.

Jade was stroking his hair again when she saw a tear leave his eye; she kissed it from his skin. "I met him Nero, he is handsome like you and is in the company of Sparda, the other Archangel, Israel."

Nero's mouth gaped open. The cloaked demon was Sparda and he was the one creating the portals for Vergil in limbo. "Why is he in disguise Jade?" The demon had scared him and he felt embarrassed about how he had reacted to his presence.

Jade smiled back at him remembering the look on his face when he had first met Israel. "Vergil is being tested, plus mortals can't be a part of the unseen so we can't see his true form".

Nero stroked the phoenix with his devil arm. "Why didn't you tell the old man Jade?"

She bit her lip in thought "we can't interfere in the unseen Nero; Sparda knows Vergil has to pass the tests with his own free will to cleanse his soul".

Nero opened his eyes, he didn't know why but it felt like Jade was saying goodbye. "Why does it feel like you're leaving us Jade?" Nero's brows knitted together.

Jade frowned, Nero was always perceptive but she had to save the man she was in love with. She smiled and kissed his cheek hard, "I would never do that Nero".

Nero snuggled back in bed and Jade lay down next to him holding his devil arm next to her cheek. He always found sleep in the scent of Jasmine. Nero said a prayer before he slept. He asked his father to make sure that Vergil would come back home to them. He smiled as he felt a calm return to his soul. He knew his father had already heard his prayer.

Jade was lost in thought as she stared down at the phoenix. What Vergil said was true. Her essence was a dream stone. Her company had allowed all three of them to find new strengths and healing. To see themselves for what they truly were.

Vergil was always the one that had needed her the most but Jade knew his soul was where she had made her home. She would only find sleep in his embrace, in the cold of the winter. Nero was fast asleep so Jade slid out of bed. She stroked his hair away from his face before placing a kiss on his cheek. She wore a pair of blue jeans and Nero's red hoody which was lying down on the floor. The succubus was waiting for her. She could feel it.

Jade was ready to do whatever it takes to bring Vergil back once and for all.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 22**

**Authors Notes:**

**The group sat quietly, trying to process what had happened in the last chapter. ****They were thrilled at the fact that Angel had posted two new chapters in one sitting. ****Nero was now standing next to the door of DMC flexing his devil arm. ****Dante was standing next to him holding Ebony and Ivory and spinning these in his hands and smiling back at them. **

**The group looked at each other and stared back at Angel who was happily sitting on the desk and swinging her legs, both hands folded in her lap. ****They waited for her to tell them about the next chapter but she sat there smiling, making them anxious. ****Whatever she had planned for the next chapter they would have to find out alone and prepare themselves. **

**Warnings: Shhhhhhh we are keeping things a secret.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom thrill me.**

**The Abyss**

Jade made her way quietly downstairs and wore her muddied boots. She walked towards the sofa and hugged Dante's leather coat in her arms and inspected Ebony and Ivory. She rested Ebony next to her cheek and closed her eyes; it was cold against her skin.

"Vergil", she whispered his name and the phoenix started to glow.

It was almost 4 am. Jade put the hood over her head and left the house. It was a cold morning. She could see her breaths before her as she made her way down the familiar footpaths into the forest. Jade placed her cold hands into her pockets.

The darkness was all around her today but she wasn't alone. She stroked her neck and felt the phoenix change its position, the marking that only belonged to Vergil, and to his devil side. It was only through his consent that the two additional colours had graced her skin. Dante and Nero were the closest to Vergil.

She smiled knowing she would always be bound to Vergil by heart and soul. Jade had never felt good enough for him but he had told her he loved her. A small broken part of her had still doubted his words and remembered what he had said in limbo. That he didn't want to see her after the final test. Her brows creased with doubt and her chest tightened again.

Dante's word had reassured Jade giving her the strength to take these final steps towards Vergil's freedom. It didn't matter if the path was dark, filled with thorns, she would walk with courage and knew the dawn would finally come. She bit her lip and smiled knowing that there was still hope for them. Jade made her way quietly. Letting her senses guide her to the place where she had last seen the succubus, until she came to a clearing in the forest.

"I know your here", she whispered, she knew she was being watched. Her body was warning her about the new threat.

She couldn't turn back, she would never lose Vergil again. It was his destiny to reunite with Dante and Nero. She heard her familiar laughter echo through the forest. Jade spun around slowly but could not see her anywhere. There was no wind, the forest was still and quiet.

"Over here honey", she heard her sweet voice above her head.

The succubus was hanging upside down from a tree branch; her limbs were wrapped around it, her long blonde hair floating around her shoulders. She twisted her neck all the way to gaze back at Jade with her hideous yellow snake eyes. The sight of her made Jade's heart race and she looked away.

The succubus scared her and she was afraid of her presence. She crawled down the trunk of the tree on all fours, her black cloak hiding her perfect body and her blonde hair partially obscuring her face. She stood up slowly and walked towards Jade, swinging her full hips side to side, contradicting her unnatural movements.

"You made me wait", she pouted and circled Jade, removing her hood with one finger.

Her fingers slid over Jades cheek and she stopped behind her. Jade's body was urging her to run but she was frozen in place. Jade could feel the succubus hand gliding through her hair as she removed it from under the back of the hood and placed it against her shoulders. Before circling her again and standing in front of her. Those yellow hypnotic snake eyes staring into Jades dark ones.

Her eyes fell on the nape of Jade's neck and she licked her lips slowly, her hand going to the zip of her hoody and unzipping it more to inspect the marking on her skin. Jade hadn't realized how long and snake like her tongue was. She felt revulsion when she felt the succubus hand on her skin. Her touch causing Jades hair to stand on end and cold sweat started to course its way into her pores.

"My, my, what a beautiful marking you have sweet", her yellow eyes widened and Jade saw a flash of hunger and desire in those eyes. They were also filled with envy and jealousy and Jades brows knitted together in confusion.

She licked her lips slowly, "Sparda and Gabriel's blood", she stroked her own face and her hands slid down her hair. Every demon in hell knows about the two of them. They work for a different side again".

The succubus leaned into Jades ear "the only ones to fall from grace and yet be forgiven", the succubus raised her voice slightly and her eyes contracted. "There sons will always be hunted by demons", she purred the words and stroked Jade's hair.

Jade gripped her hand, "really? Well the three of them are quite a force together. They would cut anyone that stands before them".

She realised now why Sparda and Gabriel had ensured that they come together. They had each other now and were one family.

The succubus laughed in response, it was a horrible screech which hurt Jade's ears, "everyone has a weakness, sweet", and she stared back at Jade.

Jade looked down on the floor unable to meet her gaze "break the curse, I don't have the bangle".

She didn't want to be here with this demon. There was something unnerving about her and Jade could sense the evil radiating all around her.

The succubus eyes widened fully and she could see the excitement in her eyes, "you know the deal. I want your eyes in return for his life".

The succubus smiled wider. It looked unnatural, almost extending too wide making her face look distorted.

Jade's palms were sweating, her instincts were fighting her "how will I know it's worked?"

The succubus continued to smile at her. Those horrible eyes were fixed on her face. "Call him here, he always follows you".

Jades heart beat faster at her words. She was in two minds but she stroked the phoenix on her neck.

"Vergil", she screamed his name. The succubus stroked Jade's hair.

Jade looked around the darkened forest and nothing happened. A part of her was hoping that he hadn't heard her call, her instincts telling her to flee now and that she was making a mistake. Jade looked around and could sense him approaching. He had heard her call. She felt the trees around them surge and he appeared in the air above them.

The succubus grabbed Jade and placed one arm around her neck. With her other hand she extended one yellow and black nail and placed it next to her skin. It was dripping with a yellow liquid which could only be poison. The succubus kissed Jades cheek and stared back at Vergil who was snarling ferociously at her. His wings were arched out again and his phantom swords were appearing in the air behind him, his powerful chest rising and falling as he growled loudly at her.

"I think he remembers me" she giggled next to Jade's ear. "My sister and I shared him", the succubus licked the side of Jade's cheek making her scream. Her tongue was coated in acid.

Jade tried to remove her arm from her neck but she extended her nail in response. "Don't you want to save him? He has one day left".

Jade stopped struggling and stared back at Vergil. His beautiful crimson eyes were staring back at her. His presence would always calm her soul.

Jade didn't trust the succubus and she knew she didn't have the bangle to see the azure eye leaving the hexagon, "remove the curse first", she spat the words.

She felt her arm wrap tighter around her neck choking her "give me your word" the succubus replied.

Jade groaned in pain but managed to choke the words "you have my word".

The succubus sniffed Jades hair and let her go. She sat down on the floor and created a hexagram in the soil with her fingernails, Vergil teleported behind her but she motioned with one hand and he went down on his knees.

"Behave Vergil. You know you can't hurt me since I originally placed the curse on you".

Jade hugged Vergil tightly and wrapped her arms around him. She stared back at the succubus. The azure eye appeared inside the hexagon on the soil along with the seven triangles. Six of them were flashing red but the succubus raised her hand over the eye and it appeared inside the palm of her hand. The succubus turned to face the two of them and blew on her hand towards Vergil who fell back unconscious on the floor.

Jade's heart was beating faster, until she saw flashes of his blue coat and white hair appearing behind the armour of scales and muscles. She sat next to him and held his clawed hand, his skin flashing between his trigger and human form. Jade placed his head onto her lap and his soft snow white hair fell against her hand.

"Vergil", Jade began to cry, it had worked.

She couldn't believe her own eyes; Vergil was finally out of his trigger. She stared back at the succubus in surprise who was crawling on her hands and knees towards them.

"He has lost consciousness but don't worry he will come around. He spent too much time in the trigger", she purred the words her eyes growing even bigger.

Jade didn't want her any closer. She was angry now remembering what the succubus had said. She looked down at Vergil and stroked his hair and noticed he was holding something in his hand.

Jade opened his palm and knew it was the bangle "destroy this" she threw the cursed bangle towards the succubus who caught it in her hand.

"Clever girl, still don't trust me" she pouted and crushed the bangle turning it into dust.

She made her way towards them, her black cloak flowing with her body.

"Don't come any closer", Jade spat the words and glared at the succubus. She didn't want this thing anywhere near Vergil.

The succubus stopped and smiled "you gave me your word; give me your eyes sweet". The succubus sat down opposite Jade waiting patiently.

Jade bit her lip and looked down at Vergil. She stroked his lips with her thumb and her fingertips slid over the side of his high cheek bones. Her tears were falling on his skin. His azure eyes were closed and his hair was falling on his forehead. The succubus laughed at Jade and she looked up at her.

She had extended her nail and had it placed inches from Vergil's neck "his blood can't heal from my poison. I suggest you make up your mind".

The succubus eyes widened when Jade gripped her hand inside her own, away from Vergil "take my eyes, I give them to you with my free will".

Her heart was racing but she would give her life to save Vergil. The blonde succubus came and sat closer to her. Her skin was deadly pale and her long blonde hair was floating around her. She placed both of her hands against Jades cheeks and stared into her eyes, her pupils dilating and growing wider until they were completely black. Jade couldn't look away she was hypnotized by them.

There was only darkness, the abyss itself. She saw the succubus hair turning black and her body changing before her. But she couldn't look away. Her lips turned fuller, her cheek bones getting higher. Jade eyes widened in horror, she was taking over her body. Her own hair was growing longer past her waist and it was changing into a blonde colour.

"The eyes are a window to the soul foolish girl, by giving these to me you and I are now bound together".

The succubus voice was raspy, almost like a hissing snake. The succubus let go of Jades face and stood up unsteadily. She unzipped her hood and inspected the mark on her body, her laughter filling the quiet forest. What had she done? Jade realized that she had made a big mistake in trusting the succubus and had been foolish enough to believe her words. She could see the burn mark on her skin and began to cry.

Her tears were falling on Vergil's face but they were crimson in colour. She quickly cleaned his face with her hand and stared back at the succubus in terror. This had been her plan all along. She had always wanted to possess Jade's body. The succubus was stroking her hair back and tilted her head and stared back at Jade.

"Silly girl you have made this so easy for me. You have gifted this beautiful body to me".

Her dark eyes and brows were raised now as she inspected her finger nails closely. "Now I can have my revenge on that boy".

Jade's brows creased in worry and her heart started to beat ferociously against her chest. Nero had killed this things sister. She wanted revenge on him and Jade had sealed his death. The succubus smiled innocently and stroked her body before gliding her hands over the phoenix. Jade realised it didn't react to her touch. The bird was still and not glowing like before.

She pointed a finger at Jade "I have watched the three of you and know you are their only weakness".

She giggled excitedly and ran over to where she sat and hugged her tightly. "They have heard your call too and are on their way. I can't wait to meet them".

She kissed Jades cheek and stared at Vergil. "I have had my fill of this one. It was a small price to pay removing the curse".

She licked her lips again and stroked her cheek which was still burned with the acid. "But I think the two of them will make up for my loss".

The succubus purred the words next to Jades hair "it's all thanks to your stupidity".

She laughed at Jade and quickly stood up when they both heard footsteps approaching them. Jade knew it was Dante and Nero and her heart sank. She held onto Vergil who was still unconscious. The succubus bit her lip and started to cry and Jade stared back at her in shock. She turned around and ran towards the direction of the footsteps when she caught a flash of red leather and blue denim. Dante and Nero had also heard Jade's call. The succubus ran over to Dante and hugged him around the waist as the two of them stared back at Jade in bewilderment.

"Get away from her Dante" Jade cried out but his eyes were on the succubus, inspecting the burn mark on her skin as he held her back and stoked her black hair.

Dante's eyes were unreadable and he was removing Rebellion from her holster with his other hand. Jade started to cry more but she knew it was going to be blood tears and the sight of them would horrify Nero and Dante. Nero was gritting his teeth and his devil bringer was glowing blue and Red. He was staring at Vergil's motionless body and Jade realized that this is what the succubus had wanted. They were going to kill her now not realizing their bodies had switched.

The succubus continued to sob against Dante's chest. "You have to save him Dante, that thing is going to kill Vergil".

The succubus held tighter onto his leather jacket and Nero and Dante stared back at Jade again. Jade froze at her words but she didn't want to let Vergil go. She continued to stroke his soft hair and closed her eyes. She had put all three of them in danger with her stupidity. He was still gripping Yamato in his right hand and she stroked its hilt.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered as the tears continued to fall on his pale skin. The horrible red tears but she couldn't stop them.

She opened her eyes and stared back at Nero and Dante who continued to watch her silently. Dante held the succubus closer and stroked the mark on her body with one hand and a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"It's a shame that you can't hide the stench of your scent from us".

Dante pushed her roughly and walked towards Jade. He wiped the tears from Jades eyes, his hair falling around his face, before inspecting Vergil closely.

"What did you do Jade?" He whispered the words and his brows knitted in worry.

He had known she was in danger and the two of them had woken up at the same time and followed her scent here. Dante knew that the demon must have switched their bodies. He inspected his brother's motionless body but could tell he was only unconscious.

"Dante, I am so sorry, I had to save Vergil", she whispered the words back to him in loss.

Nero stared at the succubus who was staring at the floor in shock. He smirked back at her and inspected her closely.

"Lady you really should try some deodorant. You certainly don't smell like jasmine that's for sure".

He scratched his nose in irritation and sneered at her before walking towards Jade when the succubus held his devil arm.

"Where do you think you're going? I and you have a score to settle…boy".

She growled the words, there was resentment in her voice and anger in her words. They could all feel her fury and hatred. It was overpowering their senses. The succubus turned to face Nero and scratched her own cheeks viciously with her nails where she had the burn, tearing her skin open. Jade screamed, her face was in agony and the scratches appeared onto her own skin. Nero and Dante stared at Jade horrified.

"I and this girl are bound together, you hurt me, and she will feel it too".

The succubus was shaking in rage but the sinister smile appeared her face. She stood in front of Nero, stroking his hair before leaning in and biting his lower lip hard. Nero stared back at the succubus in shock. They couldn't kill this thing. He stared back at Jade whose lips were trembling, her skin bleeding near her cheeks.

"On your knees, boy", the succubus stroked his devil arm.

Nero stared back at Jade and Dante and went down on his knees. Dante glared back at her and stood up from where he was sitting. He walked towards the succubus in confident strides and grabbed her arms placing them around his shoulders.

"Come on babe, am sure we can come to some sort of mutual agreement here?"

He stroked the back of her hair and she tilted her head to his touch, as he gazed back at Nero who was still staring at the floor "Dante, son of Sparda or should I call him Israel".

Dante's eyes narrowed and the succubus leaned in and kissed his lips sliding her tongue between his lips. Jade saw a flash of anger in those azure eyes.

"Oh, you didn't know, he is an Archangel again. He is the one that helped Vergil escape hell".

She stared back at Jade who was still sitting holding Vergil. Jade already knew Sparda had been the one to rescue Vergil. He was the keeper of the Hell Gates.

She pointed at Nero "but this one belongs to Gabriel, the keeper of the unseen, heaven".

The sight of Nero kneeling made Jade's heart break into pieces. The succubus slowly kissed the nape of Dante's neck and unzipped his vest. Slowly gliding her hands on his skin and licking her lips greedily. Dante's face was unreadable; he was lost in thought at what the succubus had told him.

His father Sparda had been with them all along, and Jade had known. She always smiled back at the cloaked demon. The succubus eyes fell back on Nero and she smiled again. She slowly walked towards him and sat in front of him tilting his chin towards her, his blue eyes falling back on her face.

"You will come back to hell with me, willingly and I will release this girl's body".

She stared back at Nero, her dark hair and brows were raised as she inspected his skin the way she had Dante's.

"You're a virgin. I can have a lot more fun with you", she licked his earlobe.

She cupped his face and kissed his lips, slowly tracing his mouth with her tongue and scratching both sides of his cheeks with her fingernails. Dante glared at her, his hands folding into fists to control his rage. He would never let this thing take Nero to hell. Nero was his brother, his family.

"Where is the fun in that babe? I can make it worth your while if you take me instead", he purred the words and smiled fully.

The succubus turned to face him. Dante winked back at her and she made her way towards him.

The succubus embraced Dante and slid the zip further down his body, her fingernails scraping his skin which healed immediately, "you really are something special you know that".

Nero stood up and growled the words "don't you dare old man". Red Jade was trying to summon itself from his devil arm which was glowing red.

He knew Dante was trying to take his place but he would never forgive himself if Dante ended up in hell because of him "take me, I will go with you".

He said the words quietly and looked back at Jade who was watching the two of them with a look of helplessness.

Dante held the succubus tighter and tilted her head towards him, before purring the words next to her ears again.

"The kid is really dull, trust me on this babe", he leaned in and kissed her lips.

The succubus kissed his lips hungrily and held onto Dante. She stared back at Nero extending one hand and gesturing to him with one finger.

"Why don't I just take the two of you?" She laughed happily and stroked her hair and skin at the sight of the two of them.

"I can only enter hell in my true form. I will release the girl's body if the two of you come through the Hell Gate and be my new pets", she cooed the words into Dante's ear.

"It would be such a shame to kill such precious hybrids as unique as the two of you".

She smiled even more and flicked her dark hair back. Nero gritted his teeth in anger and made his way towards her. He knew they had no choice but to make sure that Jade and Vergil were safe. This was the only way they could protect the two of them. Dante and Nero would keep their promise to Jade this time.

Nero stared back at Jade and then met Dante's eyes who nodded his head to him. The succubus kissed Nero's lips and bit the side of his neck with her teeth. Nero glared at her disgusted and Dante's body tensed, a small sneer appearing behind his smile.

Jade stared at the two of them and knew they would be willing to die for her and Vergil. The thought of Dante and Nero going to hell and being tortured the way Vergil had made her close her eyes. She knew what she had to do. A new calm came over her, as if someone had whispered the answer into her ear. Jade knew who that someone was; she could feel his presence now, Sparda he was here. Jade stared back at Dante and Nero as the succubus inspected their faces and skin closely. She looked back down at Vergil and leaned into his ear.

"It's time for you to wake up Vergil".

She stroked his beautiful face and remembered the first time she had seen him in limbo. She had woken up to the feel of his slender fingers against her skin and she smiled.

"They will need you now. I leave them in your capable hands". She stroked his cheek, "you always were the one who saved me Vergil and I know you will correct my mistake".

Jade held his hand next to her cheek knowing that he would finally be joining them. Back home, to the place where he belonged, with Dante and Nero.

She leaned in and kissed his lips slowly; keeping her lips parted to trace the scent of wildflowers and his skin "I love you".

Jade extended one yellow nail and placed it next to her heart. If her body was now joined with this demon then there was only one way to escape, by killing herself. She pierced her heart and smiled as her eyes fell back on the unsuspecting succubus.

The succubus was smiling and started to create a portal on the floor. She knew as long as the hybrids came freely they would not be able to escape hell. She would use them against Sparda and Gabriel who she knew would be willing to negotiate a good price for their release. But that would come much later when she was done tasting and torturing them. She smiled wider knowing what lay ahead for the two.

Like Vergil she would eventually break the two of them. Her body was getting hot at the thought of doing the two of them together. There bond was strong, which would make the torture even more fun, knowing they would suffer more watching each other get hurt.

She couldn't hold back her laughter and looked up and smiled at the two of them who sneered back at her, she fluttered her eye lashes and licked her lips in response. That was when she felt a sharp stab in her chest, sending her on all fours in shock. Something warm coursed into her mouth and she had to spit it on the floor. Blood, she wiped her face with the back of her hand and touched her chest in shock. She was bleeding. She stared up at the girl in anger. She had pierced her own heart with her nails and the poison was coursing its way through her own body.

"What have you done?" She screamed the words and snarled at her.

The girl smiled and spat the blood from her own mouth. "Did you really think I would let you take the two of them?"

The girl whispered the words; her mouth was bleeding heavily, her death nearing. She knew she had no choice but to release the girls dying body. Her poison was already destroying her insides and she herself was in agony.

"I release your body sweet; you will die alone since this is not my true form".

The girl in front frowned and looked down at her body puzzled. Her heart was bleeding and she could see the hole where she had pierced her own skin with the poisonous nail. When the girl stroked the marking on her body the phoenix moved against her skin.

The girl smiled and stared back at her "they will kill you now".

When she looked up the other two hybrids were holding powerful swords in their hands, their eyes crimson and fixed on her.

She smiled and started to appear in her true form. The girl stared back in horror and she could see the fear in her dark eyes. It would take more than two hybrids to bring her down. She was far more powerful than her sister and she would destroy them all today. Her name was Abyzou, the darkness from the abyss.

Her heart was filled with envy and jealousy and they would face her true wrath today.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author Notes:**

**The group were huddled together and the lights were out. They had been telling each other scary stories. They could hear the sound of lightning and rain against the window. Angel was illuminating her face by holding Nero's devil arm. Nero had his face covered with his other hand in frustration as he stared back at Angel, embarrassed for her and regretting his decision to sit next to her. Angel whispered to the group to create some suspense and ignored Nero's irritated face.**

"**Abyzou is a real demon from folklore and she had also been mentioned in various ancient texts". **

**Lighting flashed and they gripped each other tightly, some covering themselves with blankets. That was when the doors to DMC flew wide open. Some people in the group screamed. They could see a dark silhouette of a man standing there. Dante had been happily napping when he heard the screams. He hated being disturbed when he was taking his power naps. He yawned loudly and switched on the lights.**

**Everyone stared up to find Vergil standing there. He was dripping wet and his cold eyes met the groups once more. He couldn't believe that these annoying people had still not left the premises. Before he could react they were all running towards him. His phantom swords appeared but they all jumped him, hugging him tightly.**

**Angel pouted; they were all latched onto her beloved Vergil. She stared back at Dante and Nero who reassured her. Vergil stood up as they all still clung to his body and walked over towards Angel. He was glaring at her. She looked up at him and stealthily placed a kiss on his cheek, making him grit his teeth in anger. **

**Disclaimer: Capcom own DMC. Some ancient Texts are owned by mysterious people. **

**The Showdown: **

Nero and Dante's eyes flashed crimson as they watched Jade's blood falling from her mouth. It was dripping down her chin and they could see the agony on her face as the poison coursed its way through her veins. They gazed back at her in shock but she just smiled back at the two of them, wiping the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. Her fingers tentatively stroking the phoenix on her body which started to glow blue, red and cyan.

They both stared back at each other. Jade had sacrificed herself to save the two of them. Nero's heart sank and he closed his eyes. He couldn't bear the sight of Jade and stared at his devil arm in loss.

Red Jade was already summoning itself and Dante was gripping Rebellion hard enough for his knuckles to turn pale. They were both thirsting for the demons blood. Their faces distorted in anger as they gazed back at the fallen succubus that lay dying. The demon had no choice but to release Jade's body in an attempt to save itself.

Dante shook his head, all demons were the same, cowards that would meet their end with his sword and he would enjoy every minute of it. Savoring their blood and collecting their heads. These demons did not deserve mercy. He had learned this a long time ago with his mother's death.

Dante knew they had to kill this demon quickly, Jade and Vergil were still in danger "sorry Blondie I guess we have to cancel that date". His eyes narrowed and he inspected Rebellion closely.

Nero's arm was glowing red, he continued to stare at Jade. His devil was already in control and he needed the demons blood to satisfy its thirst. He motioned to the sword which was set ablaze and his eyes fell back on the succubus. Nero wiped his mouth where it had kissed him and flexed his devil arm. He couldn't wait to tear this thing limb to limb. Dante placed a hand on Nero's shoulder who was still sneering at the succubus. He knew how the kid was feeling.

Nero tilted his head and gazed back at Dante who walked passed him. Dante walked towards the succubus placing Rebellion on his shoulder. He wanted to personally take this demon's head off. The succubus was still spitting blood and glared at him. Its yellow eyes focused on his face. It started to laugh loud enough for the forest leaves to start trembling and fall around them. A swarm of moths flew out from the demons mouth and were circling its entire body.

"Foolish hybrid, you will meet your death today. I am Abyzou".

It spat more blood from its ugly mouth and its voice was that of a hissing snake. Its body was becoming distorted but it slowly rose up to face Dante. The dark cloak around the demons body was disintegrating into thin air and he saw the hideous creature start its ugly transformation. Her eyes were now pitch black and growing in size, becoming the size of large golf balls. Its arms were extending out, its hands becoming three jagged claws with poison dripping down the black nails. They were mummified. The wrinkly skin and bones appeared around its chest and its torso and breasts were bared and withered.

The legs joined together to form a long tail that resembled a snakes. Hundreds of dead snakes appeared around the tail to form its body. They were black in colour. Her nose and chin protruded out to form her ugly witch like face, the blonde hair falling away and being replaced by hundreds of snakes that appeared from inside her head, hissing and flowing down her shoulders. They were black in colour. Their green eyes all focused on Dante as they bared their fangs in unison. The demon took to the air.

Dante started to laugh "wow babe, I think the blonde look suits you much better".

Abyzou laughed in return and was staring back at Nero, her dark eyes focused on his face, "I have lived for centuries feeding off weak humans like her". She pointed at Jade who was frozen with fear at the sight of her.

Abyzou held several snakes inside her hands and kissed their tongues. Her lips dripping with poison as two large fangs appeared inside her mouth.

"You will not save this girl today. Your blood can't heal her from my poison".

Abyzou hissed the words and stroked the snakes which were climbing down her body and falling onto the floor. She stared back at the two of them. Knowing her words would cause them devastation and weaken their hearts. She could see the love in their eyes for this girl and knew they were both vulnerable as her death approached and she would use this against them.

The snakes continued to fall from her body until the forest floor seemed to be moving as they all slithered towards the four of them. Dante's heart sank at the demons words. He stared back at Jade as she continued to hold Vergil. His heart broke at the sight of her. Her skin had gone paler and her eyes were lidded. She continued to stroke Vergil's hair.

Dante knew she was dying. The thought of losing Jade when Vergil had finally returned left him shaken. Dante gripped Rebellion and stared back at Vergil. They couldn't lose her now. She was bound to Vergil and was also a part of him and Nero.

Nero's brows creased in worry. They had hoped that their blood could heal Jades wounds but if what the demon said was true then Jade was going to die. Nero stared at the floor in shock and looked back at Jade and Vergil. The thought of the two of them separating now was unbearable. Not after they were finally together.

Nero's gaze fell on the demon, he stroked the fire from Red Jade with his fingertips "you will pay for what you have done".

He gripped Red Jade tighter inside his hand, until his entire devil arm and katana were ablaze. He motioned her through the air setting all the snakes on fire with one strike. They withered silently and turned to ash. Hundreds more flew towards them in the air. Nero circled the air creating a firestorm, the snakes immediately catching fire, their charred bodies falling back on the forest floor. Abyzou laughed loudly, hundreds of snakes appearing around her body.

She slid her black tongue out tasted Nero's scent, "very impressive boy, I choose...you", she hissed the words and her laughter echoed through their bodies.

The moths appeared around her once more until they were completely submerging her. Dante and Nero both stared at each other puzzled by her words.

"You know you're really beginning to piss us off", Nero gritted his teeth and shouted the words.

He circled Red Jade side to side and flicked waves upon waves of fire towards the hail storm of moths that were heading towards them. The moths were growing in numbers. Hundreds being burnt to ashes but they continued to come at the two of them. Dante drew Ebony and Ivory and sent a barrage of bullets at them. He triggered to speed up his attack but they were unstoppable. They were circling the air above the two of them but held no attack.

The brown moths continued to flutter around the two of them. Dante and Nero both stared at each other but they were lost inside the storm of these creatures. Nero circled Red Jade but the moths were harmless. He knew the demon was shielding itself behind them. That was when he felt two bony arms and sharp claws wrap around his waist. The Abyzou hissed the words into his ear and he could feel its tongue lick the side of his ear drum.

"Let me in, boy", she hissed the words into his ear gripping his torso tighter and constricting him.

Nero could feel the snakes wrapping around his neck and choking him. He gripped them with his devil bringer but they slid all over his body. He could feel their cold scales and tongues against his skin. He was drowning in the sea of moth and snakes. Abyzou slid its snake tongue into his mouth and gripped him harder. Nero tried to scream.

He could feel her tongue snaking down his throat, inside of him. He was being consumed by the darkness from the inside out. It was coursing through his veins and he could feel it inside his heart. He fought it. He had to. He was fighting for his soul. But he was being broken, it was stronger than him. The snakes were constricting his body. They were suffocating him. He was getting tired. He could feel the darkness taking over.

"Let me in Nero, I will stop the hurt you are feeling", Nero stopped struggling.

When he turned around Jade was standing there holding him. Her dark hair was falling down her shoulders and she was wearing the red dress. She held him tighter and rested her head on his shoulder before stroking his hair.

"I don't want you to die Jade", he held her hand and she smiled back at him.

"I won't, if you say yes Nero", she held his devil arm against her cheek and smiled. Nero smiled back at her and himself fall into the abyss

Dante continued to shoot the moths that were surrounding him. He couldn't see Nero anywhere. His brows creased together as he slashed them with Rebellion. Dante stopped when he felt them all being incinerated at the same time. They all went up in flames .There ashes falling quietly like black snowflakes.

Nero was standing a few feet from Dante and had his back turned to him. His denim jacket was flowing in the wind and his entire body was consumed by flames.

Dante cleaned his hair and checked for any sign of the demon, "hey kid, remind me to thank your dad for gifting you that katana".

He didn't think it would have been so easy to kill the demon. It was unlike anything he had fought before and he knew this one was cunning. Nero began to laugh and was inspecting Red Jade closely. Dante's brows creased together and his eyes narrowed. It wasn't Nero's laughter. Dante stared up at him and Nero turned to face him. His eyes were black and his face was distorted. Dante's heart sank. The demon had possessed Nero's body.

"Now this is more like it", the words were hissed from Nero's lips. "I think we have a fair fight on our hands now son of Sparda".

The Abyzou flexed its devil arm and stroked its own body, gliding her hands through her hair, "go ahead. Give me your best shot…Dante", the demon licked its lips and gestured with one finger.

Dante stared back at the demon. He would never be able to hurt Nero and she knew this. Before he could react, the cold steel of Red Jade had cut his torso and scorched his skin. Dante held his chest and rolled out of the way of waves of fire that were being sent towards him as Nero spun the blade.

"Hey kid, I know you're still in there" Dante gazed back into his black eyes.

He knew the demon had possessed him and Nero had to fight it. He fired shots at Nero who deflected them with his sword, his hair falling around his face, his dark eyes never leaving Dante's. He was smiling fully now and running towards him. Dante had no choice but to fight back. Rebellion met the cold steel of Red Jade and the two swords were now in full swings. The sound of the clash sent powerful tremors through the the forest, the leaves falling from the trees as the two fought ferociously. Dante's hair caught fire from Nero's body which was up in flames.

The heat was like a lava pit and staying next to him was causing the skin on Dante's arms and body to burn. He didn't want to hurt the kid. He was playing defensive and Nero was out to draw blood he was snarling ferociously. His blows were full of rage. Dante rolled back to create some distance between them. His devil side was trying to take over but he didn't want to lose control. He fired more shots at Nero who grabbed him with his devil bringer by the neck, closing the distance between them and holding him against his body. Dante's body went up in flames. He could feel his skin and leather catching fire.

"Nero, you have to fight it", he choked the words as Nero crushed his throat.

He could smell his own flesh and his lungs were filling with smoke. Dante was in excruciating pain but he grabbed the back of Nero's neck and pressed his forehead against his.

"You're my brother Nero, I promised never to hit you again", he whispered the words into his ear.

Nero blinked back at Dante and stared at the floor. The flames slowly leaving Nero's body and devil arm. He threw back Dante and screamed. Holding his head and tearing at his own skin. His devil arm glowing blue and red. Nero continued to scream and rock his body back and forth until he went silent.

He stared up at the sky and back at Dante before the smile slowly appeared on his lips. He examined Red Jade and started to walk slowly towards Dante. Dante lay on the floor; his skin was slowly regenerating from the burns. The broken bones in his throat falling back together, but his lungs begged for air

Nero lifted Dante's burned body off the floor and embraced him "nice try but he is weak and so are you". The Abyzou hissed the words.

Dante didn't have the heart to hurt Nero. He knew he would always keep his promise to the kid.

Abyzou smiled wider and slowly stabbed Red Jade through his stomach. She wanted to kill this hybrid slowly. The other one was fighting for control again and she knew he could feel this one's pain. There was something exceptionally intoxicating in torturing these two together.

She slid the sword deeper and watched the agony in his azure eyes, making her laugh. This one was strong. He had a heart that would take an eternity to break and she stroked his burned skin knowing she could have been the one to break his soul. After all she had broken his twin. The torture she had planned for the two of them came to mind again and she scraped his burned skin with her nails pressing them inside his cheek until she could feel his bone.

He didn't scream he stared back at her clenching his jaw tighter in response. She slowed down the blade and waited until it was catching fire again, cutting through his skin like a hot knife through butter. Sparda's son was truly a trophy she would like to keep. She stared at his burned face and knew she would take his head off in the next blow. His face was so handsome like their fathers. That was when she felt the katana being forced out of the hybrids body. She stared down at his flesh and could see the tip of a different blade forcing her own out. She stared up in shock and met the cold stare of his brother.

"Vergil", she hissed his name and stared back at him in fury. His face was distorted in rage and his eyes flashed crimson.

He combed his hair back from his face and grabbed her by the neck before throwing her hard against a tree trunk. Dante turned around and met his brother's eyes. Vergil would always hear Dante's call and he knew his brother would never let him down.

Dante smiled and stared back at Vergil letting his brother hold his body weight. "You had your beauty sleep bro?"

He couldn't believe his brother was finally with them and by his side. His heart had never felt so content. Vergil was still glaring at the demon which was slowly getting up. He had heard Dante call his name and Vergil had followed his brother's voice.

Vergil's eyes fell back on Dante's face, he was inspecting the wounds on his body. His brows and jaw were still clenched in anger that the demon had dared to inflict these wounds on his brother. He would make sure she pays for it with her life. When his eyes fell back on Dante's face he could see love and admiration gazing back at him.

Vergil couldn't help the small smile appearing on his lips at his brother's gaze, "it seems Dante you have a knack for getting into trouble".

He spoke softly allowing a little sarcasm into his words. Dante chuckled in response and held his brother in his arms. He had missed his company and he knew he would never let his brother leave his side again.

"That's because I know I can always count on you to save my ass Verge".

His voice was breaking and he could feel his eyes beginning to sting but he knew these tears were different. Vergil held Dante and closed his eyes. He had put his brother through hell and yet Dante always embraced him in the same way. This time it was Vergil who clung to Dante's embrace. He had missed it and had spent an eternity craving it.

"I'm sorry Dante, I kept you waiting", Vergil didn't stop the tears this time he allowed them to fall from his eyes.

Dante smiled and held Vergil tighter. "I love you bro", he whispered the words into Vergil's ear.

No matter how many times he had seen Vergil in limbo he had never had a chance to tell Vergil how he felt. Vergil placed his forehead against Dante's and stared back into his eyes. His heart ached at the sound of the words that had left Dante's mouth and he smiled remembering Eva and Sparda. Vergil had never spoken these words aloud but today he would let Dante know.

"I love you too Dante", Dante stared back at him in shock and smiled more. "Finally going soft on me Verge?"

Dante's messy and burned hair was covering his face. Vergil stared at Yamato and looked back up at Dante.

"You have always known how I felt Dante", Dante let Vergil go and stared at Rebellion.

"It makes me feel special bro when I hear it directly from your mouth".

Vergil smiled more and stared up at Nero who was watching the two of them with his dark eyes. A smile appearing on his lips again as his devil arm started to catch fire.

"We have to stop him Dante". Vergil words were spoken sharply, his eyes narrowed, his hand moved to the hilt of Yamato.

Dante inspected his stomach and his burned skin and gazed back at Nero. "We can't hurt the kid Verge".

He spoke the words quietly, he already knew Vergil wouldn't hurt Nero. Vergil's lips tightened and he stared back at Dante.

"Dante, do you suppose we should wait for him to skewer us like you were moments ago".

Vergil spoke the words mockingly to Dante. He couldn't resist annoying his little brother. Dante glared back at him. His eyes narrowing as he saw a smug smile appearing on his brothers lips.

"Now that you remind me Verge you skewered me from the other side with Yamato".

Dante removed his burnt hair from his face which was slowly growing back and inspected his stomach again which had already healed.

Vergil inspected the hilt of Yamato and met his brother's azure eyes. "You should be used to it by now Dante".

Vergil stroked his hair with his fingertips and watched Dante fold his arms; he always knew how to read his brother.

"You know Verge I kicked your ass three times". He pointed a finger at his chest for emphasis and held up three fingers.

Vergil gripped his outstretched hand and pulled him before a wave of fire could hit him in the chest.

Vergil tilted his head "technically Dante you got lucky the other two times".

Dante rolled and flipped back as Nero attacked them both with Red Jade. He deflected his attacks with Rebellion. Vergil stood still deflecting his attacks with one hand. Dante shook his head at Vergil who arched a brow in response.

Dante winked at Vergil and did a rather stylish spin and deflected Nero's attack from overhead before landing on his feet "at least you count the first one as legit Verge".

Abyzou continued to fight them but she couldn't land any hits. She hissed angrily and she knew the two of them were trying to tire the boy. She snarled and attacked them harder but they were synchronized now, the two of them working together. There movements so agile and quick that she could only see a blur of blue and red.

She was panting heavily, her face distorted in rage as she paused for a breathe knowing they wouldn't hurt the boy. A smile appeared on her lips. The boy was precious to the two hybrids. She placed the devil arm on his beating heart against her skin. Maybe she had taken the wrong approach. Maybe tearing his heart out and devouring it in front of their eyes would be her next move.

The two of them glared back at her, their eyes flashing crimson as if they had just read her intentions.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**Angel was crying. She didn't want the people inside DMC to leave her but she knew this was the last chapter of the story and they would all be parting ways after this. ****She wiped her tear and hugged all of them as they continued to sit happily on the floor. ****Dante and Nero hugged Angel and patted her back for keeping their dignity intact during most of the story. **

**Vergil continued to clean Yamato and sneered at her from the sofa, which made her cry more. ****The people inside DMC pouted at him since they all knew they would miss him the most. ****Reluctantly he stood up and came towards the group. ****He held out his hand and allowed them all to shake it as his formal way of saying goodbye. He couldn't tolerate them touching him again. **

**Secretly he had actually gotten quite attached to these annoying people and would be missing them all. ****Angel stared back up at him and could see his jaw clench at the sight of her. ****But she didn't care, now was the time for her to profess her undying love for the evil twin.**

**"Vergil I.. am in love with you", everyone gasped and**** held their breaths. **

**Dante and Nero stared back at each other in shock wondering why Vergil always ended up with the girl. ****Vergil froze, everyone was staring back at him. He sneered at Angel and walked past her.**

**She whispered to the group, "it was worth a shot". They all nodded their head in agreement.**

**Before Angel could sit down Vergil hugged her tightly from behind and whispered something into her ear making her blush. ****She bit her lip and squealed in delight scaring some people in the process but she didn't care.**

**I Will Follow You:**

Jade was going in and out of consciousness. Her heart beat was slowing down and she knew she didn't have much time left. She was afraid. Her body was losing the will to fight. Every second of life was precious now. Jade had already fallen into the darkness but she had heard Vergil whispering something into her ear. She had felt the side of his smooth cheeks against her skin. He had pulled her back with his words but they had made her cry. Why did Vergil always break her heart?

Her dark brows creased together in thought but her body was only focused on the pain. She was losing herself to it. The pain was drowning her. When she came to her senses she could see Dante and Vergil embracing each other. It seemed like a dream created by her imagination. She was losing her mind slowly.

The poison was making her delusional. The tree's and the forest were alive. They were whispering and chanting to one another. She held her own face to make sure she was still here. She was still alive. That was when she heard Nero calling her name. He was whispering to her and she closed her eyes.

"I'm coming Nero", she whispered back to him and willed her body to stand.

She slowly made her way towards him. Her steps faltering but she composed herself. Jade joined the three of them. They were all smiling back at each other. Their light was blinding. Vergil was really here she could see him so clearly. He looked beautiful. His skin was glowing gold and his eyes almost appeared white. She couldn't take her eyes away from his face.

Vergil always asked her not to follow him, because he hated the sight of her. He was a perfected warrior, who looked like a prince. An air of mystery always surrounded him. His eyes held intensity and depth which was unfathomable. How could someone like Vergil love her? She was pathetic and never good enough for him. Her mind was whispering the truth, but she couldn't look away.

She continued to gaze back at him; the way a dying person would stare back at life knowing they will never see another sunrise. Nero whispered her name again and she noticed his devil hand was resting against his chest. His hair was falling around his face and his smile faded slowly from his full lips when he saw her.

Dante and Vergil stared back at Jade in horror. They hadn't even noticed her presence or seen her movements towards them. The demon was in control now not Nero. Jade stared up at Nero and held his devil arm. The flames were cool against her skin and she entwined their fingers away from his heart.

"You were calling me Nero", she whispered to him. It was hard for her to speak.

His dark eyes stared back at her and she felt his fingers gripping her hand slowly. "Jade, you're really here?" He spoke the words quietly and held her hand tighter.

"I will always be here Nero", Jade rested his devil arm against her cheek.

She stroked the mark on his arm tracing the wings that belonged to Vergil before stroking the phoenix. The colours on Nero's devil arm started to flash, blue, red and cyan. Nero fell to his knees and started to throw up. His body was in agony but he knew he had to get it out of him. Something was inside his chest and he was fighting it. He slipped his finger into his mouth and gagged, urging his body into motion. He gritted his teeth and slammed his fists on the floor before placing his finger inside his mouth again.

This time something came up. His muscles tightened and his body wretched. A long black snake slithered out of his mouth and onto the floor. Nero gasped in horror and he spat the saliva from his mouth in disgust. He sliced the snake's neck with Red Jade. But it wasn't dead its body slithered together as it rolled around on the floor.

Nero took Jades hand and quickly moved away from it. It's detached head slowly moving towards its body. He set it on fire with his devil arm but it continued to grow. Jade stared back at the ugly snake and blinked several times. It was laughing at her.

It hissed the words to her as its body withered in flames, "pathetic girl, he doesn't love you, he never did".

One green eye focused on her face. "Look at you, you disgust him. He was always disgusted by you".

Jade could feel her throat tighten and she knew she was losing her mind; she held the side of her face and rubbed her temples.

The snake was smiling at her, its black tongue tasting her scent, "you will die alone and he will reject you".

Jade stared down at her body. Vergil was holding her top in his hand and the people in the club were laughing at her. She was a broken human being. She blinked back and her vision was blurred. They were only tears she would let them fall into the snow. She didn't want to cry in front of him as he stood there. He looked serene in the white wilderness, his blue coat so striking, and one hand gripping a Katana. He meant everything to her. But the two of them were never meant to be. He had made a mistake when he marked her.

She felt two hands cup her face. She was staring back into the azure eyes of the man who had become her obsession. She felt his arms fold around her body like wings and he slowly kissed her skin where the tears were falling, his touch and lips so gentle and full of love that she closed her eyes.

"Are you real?" She whispered to him but he didn't answer her question.

He continued to kiss her face where the tears were falling and she didn't open her eyes. It felt like a dream and she was afraid to face the harsh reality.

"I don't remember what you said to me before Vergil, but you hurt me", she held him closer.

His rejection of her had always been painful but the words he had spoken had hurt her the most.

Vergil stared back at Jade. He had whispered something into her ear when he had realised she was dying. He had remembered his mother and knew why his father had disappeared that night. He could never leave her side. He had marked her.

Vergil wiped the blood from her lips and kissed her forehead. "You are bound to me Jade and I to you".

He whispered the words again, kissing her skin, "I will follow you Jade".

Jade started to cry. Her brows knitted together and she held him tighter burying her face into his chest.

Vergil stroked her hair and the phoenix was glowing under his touch, the bird bowing its head. "We can't be without each other now"

Jade gazed back at Dante and Nero who were both smiling at the two of them. She stared back at Vergil. He was really here with her. She could hear his heart beat against her ear. She could see the wildflowers now and the meadows. They were calling to her and she knew she had to wait a little longer before she could sleep in his embrace.

Jade stroked his blue coat and traced the lines on the collars with her fingertips "I want you to promise me something today Vergil, consider it my dying wish".

Vergil couldn't stop his own tears from falling down his face. He held the side of her cheek and stroked her skin with the back of his fingers. Jade leaned into his touch, his eyes so calm and still.

He had always spoken so harshly to her but this time his heart controlled his tongue "anything Jade, I need to make things up to you".

"Promise me Vergil you will never leave Dante and Nero's side".

He stopped stroking her skin, his brows creased in confusion. She was asking him to stay behind and not to follow her. He stared back at her; she was stroking his cheeks again as if she was dreaming. Her cheeks were pale and had lost the red glow.

She kissed his fingertips tenderly "my last wish Vergil, you can't refuse it".

Vergil stroked her hair and placed his hand on the phoenix. The two new colours were glowing under his touch and he gazed back at Dante and Nero. His brother was smiling back at him. His arms were folded and the boy was looking back at them both with concern. His brows were knitted together and his cheeks were flushed red. Vergil stroked Jade's hair as his chest tightened. Jade was right he couldn't leave Dante and Nero again.

Vergil held Jade closer; she had known he would try to follow her in death"I promise you Jade I will never leave their side again", Jade closed her eyes to his words.

Vergil could see the life draining from her eyes and he stroked her dark hair. He was going to lose her today and there was nothing he could do. The words he had spoken to her in limbo had come true. His eyes fell back on the mutating snake which was continuing to grow and he sneered. He knew he had to finish this demon.

Vergil held out his hand to Nero whose brows creased in confusion. The boy was always nervous around him but Vergil was fond of him.

"Nero, I need you to stay by Jade's side", his voice was soft but firm.

Jade stared up at Vergil puzzled. Nero picked her up into his arms and took her to a safe distance. He rested her against his chest and they both stared back at the twins.

Jade stared around the forest "Nero is this real, or am I still dreaming".

Nero could tell she was fading. He smiled and stroked Jade's cheek with his devil bringer. "It's real Jade we are all here".

Jade tugged the ends of his hair, he smiled. "Nero, you will leave Fortuna with them".

He held back his tears and kissed her forehead. He would always ensure that even if Dante and Vergil fought again he would be the calming factor between the two. This time he would keep his brothers together. His eyes fell back on the twins.

Vergil raised one elegant brow towards the mutating Abyzou. He inspected Yamato "Dante, I must admit I have missed this".

His voice was sharp and his gaze ice cold as he stared back at the demon. He tilted his head and watched the snake begin to shed its skin. He could see the ugly witch taking its original form.

Dante scratched his stubble and chuckled. "As I said, it's good to have you back Verge".

The two of them waited patiently for the Abyzou to start hovering in the air. Dante tested Rebellion in his hands and placed her inside the holster. He pulled out Ebony and Ivory and stared back at the Abyzou as it started to hiss at the two of them.

"I will kill you both", she spat acid from her mouth where they were both standing.

They both rolled and glared back at her. "Die", Vergil gritted his jaw and ran towards the demon. Dante was running beside him. Their steps synchronised as if they could read each other's move before they made them. Dante flew in the air and showered the demon with bullets, pieces of its flesh falling onto the floor. Vergil cut Yamato through the air, slicing the demons arm clean off before she could even react. Dante sent a powerful Stinger towards her body. The demon spiralled through the air covering her body with moths and disappearing behind them.

Dante shook his head, "this trick is getting real old babe".

He shouted the words and placed Rebellion over his shoulder knowing what its next move would be. It would try to possess one of them.

Vergil was still gripping Yamato. His sharp eyes and senses focused entirely on the demon. The moths were fluttering against his ear, hands and body but he waited. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the hilt of his beloved katana. He was still. He could feel the moths against his skin and cheeks but his eyes remained closed. That was when he felt it. He flicked his wrist and let Yamato guide his slice. His right arm outstretched.

He tilted his head to find the demons shocked eyes locked on his. Vergil smiled and started to slice its head as Rebellion impaled its torso. The swords hitting Abyzou which such speed and accuracy that she bit down on her tongue and it fell to the floor. Rebellion sliced her body in half and Yamato sliced her head. She slithered on the floor, trying to piece herself together but Dante and Vergil triggered sending a bolt of red and blue lightning from the air charring the demons remains.

Jade smiled when she saw the first rays of sunlight lighting up the dark forest. They were still whispering to each other and waiting for dawn. The autumn leaves were falling slowly to the floor but they froze mid fall. She stared around at them puzzled. When she looked up she found Israel standing in front of her. He was holding the scythe in one hand and his black cloak was hiding his beady eyes. Jade started to cry. She turned to face Nero but he was no longer there. She was alone.

Jade looked up at him pleadingly "Sparda...I can't leave without saying goodbye".

Her body was no longer bleeding and the pain was gone and she realised she had died. Israel smiled and removed his cloak. The light was blinding and Jade closed her eyes to shield them. When her vision cleared she found Sparda standing before her. The sight of him made her smile. His white wings were arched out behind him. His clothing was identical to Gabriel's from her dream.

Sparda was wearing a white military coat with 7 gold buttons ingrained with a lion's face. The high collars resting against his powerful neck. The white combat pants and brown boots were identical too but Sparda wielded a huge sword on his back unlike anything she had ever seen. The blade was purple in colour and glowing red. The hilt was encrusted with emerald and rubies and the tip of the blade was almost touching the floor.

She could see the power of the blade inside the thick steel. A single rose was carved into its sharp steel. His hair was sleeked back and his eyes were staring back at her with curiosity. They were white in colour and not the azure blue she had seen during the tests.

Sparda stared back out towards the other side of the forest where he could see his sons fighting the Abyzou. He couldn't help but smile at the two of them. His boys were finally together.

Sparda folded his arms and stared back at her "Jade, we have to work within the rules of the unseen. I am afraid that you have already departed from your body", his voice was soft but firm.

Jades lips trembled. She had lost her senses and couldn't remember if she had even told Vergil she had loved him. She stared down at the phoenix and stroked its wings in loss.

As if reading her thoughts Sparda smiled back at her, his smile so much like Vergil's. "He already knows Jade. They all do", Sparda tilted his head and gazed back out at his sons.

Jade didn't know what to say, she stared back at Sparda and knew she would have to leave with him. Yet she sat there unable to let go of the man that was her life and soul. Her last wish had been to depart from his embrace. That was when she saw a flash of gold lightning and found Gabriel standing in front of her.

Gabriel's white wings created a powerful surge all around them. He was wearing the same military uniform except he had two identical katana's on his back. The hilt of these was encrusted with diamonds and the steel was glowing gold. Sparda frowned at Gabriel. His brows knitted together as he stared back at him in surprise. Gabriel met Sparda's gaze and a small smile appeared on his lips, making Sparda frown more.

"Let me guess Gabriel, Nero has just prayed something to you?" Sparda's deep voice held a tone of impatience as he peered back at Gabriel who only smirked more.

They were both towering over her now standing shoulder to shoulder and their presence made Jade feel nervous. Gabriel was inspecting his devil arm closely before his eyes fell back on Jade. His hair and soft curls making his face look even more serene. His eyes were identical to Sparda's and white like the colour of his beautiful wings.

"My son wants to say goodbye to you Jade".

He stared back at her and smiled before sitting down on one knee and holding something out to Jade in his hand. A gold star appeared inside his palm and Jade stared back at it as it left traces of gold dust like a shooting star. Sparda went down on one knee and inspected the star closely before smiling fully at Gabriel and raising both white brows.

"I see you have been busy Gabriel?" Sparda's tone was teasing but Gabriel smirked more."I know you're in a rush to take Jade's soul Sparda but she needs to say good bye".

Sparda's eyes narrowed and he stood up gracefully. Raising his powerful sword on his right shoulder the way Dante always did. Jade couldn't help but gawk back at the two of them. They reminded her of their sons and a small smile appeared on her lips and she wiped her tears.

"Oh come Sparda pray do tell why you seem to be smiling ear to ear considering the situation".

Gabriel's words were like a lullaby and Jade couldn't help but pause to listen to them as he spoke. Her brows knitted together and she stared back at Sparda who was glaring at Gabriel. Jade rubbed her arms in confusion but she had to agree Sparda seemed thrilled about her death even though he knew his son would be devastated. Sparda knew how much she loved Vergil and cared for Dante and Nero. Vergil had marked her and they would always be restless without each other.

Gabriel's eyes fell back on Sparda who was lost in thought as he continued to watch Vergil and Dante. Sparda looked back down at Gabriel and then Jade before sighing loudly. Sparda holstered his sword and a full smile appeared on his face. She could see the dimples appearing in his cheeks and the creases in his eyes. Jade couldn't help but smile back at him, he truly was a legend.

"Jade, we as angels have to play under rules from the unseen. Unlike demons we do not possess or interact directly with anyone unless commanded by God".

His eyes fell back on Gabriel who was still inspecting the gold star. "This makes our task much harder since we know how temperamental humans are. They are made weak and their free will makes them, how should I put it, unpredictable".

Sparda's brows creased together and Gabriel nodded his head in agreement, his eyes never leaving the gold star.

"I have been watching my sons suffering at the hands of that succubus but there was nothing I could do for him".

"He endured it thinking he deserved to be damned but I helped him escape when I knew he was ready to forgive himself. My son Vergil doesn't belong in hell. But he had to cleanse his soul and I created limbo".

Jade listened quietly not wanting to interrupt Sparda. He was a commanding figure just like Gabriel, despite his soft temperament.

"The first task was easy, slipping Vergil out of hell was not a problem but the curse was still on him. I needed to find someone special enough to capture his heart but the rest he would have to do".

He paused in thought "my son is much too hard on himself", he was staring at Vergil again and his brows knitted together in concern.

Jade understood, Sparda had guided Vergil to her that night but he had willingly saved her life that day.

"The second part of the puzzle was my son Dante. He had been coping well without Vergil but I know there is no one else he loves more than his brother. Dante will always guide Vergil. He is the closest to reading him and they truly are incomplete without each other".

Gabriel held out the star in front of his eyes and smiled more before speaking. "The third part of the puzzle Jade was my son Nero."

"He is after all the only one that can unlock a portal to the unseen with his devil arm and he already has the key...Red Jade".

Sparda placed a hand under his chin "well played on that one Gabriel".

Gabriel tilted his head and continued to examine the star "I try Sparda".

Sparda sighed "Vergil is the only one who has any knowledge of ancient texts to be able to find the location to the unseen portal. I mean, I really can't imagine my son Dante spending more than a minute in a library. They will need Vergil to guide them. He is very good at breaking rules".

Jade gazed back down at the phoenix and tugged the ends of her hair in confusion. "You both planned this from the beginning, but why?"

Gabriel and Sparda stared at each other, their smiles faded at the same time. Jade could tell they were both reluctant to tell her the real reason.

"I let you answer this question Sparda", Gabriel's eyes locked onto Sparda's once more and they held a hint of playfulness.

Sparda slapped the back of his palm on his forehead in frustration and Jade bit back her laughter. In that small gesture she had already pieced everything together. Why they had spent all this time planning and placing the pieces of a chess board to finally reach an outcome.

"Eva?" Jade whispered to herself and smiled.

Sparda and Gabriel both stared at each other in surprise before looking back at Jade "she is perceptive like my Son" Gabriel gazed back at Sparda who nodded his head in agreement.

"Jade, Eva is very insistent. Every day I hear about the same request. After a while it becomes difficult to say no. She is stubborn like her son's".

Sparda stroked his hair back and raised his brows to emphasize the point, making Jade smile more"being an Archangel of death Jade, I am not going to turn up at my son's door and kill the two of them to please my wife".

Sparda spoke the words in a matter of fact way making Jade hold back her laughter, "plus that would be breaking the rules. They are hybrids and will live for a long time. They also play an important part in killing unruly demons that break the rules by entering the realms".

Sparda folded his arms and gazed back at Gabriel. He raised his eyebrows and Gabriel sighed. "Evelyn is the same Jade, she really wants to meet Nero. This was the only way we could do things without breaking the rules".

Gabriel and Sparda spoke the word in unison "women".

Sparda's gaze fell back on Jade and he smiled. "We just needed a big enough incentive for them to find the portal Jade and that is you".

Jade smiled Vergil wouldn't stop until he found her. She chewed her lips and stared back at the two Archangels "Sparda aren't you worried about the havoc they would create in heaven?"

They both smiled "they are hybrids Jade; rules are very different for the three of them. Plus Gabriel and I have a lot of catching up to do with the boys. As long as they find the portal we can handle the rest of the affairs".

Jade gazed back at the gold star in Gabriel's hand and understood how Eva and Evelyn must have felt. The thought of not seeing Vergil, Dante and Nero for days on end was a life she couldn't imagine, even if it was heaven itself. Gabriel placed the gold star inside Jade's palm and it disappeared inside her skin. She had stopped crying and the phoenix began to glow gold. Jade could feel her senses coming back and her mind was focused.

Gabriel's white eyes were glowing gold "Jade, this will give you enough time, but after this you must return. One more thing tell that Abyzou that Raphael sends his regards", he whispered into her ear.

Gabriel stood up and stared back at Sparda who was smiling back at him. He lifted the identical gold katana's from his broad shoulders and tested them inside his palm.

Gabriel's white eyes were narrowed and the smile had left his lips. "That creature really overstepped the boundaries by possessing my son Sparda".

Sparda was watching Vergil and Dante fighting the ugly demon. "I am sure my sons will appreciate the gesture Gabriel, as do I".

Gabriel smirked in response and the two of them continued to watch the fight from the side lines.

When Jade came to her senses she could see the autumn leaves were falling all around her but it was still dark. Nero was holding her tightly and crying. She could feel his warm teardrops smearing her face.

She wiped the tears from his eyes and stroked his hair "Nero, am OK".

Nero stared back at her in shock and held her tighter against him. "Jade, you stopped breathing, I checked your pulse but you were…"

Jade hugged Nero back and she controlled her tears. She knew after what Gabriel and Sparda had told her she would see them again.

She stroked the side of his cheek "your father was kind enough to send me back...he heard you Nero".

Nero stared back at her shocked but he could tell Jade was no longer in pain. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were glowing again. Her mouth and heart were no longer bleeding and her skin was warm once more. He held her face inside his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

Jade smiled and stroked his hair with both of her hands. "I promise you Nero you will see me again".

Jade stroked his devil arm and rested it against her cheek. She knew this arm would unlock the key to the unseen. Nero stared back at Jade and held her tighter. He believed her words. He knew they would never separate from each other again. He had prayed to his father Gabriel and he knew in his heart his father would always answer his prayer.

Before Jade could even react she was inside Dante's powerful arms, he was holding her even tighter then Nero and she couldn't breathe. "Where do you think you're going Jade?" Dante purred the words into her ears and hugged her tightly.

Dante had seen Nero crying moments earlier and his heart had raced at the sight of Jade who he thought had died. He inspected Jade's face closely and could tell that someone had gifted her with a gold star. But this one held more power than anything he had come across. His own devil was reacting to the surge of energy.

"Sparda is here to collect me Dante", she whispered the words into his ear and she felt his smile against her cheek.

Jade had never seen Dante so happy. She knew she had managed to keep her promise to him to bring Vergil back and she could see his soul was finally complete.

Dante hugged Jade tighter and he could feel his father's presence. "Did you tell the old man I love him?

Jade smiled "Sparda knows Dante. He told me that we will see each other again".

Dante stroked her hair and stared back at Vergil who was watching the two of them with a small smile on his lips. His brother was a true gentleman and he was allowing Nero and Dante to say goodbye to her.

Jade stroked his stubble "Sparda mentioned a trip to the library Dante".

Dante chuckled in response "I will leave that to my evil twin who is glaring at me Jade". He whispered the words knowing his brother would still hear them making him chuckle more.

It was a strange feeling. Although Jade was leaving them he couldn't help but smile at what lay ahead. A part of him also knew that they would find Jade. He stroked the phoenix on her neck, its wings moved against his touch.

Dante kissed Jade's forehead tenderly and gazed back into her dark eyes. "I promise you Jade; we will see you soon, this time I will bring him back to you".

Jade closed her eyes to Dante's words and rested her forehead against his. "Am counting on it Dante. So are Eva and Sparda".

Nero wiped the tears from his eyes and a small smirk appeared on his full lips. Nero walked to where Vergil was standing. Vergil's azure eyes fell back on his blue ones. He scratched his nose and his cheeks were flushed red but he shyly placed a hand behind Vergil's neck and pressed his forehead against his.

A small smile appeared on Vergil's lips before he returned the gesture to Nero. "We have much to discuss Nero".

Vergil spoke the words quietly and Nero blushed more he was intimidated by Vergil but he had always missed his company.

Nero nodded his head "it's good to have someone else in the group apart from the old man".

Dante glared back at the two of them. He realised that the kid was already warming up to Vergil and showing him the respect that he never received.

"I heard that Kid, you know you love me really", he winked at Nero and inspected his hair which luckily had grown back fully.

Nero rolled his eyes at Dante and let go of Vergil. Nero and Dante stood side by side and watched as Vergil lifted Jade into his lap and rested her head against his chest. They could see the love she held for him in her eyes which looked like they were glowing gold from where they stood. The phoenix was gazing back at him and the three colours were glowing in unison.

"You know kid; I can't imagine her with anyone else except my other half".

Dante couldn't stop smiling. In front of him were the two people that he cared for the most. Nero scratched his nose and adjusted the rings on his finger.

"I know Dante...your better half", Nero smirked knowing the comment would piss Dante off.

Dante glared back at Nero, "that was a real low blow kid even for your standards".

Nero snickered in response but he had never seen Dante so happy. The old man was glowing himself and didn't even know it. Nero gazed back at his own marking and stroked the wings which were glowing the same colour as Jade's phoenix on his devil arm.

Dante felt his devil side reacting to something and he pushed Nero out of the way. The floor where they stood was coated in acid and the leaves were decaying. They both stared up to find Abyzou had reformed its body and was hovering in the air.

Nero growled "why doesn't this ugly bitch just die already".

Before Dante could say anything they heard someone whistle loudly and turned to stare back at Jade. "Hey blondie, Raphael sends his regards", she shouted the words.

As soon as the words left her mouth, a giant phoenix appeared out of Jades body and flew towards the Abyzou. The bird was made of gold and fire and flew over Dante and Nero, leaving a trail of gold dust like a shooting star. The Abyzou screamed in agony as the phoenix claws gripped the demon and folded its wings around its entire body.

All four of them covered their eyes from the light of the explosion. When they opened their eyes they all gaped up at the sky in shock as rose petals started to fall all around them. Dante and Nero's eyes were bulging out of their sockets as they stared back at Jade who gave them both thumbs up.

"Your dad", she mouthed the words to Nero and pointed to him.

Dante lay back down and stared up at the rose petals. They reminded him of Eva and Sparda. He placed one arm under his head and closed his eyes as they continued to fall against his skin and he smiled.

Nero brushed his hair and chuckled staring up at the sky and holding out his hand as they fell in his open palm. He closed his eyes like Dante as they continued to fall all around them like rain.

Vergil held Jade into his arms and leaned back against the tree trunk. His long legs were bent and she was resting between them like she always did. He could see the dawn approaching as the rose petals continued to fall gently. Vergil knew his father Sparda was the one behind all this. He had known all along Israel was Sparda. His father's true essence could never truly be hidden behind the scent of brimstone.

Vergil stared at Jade as she caught a few in her hands. He stroked her hair back which were covered by the petals and heard her laughter against his ear as she leaned back into his chest. Her dark eyes gazing back at him with love that had endured all of his destructive storms. She slowly traced his face with her fingertips and he closed his eyes to her touch. Her hands slid over his cheeks, his jaw, his nose and lips. He knew she was memorizing his face with her fingertips. The way she had done the first time they had met.

He felt her soft lips press against his and felt the hesitancy in her movements as if she was still dreaming. He could feel the longing and love in her kiss. As if she had waited an eternity for it, both hands resting against his cheeks slowly. She pressed her forehead against his and traced his face and jaw with small kisses before whispering the words into his ear.

"Vergil, did you know that I...", words were never needed between them. Vergil didn't let her finish.

He grabbed her face into his hands and kissed her parted lips. His tongue was gentle against hers and he kissed her slowly, tenderly and with love. Her hands still resting against his face as if she was still afraid he would part from her embrace. He wanted her to know in this one kiss how much he loved her. His lips slowly tracing her mouth and kissing her with everything he had, his hand gliding through her hair and resting behind her neck.

This time they didn't cry. There were no tears. They held each other tightly and continued to kiss each other. He could feel her smile against his lips. They both felt the same way. In these seven days they had found life, love and tranquillity in each other's presence, love that was truly eternal and enduring and would always lead them to the same eternal ocean.

Vergil could see the first rays of dawn behind his closed eye lids as the sun finally graced the sky. He felt it against his cold skin for the first time. He held her tighter into his chest as she leaned back into his arms and rested her head against his body. He placed a hand over her heart where the phoenix lay, counting the beats as they started to slow down under his fingertips. He traced small kisses all over her beautiful face and could feel her skin turning cooler, her breaths slowing down against his cheek.

He stroked her dark hair and kissed her forehead. When he opened his eyes the sun was already over the horizon and the rose petals continued to fall all around them. He knew she would always find sleep in his embrace. His soul was where she had made her eternal home. She was gazing back at his face lovingly and a small smile appeared on her lips as she stroked the side of his cheeks with her hand.

"Sparda" she whispered the word and she was gone.


End file.
